Becsület vagy halál
by viktriap
Summary: Harry ötödik évének a története AU természetesen Amikor Harry végre kiszabadul a Dursley házból kénytelen rádöbbeni, hogy korántsem hárult el minden veszély a feje fölül, sőt... Robin4 Death before dishonor c. történetének fordítása
1. Chapter 1

Természetesen ebből az egészből semmi sem az enyém, különösen, mivel ez egy fordítás egy Robin nevű amerikai lány DeathBeforeDishonor című történetének a fordítása.Talán van aki már olvasta eredetiben, szerintem egyszerűen tökéletes -úgyhogy minden, ami rossz, az a fordítás hibája!

Szívesen fogadok minden véleményt! De igazán:)

Jó szórakozást!

**Előszó**

_Kedves Sirius,_

_Eddig nem akartam írni, mert féltem, hogy rögtön idejössz és a Minisztérium emberei vagy a mugli rendőrök elfoghatnak, de azt hiszem mégis kénytelen leszek elmondani! Az egész egy hónappal ezelőtt kezdődött, amikor Petúnia néni megismerkedett a könyvtárban egy férfival. Fogalmam sincs, mit kereshetett a könyvtárban, soha nem szokott oda járni, de mindenesetre nagyon összebarátkozott azzal az emberrel. Vernon bácsinak is bemutatta, és meglepően jól kijöttek egymással. Véletlenül hallottam, amikor Petúnia néni Dudleynak mesélt az idegenről és valami nagyon furcsát mondott._

_Az a férfi azt állítja, hogy ismer engem! Állítólag a szüleim iskolai barátja, és felajánlotta, hogy vigyáz rám, amíg Dursleyék nyaralnak. Természetesen engem nem akarnak elvinni magukkal, (de amúgy sem akarnék velük menni valami hülye vidámparkba!), így aztán kapva kaptak az alkalmon. De eltértem a lényegtől! Szóval, azt mondja ez a férfi, hogy nyugodtan odaköltözhetek hozzá, arra a másfél hétre, amíg a nagynénémék nyaralnak, mert nagyon jó lenne újra látni James Potter fiát, akivel nagyon jó barátok voltak az iskolában._

_Nem tudom, hány nagyon jó barátja volt a papámnak, de, ha ez az idegen nem te vagy, vagy esetleg Lupin professzor, akkor szerintem nagy gáz van. Remélem, hogy nincs igazam, de te biztos szóltál volna előre, ha ilyesmit tervezel. Azt sem hiszem, hogy a Roxfortból lenne valaki, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore professzor is értesített volna. Egyébként is, az egyetlen, aki eszembe jut, mint apa évfolyamtársa, az Piton. Ő pedig biztos nem nevezné magát apa barátjának. A halálos ellenség sokkal találóbb lenne! Ráadásul őt Petúnia néni biztosan utálná. Azt mondaná ápolatlan és ráférne egy rendes zuhany (és mellesleg kivételesen igaza is lenne!)._

_Egy szóval, én azt hiszem ez a rejtélyes idegen Féregfark!_

_Nem tudom ki más lehetne, és nagyon félek. Dursleyék azt mondták, egy barátjuk fog vigyázni rám, és hallottam, amint Vernon bácsi azt mondta, reméli, hogy tényleg vállalni fogja. Megkérdeztem, hogy nem mehetnék-e esetleg Ronékhoz, de nemet mondtak. Szerintük ez hálátlan dolog lenne, nem lehet egy ilyen kedves ajánlatot visszautasítani._

_És már HOLNAP oda kell mennem hozzá! Csak ma reggel szóltak, és csak most tudtam írni. Nem tudom, mit tehetnék! Ha megszököm, Voldemort biztos megtalál. De mi van, ha tényleg Féregfark az! Mit csináljak?_

_Remélem hamar megkapod ezt a levelet!_

_Harry_


	2. Chapter 2

**Első fejezet: Baljós hírek **

Az igazgató irodájának ajtaja, olyan hirtelen vágódott ki, hogy Arthur Weasley ijedten összerándult a karosszékben. Nem hallotta, hogy az iroda ajtaját rejtő vízköpő megmozdult volna, ráadásul, meglepődött, hogy van olyan roxforti diák, vagy akár tanár, aki kopogás nélkül képes berontani Dumbledore-hoz. Felnézve, és látva, hogy csak Piton professzor az, kicsit megnyugodott, bár nem tudta visszatartani az arcán megjelenő grimaszt. Visszaült a székébe, és próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára, bár belül, majd szétrobbant a dühtől. A Főnix Rend tagjainak ritkán volt alkalmuk találkozni, és a legkevésbé sem volt szükségük arra, hogy ezen ritka találkozókat váratlanul megszakítsák. Különösen nem Piton! A professzor köztudottan borzalmasan bánt a diákokkal (kivéve a saját házába tartozókat) – ugyan Fred, George vagy Ron beszámolóiban nem bízott túlzottan, de Percy és Ginny is ugyanezt mesélte róla. Mindennek tetejébe azt pletykálták róla, hogy Halálfaló…

A gondolatait azonban félbeszakította, hogy Dumbledore, meglátva Pitont felugrott, és olyan gyorsasággal ért oda a professzorhoz, amit Arthur nem is feltételezett volna róla. Épp időben ért mellé, ahhoz hogy elkapja az összeroskadó tanárt.

"Perselus!" Piton egész testében megremegett, és sápadt arcát eltorzította a fájdalom. Dumbledore intett a pálcájával (Weasley észre sem vette, hogy mikor vette elő!), mire egy közeli kanapé odaröppent eléjük. Az igazgató lesegítette rá a beosztottját, és maga is mellé ült.

"Cruciatus?" kérdezte, miközben óvatosan megemelte a bájitaltan-tanár fejét. Piton csak bólintott, de még ettől is erős köhögési roham tört rá. A teste megfeszült az erőlködéstől.

"Hányszor?" kérdezte az igazgató, és az aggodalomtól még idősebbnek látszott, mint amilyen valójában volt.

"Nem számoltam…"

"Sajnálom!" mélységes megbánás csengett a hangjában, de Piton erre szinte dühösen válaszolt.

"Nem az Ön hibája!" és annak ellenére, hogy nyilvánvalóan erős fájdalmai voltak, folytatta." Én döntöttem így…" A kijelentés vége újra köhögésbe fulladt.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott:

"Azt hiszem, ez nem a megfelelő időpont, hogy ezt megvitassuk! Invito!" intett a pálcájával, mire egy kis ezüst üvegcse röppent a markába, amit rögtön Piton szájához emelt. "Idd meg ezt!"

A bájital-specialista furcsán nézett a kis üvegre:

"Ezt nem én csináltam…"

"Tényleg nem" válaszolt az idős professzor. "Hanem én."

Arthur csodálkozott. Nem tudta, hogy Dumbledore értene a bájitalokhoz. Persze az idős varázsló a leghatalmasabbak közé tartozott, szinte bármit meg tudott csinálni, amit csak akart, de mindig azt beszélték róla, hogy nem nagyon szereti a bájitalokat. Úgy tűnt, Piton is meg volt lepve, mert megkérdezte:

"Minek?" bár még mindig szörnyű fájdalmak gyötörték, valami visszatért a szokásos gyanakvásából.

"Úgy éreztem, szükséged lesz rá. Idd meg!"

Piton végül engedelmes diákként kiitta a tégely tartalmát, és Arthurnak arra kellett gondolnia, hogy persze, valaha Piton is Dumbledore tanítványa volt, akárcsak ő maga. Albus Dumbledore olyan ember volt, akire mindenki szinte kényszeresen hallgatott, mégis furcsa volt látni, hogy Piton így engedelmeskedik valakinek.

"Most pihenj! Kell néhány perc, amíg hatni kezd."

"Nem!" és nyomatékul meg is rázta a fejét, amit menten meg is bánt, legalábbis ezt árulta el fájdalmas arckifejezése. A következő szavakat már szinte csak suttogta. "Nincs időnk…"

Hirtelen, mintha csak most vette volna észre, hogy más is van a szobában, hideg és bizalmatlan tekintettel Arthur Weasleyre meredt.

"Arthur megbízható" mondta Dumbledore.

Ennek ellenére Piton jeges tekintete, még mindig Arthurra szegeződött, aki magában dühöngött. _Hogy meri! Elvégre nem rólam, mondják, hogy Tudodki híve vagyok…_ De Dumbledore szelíd, figyelmeztető pillantása, megakadályozta, hogy bármit is mondjon, még akkor is, amikor Piton megkérdezte:

"Biztos ez?"

"Teljesen. Arthur már jó ideje a Főnix Rendnek dolgozik a Minisztériumon belül" egy ideig csendben tanulmányozta a fiatalabb professzor arcát: "Aggaszt valami!" ez kijelentés volt, nem kérdés.

"Voldemort…" Piton egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, hogy erőt gyűjtsön, de a hangja egyre gyengébbnek tűnt. "Módot talált rá, hogy férkőzhetne Potter közelébe."

"Micsoda?" ugrott fel Arthur.

Nem tehetett róla: Harry Ron legjobb barátja volt, ráadásul ő maga is szívén viselte szegény fiú sorsát. Nem válhatott újra a sötét varázsló áldozatává, már így is túl sokat szenvedett miatta!

Egyik professzor sem törődött vele. Dumbledore továbbra is Pitonra koncentrált:

"Hogyan?"

"Féregfark" suttogta Piton, de még ez is túl sok energiát követelt tőle. Újra remegni, majd köhögni kezdett. Arthur komolyan tartani kezdett attól, hogy itt fog meghalni. Dumbledore is aggódhatott:

"Perselus.." de mielőtt folytathatta volna, a férfi a szavába vágott.

"Nincs időnk! Ez fontosabb!" úgy tűnt egy kicsit összeszedte magát. És néha ugyan akadozva, de folytatta. "Féregfark összebarátkozott Potter mugli rokonaival. Azt mondta nekik, barátok voltak Harry apjával. A szemét!"

Sem Arthur, sem Dumbledore nem kívánt volna rákérdezni kire is vonatkozott az utolsó szó: Féregfarkra, vagy James Potterre. Inkább mindketten vártak, amíg Piton újra kiköhögte magát és folytatta.

"Magához veszi Pottert, amikor az idióták nyaralni mennek."

"Micsoda?" most Dumbledore ugrott fel, és valami ijesztő, dühödt szikra csillant meg a szemeiben, amit Arthur még soha nem látott… de aztán szinte azonnal vissza is tért megszokott nyugodt önmagához.

Piton vett még egy mély levegőt és hozzátette:

"A muglik holnap indulnak…"

"Honnan tudja mindezt?" Arthur nem tudta magában tartani a kérdést.

_Honnan ismerheti bárki is Tudodki terveit? És ha van ilyen ember, akkor abban hogy bízhat meg Dumbledore? _

Az igazgató válaszolni akart, de a bájitaltan-tanár dühödt horkantása megakasztotta.

"Bolond!" morgott Piton, és remegő kézzel felhúzta bal karjáról a köpenyét.

"Tudja mi ez?"

Arthur keze ökölbe szorult. Persze, hogy tudta, mi ez!

"A sötét jegy!" suttogta.

Ekkora sokk nem sokszor érte még életében! Egy roxforti professzor épp most mutatta meg neki a karján viselt jelet, ami bizonyítja…

"Maga Halálfaló!"

"Igen."

Piton visszaroskadt a kanapéra a kimerültségtől. Dumledore-nak kellett újra letűrnie a ruha ujját, hogy elrejtse a professzor alkarján égő sötét jelet. Csak miután ezzel végzett, nézett Arthurra, és Weasley újra megrökönyödött, micsoda erő sugárzott az idős tanár tekintetéből.

"Perselus valóban Halálfaló volt. Még mindig ő Voldemort egyik legmegbízhatóbb alvezére. De valójában már Voldemort első bukása előtt is nekem dolgozott."

Arthur tudta, hogy az arckifejezése meglehetősen szkeptikus, de nem tehetett róla. Nem akart kételkedni Dumbledore szavaiban, de tudta, hogy ha valaki egyszer a sötét oldalt választotta, az nem tér vissza többé. És Piton… Piton személyisége pont megfelelt egy Halálfalóénak: hideg és kegyetlen, durva és csöppet sem becsületes. Látva az arckifejezését, Dumbledore folytatta, a hangja tele együttérzéssel, bár Arthur tudta, hogy ez nem neki szól.

"Ezen felül Perselus sokkal többet tud a Főnix Rend működéséről, mint te Arthur. Ha el akarna árulni minket akkor sokan, köztük én magam, vagy a feleséged, már régen halottak lennénk. Nagyon nagy kockázatot vállalt azzal, hogy elfogadta ezt a szerepet. Én bízom benne, és neked is bíznod kellene."

"Akkor, hogy történt ez?" kérdezte Arthur, Piton remegő alakja felé intve.

A tanár szarkasztikus válasza ismét Dumbledore-ba fojtotta a szót:

"Szórakozásból" morogta."Szeretem, ha egy tucatszor rám küldik a Cruciatus átkot. Segít formában maradni."

"Perselus!" Dumbledore csalódott pillantást vetett a tanítványára, mire az enyhe homlokráncolás mellett csak annyit mondott:

"Sajnálom, Albus!"

Arthur elképedt. Soha nem hallott még olyat, hogy Piton professzor bárkitől, bármiért is elnézést kért volna. De Dumbledore már folytatta is, és a tekintetéből most minden melegség eltűnt.

"Perselus kettős ügynökként nagyon vékony jégen sétál. Nem járhat sikerrel mindig, de sajnos, ha a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatában valaki hibázik, azért magas árat kell fizetni. Túl magasat."

Dumbledore szavait hallgatva Piton lehunyta a szemeit, és valamit maga elé mormogott, amit Arthur úgy értett: „De nekem nem túl magas", bár lehet, hogy tévedett. Mindenesetre, Dumbledore egy éles pillantással jutalmazta a közbeszólást, akármi is volt az.

"Felkelhetek már?" kérdezte hirtelen Piton.

Nyílván csak most vette észre, mennyire szerencsétlennek tűnik a kanapén fekve, ráadásul Dumbledore tartja a fejét, az ölében. Szórakoztató is lehetett volna ez a látvány, de Arthurnak most inkább elszomorítónak tűnt. Különösen, ha igaz, amit Dumbledore mondott. Márpedig igaznak kell lennie.

"Nem" válaszolta az igazgató tanára kérdésére.

"Albus…" próbálta folytatni a bájitaltan professzor, és valami visszatért a hangjába a megszokott makacsságból.

"Gondolod, hogy fel tudsz állni, anélkül, hogy elesnél?"

"Nem" ismerte be Piton és nyugton maradt.

Egy ideig csendben ültek, illetve Piton feküdt, és bár a remegése alábbhagyott lassan, mégis végtelenül gyengének tűnt. Végül Arthur nem tudta tovább magában tartani a kérdést:

"Elnézést, Professzor, nem akarom megzavarni, de mi lesz Harryvel?"

"Megoldom."

"Én is…"

"Nem, Arthur" a visszautasítást egy kis mosollyal próbálta enyhíteni. "Nem kétlem, hogy meg akarod védeni Harryt, de olyan valakit kell küldenem, akiről Voldemort már biztosan tudja, hogy az én oldalamon áll. És jobb, ha nem is tudod, ki az" előzte meg gyorsan a következő kérdést.

Arthur még folytatni akarta, de ekkor Piton, még mindig csukott szemmel, megszólalt.

"Albus…"

"Igen?"

"Holnap…én is ott leszek azokkal, akik átveszik Pottert Féregfarktól. Én, Malfoy és még néhányan. Voldemort nem bízik abban, hogy Féregfark egyedül is el tudja végezni a feladatot…"

"Akkor, nem tudná szabotálni az egészet? – kérdezte, Arthur reménykedve, de Dumbledore azonnal válaszolt."

"Nem."

Piton pillantása, mintha az ellenkezőjét mondta volna, de az igazgató megismételte.

"Nem, Perselus. Ez túl nagy veszélybe sodorna, főleg a legutóbbi kudarcod után. Nem foglak megöletni."

"Késleltethetem őket" sóhajtott Piton. "Talán."

"De csak óvatosan!" figyelmeztette Dumbledore.

"Bárkiket is küld uram, gyors észjárásúak legyenek. És erősek."

"Azt hiszem, már tudom is ki lesz az" mondta mosolyogva, de ez nem olyan mosoly volt, amit Arthur sokszor látott az idős varázsló arcán. Minden volt, csak épp kedves nem. "Mikor veszitek át Harryt Féregfarktól?"

"Sötétedés után, de azt nem tudom, ő mikor megy érte."

"Akkor még fontosabb, hogy kipihend magad!"

"Tudom" ismerte el Piton, miközben feltápászkodott.

Dumbledore ezúttal nem akadályozta meg, inkább maga is felállt és talpra segítette fiatalabb kollégáját.

"Eljutsz egyedül a szobádig?"

"Túlélem" válaszolta Piton, bár elesettebbnek tűnt, mint bármikor. "Mint mindig."

Minden további megjegyzés nélkül, a tanár lassan, de nagyjából normálisan mozogva elhagyta az irodát. Dumbledore aggódva figyelte, amíg el nem tűnt, aztán elgondolkodva visszaült az asztala mögé, elővett egy pergamen lapot, és gyorsan megírt egy rövid levelet. A tekercset az asztal melletti rúdon ücsörgő, arany és vörös színekben pompázó főnixnek adta.

"Ezt el kell vinned Tapmancshoz" mondta. "Amilyen gyorsan csak lehet."

A főnix egy rövid búcsúkiáltás után kiröppent az ablakon. Arthur figyelte, ahogy távolodott, és be kellett ismernie, hogy soha ilyen kecses lényt nem látott még életében.

"Nem tudtam, hogy a főnixek is szállítanak leveleket" szólalt meg végül.

Teljesen lényegtelen megjegyzés volt, de valamit mondania kellett.

"A legtöbb nem is teszi, de Fawkes mindent megért, és sokkal gyorsabb, mint bármelyik bagoly."

"Ez igaz" bár feltétel nélkül bízott az igazgatóban, mégsem tudta leküzdeni a jeges félelmet, amit Harry miatt érzett.

Aggódott Harryért. Mi van, ha Féregfark – akárki legyen is az (hiszen az igazi nevét sosem használták, legalábbis az ő jelenlétében nem) – előbb ér oda, mint Dumbledore emberei. Szegény fiú nem kerülhet ismét Tudodki kezeibe!

"Elnézést, Professzor, de tényleg megbízhatunk Pitonban?"

"Teljesen" erősítette meg az igazgató egy furcsa pillantás kíséretében.

"De ő egy Halálfaló!" aztán Dumbledore pillantását látva, kijavította magát. "Egy _volt_ Halálfaló…"

"És ez senkit sem zavarhat jobban, mint őt magát. Évek óta próbálja jóvátenni a bűneit. Hatalmas kockázatot vállalt, azzal, hogy segít nekünk."

"De mi van, ha…"

"Ha Voldemortnak dolgozik?" kérdezett vissza Dumbledore. "Ha így lenne, ez az iskola már rég az övék lenne, én pedig biztosan halott lennék. Én maximálisan megbízom Perselusban, és neked is meg kell. És ezt nem mondhatod el senkinek! Az élete függhet tőle."

Arthur bólintott. Ha ő maga nem is bízott Pitonban, Dumbledore igen, és ez elég volt.

"Biztos, hogy nincs szükség még valakire Harry megmentéséhez?"

"Te nem mehetsz. És én sem. Fontos dolgunk van a minisztériumban" jelentette ki egy örömtelen félmosoly kíséretében "és, ha már erről van szó, mennünk is kell."

"Igaz."

De a megnyugtató szavak ellenére Arthur nem tudott megszabadulni a jeges félelemtől, ami a gyomrát szorongatta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Második fejezet A levél **

„Levél jött!" állapította meg szórakozottan Sirius Black.

Alig pillantott fel, az ablakpárkányon landoló bagolyra a Reggeli Próféta aznapi számából, amit éppen olvasott.

A konyhaasztalnál üldögélt teljes nyugalomban, és egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint egy elítélt gyilkos. Bár, ha jobban belegondolt, technikailag nem is volt az, hiszen soha nem volt bírósági tárgyalás, amin elítélhették volna. Mindenesetre, most az ellazultság szobrát lehetett volna megmintázni róla, és jó érzés volt, hogy újra képes ilyen nyugodtan üldögélni.

„Megnéznéd?" szólt ki egy enyhén ingerült hang a szomszédos szobából, amikor a bagoly türelmetlenül felvijjogott. „Valószínűleg úgyis neked jött!"

„Az tuti!" sóhajtott Sirius, és letette az újságját. Csak ekkor nézte meg rendesen a hófehér baglyot, aki felháborodottan pislogott. „Hé, hisz ez Hedvig!"

„Mondtam, hogy neked jött!"

„Nyugodj már meg!"

Félig a madárnak, félig a lakótársának mondta. Mosolyogva nyúlt a levélért. Hamarabb jött, mint várta, de mindig örült, ha Harryről hallott. Bárcsak több időt tölthetne vele!

Legnagyobb meglepetésére, ebben a pillanatban egy főnix csapódott be az ablakon, vagy inkább pottyant az ölébe az ablakon keresztül. Emlékezett erre a madárra, talán Fawkesnak hívták, de az biztos, hogy Dumbledore-é. Mi történt, csak nem esett valami baja a professzornak? A madár halkan felvijjogott, és megemelte a fejét, megmutatva a levelet, amit hozott.

„Az enyém?"

A főnix csak bámult rá, nagy, és kicsit gyanakvó szemekkel. Sirius Black sok mindennek volt nevezhető, de nem ejtették a fejére. Óvatosan nyúlt a madár felé, hiszen az ilyen teremtmények nem tartoztak a specialitásai közé, és Csikócsőr megtanította rá, hogy aminek csőre van az csípni is tud. Egy szóval nem kedvelte túlzottan a madarakat – de ez nem is volt csoda, elvégre a kutyák nem épp madárbarátok! Végül azonban sérülés nélkül hozzájutott a levélhez.

Kinyitotta, és majdnem rögtön el is dobta döbbenetében. Mindössze ennyi állt benne:

_**Tapmancs,**_

**_Hozd el Harryt! Most! Nincs időm magyarázkodni, de vigyáznod kell rá!_ **

_**Dumbledore**_

„Remus!" az aggodalomtól ezt az egy szót is alig tudta kipréselni magából.

Lupin azonnal megjelent a konyhaajtóban: „Mi történt?"

Sirius nem válaszolt, csak átadta neki a levelet. A keze remegett, de nem érdekelte. Az agya zakatolt: előkészületek, stratégia – rögtön kiment a fejéből minden más, főleg ami a saját biztonságára vonatkozott. Az ablakra pillantott és rájött, hogy Hedvig még mindig ott kuporog. Ideges mozdulattal tépte fel a levelet, és a szeme sarkából észlelte, hogy Remus vele együtt olvassa. A végére érve felmordult:

„A szemét!"

„Veled megyek!" mondta rögtön Lupin, és az ő hangja ugyanolyan feszült volt, mint Siriusé. Black hátranézett a barátjára. Tudta, hogy jobb lenne, ha ketten lennének, de azt is tudta, ez nem lehetséges.

„Nem lehet. Ne felejtsd el, hogy holnap telihold lesz!"

Düh, fájdalom és aggodalom gyors egymásutánban váltogatta egymást Lupin arcán. Egy hónapja, hogy újra egy fedél alatt éltek, és a tizenhárom év távollét által emelt falak hihetetlen gyorsasággal dőltek le köztük. Sirius mindenkinél jobban megértette, milyen fájdalmat, és önutálatot érez Remus ezekben a helyzetekben, amikor az állapota megakadályozza, hogy azt tegye, amit kellene. Megnyugtatóan a barátja vállára tette a kezét.

„Nem a te hibád, Holdsáp. Csak azt sajnálom, hogy nem lehetek itt veled. Tudod, jó lenne megint egy vérfarkassal játszani."

„Tudom…" és lassan elmosolyodott. „De Harrynek szüksége van rád. Csak légy szíves, ne csinálj semmi őrültséget!"

„Őrültséget?" hiába próbálta elfojtani, lassan egy vigyor jelent meg az arcán. „Én!"

„Igen, te! Olyasmit, mint mondjuk a hoppanálás…"

„Mégis milyen más módszerrel érhetnék időben oda?" kérdezte, miközben már a köpenyét kereste, indulásra készen. „Még csak nem is Nagy-Britanniában vagyunk."

Remus felsóhajtott:

„Sirius, a Minisztérium még mindig keres. Valószínűleg van néhány nyomkövető-bűbáj, amit rád irányítottak. Mihelyt hoppanálsz, ők tudni fogják!"

„Szóval, itt vagy!" Sirius végre megtalálta a talárját.

Remus látva, hogy a barátja rá sem hederít a figyelmeztetésre, most már sokkal ingerültebben szólt rá:

„Ha nem tudnád egy körözött, szökött fegyenc vagy! Nem mászkálhatsz össze-vissza! Ez olyan mintha táblát akasztanál a nyakadba: Kérlek, tartóztassatok le!"

„Mit gondolsz, mennyi időbe telik, míg rájönnek, hol vagyok?"

„Legalább egy óra" ismerte be Lupin.

„Ugye nem feltételezed, hogy egy óránál többet szándékozom, Lily _megnyerő_ nővérével tölteni? Már találkoztam vele, és nem volt kellemes élmény!"

„Feltételezem, neki sem volt kellemes, ahogy te kiugrottál Lily kandallójából" válaszolt szárazon Lupin.

„Nem tehettem róla! Oda kellett érnem James előtt, és nem volt kedvem engedély nélkül hoppanálni."

„Ó, és miért nem? Csak nem féltünk megszegni a szabályokat?"

„Dehogy, inkább nem volt kedvem több darabban előkerülni" közben a bal zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzta a pálcáját „Nem mintha, most hasonló veszély fenyegetne."

„Nem, sokkal inkább az, hogy az Azkabanban kötsz ki" de valójában már nem volt ellenállás ebben a kijelentésben.

„De most megéri kockáztatni" _Harry biztonságáért bármit megéri kockáztatni, még azt is, hogy visszakerüljön arra a borzalmas helyre_, tette hozzá magában. Ha elveszítené a fiút, az életének már úgysem lenne értelme.

„Igazad van. Bárcsak veled mehetnék!" tette hozzá Remus, most már teljesen komolyan.

„Tudom. Írj, Dumledore-nak a nevemben, közöld, hogy úton vagyok."

„Rendben" próbált nyugodtnak tűnni, de nem tudta elrejteni az aggodalmát.

„És keress meg, amint tudsz! Kilenc nap van, amíg Harrynek a Roxfort Expressen kell lennie. Nem tudom, addig hol leszünk, de az indulás előtt mindenképp elviszem a Weasley családhoz. Ha másképp nem megy, ott találkozunk."

„Értem."

Sirius vetett még egy búcsúpillantást a barátjára, aztán már ott sem volt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry az ágyán ült, és kifelé bámult az ablakon. Most legalább nem voltak rácsok rajta, annak köszönhetően, hogy Dursleyék még mindig eléggé tartottak a „gyilkos keresztapa" haragjától. Azt ugyan a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem lehetett rájuk fogni, hogy kedvesek voltak Harryvel, de az idő nagy részében szerencsére egyáltalán nem törődtek vele. Az iskolai holmiját is magánál tarthatta.

Nagyot sóhajtott, és akaratlanul is megremegett. Sokat ér vele, hogy tanulhat a következő évre, ha újra Voldemort kezébe kerül! Nem tudta, mit kellene tennie. Dumbledore professzor szerint, itt van a lehető legnagyobb biztonságban, a vérrokonaival. Ezért, amíg nem tudja biztosan, hogy a sejtései igazak, nem megy sehova – ezt elhatározta. Lehet végül is, hogy mégis Dumbledore küld érte valakit – bár ezt nem tartotta igazán valószínűnek. Először is, szinte teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy erről azért valamilyen módon értesítették volna, másrészt soha senki nem beszélt neki más „régi barátról". Főleg nem olyanról, akit Peternek hívtak volna. A nevet csak véletlenül hallotta meg, amikor Petúnia néni a férjének beszélt az új ismerőséről. Harrynek természetesen nem mondtak semmit.

Harry azt azért nem feltételezte róluk, hogy szándékosan átadnák őt Voldemortnak, akinek egyetlen vágya, hogy megkínozza, és a végén (természetesen) megölje. Azért még őket sem tartotta ennyire kegyetlennek. De az biztos, hogy minden lehetőséget megragadnak, hogy megszabaduljanak tőle, legalább a nyaralásuk idejére.

A gondolatait félbeszakította, hogy kopogtak a bejárati ajtón.

„Dudley, kicsim, kinyitnád az ajtót!" Petúnia néni hangja a ház valamelyik hátsó részéből hallatszott.

„Majd Harry kinyitja!" kiáltott vissza segítőkészen Dudley, de az apja közbevágott.

„Nem. Te nyisd ki! Nem akarom, hogy a szomszédok meglássák azt a kis korcsot!"

_Remek,_ - gondolta magában az említett – _biztos Dudley barátai jöttek, hogy megint vadászosdit játszanak. És persze én leszek a zsákmány._

Közben újra kopogtak, ezúttal sürgetőbben.

„Rendben, apa" hallatszott Dudley beletörődő hangja, aztán a dübörgés, ahogy az ajtó felé igyekezett, majd az ajtónyitás.

A következő pillanatban pedig egy eget verő sikoly.

Harry azonnal felugrott: a kíváncsisága győzedelmeskedett a józan esze felett, feltépte a szobája ajtaját és lerohant a lépcsőn. Odalentről közben Dudley folyamatos visítása hallatszott.

„Anya, anya!" ekkor már Petúnia néni is kiabált.

Harry közben összeütközött a menekülő Dudleyval, de ment tovább. Bármi, amitől a legfiatalabb Dursley sikoltozni kezd, az csak jó lehet. Elvigyorodott. De aztán hamar lehervadt a mosoly az arcáról. Mi van, ha mégsem? Mi van, ha Voldemort az? A zsebéhez nyúlt, ahol normális esetben a pálcáját tartotta, aztán eszébe jutott: hiszen most mugli ruhában van, a pálcája pedig fenn a szobájában, jól elrejtve, hogy Dudley még véletlenül se férhessen hozzá. _Jaj, ne!_

Egy fekete köpenybe burkolózott alak lépett be az ajtón, most, hogy Dudley már nem állta el a bejáratot. És a következő pillanatban, Harry szíve majd kiugrott örömében, amikor felismerte a magas, fekete hajú férfit. Annyit változott, mióta utoljára látta, annyival egészségesebbnek nézett ki! Aztán széles mosoly terült szét az arcán, hiszen a változásoktól függetlenül, azonnal felismerte a keresztapját. Szólásra nyitotta a száját, de a konyhából kirontó Vernon Dursley beléfojtotta a szót.

„Nem!" üvöltötte magából kikelve a ház ura, és Harry rémülten látta, hogy pisztolyt tart a kezében. „Nem engedek ilyeneket a házamba! Tűnjön el innen!"

Sirius Black teljes nyugalommal beljebb lépett és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót:

„Tegye azt el, kérem!"

„Hagyja el a házamat!" üvöltött még hangosabban Dursley.

Sirius a bal kezével előhúzta a pálcáját, és kissé színpadiasan meghajolt Vernon felé:

„Azt hiszem, még nem találkoztunk, úgyhogy engedje meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. A nevem Sirius Black és én lennék Harry keresztapja."

„GYILKOS!" tört ki Petúnia néni egy újabb sikoly-rohamban.

Dudley, aki újra közelebb merészkedett, remegve bújt az anyja mögé. Vernon Dursley pedig kibiztosította a pisztolyt, és fenyegetőnek szánt hangon annyit mondott:

„Figyelmeztetem, tűnjön el, mielőtt hívom a rendőrséget!"

„Nos, rendben" sóhajtott Sirius. Egy finom kézmozdulat kíséretében annyit mondott: „Deletrius!"

És a pisztoly (amit ahelyett szereztek be, amit néhány éve Hagrid tönkretett) eltűnt. Vernon Dursley pedig paprikavörös fejjel állt, tehetetlenül. Harry akaratlanul is felnevetett, aztán előrelépett, hogy egy öleléssel köszöntse a keresztapját. Egy vasmarok szorítása a vállán, azonban, megállásra kényszerítette. Próbált elhúzódni, de Vernon Dursley kitartó volt.

„Nem mész sehova fiacskám!"

„Engedje el Harryt!" Sirius tekintetében most nyoma sem volt az előbbi vidámságnak, és a pálcája újra a kezében villant.

„A magukfajta nem kívánatos ebben a házban, tűnjön el!" követelte Dursley dühtől remegő hangon.

„Nem megyek sehova Harry nélkül" a keresztapja hangja vészt jóslóan nyugodt volt.

„Utoljára mondom, távozzon!"

„Nem túl jó ötlet feldühíteni!" nézett fel Harry a bácsikájára.

„Fogd be a szád!"

„Csak azt akartam…"

„Azt mondtam, csöndet!" felemelte a kezét, és Harry összehúzta magát, a pofonra várva. De az soha nem érkezett meg.

Dursley ütésre emelt karját megmarkolták, és Harry bácsikája a következő másodpercben szemtől-szemben találta magát Sirius Blackkel, a körözött gyilkossal, aki bár jóval soványabb volt nála, nyilvánvalóan sokkal jobb kondícióban volt, mint ő. Harry felsandított a bácsikájára és látta, hogy reszket. A két férfi farkasszemet nézett egymással:

„Ha bántja Harryt, megölöm" Sirius hangja, a fenyegetés súlyához képest meglepően lágy volt.

Dursley nyomban eleresztette Harry vállát, amit még mindig szorított, és mihelyt kiszabadult a karja, a lehető leghátrább húzódott vissza. Sirius még egy pillanatig átható tekintettel figyelte, aztán a keresztfia felé fordult:

„Jól vagy?"

„Igen" Sirius arcába nézve, Harry ugyanazt a dühöt látta rajta, amit azon a napon, amikor először találkoztak.

Akkor a keresztapjának nem volt más vágya csak, hogy megölje Féregfarkot. Féregfark! Harry szíve vadabbul kezdett verni, de megnyugodott, mihelyt látta, hogy Sirius arcáról milyen hirtelen tűnt el a düh. Szeretet és aggodalom váltotta fel, ahogy gyengéden megérintett egy néhány napos, csúnya zúzódást a fiú arcán.

„Biztos vagy benne?"

Harry bólintott. Most már nem számított semmi. Most, hogy Sirius itt volt vele.

„Biztos. Megkaptad a levelemet?"

„Igen, sőt Dumbledore-tól is kaptam egyet."

Aztán olyan hirtelen fordult meg, mint a villám, és a pálcáját Petúnia nénire irányította, aki - míg senki nem figyelt rá - a telefonhoz ólálkodott.

„Reductio!"

A telefon gyufásdoboz méretűre zsugorodott, és halk koppanással a földre pottyant. Petúnia pedig a változatosság kedvéért sikítozott.

„Az isten szerelmére!" nyögött fel Sirius. „Quieto!"

Petúnia néni azonnal elhallgatott, bár a szája tovább mozgott. Eddig sem volt éppen szépnek nevezhető, de az utálat, amivel a varázslóra meredt, még jobban elcsúfította. Dudley kétségbeesetten szólongatta az anyját. Vernon pedig idegesen választ követelt:

„Mit tett vele?"

„Semmi visszafordíthatatlant" felelte Sirius hidegen. „Most pedig magammal viszem Harryt a nyár hátralévő részére. Jövőre lehet, hogy már nem jön vissza, de ha mégis, akkor kérem, viselkedjenek ésszerűen."

A korábbi események tükrében nyilvánvaló volt, mit jelent Sirius számára az ésszerű viselkedés. Dursley is felfoghatta, mert dadogva mert csak ellenkezni:

„Nem viheti el…"

Harry biztosra vette, hogy a nagybátyja nem a biztonsága miatt aggódik. Ha Siriusszal mehet, az boldoggá teszi, és ez nagyon nem tetszett a férfinak. Ráadásul a továbbiakban „korcsként" viselkedhet, és semmi esélyük sem marad, hogy elfojtsák benne _beteges _hajlamait.

„Mi vagyunk felelősek érte. Mi vagyunk a családja!"

„Láttam, hogy milyen család ez. Magammal viszem. A keresztapja vagyok, és egyben a gyámja is, a varázsló és a mugli törvények szerint is. A maguk biztonsága miatt is jobb, ha nincs itt. Gondolom nem kívánnának jelen lenni, amikor megjelenik egy csapat sötét varázsló, hogy begyűjtse a fiút."

„A fajtátok mind egyforma!" morogta Vernon.

Petúnia is kétségbeesett kísérleteket tett, hogy megszólaljon, amit Sirius is észrevett és feloldotta a varázst, de nem várta meg, amíg a nő meg is szólal.

„Nem mind. Azokról beszélek, akik megölték a nővéredet" Petúnia furcsa pillantással méregette a varázslót, és Harry érezte, milyen feszült lett hirtelen a keresztapja, ahogy az emlékek előtörtek: „Emlékszem, ahogy minden évben ott vártad Lilyt az állomáson. Soha nem néztél James Potter szemébe, pedig akkor láthattad volna, milyen csodálatos ember volt" a hangja elhalkult a fájdalomtól. „És ezt nem vetted észre a fiában sem."

Petúnia válaszolni akart, de a szeme közé meredő pálca beléfojtotta a szót.

„Egy rossz szó róluk, és esküszöm elfelejtem, hogy miért is kéne életben hagynom titeket" mondta.

Harry látta, milyen rettegés ült ki a nagynénje arcára. Ő maga is úgy érezte, hogy Sirius komolyan gondolja, amit mond. Sirius egy pillanatig még a nőre meredt, aztán a keresztfiához fordult.

„Menj fel, öltözz át, és hozd minden holmidat. Hedvig kalitkáját hagyd itt, mert ő Remusnál maradt. Majd szerzünk újat. És siess, nincs sok időnk."

Harry kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat, úgy igyekezett felfelé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A nappaliban hosszú percekig teljes csönd volt. Sirius most már értette, miért lett Harry annyira izgatott, amikor felmerült, hogy esetleg vele élhetne. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy a Dursleyk ennyire borzalmasak. Hogy ennyire nem törődnek Harryvel. De a helyzethez képest egész jól elfojtotta az indulatait. Tulajdonképpen teljesen nyugodt volt, mióta csak belépett az ajtón. A dühe nagy részét csak megjátszotta: elvégre hozzászokott már az elvetemült gyilkos-szerephez! Mellesleg a Dursleyknek nem árt meg egy kis rettegés. Az egyetlen pillanat, amikor tényleg legszívesebben megölte volna őket, az volt, amikor a férfi meg akarta ütni Harryt. Nem volt büszke az érzésre, de nem is bánta. Ezek a muglik még egy szentet is kihoznának a sodrából.

A házaspár mindkét tagja gyanakodva bámulta, a fiú pedig még mindig próbált elrejtőzni az anyja mögött - ami méreteire tekintettel nem sok reménnyel kecsegtetett. Sirius végül nem bírta tovább a mozdulatlanságot. Elrakta a pálcáját, és az ablakon át kinézett az utcára. Lassan itt a naplemente, és a Halálfalók a sötétséget szeretik.

Valószínűleg egy nappal korábban érkezett, de volt alkalma megtanulni, hogy nem lehet valószínűségekre hagyatkozni. Főleg akkor nem, ha életekről van szó. És ez meglehetősen kemény lecke volt. Újra a Dursley család felé fordult.

„Mikor akart Pettigrew érte jönni?"

„Kicsoda?" kérdezett vissza Vernon.

„Peter, az új barátjuk."

„Holnap … holnap reggel" dadogta Petúnia. „De miért érdekli?"

Sirius mély levegőt vett, mielőtt válaszolt volna, és emlékeztette magát, hogy nem azért van itt, hogy Peterrel leszámoljon. Azért jött, hogy megmentse Harryt.

„Azért, mert ő egykor James barátja volt, akárcsak én. Ő volt az, aki Harry szüleit elárulta Voldemortnak, a sötét varázslónak, aki megölte őket. Miatta töltöttem tizenkét évet börtönben olyan gyilkosságokért, amiket nem követtem el. És most Harryt akarja, hogy átadja a mesterének, és ezzel megmentse a saját átkozott nyakát" – maga is meglepődött rajta, milyen visszafogott hangon volt képes elmondani az egészet.

„Nem fog megölni minket…" rebegte Petúnia, és ebből nyilvánvalóvá vált Sirius számára: ha nem is fogtak fel mindent, amit mondott, az eljutott hozzájuk, hogy ő nem gyilkos.

„Én nem, de Voldemort emberei igen."

„Tessék!" ocsúdott fel Vernon is.

„Főként, ha rájönnek, hogy Harry nincs itt. Féregfark nem hagyhat tanúkat."

Nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy még egyszer kimondja Peter rendes nevét. Az árulása még mindig túl fájdalmas emlék volt.

„Azt javaslom, induljanak el. Még ma éjjel".

„De hová? Hogy menekülhetnénk el az ilyenek elől!"

„Bárhová, csak innen el" válaszolt röviden. „Nem fogják üldözni magukat. Valószínűleg. El lesznek foglalva Harryvel és velem."

Petúnia dühödten összeszorította a száját, és Sirius arra gondolt, vajon miért az önfejűség az egyetlen olyan tulajdonság, amin osztozott a testvérével:

„És mi van, ha inkább elmondjuk nekik, hová mentetek?"

„Nem fogjátok tudni" vetette oda neki.

Remélte, hogy Harry gyorsan végez odafenn, mert ha még sokáig kell egy levegőt szívnia ezekkel, a végén tényleg megöl valakit.

„Egyébként pedig, akkor is megölnének" tette még hozzá.

„De miért?" szólt közbe Dudley is. „Ha egyszer nem tudunk semmit…"

Sirius egy szúrós pillantást vetett a fiúra, de azért válaszolt:

„Mert muglik vagytok. Szórakozásból is végeznek veletek."

„Ez beteges!" állapította meg az idősebb Dursley.

„Egyetértek. Épp ezért harcolunk ellenük."

Végül Harry végre megérkezett, maga után vonszolva a ládáját.

„Kész vagyok! Itt van mindenem."

„A Tűzvillám is?"

„Hát persze," és felemelte a jobb kezében tartott seprűt. „De ha repülünk, hogy visszük el ezt?" intett a hatalmas láda felé.

„Ez egyszerű" Sirius elmormolt egy varázsigét, és a láda egy halk pukkanás kíséretében (ami mellesleg halálra rémítette a muglikat, de a varázslót ez egy cseppet sem zavarta!) átváltozott egy apró kaviccsá.

„Szuper!" Harry gondosan elrakta megváltozott méretű csomagját.

„Mindig is jó voltam az átváltoztatásban" mosolyodott el a keresztapja. „Mehetünk?"

„Persze, de te mivel repülsz?"

„Nekem is van seprűm. Nem olyan jó, mint a régi repülő motor, de azért megteszi. Mellesleg kíváncsi lennék Hagrid mit művelt az öreglánnyal?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Most, hogy megbizonyosodtam róla, hogy legalább egy valaki olvassa (egyébként nagyon köszi a hozzászólást:) ) sokkal gyorsabban fogom feltenni az új fejezeteket! Gyakorlatilag kész van az egész, úgyhogy csak egy kis formázásra, meg gyors átnézésre van szükség!


	4. Chapter 4

**Harmadik fejezet:**

**Kudarc**

Piton szíve majd kiugrott, miközben hoppanált. Nem szokott imádkozni, de most közel állt hozzá. _Dumbledore, remélem sikerrel járt, különben nem tudom mi lesz…_ De amikor megérkezett, Féregfark rémülten összerándult, és ezt jó jelnek vette.

Rámordult a férfira:

„Hol a fiú?"

Pettigrew remegett, mint a kocsonya:

„Nem…nem volt itt…" dadogta.

„Mi!" dörögte Piton, gondolatban viszont imába foglalta Albus Dumbledore nevét. Az öreg soha nem okoz csalódást.

Féregfark, ha ez lehetséges, még jobban remegni kezdett a dühös tekintettől. Perselus Piton, annak ellenére, hogy későn tért vissza a nagyúrhoz (és ezért ami azt illeti, meg is kapta a méltó büntetését) nagyon rövid idő alatt visszanyerte eredeti pozícióját a hierarchiában. Ez a pozíció pedig az előkelő harmadik helyet jelentette, közvetlenül Voldemort és Lucius Malfoy után. Ezt az irigyei annak tudták be, hogy a bájitalok mestere volt, de nem csak erről volt szó. Hatékony volt és hideg, gyakorlatilag érzelemmentes, amit a sötét nagyúr, mindennél többre becsült. Féregfark nem rendelkezett ezekkel a tulajdonságokkal: benne legalább egy érzelem nagyon is erősen megmaradt – a félelem.

„A Dursleyk … elmentek… Perselus."

„Hová?"

„Nem …tudom."

„Nem tudod?" fenyegetően nyugodt volt a hangja.

„Mit nem tud?" kérdezte, az időközben megérkező Malfoy.

Piton a volt osztálytársa felé fordult, az arcán enyhe megvetés, ami nyilvánvalóan Féregfarknak szólt:

„Potter mugli rokonai eltűntek. És velük a fiú is."

Peter még kisebbre próbálta összehúzni magát, látva Malfoy dühödt arcát. Piton rendületlenül állta a legrangosabb Halálfaló tekintetét. Ez is az egyik, ha nem a legerősebb erénye volt: soha nem mutatott félelmet, még Voldemorttal szemben sem. Legalábbis nem többet, mint elengedhetetlenül szükséges. Ezért nem is vált sohasem gyanússá.

„Szóval elvesztetted Pottert?" Malfoy hangja nem sok jót ígért.

„Én…nem tudom, hol lehetnek. Nem láttam őket elmenni" Peter válasza már inkább csak suttogás volt.

Malfoy szótlanul nézte kudarcot vallott emberét. Piton ritkán tapasztalt olyat, hogy Lucius nem találta a megfelelő szavakat, de most ez volt a helyzet. Tudta, vagy legalábbis sejtette, az jár a fejében, hogy fogja ezt a fiaskót előadni a nagyúrnak, lehetőleg úgy, hogy őt ne nagyon terhelje felelősség. Peter viszont félreértette, és habozásnak vélte az elnyúló csendet – közbeszólt, megpróbálva menteni a menthetőt:

„Kérlek… semmit nem tudtam…"

„Crucio!" Piton nem is figyelmeztette, hogy fogja be a száját.

Minden düh vagy élvezet nélkül, egy laza mozdulattal bocsátotta rá az átkot – ez a hideg nyugalom megint olyasmi volt, ami jellemezte Pitont, a Halálfalót, de amit mélységesen bánt a másik énje. Ezt a másik ént viszont most semmiképp sem engedhette előtolakodni.

Közben további Halálfalók is érkeztek: Crack, Monstro, Avery és MacNair, akik látva a földön vonagló és üvöltő társukat sejtették, hogy valami rosszul alakult, de eszükbe sem jutott rákérdezni.

Végül Malfoy szólalt meg:

„Elég Perselus! Felébreszted a szomszédokat!" de a hangja azt árulta el, hogy a jelenet inkább szórakoztatja, mint bosszantja.

Piton morgott valamit, de néhány pillanat még eltelt, amíg feloldotta a varázst. Aztán odalépett a földön fekvő férfihoz, és a gallérjánál fogva felrántotta:

„Gyerünk!"

„Hová?" a rettegés csak úgy sütött a kérdésből.

„Vajon hová? Természetesen a nagyúrhoz. Elmagyarázhatod neki mi történt."

Peter megpróbált lefékezni, de Piton kérlelhetetlenül tovább rángatta:

„A te kudarcod, úgyhogy te magyarázkodsz. Egyetértesz, Lucius?"

„Teljes mértékben" Malfoy nem tűnt boldognak, de legalább egyetértett. „Mindannyian megyünk."

A jelenlévők között halk pusmogás kezdődött, de ez nem az egyet-nem-értés jele volt. Senki nem merte Lucius Malfoy döntését kétségbe vonni. Az egyetlen aki valaha szembeszállt vele, az Piton volt, most pedig mindketten ugyanazt mondták, úgyhogy nem is lehetett vita. Együtt kell szembenézniük a mesterük haragjával. Maga Piton nemigen sajnálta a többieket – ők választották Voldemortot, élvezzék a választás következményeit!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jó néhány órával később Piton egyedül maradt Voldemorttal, ami egyáltalán nem volt kedvére való helyzet. Enyhén reszketett, bár próbálta elfojtani. A fájdalommal mindig is meg tudott birkózni, és ez a mostani igazán semmi volt, az előző napi büntetéshez képest, amit azért kapott, mert nem tudta meggyőzni Dumbledore-t, hogy sétáljon a nagyúr által felállított csapdába. Voldemort igazából nem várt sikert, de ez nem enyhítette a büntetést. Sőt, Piton úgy vélte, ez a tény még jobban felbőszítette a mesterüket.

A többiekkel Voldemort nem sokat foglalkozott: a legtöbbet inkompetensnek tartotta, Malfoy pedig már úton volt, hátha talál valami utalást Potter hollétére. Féregfark persze itt maradt, de eszméletlenül feküdt, néhány méterre tőlük. Piton nem sok szánalmat érzett iránta, de tudta, hogy mostani állapota áldás lehet számára, mert bár előző nap ő maga is szigorú megtorlásban részesült, de az semmi volt Pettigrew büntetéséhez képest.

„Mit gondolsz," kérdezte a sötét varázsló „honnan sejthette Dumbledore a tervet?"

„Nem tudom biztosan, uram" válaszolt óvatosan a professzor. „De úgy hiszem levelet kapott Pottertől." Féregfark irányába intett a fejével: „Ez a bolond nem volt elég óvatos." _Hála istennek_ – tette hozzá gondolatban.

Az is nagy szerencse volt, hogy Dumbledore megmutatta a levelet, amit Potter küldött Blacknek a gyanújáról. Ez elég bizonyíték arra, hogy egyedül Féregfark volt a felelős a kudarcért.

„Értem."

Piton csendben várta a folytatást. Arra koncentrált, hogy szabályosan lélegezzen, és úgy nézzen ki, mint egy abszolút lojális Halálfaló, akinek nincs más vágya mint alávetni magát mestere parancsának. Nem voltak illúziói a saját helyzetével kapcsolatban: tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb lebukik, és azt is, hogy akkor kínok között fog meghalni. Amitől félt, az nem ez volt - az árulástól rettegett. Attól, hogy halála előtt mennyi információt szedhetnek ki belőle – mert ezzel kapcsolatban sem táplált hiú reményeket. Csak abban bízott, hogy amíg él, még tehet egy pár jó dolgot.

„Tehát a Roxfortban van" folytatta Voldemort.

„Nem, uram" ezúttal őszintén válaszolhatott. „Amikor eljöttem nem volt ott, és nem hinném, hogy most ott lenne. Dumbledore nem tudott maga érte menni, mert jelenleg a mágiaügyi miniszterrel tárgyal. Nem, hiszem, hogy Potter vele van."

„Akkor hol lehet?"

Piton megremegett a szörnyű, vörösen égő szemek vizslató pillantása alatt:

„Nem tudom, uram."

Voldemort dühösen felszisszent, és Perselus felkészült az újabb adag fájdalomra, de az elmaradt:

„Menj vissza a Roxfortba. Próbálj megtudni valamit attól a mugli-imádótól, ha visszatér."

„Igenis, uram."

„Dumbledore még mindig bízik benned?"

„Teljes mértékben, uram. Azt hiszi, egy teljesen új ember vagyok."

A nagyúr nevetett, és Piton boldog volt, hogy a hatalma nem terjed a gondolatolvasásig.

„Nagyon helyes," folytatta, még mindig mosolyogva. „Malfoy szerint, az este kissé túl indulatos voltál, Perselus."

„Sajnálom uram" Piton enyhén lehajtott fejjel állt. „A legfőbb célom, hogy a lehető legjobban szolgáljam, és felbosszantanak azok, akik nem ugyanígy éreznek."

„Nagyon-nagyon helyes. Most menj."

Piton meghajtotta a fejét, és távozott.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Harry!"

Sirius óvatosan megérintette a keresztfia vállát, hogy felébressze. Sajnálta, hogy nem hagyhatja még egy kicsit aludni, hiszen odakinn sötét volt még, de tudta, korán kell indulniuk, ha el akarnak tűnni az üldözőik elől. Az éjszakát egy mugli hotelben töltötték - a ruháikat átváltoztatta, a seprűkből is egyszerű bőröndök lettek. Az igazságszolgáltatás elől menekülve jelentős mennyiségű tudást halmozott fel a normál világról. Ha akarja talán még Vernon Dursleyvel is elhiteti, hogy semmi köze a varázslókhoz. Azt is megtanulta, hogy a korai indulás a szabadság és a börtön közötti különbséget jelentheti, vagy a mostani esetben dönthet élet és halál között. Még egyszer gyengéden megrázta a fiút:

„Harry!"

„Hmmm?"

„Ideje felkelni. Mennünk kell!"

Harry szemei hirtelen felpattantak: „Sirius?" a keresztapja rámosolygott. „Azt hittem, csak álmodtam, hogy értem jöttél! Micsoda arcot vágott Petúnia néni, mikor összement a telefon! Szuper volt!"

„Egy pillanatig arra gondoltam, az unokatestvéredet is összezsugorítom, de rájöttem, hogy ezzel csak szívességet tennék neki!"

Együtt nevettek, de Harry hamar elkomorodott: „Kérdezhetek valamit?"

„Persze."

„Tényleg… megölted volna őket?"

Sirius is elkomolyodott. Tudta, hogy ez a kérdés fel fog merülni, és örült, hogy az igazat válaszolhatja:

„Nem. Soha nem venném el a családod, hiszen csak ők maradtak neked. Még akkor sem, ha olyan szörnyűek, mint ők."

„Örülök, hogy ezt mondtad!"

„Ez is csak azt mutatja, mennyivel jobb vagy náluk" mélyen a fiú szemébe nézett. „Tudnod kell, hogy képes vagyok embert ölni, de nem ok nélkül. És soha nem hagynám, hogy bántsanak."

„Köszönöm."

De nagyon csendes volt, és Sirius aggódott, hogy nem vesz észre valami nagyon fontosat. Hogy esetleg jobb lenne, ha Harry nem menne vissza többet a Dursleykhez. Leült az ágyra a keresztfia mellé:

„Jól vagy?"

„Igen."

„És mi a helyzet ezzel?" mutatott a fiú jobb arcán lévő zúzódásra.

„Á, ez semmi. Nem nagy dolog" Harry megvonta a vállát, és látszott, hogy tényleg komolyan gondolja, nem tartja nagy dolognak.

„Gyakran üt meg?"

„Néha. Általában akkor, ha felbosszantom. Ami, őszintén szólva, elég sokszor előfordul."

Sirius egyre jobban aggódott: „De ugye tudod, hogy ez nem helyes? Hogy a normális családokban nem így mennek a dolgok?"

„Persze… vagyis azt hiszem. Tudod, soha nem éltem normális családban."

A hangja olyan szomorú volt, hogy Siriusnak majd a szíve szakadt belé. Gondolkodás nélkül átkarolta a fiú vállát, de az összerándult az érintéstől.

„Nem akarlak bántani. Sosem bántanálak" mondta egész halkan.

„Tudom," felnézett rá. „Csak tudod, nem vagyok hozzá szokva, hogy megöleljenek.

_Nem, nem tudom,_ gondolta Sirius. És másodpercnyi habozás után megkérdezte:

„Egyáltalán ölelt már meg valaki?"

Harry végül ellazult, és közelebb bújt a keresztapjához.

„Egyszer. Mrs. Weasley, tavaly év végén a Trimágus Tusa döntője után."

Ahogy ezt mondta, abban annyi fájdalom volt, hogy Sirius egyáltalán nem tudott rá válaszolni, csak még erősebben tartotta Harryt. Szegény fiút nagyon megviselték a versenyen történtek, és ráadásul egész nyáron egyedül kellett megbirkóznia a dologgal, minden segítség és megértés nélkül. Igaz, hogy Dumbledore hosszan elbeszélgetett vele, és megpróbálta meggyőzni, hogy Cedric Diggory halála nem az ő hibája volt, de Sirius tudta, nagyon is jól, hogy vannak sebek, amik soha nem gyógyulnak be.

Hosszú percekig ültek, csendben, egymás mellett. Míg végül Harry megszólalt.

„Tudod nem csak a Dursleyk alkotják a családomat. Itt vagy te is. És nagyon örülök neki."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Negyedik fejezet: Következtetések**

Négy nap – biztatta magát. Már csak négy nap, és úton lesznek a Roxfort felé, ahol teljes biztonságban lesznek. Négy napig életben kell tartania két gyereket, és csak reménykedhet benne, hogy Sirius sikeresen megszöktette Harryt Voldemort elől.

Mosolyt kényszeritett magára, de biztosra vette, hogy senkit nem téveszt meg ezzel. Nem is tudta, minek strapálja magát - bár valószínűleg azért, mert fényes nappal sétálgat egy muglikkal zsúfolt utcán! Olyan embereket akar felkeresni, akik lehet, hogy a látogatása miatt csak még nagyobb veszélybe kerülnek. Remus Lupin újra felsóhajtott.

_Mentsétek meg a világot Voldemorttól! - Persze igazgató úr, semmi probléma!_ Most még egy halk, cinikus nevetésre is futotta tőle. Ki hitte volna, hogy a világ legbölcsebb varázslója megbízik egy vérfarkasban! De aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy ez mindig is így volt, akkor is, amikor senki más nem hitt benne. A legjobb az volt benne (bár másrészt ez volt a legrosszabb is, attól függ épp milyen hangulatban volt), hogy Voldemort épp ezt a bizalmat szerette volna felhasználni. Sok felől hallotta már, hogy a Sötét nagyúr, szeretné, ha átállna az ő oldalára. Hogy gondolhatja, hogy ezt valaha is megteszi? Még a közelébe se menne annak az embernek, aki miatt James és Lily meghalt! Nagy nehezen elhessegette ezeket a borús gondolatokat. Ha jól nézte a térképet, a Granger ház, már csak két épületnyire van tőle. Talán nem jó ötlet, hogy idejött, de Voldemort soha nem volt kényes: ha valakinek fájdalmat okozhatott, minden eszközt felhasznált.

Közben elérte a bejárati ajtót, amit keresett, és bekopogott. Egy középkorú, intelligens tekintetű, szemüveges nő nyitott ajtót, aki mintha csak Hermione Granger idősebb kiadása lett volna.

„Igen?"

„Ön, Mrs. Granger?" kérdezte udvariasan, igyekezve a lehető legbarátságosabban mosolyogni.

„Igen" kicsit gyanakodva szemlélte az idegent.

„A nevem Remus Lupin. Tanítottam Hermionet az iskolában. Lenne néhány dolog, amit meg kellene beszélnünk. Bemehetek?"

A nő még mindig áthatóan tanulmányozta. Okos. Nem mintha bármi mást várhatott volna az iskola legjobb diákjának a mamájától:

„Mrs. Granger, higgye el, nem jöttem volna ide, ha nem lenne rendkívül fontos, hogy beszéljünk."

„Rendben" válaszolta végül, és utat engedett a professzornak. „Velem szeretne beszélni, vagy a lányommal?"

„Valójában mindkettőjükkel. És a férjével is, ha itthon van."

Néhány perccel később a konyhaasztalnál ültek, immár Mr. Grangerrel is kiegészülve:

„Hermione is mindjárt itt lesz" magyarázta éppen a feleség. „Csak épp…"

„Lupin professzor!" a megdöbbent hang a háta mögül érkezett, és ő megfordult, hogy ránézhessen Hermionéra. „Mit keres itt?"

„Szervusz, Hermione. Talán jobb, ha leülsz, mielőtt belekezdek."

„Dumbledore professzor küldte?" a lány kíváncsi tekintettel ült le az asztalhoz.

„Igen is, meg nem is" látta, hogy a szülők aggódva pillantanak egymásra, így feléjük fordult. „Mennyit mesélt a lányuk arról, hogy mi történik a varázs-világban?"

„Néhány dolgot" kezdte Mr. Granger, miután a feleségére nézett, aki egy bólintással biztatta. „Azt mondta, egy sötét varázsló, ha jól mondom, akiről azt hitték, meghalt, most visszanyerte a hatalmát. Figyelmeztetett minket, hogy veszélyben lehetünk, mert mi nem vagyunk varázslók."

„Ez így van" _Legalább valami fogalmuk van a dologról._ Remus bólintott és vett egy mély lélegzetet. „Megpróbálom a lehető legrövidebbre fogni a magyarázatot. Azt, Hermione valószínűleg nem említette, hogy az egyik legjobb barátja központi szerepet játszik Voldemort terveiben. A neve Harry Potter – azt hiszem már találkoztak vele. A szülei a legjobb barátaim voltak. Voldemort ölte meg őket, amikor Harry még kisbaba volt, de valamilyen okból, vele nem tudott végezni, és most az a fő célja, hogy befejezze, amit elkezdett. Néhány nappal ezelőtt, információt kaptunk, hogy Voldemort el akarja rabolni őt. Sirius Black, Harry keresztapja, egy másik varázsló segítségével, megszöktette a rokonaitól, mielőtt a Halálfalók – így nevezik magukat Voldemort követői - odaértek volna. Nem tudom, hol vannak jelenleg, de azt tudom, hogy biztonságban vannak."

_Vagyis azt biztosan tudnám, ha nem lennének_ – tette hozzá magában. Hermione arca egyre feszültebbé vált, ahogy a professzorát hallgatta, de megenyhült kissé, amikor hallotta, hogy Harry Siriusszal van.

„Biztonságban lesznek?" kérdezte, mihelyt Remus rövid szünetet tartott.

„Ha valaki meg tudja védeni, akkor az Sirius. Rengeteg tapasztalata van ebben" _Ne is gondolj rá, mert csak felidegesíted magad! _„Amint tudod, Sirius a nyarat azzal töltötte, hogy újra összehívja a régi csapatot, vagyis a Főnix Rendjét. Ez varázslók egy csoportja, akik azért álltak össze, még Voldemort első uralma idején, hogy támogassák Dumbledore-t a harcban. Az én feladatom nagyrészt az, hogy az összegyűjtött információkból levonjak bizonyos következtetéseket. Azt biztosan tudjuk, hogy Voldemort Harryt akarja. Szüksége van rá, hogy bebizonyítsa a világnak, ugyanolyan hatalmas, mint egykor. Bármeddig elmenne, hogy a tervét végrehajtsa. És ez azt jelenti, hogy te sem vagy biztonságban."

„Mi!" hördült fel egyszerre Mr. és Mrs. Granger.

„Azért, mert Harry a barátom, ugye?" kérdezte csendesen Hermione.

„Igen. És azért, mert te könnyebb célpont vagy, mint Ron. Őt folyamatosan varázslók veszik körül. Itt nincs semmi védelem" a szülők felé fordult.

„Nincs semmi konkrét bizonyítékom arra, amit elmondtam. A saját döntésem volt, hogy idejöttem, Dumbledore-nak nem mertem írni, nehogy a levél rossz kezekbe kerüljön. Ezért nem léphetek kapcsolatba Siriusszal sem. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy Hermione és Ron ugyanolyan veszélyben vannak, mint Harry."

Mr. Granger védelmezőn a lánya vállára tette a kezét: „De ez a Voldemort, csak nem küldi az embereit gyerekek után?"

„Harryvel is megtette, apa."

Hermione apja elsápadt.

„Tudom, hogy nehéz" folytatta Remus. „Én magam ugyan nem vagyok szülő, de el tudom képzelni, milyen szörnyű lehet, hogy a gyermekük veszélyben van. De Voldemort jönni fog. Neki nincs lelkiismerete, nem érdekli, ki mennyi idős."

Cedric Diggory neve kimondatlanul is ott rezgett a levegőben, legalábbis Lupin és Hermione között. Végül Mrs. Granger tette fel a kérdést:

„Mit akar, mit tegyünk?"

„Önök utazzanak el, és maradjanak távol, minden helytől, amit esetleg összefüggésbe hozhatnak Önökkel. Hermione néhány nap múlva a Roxfortban lesz, biztonságban. Addig a Weasley családhoz viszem, ott meg tudom védeni." _Legalábbis remélem, hogy így van_ - de ezt már nem mondta ki hangosan.

Hermione segítőkészen bólintott: „Ott tényleg biztonságban leszek. Már találkoztatok Mr. és Mrs. Weasleyvel, és Ronnal. Az ő családjuk tele van varázslókkal."

A szülők aggódó pillantásokat váltottak, és Remus tudta, hogy szavak nélkül ugyan, de egyetértésre jutottak. Mr. Granger mondta ki a végső szót, egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében:

„Rendben van. Ha ezt javasolja, ezt fogjuk tenni."

„Köszönöm" Lupin tényleg megkönnyebbült. „Nem fogják megbánni."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alig egy órával később Hermione és egykori professzora a ház verandáján állva figyelték, amint a szülők kocsija eltűnik a távolban. Köztük ott állt Hermione iskolai ládája, és egy másik bőrönd, amiben a szükséges mugli holmik voltak. Egy ideig csendben voltak, aztán a lány megkérdezte:

„Lupin professzor, mi hogy fogunk eljutni Ronékhoz?"

„Béreltem egy autót, egy kicsit lejjebb parkol."

„Tud vezetni?" kicsit kétkedve nézett rá.

„Igen" Remus elmosolyodott az emléktől. „Hatodikosok voltunk, amikor megtanultunk. Furcsa dolgokba keveredik az ember, ha olyan barátai vannak, mint James Potter és Sirius Black."

„Autót vezettek?"

„Ennél még sokkal nagyobb bolondságokat is műveltünk. De igen. Azon a nyáron Siriust szinte megbabonázták a mugli járművek. Először azt hittük megőrült, de kiderült, hogy nagyon jó móka. Akkoriban még nem voltak ilyen szigorú szabályok a mugli tárgyak megbűvölésére. Ő végül egy repülő motorbiciklinél kötött ki, de én mindig jobban szerettem az autókat."

„Ó!" közben elérték az autót, és Remus begyömöszölte a ládát a csomagtartóba. „Tudja tanár úr, még mindig nagyon nehezen tudom elképzelni, mint bajkeverőt!"

„Tényleg?" már beültek, és Lupin beindította a motort.

„Maga mindig olyan kedves. Egyáltalán nem olyan, mint Fred és George. Gondolom a jegyei nem olyanok voltak, mint nekik."

A férfi felnevetett.

„Nem, James, Sirius és én mindig a jó tanulók közé tartoztunk. Bár ez soha nem húzott ki minket a pácból, de egy kicsit megnehezítette a tanárok dolgát. Mindenesetre, amikor tanárként voltam Frics úr irodájában megfigyeltem, hogy a mi aktánk sokkal-sokkal vastagabb, mint a Weasley ikreké. Még mindig őrzi a bűneink lajstromát."

„Miért?" ezen már Hermione is elnevette magát.

„Fogalmam sincs, de amíg ott voltam Frics állandóan a nyomomban volt, mintha attól félt volna, hogy hallá változtatom a macskáját, vagy ilyesmi."

„Csak nem tett ilyet korábban?"

„Én? Nem" válaszolt ártatlan képpel. „Valójában James volt az. Mindig is kiváló volt átváltoztatás-tanból. De az még a Mrs. Norris előtti macska volt."

„Akkor Mrs. Norris nem halhatatlan!" Hermione olyan megdöbbent arccal tette fel ezt a kérdést, hogy majdnem letértek az útról, Remus úgy nevetett rajta.

„Remélem, hogy nem!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Crucio!"

Harry fel akart kiáltani, de már késő volt. Már csak a fájdalmat érezte. Mintha minden idegvégződése lángra kapott volna, mintha darabokat hasogattak volna ki a testéből. A földre zuhant, és érzékelte, hogy Sirius is ott van mellette a földön. Arra gondolt, most mindennek vége. A fájdalom minden porcikáját átjárta…

„Stupor!"

Vége volt. Harry az eget látta maga fölött, és nem tudta mi történt. A fájdalom elmúlt, és valaki gyengéden megrázta a vállát.

„Harry! Harry!" Sirius volt az. Fölé hajolt, és felsegítette. Sápadt volt, és aggodalmas arccal tartotta Harryt, aki alól folyamatosan ki akartak csúszni a lábai. A három Halálfaló a földön feküdt, eszméletlenül.

„Harry, tudsz járni? El kell tűnnünk, mielőtt magukhoz térnek."

A feje forgott, és bár minden homályos volt, bólintott. Emlékezett rá, hogy mi történt. Hallott egy varázsigét és vége lett:

„De ki…?"

„Én kábítottam el őket" Sirius a csak félig kimondott kérdésre is válaszolt, és Harry érezte, hogy továbbra is átkarolva tartja. „Gyere, menjünk!"

Harry egy kicsit kezdte ugyan jobban érezni magát, de valószínűleg beverhette a fejét, mikor elesett, mert még mindig nem értette a dolgot:

„Hogyan?" megszédült, és a keresztapjának kellett megtartani, hogy el ne essen. A lábai úgy remegtek, mintha pudingból lettek volna. „Azt hittem nem lehet varázsolni, ha valaki a Cruciatus átok alatt van."

„A legtöbb ember nem próbálja meg" közben elindultak kifelé a sikátorból, ahová a három Halálfaló beszorította őket. „Sajnálom, hogy nem tehetek érted semmit. Tudom, hogy fáj."

„Semmi baj" már az is elég volt, hogy a keresztapja ott volt vele. Hogy gondoskodott róla. Hogy volt igazi családja. „Most hová megyünk?"

„Az Abszol útra" jött rögtön a válasz. „Onnan… nos, majd kitalálunk valamit. Az, hogy mugliként rejtőzködjünk, úgy tűnik már nem válik be."

„Sajnos" sóhajtott Harry.

Bár, ha belegondolt, volt legalább öt békés napjuk. Öt nap, amit a keresztapjával tölthetett, és ami majdnem olyan volt, mint egy vakáció. Sirius még így, menekülés közben is nagyon szórakoztató volt, és igyekezett minden eszközzel felvidítani Harryt.

Húsz perc múlva elérték a Foltozott Üstöt. Harry már biztosabban állt a lábán, és Sirius kutya alakban ügetett mellette. Egyszerűbb volt így, hiszen a külvilág még mindig Voldemort jobb kezének gondolta, és azt hitték ő áll az elmúlt hetek támadásai mögött is.

Amint az Abszol úton gyalogoltak, meg is akadt a szeme a Reggeli Próféta főcímén: SÖTÉT JEGY AZ ÉGEN: SIRIUS BLACK ÚJABB TÁMADÁSA

Tapmancs halkan morgott mellette, de amikor Harry ránézett, megcsóválta a farkát, és mentek tovább. A terv az volt, hogy feltűnőek legyenek, minél többen észrevegyék őket, ezért Harry, mint akinek határozott célja van, ment egyik boltból a másikba, és megvásárolta az iskolába szükséges holmikat. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy milyen sokan súgnak össze a háta mögött, de nem érdekelte. Mikor végzett a bevásárlással visszamentek a Foltozott Üstbe, és ő kivett egy szobát. Ekkorra már kezdett sötétedni.

Alig tudta felvonszolni magát a lépcsőn, és amikor az ajtó végre becsukódott mögötte kimerülten az ágyra roskadt. A Cruciatus átok okozta fájdalom ugyan elmúlt, de helyette végtelen fáradtság uralkodott el rajta. Amint beértek, Sirius visszaváltozott eredeti alakjába:

„Feküdj le Harry!" mondta, de közben elmondott egy biztonsági varázslatot, ami jelzi, ha valaki be akarna jönni az ajtón. „Tudom, hogy fáradt vagy."

Harrynek nem kellett kétszer mondani, bár úgy érezte elaludni még nem tudna. Végigdőlt az ágyon. Figyelte, amint a keresztapja egy hangszigetelő varázslattal is végez:

„Sirius?"

„Igen?" rögtön az ágy felé fordult, de a pálcáját még nem tette el. Bár ő is nagyon fáradtnak tűnt, nem készült aludni.

„Itt biztonságban leszünk?"

„Nem" Sirius felsóhajtott. „És ezért nem is fogunk itt maradni éjszakára. Van nálad bármi, ami Roné?"

Harrynek ezen egy pillanatra el kellett gondolkodnia:

„Nem hiszem. De miért kérdezed?"

„Még mindig három és fél nap van a Roxfort Expressz indulásáig. Nem mehetünk a Roxfortba előbb, mert Dumbledore nélkül ott sem lenne elég védelem, ő pedig az iskola kezdetéig a minisztériumban lesz. Az egyetlen viszonylag biztos hely, ahová mehetünk, az a Weasley ház."

„De miért kell Ron holmija?"

„Készítek egy zsupszkulcsot."

Harry elképedt.

„Tudod, hogyan kell! Ez igazán különleges varázslat, nem?"

„Igazából Remusnak köszönhetjük" válaszolt egy szerény mosoly kíséretében. „Amíg James és én próbáltunk rájönni, hogy lehetünk animágusok, meggyőztük Remust, hogy tanulja meg, hogyan kell zsupszkulcsot készíteni. Azt mondtuk neki, egy új trükkhöz lesz rá szükség, de valójában csak azért kellett, hogy lefoglalja magát és ne jöhessen rá, mit tervezünk – amikor rájött a nyitjára, minket is megtanított rá."

„Hűha" Harry agyában csikorogtak a fogaskerekek. „Mit tudnál használni?"

„Mivel soha nem voltam még a házukban, kell valami, ami oda kapcsolódik. Nincs például egy levél, amit Rontól kaptál? Az valószínűleg működne."

„De igen!" kotorászni kezdett a zsebében. „A ládában van, úgyhogy először vissza kell változtatni."

Letette a kavicsot a földre, és figyelte, ahogy Sirius egy könnyű mozdulattal visszaváltoztatja. A levelet végül a láda alján, a Kviddics évszázadai című könyv alatt találta meg, és diadalmasan átnyújtotta:

„Itt van!"

„Kösz. Most nyugodtan alhatsz. Ez legalább egy óráig eltart, és nagy szükséged van a pihenésre a mai nap után."

Szívesebben nézte volna a zsupszkulcs-készítést, de a szemei majd leragadtak, úgyhogy inkább szót fogadott. Néhány másodperc múlva már mélyen aludt, azt sem vette észre, amikor Sirius levette a szemüvegét, és gondosan betakargatta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Ötödik fejezet**

**Nehéz elhatározás**

Remus Lupin a konyhaasztal mellett ült, teát iszogatott, és le nem vette a szemét Arthur Weasleyről, aki, ha nem is érezte kényelmetlenül magát, egy kicsit mindenképp bizalmatlan volt. A mostani időkben, amikor a minisztériumban egyre nagyobb zűrzavar uralkodott, és Cornelius Caramel egyre mélyebbre süllyedt a tagadás és a hazugságok útvesztőjében, nehéz volt bárkiben is megbízni. Soha nem találkozott még Lupinnal, és nem is hallotta, hogy a Főnix Rend tagjaként emlegették volna. Ez persze nem sokat jelentett, mert ő maga igen kevés tagot ismert, de azt tudta, hogy Tudodkinek vannak kémei köztük. Aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy Tudodkinek ott van Piton – legalábbis ebben a hitben él. Milyen ironikus! Tudodki azt hiszi, hogy Piton neki kémkedik Dumbledore ellen, Dumbledore pedig fordítva. Csak abban reménykedett, hogy az idős igazgatónak van igaza. Lupin szavai zökkentették ki a gondolataiból.

„Köszönöm, hogy befogadják Hermionét. És, hogy itt maradhatok éjszakára."

„Semmi gond, igazán. Hermione és Ron a legjobb barátok. És értem, miért vannak veszélyben. Csak azt bánom, hogy nem nekem jutott eszembe. Ön, hogy jutott a következtetésre, Professzor?"

„Kérem szólítson Remusnak, már nem vagyok roxforti professzor" legyintett Lupin. „Egyébként az egész Dumbledore levelével kezdődött…"

„Hát, magának küldte?" Arthur egy kicsit ellazult.

„Nem egészen" válaszolt lassan, rövid hezitálás után. „De akinek küldte, épp a vendégem volt."

Arthur látta a másik arckifejezésén, hogy többet nem fog elárulni. Talán tényleg jobb, ha nem tud semmit, de eszméletlenül kíváncsi volt, hogy Dumbledore kit küldött Harryért.

„Ön szerint Harry biztonságban van?" kérdezte inkább.

„Igen" még mindig nem lehetett semmi további információt leolvasni az arcáról.

Bár Arthur politikus volt, és jó emberismerőnek is tartotta magát, mégis nehéz volt elsőre véleményt formálnia a vele szemben ülő férfiról. Azt persze tudta, hogy vérfarkas – de meglepő, hogy ez mennyire nem számít, ha egyszer egy oldalon harcolnak. De ezen kívül az egyedüli információ, amire támaszkodhatott az volt, hogy a gyerekei nagyon jó véleménnyel voltak a professzorukról.

„Biztos ebben?"

„Abban biztos vagyok, hogy ha nem ez lenne a helyzet, már tudnánk róla" felelte halkan. Arthurt ez egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg, és most látta, hogy Lupin is aggódik. „Nézze, tudom, hogy nem ismerjük egymást, és így nehéz megbíznia bennem, de higgye el számomra a legfontosabb Harry biztonsága. James és Lily Potter a legjobb barátaim volta, bármit megtennék, hogy megvédjem a fiukat. Ezért hoztam ide Hermionét is."

„Ebben igaza van" szúrta közbe Charlie Weasley, aki ebben a pillanatban jelent meg a konyhaajtóban. „Ha Tudodkinek dolgozna, nem hozta volna ide Hermionét."

„Igaz" ismerte be Arthur. „Elnézést kérek, hogy kissé bizalmatlan vagyok, de a manapság, soha nem tudhatjuk…"

„Megértem" hárította el Lupin mosolyogva a bocsánatkérést.

Charlie töltött magának is egy csésze teát és egy sóhaj kíséretében leült melléjük az asztalhoz:

„Végre ágyba parancsoltam mindenkit: Hermione Ginnyvel alszik, és Fred is abbahagyta az öccse szekálását. Sikerült annyira felidegesítenie Hermionét, hogy már attól féltem megátkozza. Még szerencse, hogy egyikük sem varázsolhat a szünidő alatt!"

„Mindig is kíváncsi voltam, milyen az ikrekkel egy fedél alatt lakni" mosolygott Remus. „Mindenesetre nagyon élvezetes volt tanítani őket!"

„Élvezetes!" Charlienak tátva maradt a szája. „Szerintem ön az első professzor, aki ezt mondja. Hol volt, amikor én jártam a Roxfortba?"

„Charlie!" szólt rá az apja, de Lupin láthatóan nem bántódott meg. Sőt!

„Semmi gond" mosolygott még mindig. „Charlie, mond valamit neked az, hogy Tekergők Térképe?"

Arthur látta, hogy a fia szeme elkerekedik, és zavar ül ki az arcára:

„Igen…"

„Nos, szemben ülsz az egyik értelmi szerzővel!"

Ha lehet, Charlie álla még jobban leesett:

„Maga viccel!"

„Eszemben sincs."

Most Arthuron volt a zavarodottság sora:

„Megmondaná valaki, mi az a Tekergők Térképe?"

„Tudod apa, az egy tényleg rendkívüli térkép, amit Fred és George elcsórt – vagyis kölcsönvett – Frics irodájából, és…"

Kopogás szakította félbe Charlie magyarázatát.

„Ki lehet az, az éjszaka közepén?"

„Majd én megyek" ugrott fel rögtön a fiatalabb Weasley.

„Mindketten megyünk" mondta határozottan az apja, és ő is felállt. „Mostanság nem lehetünk elég óvatosak."

„De apa, Tudodki nem arról híres, hogy kopog, mielőtt bejön!"

„Soha nem lehetsz elég óvatos!" ismételte meg az idősebb varázsló, és a fia végül rábólintott.

Együtt mentek a bejárati ajtóhoz, és Arthur egyre kevésbé tudta elképzelni, ki lehet az éjfélkor. Normális esetben ilyenkor ébren sem lennének. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Charlie előveszi a pálcáját és ő maga is ezt tette. A ház tele van gyerekekkel, akiket meg kell védeni, és bár eddig nem gondolt arra, hogy célponttá válhatnának, ahogy mondta: soha nem lehetnek elég óvatosak. És egy valamit megtanult a minisztériumi munka során: a legfontosabb, hogy mindenre fel legyen készülve az ember. Óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót….

És szemtől szemben találta magát Sirius Blackkel.

Feljebb emelte a pálcáját, és varázsigék sora futott át az agyán. Nem képezték ki ilyesmire: Tudodki jobb keze, a ma élő egyik legerősebb sötét varázsló állt a küszöbén. Látta, hogy Black pálcája is megmozdul.

„Impedimenta!" Charlie határozott hangja szólalt meg a háta mögött, de ezzel egy időben Black is kimondta a maga varázsigéjét.

„Finite incantatem!"

Arthurnak nem volt ideje elcsodálkozni azon, vajon miért is használ Black egy tisztán védekező bűbájt, mert egy alacsonyabb alak lépett elő a varázsló mellől.

„Mr. Weasley – Charlie – várjanak!" kiáltotta Harry, de Arthur nem hagyhatott esélyt Blacknek. Le kellett fegyvereznie…

„Capitulatus!" jött ekkor egy hang a hátuk mögül, és a pálca kirepült a kezéből, átszállt a válla fölött és eltűnt valahol a háttérben. Rémülten látta, hogy ugyanez történt Charlieval is, de Black még mindig a kezében tartotta a saját pálcáját. Megpördült és szembenézett az új támadóval - Lupin volt az.

„Már vártalak, Sirius" szólalt meg Lupin feszült hangon.

„Remus!" a másik egy bólintással köszöntött.

Arthur oda sem figyelt rá. Az egykori roxforti professzort figyelte, aki állta a tekintetét.

„Arthur, tudom, hogy most úgy érzi elárultam, de mihelyt mindent elmagyarázunk, meg fogja érteni. De először is – Sirius, Harry – gyertek be és csukjátok be az ajtót."

Arthur látta, hogy Black int Harrynek és a fiú szó nélkül követi, de azt is látta, hogy Harry abnormálisan sápadt és gyenge. Visszafordult a vérfarkas felé, és szólásra nyitotta a száját.

„De hát ez Sirius Black!" a kiáltás a nappali ajtaja felől jött.

Arthur döbbenten látta, amint összes gyermeke plusz Hermione kiözönlenek az előtérbe. Fred és George előhúzta a pálcáját, de Ron Fredre akaszkodott, Hermione pedig Ginnyt próbálta visszatartani.

„Capitulatus!" ezúttal Black használta a lefegyverző átkot és bal kézzel kapta el a három pálcát.

„Várjatok!" avatkozott újra közbe Harry. „Mindenki állj! Nem az van, amire gondoltok!"

A kétségbeesett hang megállásra késztette George-ot, aki úgy tűnt, pálca nélkül is rátámadni készül Blackre. Mindenki Harryre bámult, de Arthur figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Black arcán egy kis mosoly jelent meg.

„Tudod, ki ez, Harry?" fordult a fiú felé.

„Persze, hogy tudom. De legalább meghallgathatnának, mielőtt mindannyian megpróbálják megölni!" válaszolt egy kissé türelmetlenül.

Újra Lupin szólalt meg:

„Visszaadom a pálcákat, de meg kell hallgatniuk, amit mondani akarok."

Előre lépett és átnyújtotta Arthur és legidősebb fia pálcáját. Az apa gyanakodva szemlélte, de Lupin csak bólintott, és intett Blacknek, aki erre szó nélkül visszaadta a többi pálcát is.

Arthur és Charlie ösztönösen közelebb léptek egymáshoz, ezzel a két varázsló és a gyerekek közé kerülve. Bár Arthur nem szívesen távolodott el Harry mellől, de a fiú nyilvánvalóan semmi hajlandóságot nem mutatott, hogy ellépjen Black mellől.

Lupin most Harryhez fordult:

„Jól vagy?"

„Igen, csak egy kicsit nehéz napunk volt."

Remus egy kérdő pillantást vetett Blackre, aki megvonta a vállát:

„Először Halálfalók, aztán a Weasley család! Mondhatjuk, hogy nehéz nap volt."

Lupin gyanakodva tanulmányozta a barátja arcát:

„Pokolian nézel ki!"

Most elterelődött a figyelmük, gondolta Arthur, vett egy mély lélegzetet és emelni kezdte a pálcáját.

„Én is örülök, hogy látlak Remus" válaszolt Black, de a következő pillanatban már Arthurra szegeződött a pillantása. „Ne!"

Csak ennyit mondott. Még csak nem is nyúlt a pálcája felé, de Arthur mégis feladta. Elég volt egy pillantás, és rájött, hogy ezzel az emberrel szemben, minden csatát elveszítene.

„Apa, engedd, hogy elmagyarázzák!" vágott közbe hirtelen Ron. Arthur a legfiatalabb fiára pillantott. „Harrynek igaza van, ez nem az, aminek látszik!"

Annyira őszintének tűnt, Arthurnak mégis sötét gondolatok jártak a fejében. Megbűvölték a fiát, vagy megzavarodott? De ahogy a helyzet állt, nem nagyon volt más választásuk, mint meghallgatni, amit Lupin mondani akar.

„Arthur, azzal kezdem, hogy Dumbledore bízik Siriusban" kezdett bele a magyarázatba. „Sőt, ő volt az, akit elküldött Harryért."

„Mi!" Arthur elképedve bámult Blackre.

Igaz, a férfi nem úgy nézett ki, mint az azkabani szökése után. Nem volt már olyan sovány, tiszta volt, a haja rendesen levágva, de majdnem ugyanolyan sápadt volt, mint az akkori képeken, és a tekintete is olyan kiismerhetetlen.

„De, ő…" kezdte Charlie, de a mondat többi része benne akadt, mert Black határozottan előrelépett.

„Remus, ha nem magyarázom el, egész éjjel itt fogunk ácsorogni" mondta, aztán mindenki meglepetésére a pálcáját elrakta a talárja zsebébe, és belekezdett. „Rövidre fogom. Soha nem voltam James és Lily titokgazdája. Az utolsó pillanatban változtattunk, és Peter Pettigrew lett az, aki - és itt egy sötét árny futott át az arcán - elárulta őket Voldemortnak. Mikor rájöttem megpróbáltam elkapni, de ő eljátszotta a saját halálát, és mindent rám kent. Dumbledore tudja ezt. Az elmúlt másfél évben neki dolgoztam, és próbáltam megóvni Harryt."

Arthur nem jutott szóhoz. Az egész túl őrültnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen, de mégis, ahogy az előtte álló férfi beszélt…igaznak tűnt. Charlie megrázta a fejét, mintha hitetlenkedne, de a többiek meglepően csendesek voltak. És Black folytatta.

„Remus is tudja az igazat, mert ott volt, amikor végre sarokba szorítottuk Petert két évvel ezelőtt. Harry, Ron és Hermione is tudják, mert ők is ott voltak, sőt megmentették az életem, amikor Caramel elrendelte, hogy a dementorok hajtsák végre a csókot" a hangja nyugodt volt, de Arthur látta a szemében, hogy az érzelmeket nem tudja teljesen elfojtani.

„De a támadások…" suttogta Charlie.

„Voldemort" jött a válasz, és Arthur összerándult, amiért a varázsló másodszor is kimondta a nevet. „Soha nem voltam, és soha nem leszek halálfaló!"

„Ez az igazság!" lépett Harry a keresztapja mellé. „Sirius soha nem árulta volna el a szüleimet! És ha halálfaló lenne, akkor ma átadott volna nekik, ahelyett, hogy megmenti az életemet."

„Mi történt Harry?" kérdezte Ron, néhány másodperccel megelőzve az apját.

De Lupin megakadályozta a választ.

„Várjatok" átható pillantással méregette Harryt, aztán Blacket tanulmányozta, majd megint a fiút. „Harrynek pihenésre van szüksége. Majd reggel mindent elmesél. Most elég annyi, hogy biztonságban van."

Ez végre olyasmi volt, amiben Arthur is egyetértett. Charlie pedig rögtön átvette az irányítást.

„Ron, vidd fel Harryt és keress neki valami ruhát! A többiek is menjenek lefeküdni! Majd reggel beszélgethettek."

„Oké, jössz, Harry?"

„Persze – de várj csak!" Harry vigyorogva kotorászni kezdett a zsebében. „Egy csomó ruhám van."

Előkotort egy kavicsot, és várakozóan Blackre nézett. Arthur pedig kezdte azt gondolni, hogy a fiú mégiscsak meggárgyult. De a kő egy halk pukkanás kíséretében egy ládává változott, és Weasley még épp időben pillantott oldalra, hogy lássa, amint Black pálcája ismét eltűnik egy belső zsebben. Aztán végül, miután mindenki jó éjszakát kívánt mindenkinek (és Arthur döbbenten látta, hogy Harry eközben megölelte Blacket), a gyerekek eltűntek az emeleten. Bár Arthur biztosra vette, hogy nem fognak még elaludni, de legalább ágyban lesznek, és ez is több a semminél.

Ez azonban még mindig nem oldotta meg a problémát, hogy Sirius Black, a körözött fegyenc, ott állt a nappalija közepén.

Hosszú ideig csendben álltak, és Arthur figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a két „vendége" újabb sokatmondó pillantást váltott. Ő viszont nem tudta mit mondjon, ezért csak zavartan köhintett egyet. Remélte, hogy Black igazat mond, de nem tudta elhinni. Végül Black szólalt meg:

„Nem bízik bennem, ugye?"

„Kellene?" vágott vissza egy kicsit élesen, de nem a címzett, hanem Lupin volt az, akit láthatóan jobban zavart ez a válasz.

„A fia bízik."

„Ront még könnyű meggyőzni" zavarta, hogy az ő hangja korántsem volt olyan nyugodt, mint Blacké.

„Igen. De elég nehéz volt a kezdet. Általában nem jó alap a bizalomhoz, ha valaki eltöri a lábad, és megpróbál meggyőzni, hogy a házi patkányodnak meg kell halnia."

Arthur zavartan nézett a fiatalabb varázslóra.

„Nem kéne ezt inkább a konyhában folytatnunk, apa?" szakította félbe Charlie a vitát. „Hogy ne ébresszük fel a gyerekeket."

A konyha irányába indultak, bár Arthurnak egyáltalán nem tetszett az ötlet, hogy hátat fordítson egy elítélt gyilkosnak, akárhogy bizonygatja is az, az ártatlanságát.

A Weasleyk az asztal egyik oldalára ültek, Sirius és Remus velük szemben. Arhthur végül eltette a pálcáját, és látta, hogy Charlie is ugyanezt teszi.

„Azt hiszem részletesebb magyarázattal tartoznak nekünk" fordult a két férfi felé.

Lupin és Black ismét egymásra nézett:

„Én már elmeséltem egyszer a sztorit" mondta Remus. „Most te jössz!"

„Azt tudják, hogy Remus micsoda, ugye?"

„Tudjuk, hogy vérfarkas, ha erre gondol" mondta gyanakodva Charlie. „De nem értem, mi köze lehet ennek, a maga helyzetéhez."

„Akkor kezdődött, amikor ötödikesek voltunk a Roxfortban. Hárman, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew és én, tudtunk már egy ideje Remus állapotáról, és próbáltunk találni valamit, hogy segíthessünk. Végül, mivel tudtuk, hogy Remus csak az emberekre veszélyes, mindhárman animágussá képeztük magunkat."

„Ez lehetetlen!" ámult Arthur. „Ötödikesek ezt nem tudják megcsinálni. Rengeteg gyakorlás és tapasztalat kell hozzá." _És mellesleg illegális is_ – tette hozzá magában.

„Pedig mindhárman megtettük. James szarvassá változott, én kutyává, és Peter – nagyon találóan – patkánnyá. Ez mentette meg az életét. Levágta az egyik ujját, átalakult, és elmenekült, otthagyva engem, hogy mindenki azt higgye, én vagyok a bűnös. Biztos voltam benne, hogy a perben tisztázódni fog az ártatlanságom, de erre soha nem került sor. Ehelyett a következő tizenkét évet az Azkabanban töltöttem."

_Ez nem lehet, gondolta Arthur. Nem küldhettek valakit Azkabanba tárgyalás nélkül!_ De aztán eszébe jutott, mit meg nem tesz a minisztérium, hogy eltitkolja Tudodki visszatértét. Akkor, ugyanígy szükségük volt rá, hogy valakit bűnbaknak állítsanak, és ezzel demonstrálják, mindennek vége. Olyan nehéz elhinni, hogy nem törődtek a joggal ilyen helyzetben? De Black közben tovább folytatta – a hangja kemény volt, és kicsit gépies.

„Nem azért szöktem meg, hogy megöljem Harryt, mint ahogy hitték. A célpont Peter volt. Láttam a családjukról készült fotót a Reggeli Prófétában. És láttam rajta Ron patkányát. Peter volt az."

„Makesz!" kérdezte Charlie döbbenten. „Ron két éve azt mondta, meghalt!"

„Sajnos nem. A körülmények nem voltak épp szerencsések. Remus ugyan segített meggyőzni a gyerekeket az igazságról, de hála Piton és vagy száz dementor közbeavatkozásának Peternek sikerült megszöknie. Visszatért Voldemorthoz."

_Bárcsak ne mondaná ki annyiszor ezt a nevet_ – gondolta Arthur. Charlie arckifejezése azt súgta, ezzel ő is egyetért, de Lupin nem zavartatta magát.

„Bár magam sem értem, de hiszek magának" ismerte be Arthur egy sóhaj kíséretében. „De lenne egy kérdésem" Black bólintott, és egy kicsit megkönnyebbültnek tűnt. „Ha Pettigrew Tudodkinek dolgozik, hogyhogy nem hallottuk még a nevét?"

„És a Féregfark nevet már hallotta?" Lupin szinte köpte a szavakat, a gyűlölet sütött a hangjából, annyira, hogy még Black is döbbenten nézett rá. „Én ugyanúgy meg akartam ölni, mint te!" folytatta rá egyáltalán nem jellemző, hideg hangon. „De Harrynek igaza volt. James nem akarta volna, hogy gyilkossá váljunk. Ez viszont nem változtat a tényen, hogy Peter megérdemli a halált."

Arthur most már teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy nem szeretné, ha az ex-professzor az ellenségei közé tartozna. A következő pillanatban azonban azt is látta, hogy mennyire elkötelezett barát tud lenni. Lupin a mellette ülő Black felé fordult:

„Jól vagy, Sirius?" Arthur csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a másik férfi, valahol egész máshol jár, teljesen kikapcsolva bámul maga elé a levegőbe. A megszólításra megrázta a fejét.

„Csak fáradt vagyok."

„Ne is akarj átverni, Tapmancs! Harry is, akárcsak te, sápadt, mint a fal, és alig álltok a lábatokon. Érzem rajtatok a fájdalmat; nem tudsz megtéveszteni egy vérfarkast! Mi történt korábban? Halálfalókat említettél…"

„Halálfalók?" ismételte Charlie, és nyilván neki is eszébe jutott a korábbi megjegyzés, ami az előszobában hangzott el, arról a bizonyos nehéz napról.

Sirius hátradőlt a széken, és tényleg nagyon fáradtnak tűnt:

„Londonban bujkáltunk Harryvel, amikor belefutottunk három Halálfalóba. Majdnem sikerült eltűnnünk, de végül beszorítottak minket egy sikátorba, és mivel Harry nem tud hoppanálni, nem volt kiút. Mindhárman ránk küldték a Cruciatus átkot… vagyis azt hiszem, mindhárom rám célzott, de az egyik sajnos Harryt találta el, és beletelt egy kis időbe, amíg sikerült elkábítanom őket."

Egy ideig csendben ültek. Arthur persze tudta, mennyire különleges a tény, hogy Black annak ellenére képes volt megbénítani három Halálfalót, hogy a Cruciatus hatása alatt volt, de nem szólt semmit. Különös tekintettel Lupin figyelmeztető pillantására, aki határozottan a barátja felé fordult:

„Neked is pihenned kell! Talán még nagyobb szükséged van rá, mint Harrynek; gondolom jó néhány éjszakát átvirrasztottál mellette."

„Igazad van" ismerte be. „De jól vagyok Remus, hidd el."

Lupin csak vágott egy grimaszt, és inkább visszafordult a Weasleyk felé:

„Csak azt kérhetem, hogy bízzanak a szavunkban. Nem tudok más bizonyítékot adni. Tudom, hogy nem könnyű, de szükségük lesz ránk is, ha meg akarják védeni Harryt és a családjukat. Sirius azért hozta ide Harryt, mert ez a hely mindig is a biztonságot jelentette a fiú számára, de lehet, hogy ez most nem lesz elég."

„Mire gondol?" kérdezte Charlie.

„Arra, ha Voldemort megjelenik itt, nem egyedül lesz. Minden erőnkre szükség lesz. Reggel küldhetnek baglyot Dumbledore-nak, de addig meg kell bízniuk bennünk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Igazán köszi a hozzászólásokat! Remélem a következő néhány fejezet is tetszik majd. Szeretnék még egyszer emlékeztetni mindenkit, hogy ez még bőven az 5. kötet megjelenése íródott/Csak azért mondom, mert jó néhány dolog van benne, ami nagyon távol áll attól, ami a könyvekben később történt - néhány szereplő pl. egyáltalán nem olyan, mint a könyvben, de ennek én csak örülni tudok:) /

Jó szórakozást!

**Hatodik fejezet:**

**A támadás**

A holló egy éles károgás kíséretében landolt az ablakpárkányon és ezzel a Weasley ház nappalijában tartózkodó minden varázsló figyelmét magára irányította. Meglepetten néztek a madárra.

„Kié ez?" kérdezte Ron.

„Nem ismerek senkit, aki hollót használna levélküldésre" mondta az apja. „Azt mondják, szerencsétlenséget hoz."

„Pedig ennél levél van!"

De senki nem mozdult.

„Jó, akkor majd én hozom" pattant fel végül Ron.

Rövid küzdelem után sikerült megszereznie a levelet, és a holló, elveszítve a holmit, azonnal el is repült. Ron furcsa arckifejezéssel tanulmányozta a gyűrött és piszkos papírdarabot. Megfordította, aztán megint vissza. Végül Harry nem bírta tovább.

„Mi az?"

„Egy fura levél. Vagyis nem is levél, csak egy szó. „Jövünk." Ez áll rajta. És olyan… mintha vérrel írták volna."

Hirtelen a bátyáira nézett:

„Ezt ti csináltátok, nem igaz? Ez valami hülye vicc!"

Elég volt egy pillantás az ikrek rémült tekintetére, és tudták, hogy nem ők voltak. Harry ugyanazt a hideg félelmet érezte, ami az ő arcukon látszott, és tudta, hogy mindenki más is. Ez nem lehet igaz! Holnapig kellett volna csak kihúzniuk! Holnap ilyenkor már a vonaton lennének, útban az iskola felé.

„Hé, várjatok!" próbálta megnyugtatni őket Mr. Weasley. „Tudodki nem szól előre, hogy jön! Ő csak megjelenik. Itt valami másról lesz szó."

„Ron, add ide a levelet" szólt közbe hirtelen Lupin.

„Mi van?"

„Azt írja jövünk, többes szám első személy…" senki nem értette, miért olyan fontos ez, de Ron átadta a levelet. Lupin csak rápillantott, elsápadt, és rögtön továbbadta Siriusnak. „Mondd, hogy tévedek!"

Sirius nem sápadt el, de a vonásai megkeményedtek:

„Nem, igazad van."

„Miben van igaza?" akarta tudni Harry, zavarodottan és rettegve.

„Ez Piton kézírása."

„Piton professzoré?" kérdezett vissza George. „Az akkor jó, nem?"

„Nem" válaszolta viszonylag nyugodtan Lupin. „Ez egyáltalán nem jó."

„De miért?" kérdezte most Ginny. „És miért küldene Piton professzor egy ilyen levelet?"

De Harry már tudta. A hideg egyre feljebb kúszott a gyomrában. Emlékezett a sötét jegyre Piton karján. Emlékezett, hogy kérdezte tőle Dumbledore tavaly év végén, készen áll-e. Piton Voldemortnak dolgozott! Ez azt jelenti, hogy a Halálfalók közelednek!

„A francba!" mindenki Sirius felé kapta a fejét, aki talpra ugrott és előhúzta a pálcáját, ami szinte táncolt az ujjai közt. „Elérték az első vonalat."

Az elmúlt két napban Sirius és Lupin fáradtságot nem kímélve védelmi varázsaltokat vontak a ház köré. Harry párszor meg akarta kérdezni van-e ennek valami értelme, de most már örült, hogy nem tette. Bár Sirius azt mondta, ezek nem állítják meg a támadókat, csak azért vannak, hogy időt nyerjenek. Mr. Weasley is egyetértett a tervvel, bár az arckifejezésén látszott, nem hiszi igazán, hogy Voldemort megtámadná a házát.

Ebben a pillanatban éles fájdalom hasított Harry homlokába. Akaratlanul is felkiáltott, és a sebhelyéhez kapott. Bár néhány másodperc alatt a fájdalom enyhült, nem múlt el teljesen: megmaradt valami folyamatos lüktetés, amit eddig még soha nem érzett.

Sirius rögtön ott volt mellette:

„Harry, jól vagy?" aggódva szemlélte a keresztfia arcát, aki bólintott.

„Voldemort, itt van" suttogta.

„Charlie, hozd a hopp-port! Mindenki más induljon a holmijáért!"

Három percük volt, hogy eltűnjenek a házból, ami most fenyegetően rövid időnek tűnt.

Sirius az ablaknál álló Lupin felé fordult:

„Hányan vannak?"

„Legalább tizenöten."

Harry figyelte, amint a keresztapja azonnal, a legnagyobb természetességgel átvette a parancsnokságot.

„Arthur, maga megy elsőnek! Ginny, te vagy a második!"

„Azt hiszem, jobb lenne…" próbált tiltakozni a ház ura, de Sirius nem hagyta, hogy befejezze.

„Arthur, magát nem képezték ki ilyesmire! Nem vennénk hasznát a Halálfalók ellen" mondta nyersen. „És mindenképp egy felnőttnek kell először mennie."

Úgy tűnt Mr. Weasley még mondana valamit, de aztán megfordult, és Ginny ládájával együtt eltűnt a kandallóban. A lánya szó nélkül követte.

Fred is, nem várva felszólításra távozott, és az ikertestvére utána. Harry Hermione felé fordult:

„Most te jössz!"

„Nem kéne neked…" próbált vitatkozni a lány.

„Menj!"

„Ki lesz az utolsó?" kérdezte Charlie, egy marék port véve ki a tálkából.

„Én" válaszolt rögtön Sirius.

„De …" Harry és Lupin egyszerre tiltakoztak, de Sirius Lupinra nézett és csak annyit mondott.

„Vidd ki innen" a fejmozdulatából Harry látta, hogy róla van szó.

„Nem megyek nélküled!" tiltakozott makacsul Harry, bár tudta, hogy ez hülyeség, hiszen Voldemort őt akarja a legjobban. _De nem veszítheti el a keresztapját! Most már nem!_

„Harry, ne csináld…" kezdte Ron, de a bátyja nem hagyta végigmondani.

„Menj Ron, Harryt is visszük!"

Ron eltűnt. Közben Sirius pálcája újra remegni kezdett.

„A második vonalon is átértek" Sirius olyan nyugodtnak tűnt, mintha csak annyit mondott volna, süt a nap. „Charlie…"

A legidősebb Weasley testvér is eltűnt. Már csak hárman maradtak. Lupin hirtelen összerándult.

„Vérszagot érzek. Egy Halálfaló…"

„Vért?" Harry a keresztapjára nézett. „Azt hittem ezek a védelmi vonalak nem sebesítenek meg senkit!"

„A francba, az a hülye még megöleti magát!" Sirius ráütött az ablakpárkányra. „Vidd innen Harryt!"

„Mit akarsz csinálni? Nem hagylak itt egyedül!" mondta most már Remus is, és Harry, ha lehet még jobban megrémült.

„Vidd el!" mondta Sirius még egyszer.

„Miről beszéltek?" kiabálta Harry, és nem szégyellte, hogy a sírás küszöbén áll. „Csak menjünk!"

Sirius megrázta a fejét, és egy szomorú pillantást vetett a keresztfiára, aztán mielőtt bármit is tehettek volna, átváltozott, és két hatalmas ugrással eltűnt az ablakon át. Harry kiabált, és utána akart rohanni… De Lupin erősen fogta, és bármennyire is tiltakozott, rúgkapált, kiabált, a kandalló felé rángatta. Nem tudott ellenállni.

„Abszol út!"

És a világ megperdült, a következő pillanatban pedig, még mindig viaskodva, ott álltak a többiek között. Harry azonnal kitépte magát a szorításból, most, hogy az már gyengült, és szembefordult a korábbi tanárával.

„Hogy tehette? Hogy hagyhatta ott!" ebben a pillanatban gyűlölte Lupint.

Lupin felemelkedett a földről, és Harry az arckifejezését látva rögtön megenyhült:

„A biztonságodról kell gondoskodnom! Ha nem ezt teszem, Voldemort nyer…"

„De mi lesz Siriusszal? Mi van, ha meghal?"

A többiek ekkor jöttek csak rá, mi is történhetett. Hallotta a meglepett hangokat a háta mögül, de nem törődött velük. Csak a keresztapjára tudott gondolni, akit épphogy megtalált, már újra el is veszíthet. Lupin vigasztalóan a vállára tette a kezét. Harry most már tényleg sírt, ami nem volt épp hősies dolog, de nem érdekelte.

„Harry" kezdte Lupin. „Sirius soha nem cselekszik terv nélkül! Meg akar menteni egy életet, ezért maradt ott, nem pedig azért, hogy megölesse magát. Vissza fog jönni! Én tudom…"

Harryt nem tudták megvigasztalni ezek a szavak. Csak az számított, hogy elveszítheti a keresztapját, az egyetlen családtagot, aki valaha megadatott neki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az éjszakát a Foltozott Üstben töltötték, reménykedve várva a híreket, de azok csak nem akartak megérkezni. Harry egész éjjel hánykolódott és rémálmok gyötörték, amikben szörnyűbbnél-szörnyűbb dolgok estek meg a keresztapjával. Kétségbeesetten remélte: csak képzeli, hogy sajog a sebhelye. Amikor felébredt, még mindig ugyanolyan borzalmasan érezte magát, és elég volt egy pillantást vetnie Lupin arcára, hogy tudja, ő is hasonlóan érez.

Szó nélkül ült le Ron és Hermione közé, és csendben költötték el a reggelijüket. Végül Harry nem bírta tovább a némaságot:

„Most először semmi izgalmat nem érzek az iskolakezdés miatt" suttogta.

„Jaj, Harry!" Hermione átölelte a vállát, és most az egyszer ezt egyáltalán nem bánta. „Nem vagy egyedül, bármi is történjen…"

Ron a másik oldalon tette a vállára a kezét:

„Így van. Mi veled vagyunk!"

„Kösz" Harry alig tudta visszanyelni a könnyeit. „Kösz, srácok."

Mikor összeszedte magát, észrevette, hogy Mr. Weasley várakozóan néz rájuk:

„Készen állsz az indulásra, Harry?"

„Persze" bólintott, különösebb lelkesedés nélkül.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alig egy órával később már a Roxfort Expresszen ültek, mindannyian egy fülkébe zsúfolódva. Csendben ültek, és igyekeztek a dolgok jó oldalát nézni, de nem nagyon találtak ilyet. A csendet hirtelen üvöltés zavarta meg a fülkén kívülről. Mind a hatan felkapták a fejüket, és George ki is nyitotta az ajtót, hogy jobban halljanak. Az üvöltés még egyszer felhangzott, de ezúttal magasabb hangfekvésben, és rettegéssel telve.

„Elég mesterkéltnek hangzik" jegyezte meg Fred.

„Ez olyan, mintha Malfoy lenne" mondta Harry, bár rögtön arra gondolt, hogy mi oka is lehetne Malfoynak így üvöltözni.

„Igazad van!" Ron rögtön fel is ugrott.

„Mit akarsz csinálni?" kérdezte tőle Hermione.

„Hé, Malfoy üvölt!" vigyorgott Ron. „Ez csak jót jelenthet!"

Erre már mindannyian mozgásba lendültek, és kiözönlöttek a fülkéből. Előresiettek, a vonat közepe felé, és közben keresztül kellett furakodniuk egy csapat kíváncsi, de rémült elsősön. Mindenki a másikat kérdezte, vajon mi történhetett, de senki nem tudta. Egy újabb üvöltés hangzott fel, ezúttal már sokkal közelebbről. Végül elérték a megfelelő fülkét, és Harry a látványtól döbbenten megtorpant. Draco Malfoy a sarokban kuporgott, egy rettegő ember kicsit gyengére sikeredett arckifejezésével, és teljes erőből üvöltött:

„Segítség! Meg fog ölni! Segítsetek!"

Újra és újra ezt kiabálta, és ezzel láthatóan nagyon szórakoztatta a fülkében csoportosuló Mardekárosokat. De nem a gyenge színészi teljesítmény késztette Harryt megállásra, hanem Remus Lupin, aki céltudatosan közeledett Malfoy felé. Harry rögtön tudta, miért adja elő a szőke fiú ezt a rossz műsort – azt akarta, hogy az egész vonat megtudja, Lupin professzor vérfarkas. Ez csak egy újabb példája volt Malfoy aljasságának, de rettenetesen feldühítette Harryt. Előre akart lépni, hogy tegyen valamit, de Ron visszatartotta:

„Várj!"

Lupin egyenesen Malfoyhoz sétált és figyelmen kívül hagyva a mardekáros produkcióját megragadta a talárját, és talpra állította.

„Szedje össze magát, Mr. Malfoy, ha nem akar még a tanévkezdet előtt bűntetőpontokat begyűjteni" mondta hidegen.

Malfoy szemei szinte kipottyantak az üregükből, olyan döbbenet ült ki az arcára. Nyilvánvalóan nem számított rá, hogy Lupin ilyen nyugodtan, szégyenkezés nélkül fog reagálni. De gyorsan túltette magát a meglepetésén, és kihívóan nézett az előtte álló felnőttre:

„Nem adhat nekem büntetést" mondta. „Maga már nem roxforti professzor!"

„Sajnálom, hogy el kell keserítenem, Mr. Malfoy, de az vagyok" válaszolt Lupin, még mindig teljes nyugalommal. „Dumbledore professzor felkért, hogy vállaljak újra tanítást."

Erre már a nevető Mardekáros banda is csöndben maradt – csak Malfoynak nem volt elég esze, hogy befogja a száját:

„De maga egy vérfarkas! Az apám és a többi felügyelő bizottsági tag soha nem engedné, hogy egy szörny…"

„Ebből elég!" vágott közbe Lupin, és Harry csodálta az önuralmát. Bár Malfoy szavai fájdalmasan érinthették, ez egyáltalán nem látszott rajta. Jeges tekintettel nézett a fiúra, és az hátrált egy lépést, valószínűleg akarata ellenére. Egy percig farkasszemet néztek, aztán Lupin a többi Mardekáros felé fordult. „Remélem, mindannyian megértették, és a továbbiakban felnőtt módra fognak viselkedni. Nem hiszem, hogy Piton professzor elégedett lenne, ha tudná, hogy házának felsőbb éves diákjai ilyen gyerekes viselkedést tanúsítanak. Mindenki menjen a fülkéjébe! Most."

A mardekárosok minden további vita nélkül felszívódtak, és csak a hat jó barát maradt ott a professzorukkal. Lupin feléjük fordult, és mosolygott.

„Hát itt vagytok!" mondta. „Épp azért jöttem, hogy megkeresselek titeket."

Harry tudta, hogy a többieknek az öröm ül az arcán, de ő elbizonytalanodott:

„Miért nem mondta, hogy visszajön tanítani?"

„Mondtam volna, Harry, de én magam sem voltam biztos benne" válaszolta nyugodtan. „Akkor kaptam meg a végleges választ Dumbledore-tól, mikor már a vonaton voltatok. Nem akartam elárulni a tervet, féltem, hogy utána azt kell mondanom, mégsem jövök."

„Szóval, megint maga fogja tanítani a sötét varázslatok kivédését?" kérdezte izgatottan Hermione.

Egy pillanatra furcsa kifejezés jelent meg Lupin arcán:

„Remélem nem" felelte halkan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetedik fejezet:**

**Az áruló**

A hatalmas fekete kutya orra szinte odatapadt a földhöz, mintha attól tartott volna, ha akár csak egy pillanatra is felemeli, elveszítheti a követett nyomot. Fáradt volt és piszkos, de tudta, hogy egyre közelebb kerül a céljához. Hirtelen azonban megállt és felemelte a fejét, mert egy új szagot érzett meg a levegőben. Mély, dühödt morgás hagyta el a torkát és egy pillanatra úgy tűnt ölni is kész, de aztán megrázta magát, és újra leszegte a fejét. _Később _– gondolta magában. _Később is lesz erre idő._ A láthatáron ekkor egy hatalmas épület jelent meg. Feltámadt a szél, és érzékeny füleihez így könnyen eljutott a távolból érkező fájdalmas üvöltés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A padló hideg volt. Ezen felül kemény, piszkos és rohadtul kényelmetlen, mégis a röviddel ezelőtti állapothoz képest mennyeinek tűnt. A közeledő léptekből ítélve viszont, hamarosan visszatérnek az előbbi helyzethez. Piton felsóhajtott, és a feje kimerülten visszahanyatlott a kőpadlóra. A harc teljesen felesleges, hiába érezné egy időre jobban magát tőle (legalábbis addig, amíg alul nem maradna), így aztán nem volt más választása, mint várni.

Két alak lépett be a tömlöcébe és szó nélkül felrántották. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a lábai megtartották, így legalább egy keveset megőrizhetett a méltóságából. _Mintha ez bármit is számítana! _Hunyorgott, mert a kevés fény is zavarta börtöne teljes sötétsége után. Hirtelen megálltak, mert egy újabb Halálfaló tűnt fel előttük.

„Remélem tetszett a szállásod, Perselus!" a gúny és megvetés csak úgy sütött a hangjából.

„Megtiszteltetés, hogy a legszebb celládba zártál, Lucius!" vágott vissza Piton.

Meglepően szabadnak érezte magát. Meg fog halni – ezt tudta. És? Régóta tudta már, hogy ez előbb-utóbb bekövetkezik!

Arra az ütésre azonban nem készült fel, ami a következő pillanatban az arcát érte. A feje hátrabicsaklott és vér ízét érezte a szájában. A düh, ami eltorzította Lucius Malfoy arcát máskor akár vicces is lehetett volna, de jelen körülmények között csak fájdalmat ígért. De ez is teljesen közömbös volt. Piton nem gondolta, hogy bármi is változna, ha teljes együttműködést tanúsítana, mellesleg nem is állt szándékában kipróbálni. _A halottakra már más szabályok vonatkoznak – gondolta._

„Mondd, miért tetted?" kérdezte hirtelen Malfoy, és Piton tudta, hogy tényleg nem érti, és soha nem is értheti meg.

Mélyen egykori háztársa szemébe nézett és hosszú évek után végre kimondta a teljes igazságot.

„Megtanultam különbséget tenni a könnyű és az igaz út között."

Malfoy felnevetett. Piton persze nem hitte, hogy bármi hatást is gyakorolhatna a másikra, de akkor is jólesett ezt kimondani. Hihetetlenül felszabadító érzés volt.

„Hozzátok!"

Az első számú Halálfaló hangja hideg volt, de azért elárulta, hogy nincs ellenére, ami következik. Piton már tudta, hogy most Voldemort elé viszik. Felmentek egy lépcsőn, át két rejtett ajtón és máris Lucius Malfoy tágas nappalijában voltak. Balra, a kandallóban tűz égett, de ez volt az egyetlen fényforrás. A kandalló előtti kényelmes karosszékből kegyetlen, vörös szemek meredtek a fogolyra. Voldemort azonban szinte azonnal el is tűnt a látóteréből, ahogy a Halálfalók felsorakoztak a megszokott körben.

A kísérői figyelmeztetés nélkül belökték a kör közepére. Nagy nehezen sikerült megőriznie az egyensúlyát és állva maradt. Nem nézett körül, az csak a félelmét erősítette volna, inkább csak Voldemortra koncentrált. A sötét jegy a karján fájdalmasan égett. A félelem összeszorította a torkát, de próbálta elűzni. Tudta, hogy eljön ez a nap, hiába bizonygatta Dumbledore az ellenkezőjét. Voldemort felemelkedett a székből.

„Perselus" a hangja olyan volt, mint a kedvenc háziállatának, sziszegett. „Mit tettél?"

Minden erejét összeszedve a nagyúr szemébe nézett. Elhatározta, hogy a hallgatás lehet a legjobb stratégia. Ha nem szólal meg, nem is árulhat el semmit. Nem fordította el a tekintetét, és tudta, hogy ezt egyetlen Halálfaló sem merte még soha megtenni.

„Crucio!"

Tudta, hogy ez következik, de ez a tudás egyáltalán nem segített. A földre zuhant. Tudatában volt, hogy üvölt, de azt is tudta, hogy rohadtul nem tehet ellene semmit. Vonaglott a padlón, telt az idő, de már nem érdekelte. Csak a fájdalmat érezte, bár agyának egy kis zuga észlelte a körülötte álló Halálfalókat és hallotta, hogy Voldemort árulónak nevezi. Sok tapasztalata volt már a Cruciatus átokkal, ez tette lehetővé, hogy legalább csekély mértékben észlelje a környezetét, de egy idő után ez is cserbenhagyta. Ez volt a leghosszabb idő, amit az átok hatása alatt töltött. Valószínűleg rekordot döntött a Halálfalók között.

Aztán vége lett. Piton lehunyta a szemét és mély lélegzetet vett. Remek. A fájdalom enyhült ugyan, de nem szűnt meg teljesen, és nem is fog még néhány órán át, vagy még tovább, ha nem vesz be ellenszert. Ennek pedig, jelen körülmények között elég nagy volt a valószínűsége. Ahelyett, hogy felesleges dolgokon járatta volna az eszét, inkább az egyenletes légzésre koncentrált.

„Állj fel!" parancsolta Voldemort, és itt nem volt helye vitának.

Remegve felemelkedett a padlóról és újra a Sötét Nagyúr szemébe nézett. Még mindig nyugodt volt. _A halottakra már más szabályok vonatkoznak_ – gondolta ismét.

„Tehát, itt a mi árulónk" mondta a nagyúr. „A hűséges Perselus Piton! Mondd Perselus, mennyi ideje dolgozol Dumbledorenak?"

Piton nem válaszolt. Egy fehér kéz nyúlt ki a fekete talár alól, Voldemort megfogta az arcát, és közelebb húzta magához. Piton megborzongott az érintésétől, de nem szólalt meg. A szíve a fülében dübörgött, és arra gondolt, vajon a többiek is hallják-e, milyen hangosan ver a szíve?

„Válaszolj!"

„Nem!"

Régen eldöntötte már, ha mond is valamit, az ez az egyetlen szó lesz. Nem: megtagadja a fiatalkori döntéseit. Nem: nem veszíti el a hitét. És nem: nem fogja elárulni Albus Dumbledore-t!

„Crucio!"

Másodszorra mindig sokkal rosszabb volt. A feje hangos csattanással ütődött a kőpadlóhoz, ahogy elvágódott, és majdnem elvesztette az eszméletét. De nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Már a saját üvöltését sem hallotta.

Több másodpercbe telt, mire rájött, hogy vége. A hátán feküdt és a plafont bámulta. Fájt a torka, és a fejéről vér csorgott az arcába. Lassan feltápászkodott. Meg fog halni, de végigjátssza a játékot. _Remek kilátások! Mindig is így akartál meghalni – egyedül és kínok között. De nem, ez így nem igaz - csak mindig is tudtam, hogy így lesz._

„Mit mondasz _most_ az együttműködésről? Válaszolsz?" kérdezte Voldemort, szinte kedélyesen.

A Halálfalók kicsit türelmetlenül mozgolódtak, a nagyúr pedig visszaült a karosszékbe. Piton rájött, hogy jó ideje itt lehetnek már, mert a szoba most világos volt. A diákok már a Roxfort Expresszen lehetnek. Legalább egy valamit jól csinált!

„Nem!"

„Crucio!"

Teljesen hétköznapi hangon ejtette ki az átkot, de abban nem volt semmi hétköznapi, amint újra a földre zuhant. Ezután csak a fájdalom volt. És szürkeség. Amikor abbamaradt, már nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy újra felálljon. Felesleges, ha úgyis újra a padlón köt ki. Ráadásul nem is volt biztos benne, hogy képes lenne felállni. Még lélegezni is nehezére esett.

„Mindenki megtörik végül, Perselus! Csak idő kérdése."

Emlékeztette Voldemort. Ő pedig próbált felkészülni a fájdalomra.

„Inkább meghalok!"

Most nem jött átok, helyette Voldemort felnevetett:

„Ó, abban biztos lehetsz!"

_Milyen kedves! _Majdnem ki is mondta, de még időben visszafogta magát. Ha nem tudsz semmi pozitívat mondani, akkor inkább ne is mondj semmit! Ezen majdnem elnevette magát, de inkább a nyelvébe harapott. Voldemort biztos nem értené, mi a fenét tart olyan szórakoztatónak!

„Crucio!"

Ami ez után következett, az akár órákig is tarthatott. Legalábbis Pitonnak úgy tűnt. Az átok körbe ment a Halálfalók között, és hiába próbált elájulni, nem sikerült. Egyszer merült csak fel a sötétségből, amikor egy még élesebb fájdalom hasított a jobb lábába, ami valahogy kicsavarodott, és esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a reccsenést is hallotta, ahogy eltört. De aztán csak a sötét.

Amikor végül abbahagyták, teljes csend ereszkedett a nappalira, csak Piton nehéz légzése hallatszott. Most arccal a föld felé feküdt, és reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél. A mellkasában sajgó fájdalom azt mutatta, néhány bordáját is eltörhette. Vér volt alatta, és úgy nézett ki, nem csak a feje vérzik. A hang, mintha egy másik szobából jött volna, csak homályosan észlelte:

„Miért teszed ezt magaddal? Te is tudod, hogy nem tarthatsz ki örökre!"

Nem volt energiája, hogy válaszoljon. Voldemort hangja csábító volt és megtévesztő.

„Mondd el, hogy lehet áttörni, a Roxfortot védő varázslatokon, és meghalhatsz!"

Tudta, hogy ez az egyetlen menekülési lehetősége. De a Roxfort…

„Nem!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A fekete kutya az ablakon keresztül nézte, amint Piton végül elvesztette az eszméletét. Érdeklődve figyelte a két alakot, akik felnyalábolták a tanárt és elvonszolták egy rejtekajtón keresztül. Várt, amíg a Halálfalók egyenként dehoppanáltak. Amikor nem maradt senki, aki észrevehette volna, megrázta magát, és átváltozott.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piton rögtön magához tért, amikor valaki megérintette a láncot, amivel lekötözték, de eszében sem volt kinyitni a szemét. _Kösz, inkább még eszméletlen maradok egy kicsit!_ Egy kattanással a bilincsei kinyíltak. _Vajon békén hagynak, ha halottnak tettetem magam? Valószínűleg nem, de azért érdemes kipróbálni._

„Stimula!" suttogta egy hang.

Energia-hullám futott át a testén, bár jelenlegi állapotában, ez sem segített sokat. Felpattantak a szemei, és rögtön felismerte a fölé hajló alakot. Káromkodott.

„Tudhattam volna" mondta végül.

„Jó reggelt, Csipkerózsika!" Sirius Black mosolyogva nézett rá, ami csak még rontott Piton amúgy sem fényes hangulatán.

_Ezt soha nem fogom megbocsátani neki!_ – esküdözött magában. A szemét!

„Mi a fenét keresel itt?"

„Megmentem az életed!" válaszolt Sirius vidáman, de aztán elkomolyodott.

„Fel tudsz állni?"

„Persze, hogy fel tudok állni!" jött a dühös válasz. „Úgy nézek talán ki, mint egy csecsemő!"

„Nem, úgy nézel ki, mint akibe csak hálni jár a lélek! De nincs időnk vitatkozni. Erre!"

Intett, és talpra segítette Pitont. Amikor ránehezedett a jobb lábára, majdnem felüvöltött. Black tartotta meg, különben visszazuhant volna a földre. Szerencsére a másiknak volt annyi esze, hogy ne fűzzön hozzá megjegyzést! Inkább csak az akaratereje és Black tartotta talpon, ami ugyan nem volt ínyére, de nem sok választása maradt.

„Idelenn nem lehet dehoppanálni, de fenn nincs akadályozó bűbáj. Ha felérünk, képes leszel hoppanálni?"

„Persze, hogy képes leszek! Tűnjünk már el, mielőtt, mindkettőnket elfognak!"

„Nem szeretnéd, ha szomszédok lennénk, mi?"

De közben azért elindultak felfelé. A lépcső keményebb dió volt, mint gondolta volna. Nem ismerte volna be, de örült, hogy Black jobb felől támogatta, különben soha nem értek volna fel. Próbált nem figyelni a lábára, ami az egyik pillanatban szinte elviselhetetlenül fájt, a másikban pedig teljesen érzéketlenné vált. Szerette volna tudni, hogy a francba jutott át Black a többszörös védelmi vonalon, de erre ráér később is. Egyébként sem akart semmit sem kérni tőle, még válaszokat sem! _Fogadni mernék, hogy vigyorog rajtam! Hamar letörölném azt a vigyort a képéről! Mondjuk ölebbé változtathatnám, egy hatalmas rózsaszín masnival a nyakában!_ Erről aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami – a pálca! Pálca nélkül hoppanálni sem tud!

Végül nagy nehezen elérték a lépcső tetejét, és aztán a nappalit. A szoba most üres volt, de középen egy hatalmas vörös folt éktelenkedett a padlón. Az ő vére. Vajon a házimanók miért nem takarították fel?

Blackre nézett, és ami azt illeti, a másik egyáltalán nem vigyorgott. Persze ez nem sokat változtatott Piton érzésein.

„Gondolom, annyira nem voltál előrelátó, hogy visszaszerezd a pálcám is?" kérdezte cinikusan.

Black szó nélkül benyúlt a talárja zsebébe és előhúzott két pálcát, az egyiket odanyújtotta Pitonnak. Megkönnyebbüléssel látta, hogy tényleg a sajátja - nem hitte volna, hogy valaha látja még a becses tárgyat!

„Hová megyünk?" kérdezte aztán, miután kigyönyörködte magát.

„A Tiltott Rengetegbe."

Olyan hétköznapi hangon mondta, hogy Pitonnak egy kis időbe tel, míg eljutott a tudatáig.

„Megőrültél! Az erdő nagy része védett a hoppanálás ellen, ráadásul tele van veszélyes bestiákkal! Meghalunk, mielőtt a kastélyba érünk!"

„Inkább kipróbálod, hogy boldogulsz Voldemorttal?"

Piton bármennyire is tartott a Tiltott Rengeteg szörnyeitől, azért elismerte, hogy még mindig biztonságosabb ott, mint itt. Az itt maradásnál bármi biztonságosabb.

„Jó! Gondolom, téged úgysem zavarnak a vérfarkasok…"

Nem volt túl tisztességes megjegyzés. Black egy pillanatra a régi gyűlölettel nézett rá, és csak annyit mondott:

„Ne akardd, hogy megbánjam, hogy megmentettelek!"

Farkasszemet néztek egymással, és az utálat csak úgy izzott közöttük. Mindkettőjüknek ugyanaz járt a fejében: legszívesebben megátkozták volna a másikat, a legszörnyűbb módon, ami csak az eszükbe juthat, függetlenül a körülményektől. De aztán mindketten észhez tértek, bár Black szólalt meg először:

„Hagyjuk! Északkeleti oldal. Gyorsan."

Ez így legalább elviselhető volt. Nem kellett bocsánatot kérni, elfelejtik, és kész. Piton bólintott, magára mutatott a pálcával és eltűnt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

  
**Nyolcadik fejezet:**

**Megmenekülés**

Ami azt illeti, nem ez a hoppanálás volt élete legjobb ötlete. A művelet persze sikerült – elég nagy tapasztalata volt már abban, hogy kell pocsék állapotban hoppanálni – az érkezéssel volt a probléma. Vagyis azzal, hogy állva maradjon. Mivel Black most nem volt ott, hogy támogassa, egyszerűen összecsuklott. Egy cifrát káromkodott, aztán körülnézett. Nem látott semmi különöset, se veszélyeset, se élőlényt, és főleg nem látta Siriust. Hol a pokolban lehet! Dühösen felmordult, de még ez is túl sok erejébe került. Sikerült felülnie, bár fájdalom nyílalt a törött bordáiba. Érdeklődve figyelte a hullámzó erdőt, ami mintha forgott volna. És milyen színes volt! Mint a szivárvány! Hirtelen megint a hátán fekve találta magát, és az eget bámulta, ami ugyanúgy forgott, mint az erdő. Furcsa, még sosem látott ilyet!

„Piton!"

Egy hang kiáltozott a távolból, és mintha már nem először szólította volna ezt a nevet. _Remélem megtalálják, akit keresnek! _Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy az erdei talaj ilyen kényelmes! Ha nem nyomta volna valami a hátát el is aludt volna.

„Perselus!"

A hang irányába fordult. Várjunk csak - hiszen neki kiabálnak! Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és a szédülés egy kicsit alábbhagyott. _Mi a fenét csinálok?_ Hirtelen eszébe jutott: csak megpróbált felülni, aztán minden forogni kezdett. _Szedd már össze magad!_ Lépéseket hallott, és a következő pillanatban Sirius Black már ott állt felette.

„Mi a fenét csinálsz!" kérdezte, kicsit zavartan.

Piton felnyögött, és túl dühös volt ahhoz, hogy hazudjon.

„Eltört a lábam."

„És ezt miért nem mondtad korábban, te idióta?" de aztán legyintett. „Mindegy! Ferula!"

A sínpólya rögtön Piton lábára tekeredett. Ő maga túl gyenge volt ehhez a varázslathoz, sőt, igazából eszébe sem jutott.

„Nem is tudtam, hogy értesz a gyógyító bűbájokhoz!" jegyezte meg maró gúnnyal a hangjában.

„Nem is. Ami azt illeti, ezzel el is értünk a határaimhoz, úgyhogy ne várj csodákat. Mi bajod van még?"

„Törött bordák, kusza fej, és egy kicsit túl sok Cruciatus átok" felesleges lett volna hazudni.

Pokolian érezte magát, mégis gyanakodva nézte, ahogy Black elővarázsolt egy hordágyat.

„Én nem fekszem arra" tiltakozott. „Tudok járni!"

Black csak egy pillantást vetett rá:

„Ne légy hülye! Tudom, hogy képes lennél járni, de csillagokat látnál, és lelassítanál minket. Mindketten tudjuk, mihelyt észreveszik, hogy eltűntél, üldözni fognak."

„Igaz" ismerte be, bár nem túl lelkesen.

Ő tudta a legjobban, hogy fekete mágiával könnyedén követni lehet a hoppanálást. Minden előnyre szükségük van, ha meg akarnak menekülni. Engedte hát, hogy Black felsegítse a hordágyra, ami rögtön felemelkedett, és lebegve követni kezdte Siriust, aki elindult az erdőben. Piton aggódva figyelte a másik varázsló hátát, de úgy tűnt, Black pontosan tudja merre megy. Nem csoda! Valószínűleg több százszor járt erre Lupinnal. Bár el kellett ismerni, most jó szolgálatot tesz nekik ez a tapasztaltság. Piton semmi nyomát nem látta, hogy ösvény vezetne valamerre, úgy tűnt távol járnak azoktól a helyektől, ahol a Halálfalók keresnék őket. Végülis a legtöbb Halálfaló is a Roxfortba járt és Blackkel ellentétben (de Pitonhoz hasonlóan) tartottak a Rengetegtől és az itt élő lényektől. Remélte, hogy ez elég előnyt biztosít nekik.

Black könnyed magabiztossággal mozgott, és Piton csak irigyelni tudta, hiszen ő arra volt kárhoztatva, hogy nyugton feküdjön. Időről-időre üvöltések hangzottak fel az erdőből, de nem túl közelről, és úgy tűnt Black nem is aggódik miattuk. Piton próbált nem gondolni a szörnyekre. Végül is varázsló volt, vagy mi a szösz, tudott egy-két bűbájt az ilyen lények ellen! _Ha pillanatnyilag képes vagy akár egyet is végrehajtani – _emlékeztette magát._ Rohadtul le vagy gyengülve! _Még mindig szédült, és a hoppanálás szinte minden maradék erejét kiszívta. Egy legyengült varázsló pedig, elég bizonytalan eredményeket tud produkálni. Hogy elterelje a gondolatait, inkább feltette a kérdést, ami már foglalkoztatta egy ideje.

„Egyébként, Dumbledore miért téged küldött? És honnan tudta, hol vagyok?"

„Nem Dumbledore küldött."

„Tessék!"

Hitetlenkedve és kissé zavartan bámulta a másik hátát. De aztán rájött.

„A Weasley házban voltál, igaz? Tudtam, hogy ismerősek azok a védelmi varázslatok. Te állítottad őket!"

„Pontosabban Remus és én, igen" a válla fölött hátranézett Pitonra. „Jó vagy! Azt hittük, jól elrejtettük őket."

„Igazatok is volt" ismerte el Piton, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon tényleg dicséretet hallott-e az imént. „Szóval az öreg téged küldött Potterét. De miért nem tűntél el a többiekkel együtt? Miért jöttél utánam?"

Bár kényelmetlenül érezte magát, de meg kellett ezt kérdeznie. Black már újra az erdőt figyelte, és néhány pillanat eltelt, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

„Kockáztattad az életed, hogy megmentsd Harryt. Nem hagyhattalak meghalni."

„Azok után, ami köztünk történt?"

„Lehet, hogy nem kedvellek, de attól még nem érdemled meg, hogy Voldemort kezei közt halj meg!"

Ez az őszinte válasz kicsit elbizonytalanította Pitont, nem is tudta mit feleljen, így inkább elővette jól bevált fegyverét, a cinizmust.

„Gondoltad, jóvá teszed, amit régen elkövettél ellenem, mi?"

Ezek a szavak megállásra késztették a másik férfit. Megfordult és ránézett, szinte teljesen érzelemmentes arckifejezéssel, de Piton biztos volt benne, hogy nagy erőfeszítéssel fojtja vissza a dühét.

„Ha még nem jöttél volna rá" mondta aztán „közlöm, hogy az egy éretlen, hülye vicc volt, és nem volt más célja, csak az, hogy megijesszen. Ha viszont ezt még nem vetted észre, akkor sokkal kevesebb eszed van, mint gondoltam! És nem, nem ezért mentettem meg az életed! Hanem azért, mert tisztelem, amit tettél a Voldemort elleni harcban. Nagy áldozatot hoztál. És tartozom neked, mert megmentetted Harryt."

Nos, ez nem épp az a válasz volt, amire Piton számított, és most még jobban összezavarodott, annyira, hogy nem is válaszolt. Csak nézett. Black most egy teljesen ismeretlen arcát mutatta. Eltűnt az, az idegesítően magabiztos fiú, akit a Roxfortból ismert, és egy ismeretlen férfi állt előtte.

„Valószínűleg soha nem foglak megkedvelni" ismerte el Black. „De tisztelem a képességeidet."

Aztán kinyújtotta a jobb kezét.

„Dumbledore egyszer már megkért minket, hogy kössünk békét, de azt hiszem, akkor egyikünk se gondolta komolyan. Pedig igaza volt, tényleg egy oldalon állunk. Kössük meg azt a békét most!"

Piton kinyitotta a száját, hogy nemet mondjon, de megállt. Ez csak egy rossz beidegződés volt, de megéri? Ő maga rengeteget változott a roxforti idők óta, nem történhetett ez meg Blackkel is? És ha nem, az számít? Igaza van. _Ugyanazon az oldalon harcolunk._ Dumbledore megmondta, de ő akkor nem is figyelt oda. Bár legalább ezzel nem volt egyedül! Elfogadta a kinyújtott jobbot. A kézfogásuk ezúttal kicsit hosszabb volt, mint az a másik, hónapokkal ezelőtt a betegszobában, és most Piton legalább nem kapott hidegrázást a másik érintésétől.

Csendben folytatták az utat, de most már nem volt olyan kellemetlen a hallgatás. Piton a sötét eget bámulta, és azon gondolkodott, vajon milyen újoncok érkeznek a Mardekárba. Eddig nem gondolt rájuk, talán azért, mert nem hitte, hogy találkozni fog velük. Most viszont, furcsán szabadnak érezte magát. Nyilvánvalóan nem térhet vissza a régi feladatához, nem kémkedhet tovább, és évek óta most először érezte, hogy tényleg ő rendelkezhet az élete felett. Különös érzés volt, de kellemes. Persze tudta, hogy az árulása célponttá tette, de ezt el tudta viselni. Biztos volt benne, amikor legyőzik Voldemortot, ennek is vége lesz. És most már nyíltan felléphet a Sötét Nagyúr ellen - nem kell hazugságban élnie.

„Nézd, ott egy vérfarkas!" szakította félbe Black az ábrándozását.

„Mi! Hol?" a pálcája után kapott. De rögtön rájött, hogy az egész csak átverés, mert Black nevetett.

„Te szemétláda!"

Körülnézett, hogy mit vághatna hozzá, de csak a pálcája volt kéznél. Black félig hátrafordulva ránézett, és láthatóan próbált uralkodni a jókedvén.

„Szükséged lenne egy kis humorérzékre!"

„Szemét!" ismételte morogva, de aztán sóhajtott. „Rendben, megijedtem. Boldog vagy?"

„Majd akkor leszek az, ha megtanulod, hogy kell reagálni egy viccre!" szólt hátra Sirius, de közben nem állt meg egy másodpercre sem.

„Az soha nem fog megtörténni!"

„Ne hozz kísértésbe!"

Piton magában dühöngött, és megint csendben mentek egy ideig. Már félúton lehettek az iskola felé, és ő megint az eget figyelte, megpróbálta megállapítani hány óra lehet. Remélte, hogy a beosztási ceremónia előtt vagy után érnek oda, és nem a közepén. Semmi kedve nem volt ilyen állapotban átfurakodni az elsősök tömegén.

„Piton?" ez újra félbeszakította a gondolatait.

„Igen?"

„Miért csináltad?"

A kérdés csak egy dologra vonatkozhatott, és csak egy valaki lehetett elég hülye, hogy megkérdezze. Soha senki nem merte feltenni neki ezt a kérdést. Még Dumbledore sem, bár ő valószínűleg sejtette a választ.

„Hogy miért árultam el Voldemortot?"

„Igen."

Megtagadhatta volna a választ, de nem volt sok értelme. Ráadásul ez az alak mégiscsak megmentette az életét. Black, meglepő módon nem sürgette a választ, türelmesen várta, amíg Piton készen állt rá.

„Belefáradtam, hogy úgy tegyek, mintha élvezném" mondta végül halkan. „Rájöttem, hogy nem okoz örömet nekem mások szenvedése. Nem vágyom a hatalomra mindenek felett."

„Nem is tűntél soha ilyen típusnak" értett egyet Black, és ezen Piton megdöbbent.

„Mi?" zavartan bámulta a másik hátát, de Sirius csak megvonta a vállát.

„Idegesítő voltál az igaz, de soha nem voltál… nem is tudom… elég sötét. Úgy tűnt túl sokat erőlködsz."

„Ezt bóknak veszem."

Piton úgy döntött, ha már kérdezz-feleleket játszanak, akkor ő is megkérdezheti azt, ami már régóta foglalkoztatja.

„Most én jövök!" szólalt meg.

„Miben?"

Piton grimaszolt: hát nem volt egyértelmű?

„Hogy kérdezzek."

„Igen?" a hangjában volt valami bizonytalanság, és ez tetszett Pitonnak.

„Ti hárman, hogyhogy nem hagytátok ott?"

„Mármint Remust?"

„Igen."

„Mert nem az ő hibája, hogy vérfarkas" válaszolt azonnal, és hallatszott, hogy valami kényelmetlenebb kérdésre számított. „És mert ő jó ember. Mások mindig az alapján ítélték meg ami, és nem is nézték hogy kicsoda valójában. Ez nem tisztességes. A teliholdas napok kivételével Remus egy okos, kedves ember, mégis ez a havi egy nap elég, hogy mindenki féljen tőle. Még olyanok is, akiknek pedig jobban kellene tudniuk!"

Piton úgy gondolta, ez az utolsó mondat neki szólt.

„De veszélyes!"

„Csak havonta egy éjszakán."

„Animágussá váltatok miatta. Mindhárman" értetlenkedett még mindig. „Meg is halhattatok volna közben! Mi vett rá erre?"

„A barátság."

Erre vágott egy grimaszt.

„Semmi sem ilyen egyszerű!"

„Tényleg?"

„Mindenkinek vannak hátsó szándékai."

„Akkor mi volt a te hátsó szándékod azzal, hogy elárultad Voldemortot és kém lettél?"

„Ki akartam szállni. Én magamért tettem."

„Ha csak ez volt a cél, el is menekülhettél volna" vágott vissza Black.

„És meghaltam volna."

„Csak azt ne mondd, hogy a kémkedéssel erre kisebb lett az esélyed! Tudtad mit kockáztatsz, és ma éjjel majdnem meg is fizettél érte" hátrapillantott. „Mi is itt az a bizonyos hátsó szándék?"

Piton dühösen nézett rá:

„Azért tettem, mert így volt helyes!"

„Azt hiszem, én nyertem. Bizonyos dolgok ilyen egyszerűek!"

Piton idegesen elfordult. _Miért kell, hogy igaza legyen? _Black elmosolyodott:

„Griffendélesnek kellett volna lenned, Piton!"

Még soha életében nem sértették meg ennyire! Pillanatokba telt, míg egyáltalán válaszolni tudott.

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt bóknak szántad, de ha neked is megfelel, inkább maradok a Mardekárban!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Kilencedik fejezet:**

**A Nagyteremben**

Harry követte Ront és Hermionét a Nagyterembe és most először nem állt meg, hogy megcsodálja a gyönyörű díszítést. Ehelyett próbált elnézni a többi diák feje fölött, remélve, hogy megpillantja Piton professzort a tanári asztalnál. Először életében, szívből szerette volna látni őt, és tudta, hogy a barátai is hasonlóképpen éreznek. Bár mindannyian utálták a bájitaltan-professzorukat, de mégis, ha Piton itt van, az azt jelentené, hogy Sirius is biztonságban van.

Végül sikerült egy pillantást vetnie a főasztalra. Ott volt Flitwick professzor, Bimba professzor és Remus Lupin, aki időközben elárulta nekik, hogy a várakozásokkal ellentétben Mágiatörténetet fog tanítani. McGalagony széke üres volt, természetesen, hiszen ő az elsősöket fogadta. Dumbledore a helyén ült, de mellette két üres szék is árválkodott. Az egyik Pitoné volt, sajnos.

„Nincs itt" suttogta Ron fülébe.

„Látom" Ron arca ugyanolyan boldogtalan volt, mint az övé lehetett.

Lupin professzor azt is elmagyarázta nekik, hogy Piton Dumbledore-nak kémkedett a Halálfalók között, és bár ettől nem kedvelték jobban, megértették, milyen nagy veszélybe sodorta magát azzal, hogy figyelmeztette őket. És persze azt is, miért indult Sirius a megmentésére.

„Menjünk!" súgta Hermione. „Le kell ülnünk."

Harry nehéz szívvel követte a többieket a Griffendél asztalhoz, és próbálta mosolyogva üdvözölni rég nem látott osztálytársait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Tarantallegra!"

„Táncoltató bűbáj, Black?" jegyezte meg Piton, miközben lekászálódott a hordágyról. „Ez a legjobb, ami eszedbe jut?"

„Gyerünk!" Black megragadta a karját és futni kezdtek. Piton próbálta elfojtani a fájdalmat. A társa hátranézett, és a pálcáját is abba az irányba fordította.

„Incendio!"

„Tűz! Ez már sokkal jobb!"

„Irigykedsz, mi?"

Megelégedésükre üvöltés hallatszott, biztosítva őket, hogy az átok legalább egy Halálfalót eltalált. Piton utálta a tehetetlenségét, de megint kezdett szédülni, és tudta, hogy nem boldogulna egyetlen komolyabb varázslattal sem.

„Van más is a tarsolyodban?"

„Hogyne! Választhatsz: lábzselésítés, csiklandozás, vagy valami csúnya kiütés" nevetett fel Sirius.

„Black! Ez komoly!"

Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez a hülye még ilyenkor is képes viccelni. Legalább öt Halálfaló üldözte őket! Legszívesebben belevert volna egy kis értelmet a fejébe, de úgy vélte, ennyi idő alatt ezt már biztos megpróbálhatták többen is, és láthatóan eredménytelenül. Black hirtelen megállt és rákiáltott:

„Menj tovább!"

Mivel nem nagyon volt más választása, folyatatta az utat, olyan gyorsan, amennyire csak tellett tőle. Amikor hallotta a háta mögött elhangzó cifrábbnál-cifrább átkokat, arra gondolt, talán elhamarkodottan ítélkezett. Ez a dilis talán mégis tudja, hogy kell komolyan venni valamit!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az elsőévesek McGalagony nyomában léptek be a terembe, és Harry minden bánata ellenére teljes figyelmével rájuk koncentrált. Mint általában, az újoncok tágra nyílt szemekkel, megilletődve néztek körül. Harry elmosolyodott: eszébe jutott az ő első estéje és kíváncsi volt, vajon ő is ilyen kisgyereknek nézett-e ki akkor. Ez még csak a harmadik beosztási ceremónia volt, amin részt vett, és szerencsére, elég érdekes volt ahhoz, hogy elvonja a figyelmét.

McGalagony ünnepélyesen előhozta a Teszlek Süveget és az elsősök rettegő csodálattal nézték. Hirtelen Hermione szólalt meg.

„Olyan fiatalok!" suttogta, akaratlanul is megismételve Harry gondolatait. „Kíváncsi vagyok, felfogják-e mi történik a világban."

„Azt hiszem, a helyükben mi értenénk" válaszolt Harry. „De szerintem ők is."

Ron az oldalába könyökölt:

„Figyeljetek! Kezdődik!"

A Teszlek Süveg minden évben új dalt adott elő az évnyitón, de az idei minden korábbitól különbözött: sötétebb és szomorúbb volt. Harry hátán végig futott tőle a hideg. Még a Roxfortba is elért a változás – odakinn háború folyt.

_Erős falak védenek itt,_

_De odakinn sok veszély vár._

_Ne felejtsd hát, mit tanulhatsz_

Majd a megfelelő háznál!

_Bölcsességet Hollóhátban_

_Szorgalmat a Hugrabugban._

_Griffendélben bátorságot,_

_Mardekárban ravaszságot._

_Mindre szükséged van, ha küzdesz,_

_Így együtt lehettek csak erősek!_

A dal rövid volt, de sötét hangvétele mindenkit meglepett. Olyan csönd fogadta a befejező sorokat, hogy akár egy légy zümmögését is meg lehetett volna hallani. Mindenki elfelejtette, hogy meg szokás tapsolni a süveg produkcióját, még a tanárok is zavartnak tűntek. Végül McGalagony összeszedte magát, és olvasni kezdte a névsort a kezében tartott pergamentekercsről. Lassan, ahogy a beosztás haladt előre, feloldódott a hangulat, de Harry észrevette, hogy Dumbledore arca szokatlanul komoly maradt. A Griffendél asztalnál viszont mindenki üdvrivalgásban tört ki, amikor a kalap hozzájuk osztotta be Neville unokatestvérét. Most még Neville sem tűnt idegesnek, széles mosoly terült szét az arcán, és Harry sem akarta elrontani a pillanatot, ezért együtt örült a társaival. Amikor véget ért a ceremónia az igazgató felállt.

„Csak két szót kívánok mondani: Jó étvágyat!"

„Épp ideje volt!" jegyezte meg Ron.

Kezdetét vette hát a lakoma, ami szokás szerint tökéletes volt, és Harry, ahogy evés közben hallgatta a többiek vidám társalgását, maga is vidámabb lett egy csöppet.

Amikor mindenki befejezte a vacsorát, az igazgató újból szólásra emelkedett, és belekezdett szokásos évnyitó beszédébe.

„Mielőtt mindenki a hálótermekbe menne, közölnöm kell néhány fontos dolgot. Mint mindig, most is elmondom, hogy az erdő szigorúan tiltott terület és idén ez vonatkozik Roxmort falura is."

„Továbbá, szeretném bemutatni az új Mágiatörténet professzorunkat, akit sokan közületek már jól ismernek, Remus Lupint. Lupin professzor egy év távollét után tért vissza hozzánk, hogy átvegye Binns professzort helyét, aki úgy döntött nyugdíjba vonul."

Mindenki tapsolt, kivéve persze a Mardekárosokat. Mielőtt túlzásba eshettek volna, Dumbledore csendre intette őket.

„Van még valami, amit szeretnék elmondani, mivel Lupin professzorral együtt úgy véljük, tudnotok kell róla: Lupin professzor vérfarkas."

Meglepetés és félelem hangjai töltötték be a termet. Harry Lupint figyelte, aki bár kissé zordan nézett, de bólintott. Dumbledore egy ideig hagyta, hogy a diákok kiszörnyülködjék magukat, aztán folytatta.

„Néhány dolgot meg kell értenetek. Először is, Lupin professzor teljes bizalmamat élvezi. Egész életében rettegtek tőle és kiközösítették olyasmi miatt, amiről nem tehet - ez nem fog megtörténni a Roxfortban! Ugyanolyan ember, mint bármelyikünk, és elvárom, hogy ugyanolyan tiszteletet tanúsítsatok iránta, mint bármely más tanárotokkal szemben. Másrészt, örömmel tudatom, hogy a farkasölőfű-főzet továbbfejlesztett változata lehetővé teszi, hogy Lupin professzor vérfarkasként is megőrizze emberi tudatát, ezért semmivel sem veszélyesebb, mint egy hétköznapi animágus. Végül, elmondanám, azért kértem meg Lupin professzort, hogy térjen vissza az iskolába, mert úgy gondolom, a mai vészterhes időkben meg kell tanulnotok, milyen is a világ valójában és milyen veszélyekkel kell szembenézni most, hogy Voldemort nagyúr visszatért."

Az utolsó szavakra szinte az egész terem egyszerre mordult fel. Egyrészt, a legtöbben (Harryvel ellentétben) nem voltak hozzászokva, hogy kimondják a Sötét Nagyúr nevét. Másrészt a tanulók többsége valószínűleg nem is volt tisztában a kegyetlen sötét varázsló visszatértével, hiszen a minisztérium mindent megtett, hogy ezt a tényt titokban tartsa.

„Az utolsó két bejelentésem a következő" folytatta az igazgató, amikor a zaj már kissé elcsitult. „Sajnálattal közlöm, hogy Piton professzor akadályoztatva van a visszatérésben. Bár remélhetőleg hamarosan megérkezik, addig is a bájitaltan órákon McGalagony professzor fog helyettesíteni. Másodszor, az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárotok is később fog megérkezni, ezért ezt a tantárgyat ideiglenesen Lupin professzor veszi át. Most pedig megkérek minden prefektust, hogy vezessék a diákokat a háló…"

Ebben a pillanatban a Nagyterem ajtaja csikorogva feltárult. Hirtelen mindenki nyüzsögni kezdett, és sokan a tavalyi évet, és Mordon professzor emlékezetes bevonulását kezdték emlegetni. De a zaj rögtön elhalt, amikor meglátták a besétáló két alakot. Piton volt az, és (Harry nagy megkönnyebbülésére) Sirius. Bár az, hogy besétáltak, egy kicsit túlzás - inkább betámolyogtak. Piton szörnyen nézett ki: Siriusra nehezedett, és úgy tűnt támogatás nélkül össze is esne. Arcának bal felét vér borította, a jobb lába sínben, sápadt volt, mint a fal, és remegett. A felugráló diákok eltakarták a kilátást Harry elől, de azt még látta, hogy Dumbledore sietve elindul az érkezők felé, nyomában McGalagony és Lupin.

Harryhez hasonlóan sokan előrébb nyomakodtak, és kiáltozás töltötte be a csarnokot.

Sirius a földre fektette Pitont, Dumbledore pedig körbekémlelt:

„Poppy!" kiáltott, és integetett a javasasszony felé, aki igyekezett átfurakodni a tömegen. Harry látta, hogy az egész Mardekáros asztal ott tolong az első sorokban, ahogy az várható is volt, hiszen Piton volt a házvezető tanáruk. Hirtelen McGalagony hangja harsant fel:

„Mindenki vissza az asztalokhoz! Üljetek le, azonnal!"

Harry engedelmeskedett, és megállapította, hogy az asztaltól bizony többet látott, mint a tömegből. Sirius Piton mellett guggolt, Dumbledore professzorral együtt és Piton halkan magyarázott nekik valamit. Lassan az összes professzor köréjük gyűlt, várva az utasításokat, Madam Pompfrey pedig már odaért, és szintén a bájitaltan-tanár mellé térdelt, a szokásos szigorú arckifejezéssel. Végül Dumbledore elővarázsolt egy hordágyat, és ráfektették Pitont. Az igazgató néhány szót váltott még McGalagonnyal, aztán a hordágyat irányítva Madam Pompfrey és Sirius kíséretében távoztak a teremből, az igazgatóhelyettes pedig a diákok felé fordult:

„Egy kis figyelmet kérek! Attól tartok, ma egy kicsit később fognak ágyba kerülni. Mindenki" és itt sokat mondó pillantást vetett a mardekáros és a griffendéles asztal irányába „itt marad, amíg az igazgató úr vissza nem jön!"

A tanárok is visszatelepedtek a helyükre, és McGalagony rögtön kérdezett valamit Lupintól, a válaszba pedig menten belesápadt. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy most szerzett tudomást az elmúlt nap eseményeiről.

„Legalább tudjuk, hogy életben vannak" suttogta mellette Hermione.

„Igen" mondta Ron is. „De Piton borzalmasan nézett ki!"

„Kíváncsi vagyok, mi történt" mondta Harry.

Bár szívből utálta Pitont, de senkinek nem kívánta volna, hogy Voldemort kezébe kerüljön. Főleg miután tavaly év végén személyes tapasztalatokat szerzett ez ügyben. És biztos volt benne, hogy Pitonnal sokkal keményebben elbántak, mint vele.

„Én nem hiszem, hogy tudni szeretném" borzongott meg Ron, és ehhez Hermione is csatlakozott.

Csendben ültek egy darabig, és hallgatták a többiek beszélgetését. Ebben nem sok változatosság volt. Mindenki azt találgatta, mi történhetett Pitonnal, és hogy ki lehetett a másik varázsló. Harry örömmel hallotta, hogy a második kérdésben, még csak a valóság közelébe sem jutottak. A keresztapja nagyon sokat változott, egyáltalán nem hasonlított a Minisztérium körözési fényképeire, így nem csoda, hogy senki nem ismerte fel.

„Kíváncsi leszek, mint mondanak majd Pitonról!" szólalt meg Hermione ismét.

„Lehet, hogy az igazat" vélte Ron.

„Nem hiszem – az egy csomó mindenkit halálra rémítene!"

„Másokat pedig feldühítene" szól közbe Harry is. A többiek követték a tekintetét, és látták, hogy a Mardekárosokat nézi, azon belül is elsősorban Malfoyt.

„Gondolod, hogy tudja?" kérdezte Ron.

„Nem hiszem, túl zavartnak tűnik. De azt biztos tudja, hogy Piton … tudjátok mi."

Nem akarta kimondani, hogy Halálfaló, nehogy mások is meghallják. Nem kell mindenkinek tudnia az igazat Pitonról!

„Igazad van. És szerintem, az összes sunyi barátja is tudja!"

„Görények mind egy szálig!" tódított Ron.

De hirtelen egy új hang szakította félbe a beszélgetésüket, és Harry kelletlenül fordult felé. Colin Creevey volt az, aki mióta csak megjelent a Roxfortban, hősként tisztelte Harryt és mindenről kikérte a véleményét.

„Szerinted, mi történt, Harry?" kérdezte izgatottan.

„Mivel?" kérdezett vissza zavartan. Hirtelen semmi okos ötlet nem jutott eszébe, hiszen tényleg tudta a választ a kérdésre, de eszében sem volt elárulni Colinnak. Szokás szerint Hermione mentette meg a helyzetet:

„Honnan tudhatná, Harry? Hiszen ő nyáron a mugli rokonainál volt. Te valószínűleg többet tudsz Tudodkiről, mint ő!"

„Ó" Colin egy pillanatra elkeseredett, de aztán rögtön továbbállt és folytatta a kérdezősködést. „Szerintetek, ki volt a másik férfi, aki Pitonnal jött? Szerintem, én már láttam valahol, de nem tudom hová tenni…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Majdnem egy óra telt el, míg a Nagyterem ajtaja végre újra kinyílt. Addigra már szinte mindenki nagyokat ásítozott, főleg az elsősök, akiket kimerített a sok izgalom. Mindenki éber lett azonban, mihelyt Dumbledore professzor megjelent. Az idős tanár most már visszatért szokott önmagához, vidám fény csillogott a szemében.

„Nézd csak!" kiáltott fel Hermione, és Harry vigyorogva állapította meg, hogy Sirius is az igazgatóval jött.

„Hölgyeim és uraim!" kezdte Dumbledore, mihelyt megállt a tanári asztal előtt. „Sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig ébren tartottunk mindenkit, rögtön az első napon, de még számos közölnivaló maradt. Először is, örömmel tudatom, hogy Piton professzor rendbe fog jönni, jelenleg Madam Pompfrey védőszárnyai alatt lábadozik."

„Másodszor, szeretném bemutatni az új sötét varázslatok kivédése professzorotokat, Sirius Blacket!"

A mai bejelentések közül kétség kívül ez kavarta a legnagyobb vihart. Harry döbbenten Ronra nézett:

„El tudod ezt hinni?"

„Szerintem ez egy vicc!"

De aztán nem is hallották már egymás szavát, olyan hangzavar tört ki a teremben. Egyesek még sikoltoztak is, és Harry mindenfelől mondattöredékeket hallott:

„… Voldemort jobb keze…"

„… megszökött…"

„… tizenhárom embert egy átokkal…"

„… ezek megőrültek…"

És hasonlók. Dumbledore felemelte a kezét, hogy lecsendesítse őket, de néhány percbe telt, míg mindenki észrevette. Akkor viszont olyan csönd lett, mint még soha. Harry körbepillantott, és látta, hogy rémült szemek merednek Siriusra. A keresztapja arcán azonban nem látszott semmi érzelem, kivéve egy kis vidám csillogást a szemében. _Örülök, hogy szórakoztatónak tartja – gondolta Harry. – Mert itt mindenki azt hiszi róla, hogy gyilkos, és Voldemort első számú híve!_

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindannyian hallottatok Sirius Blackről" folytatta zavartalanul az igazgató. „De van egy fontos tény, amiről nem tudtok: Sirius ártatlan."

Ha most valaki leejtett volna egy tollpihét, még azt is meg lehetett volna hallani. Senki nem nézett az igazgatóra, mindenki Siriust bámulta, nagyrészt hitetlenkedve. De Dumbledore folytatta a magyarázatot:

„Bár tizenkét évet töltött az Azkabanban, soha nem tartottak rendes tárgyalást. Pedig, ha lett volna ilyen, számos tény bizonyosan napvilágra került volna. Elsőként is az, hogy Peter Pettigrew nem halt meg. Eljátszotta a halálát, és közben megölt tizenkét ártatlan embert, hogy a gyanút régi barátjára, Sirius Blackre terelje, aki felelősségre akarta vonni az árulása miatt. Peter már 16 éve Voldemortnak dolgozik, és ő adta a kezére James és Lily Pottert."

Ekkor minden szem Harry felé fordult, de ő továbbra is kitartóan meredt maga elé, és nem törődött velük.

„Fentiekre tekintettel a Minisztérium minden vád alól felmentette Siriust" jelentette be Dumbledore, amitől Harry szemei elkerekedtek, Ron pedig diadalmasan a levegőbe ütött.

„Sirius, vagyis Black professzor, korábban auror volt, így aztán széleskörű tapasztalatokkal rendelkezik a sötét varázslatok kivédése terén. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy alkalmasnak fogjátok találni a feladatra. Most pedig, mindenki ágyba! Jó éjszakát!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tíz perccel később, Harry a Griffendél klubhelyiségében ült, az osztálytárasai gyűrűjében. Hátra akart maradni, hogy beszéljen Siriusszal, de McGalagony kitessékelte a teremből. Most pedig elárasztották kérdésekkel, hogy mi a véleménye a 'feltételezett ártatlanságról'.

„Hagyjátok már abba!" avatkozott közbe Ron. „Ha egyszer a minisztérium azt mondja, hogy ártatlan, akkor az, és kész!"

„De hát…" próbált közbeszólni Colin, de Harry megakadályozta.

„Egyébként a nyár egy részét vele töltöttem. Tudtátok, hogy ő a keresztapám?"

„De honnan tudtad, hogy ártatlan?" kérdezte Levander Brown, egy másik osztálytársuk.

„Ugyan, mi már több mint másfél…" kezdte Hermione, de aztán felkiáltott. „McGalagony professzor!"

Mindenki az ajtó felé fordult. Meglepő volt itt látni a professzort, mert bár ő volt a házvezető tanáruk, ritkán járt fel ide. Leginkább olyankor, ha valaki nagy bajba keveredett. Ennek fényében a Weasley ikrek azonnal felugrottak, és kórusban kiáltották:

„Nem mi voltunk!"

McGalagony türelmetlenül legyintett.

„Potter jöjjön velem, váltanom kell magával néhány szót!"

Harry felugrott és követte a professzort a folyosóra. Rögtön széles mosoly terült szét az arcán, amikor meglátta a keresztapját.

„Köszönöm, professzor!" Sirius rámosolygott McGalagonyra.

„Igazán nincs mit. És jó, hogy újra itt vagy" válaszolt kedvesen az igazgatóhelyettes, és magukra hagyta őket.

Néhány pillanatig csendben álldogáltak, és Harry kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát, mert nem tudta, mit is csináljon. Az elmúlt napokban, amiket kettesben töltöttek egyre jobban megismerte Siriust, de most mintha megnőtt volna köztük a távolság. Aztán bizonytalanul lépett egyet előre, és hirtelen a keresztapja karjai közt találta magát.

„Sajnálom, hogy megijesztettelek" Sirius szinte csak suttogott. –„Remus mondta, hogy reagáltál."

„Semmi baj" nyögte ki, miután sikerült lenyelnie a torkában terpeszkedő hatalmas gombócot.

„De igenis baj!" válaszolt Sirius, és maga felé fordította Harry fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. „Néha túlságosan hirtelen döntök, magyarázat nélkül cselekszem. Sajnálom."

„Tényleg semmi baj" bizonygatta Harry. „Az a lényeg, hogy visszajöttél."

Sirius újra megölelte:

„És nem is hagylak el. Nem fogsz elveszíteni, megígérem!"

Harry nagyot nyelt, és viszonozta az ölelést. _Végre van igazi családom – gondolta. _Tudta, ha nem térnek át valami más témára, menten elbőgi magát, és ezt nem akarta. A tavalyi Rita Vitrol cikk után semmiképp. Ha meglátná valaki, az egész iskola ezen csámcsogna. Elhúzódott hát, és felnézett a keresztapjára.

„Szóval auror voltál. Mikor akartad elmesélni?"

„Soha nem került szóba" vonta meg a vállát Sirius.

„Pedig ez nagyon menő!" jelentette ki Harry, aztán kicsit zavartan hozzátette. „De te egyáltalán nem vagy olyan, mint Mordon professzor."

„Rémszem?" Sirius elnevette magát. „Nem, tényleg nem. Nekem még megvan minden testrészem!"

Aztán kicsit komolyabban folytatta:

„Nem minden auror olyan, mint Rémszem. Ő meglehetősen … különc."

„Te nem vagy olyan paranoiás, ugye?"

Visszagondolva az együtt töltött egy hétre, Harry rájött, hogy Sirius minden helyzetben borzasztó hidegvérrel cselekedett, és nagyon is jól tudta, hogy kell bánni a halálfalókkal.

„Nem!" nevette el magát ismét. „Tudod mindenféle emberből lehet auror. Vannak, akik teljesen hétköznapi varázslók. Vannak olyanok is, akik rájönnek, hogy a bajkeverésben mutatott tehetség itt is jó szolgálatot tehet. Így kerültünk oda, apád, és én."

Észrevéve a Harry arcára kiülő meglepetést hozzátette:

„Igen, apád is auror volt. Sokáig győzködtük Remust, hogy ő is csatlakozzon, de ő inkább a kutatást választotta."

„Minden nap új dolgokat tudok meg tőled!" mosolygott Harry.

„Remélem, is, mert mostantól a tanárod vagyok, és pont ez a feladatom!" a szemében felcsillanó játékos fény azt súgta Harrynek, hogy érdekes év elébe néznek.

„Ezentúl professzornak kell, hogy szólítsalak?"

„Csak az osztályban. Azt hiszem ehhez hozzá kell még szoknom!"

„Szerintem jól fogod csinálni!" mondta Harry, de a mondat fele elveszett egy hatalmas ásításban.

„Kösz! Azt hiszem, ideje ágyba bújnod. De előtte még szeretnék kérdezni valamit…"

„Igen?"

„Most, hogy tisztáztak a vádak alól … lesz saját házam, meg minden. Lenne kedved velem élni?"

„Persze, miért ne lenne!" Harry alig tudott egy helyben maradni az izgatottságtól. Egyszer már közel volt ehhez a lehetőséghez, de akkor a sors közbeszólt. Most viszont már semmi sem állhat az útjukba. A világ, ami alig huszonnégy órával ezelőtt, még a feje tetején állt, most nagyon-nagyon szuper helynek tűnt.

„Azért meg kellett kérdeznem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Tizedik fejezet: **

**A való világ**

A hetedikes Griffendélesek, Fred és George Weasley vezetésével rohanva érkeztek meg a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanteremhez. Annyira nevettek, hogy járni is alig tudtak, és a legtöbben egyszerűen leroskadtak a székekre. George azonban állva maradt, sőt felhevülve a lelkesedéstől fel-alá kezdett járkálni a teremben.

„Láttátok ezt?" Lee Jordan, az ikrek legjobb barátja, alig tudott beszélni a nevetéstől. „Láttátok, milyen képet vágott Frics!"

„Lenyűgöző volt!" értett egyet George. „Nem is tudom, mi tetszett jobban, a rózsaszín padló …"

„Vagy a lila pöttyök" fejezte be a mondatot Fred.

„Hát nem ti voltatok?" kérdezte hitetlenkedve Angelina Johnson.

„Bárcsak mi lettünk volna!" sóhajtott vágyakozva George. „Sajnos nekünk soha nem sikerült bejutni Frics tisztítószeres kamrájába. Szerintem még évekkel ezelőtt rávette Pitont, hogy bűvölje meg az ajtót. Márpedig aki ezt tette, az valahogy bejutott, és a felmosószerekkel művelt valamit."

„Biztos késleltetett hatású bűbájt használt! Frics épp befejezte a felmosást, amikor az egész folyosó rózsaszínbe borult!" vonta le a végkövetkeztetést Fred.

„De ha nem ti voltatok, akkor ki?" kérdezte most Alicia Spinnet, az ikrek másik osztály- és csapattársa, enyhén vádló hangon. „Ti hárman mindig bajba sodorjátok az egész osztályt!"

George elvigyorodott és mohó pillantást váltott a testvérével:

„Úgy tűnik konkurenciát kaptunk!"

„Ez az igazi kihívás! Egy csíny-háború!"

„A végén még kiderül, hogy elsősök voltak!" szólt bele Lee is.

„Á, azt nem hiszem! Első nap az iskolában – még mi is vártunk egy hetet, nem igaz?" közölte magabiztosan Fred.

„De akkor vajon ki…" de a mondat félbeszakadt, mert George, aki még mindig rótta köröket, majdnem rálépett a hatalmas fekete kutyára, 'aki'az egyik szék árnyékában aludt békésen. Most, mivel megzavarták az álmát, idegesen vakkantott, amitől viszont George ijedt meg annyira, hogy ugrott egyet. „Hát te meg mit keresel itt?"

Az állat erre csak megcsóválta a farkát, és zavartalanul visszafeküdt. Az osztály elbűvölve bámulta a medve-méretű ebet.

„Gondoljátok, hogy Black professzoré?" kérdezte Angelina.

„Nem tudom" válaszolt Fred, miután gyors pillantást váltott a testvérével. „Nem volt vele kutya, amikor nálunk volt!"

„_Nálatok_ volt?" kérdezett vissza csodálkozva Lee, aki erről eddig még nem hallott.

„Ő hozta hozzánk Harryt. De nem sokat beszélt. Leginkább csak Lupin professzorral vagy apával tárgyalt."

Lee felállt és közelebb ment a szendergő kutyához, aki erre felemelte a fejét, és nyugodtan figyelte a fiút. Lee megszagoltatta a kezét, és mivel a kutya megcsóválta a farkát, egy kicsit felbátorodva előrenyúlt, hogy megsimogassa a hatalmas fejet. Ekkor azonban a kutya, minden figyelmeztetés nélkül, felugrott, és dühödten morogni kezdett. Lee rémülten hátrált, majd hanyatt esett, és a többi diák is felugrált: egy részük azért, hogy Lee segítségére siessen, más részük azért, hogy minél messzebb kerüljön a dühös állattól. Fred volt az első aki megtalálta a hangját:

„Mi baja lehet ennek a kutyának?"

Az említett ebben a pillanatban, mindenki legnagyobb megrökönyödésére, átváltozott egy emberré: Sirius Blackké.

„Köszöntök mindenkit a sötét varázslatok kivédése órán!" mondta. „Első lecke: Semmi sem az aminek látszik!"

A szavai, miközben elmondta őket, automatikusan megjelentek a háta mögötti táblán.

„Másként fogalmazva: Hogy is működik a való világ?" ez is felkerült a táblára, aztán a megbűvölt kréta koppant a tanári asztalon. „Most pedig mindenki üljön le, és nyugodtan rakja el a könyvét. És Mr. Weasley remélem nem szándékozik elővenni azt a trágyagránátot a táskájából? Fred, ha jól sejtem."

„Mielőtt belekezdenénk az anyagba" folytatta. „Nézzük mindenki itt van-e."

Nem kellett elővennie az osztálynaplót, mert óra előtt memorizálta a neveket, most pedig összepárosította őket az arcokkal, és azokkal az információkkal, amiket Remustól kapott. _Vigyázz az ikrekre és Lee Jordanra – szólt a fő utasítás. Állítólag, ők a legnagyobb bajkeverők a Roxfortban a Tekergők óta._ Ahogy Fred mondta: Ez az igazi kihívás! _Rendben_ – gondolta magában. _Itt az ideje, hogy kicsit felrázzuk a dolgokat._

Sirius felült a tanári asztalra (ami már önmagában is szentségtörésnek számított!), és hátranyúlva felemelt egy hosszú pergamenlapot, ami eddig az asztalon hevert. A hetedikesek úgy bámulták, mintha egy második feje nőtt volna. _Ha akarnék tudnék is növeszteni egyet _– gondolta. _Az talán egy kicsit tűzbe hozná őket! De inkább valami mást hozok tűzbe! _

„Ezen a tekercsen, a hetedik év hivatalos tananyaga található" jelentette be, majd felemelte a pergament és rámutatatott a pálcájával: „Incendio!"

A papír lángra kapott, az osztály felhördült, de Sirius türelmesen kivárta, míg az egészből nem maradt több, mint egy kupac hamu.

„Mindig is vágytam erre!" jelentette ki aztán elégedetten.

Az osztály végre elnevette magát, és ő szépen kivárta, amíg megnyugszanak a kedélyek. Mikor úgy látta osztatlan figyelmüket élvezi, folytatta:

„Ez egy gyakorlati jellegű óra. A való világban ugyanis a bemagolt szabályok nem érnek semmit! Amikor egy helyzet igazán rosszra fordul, nincs idő arra, hogy ellenátkokat keress egy tankönyvben, és arra sem, hogy hagyományos módon gondolkodj. Csak arra van idő, hogy reagálj, nagyrészt az ösztöneidre hallgatva. Minden más egyenlő a halállal!"

„Néhány évvel ezelőtt, a Minisztérium valószínűleg kirúgatott volna azért, amit az idén fogok tanítani, de változó időket élünk. Amikor idén elhagyjátok az iskolát a világ, ami vár titeket egy cseppet sem fog hasonlítani arra, amit hét éve magatok mögött hagytatok. Sőt nem fog hasonlítani a néhány hónappal ezelőttire sem. A varázs-világ változik, és mindegy milyen pályát választotok majd, ezek a változások titeket is érinteni fognak."

„A háborúban ártatlanok is meghalnak" folytatta halkan. „És meg kell tanulnotok, hogy védhetitek meg magatokat. Nem lesz mindenkiből auror, vagy minisztériumi dolgozó, nem mindenki fog aktív szerepet vállalni a Voldemort elleni harcban, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem lesz szükségetek bizonyos képességekre. Ebben az évben számos önvédelmi módszert fogunk tanulni, olyan módszereket, amikkel ártalmatlanná tehetitek a támadóitokat. De" és itt egy rövid szünetet tartott „egyáltalán nem fogunk sötét varázslatokat tanulni! Nem is ismerem ezeket, és nem is lesz szükségetek rájuk."

Hagyta, hogy az elmondottak egy kicsit leülepedjenek, aztán szándékoltan vidámabb hangon folytatta:

„Most pedig, ha sikerült elfelejtenie mindenkinek, hogy a tankönyve létezik, kezdjünk bele!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az egyik szomszédos tanteremben, Remus Lupin épp ebben a pillanatban törte össze a tanári asztalt.

Pontosabban ezt a hatalmas kupac könyv tette meg helyette, amit az asztalra ejtett.

Teljesen mindegy, mindenesetre a látvány igen hatásos volt. A hangos reccsenés, az azt követő huppanás, és a porfelhő, ami szinte az egész tantermet betöltötte impozáns jelenet volt.

Az ötödikes Griffendélesek úgy meredtek a tanárukra, mintha az megőrült volna, és a békés mosoly amivel mindezt elkövette, csak erősítette ezt az érzésüket.

„Ezen könyvek mindegyike a mágiatörténet egy-egy szakszára koncentrál. Minden fontos esemény és minden fontos varázsló szerepel bennük. A Minisztérium elvárja, hogy mire végeztek a tanulmányaitokkal, ezekkel az információkkal mind tisztában legyetek" intett Lupin a földön szerteszét heverő könyvek felé. „Ezzel és még többel is."

Harry érdeklődve figyelte az eseményeket. Annak ellenére, hogy Lupin professzor eszméletlen mennyiségű tanulnivalóval fenyegette meg őket, mégis ez volt élete legérdekesebb mágiatörténet órája. Legalább történt valami, és nem aludt el az első percben. Ez hatalmas fejlődés! Akkor is, ha egy csomót kell majd tanulni. Ebben a pillanatban egyedül Hermione tűnt teljesen elégedettnek, bár ő valószínűleg már amúgy is olvasta az összes könyvet. Mindenki más enyhén döbbentnek tűnt.

Lupin professzor egy hirtelen pálcamozdulattal az összes könyvet, az asztal darabjaival együtt, a terem leghátsó szögeltébe repítette, ahol hangos csattanással az egész a falnak csapódott. Az osztály egy emberként ugrott fel meglepetésében.

„De a világ megváltozott" jelentette ki Lupin. „A könyvekben fellelhető tudás önmagában nem készít fel senkit a háborúra. Csak az segít, ha megértjük a dolgokat. Ezért ebben az évben arról fogunk tanulni, hogy mi történt eddig, és mi fog még történni. Tanulmányozzuk a mások által elkövetett hibákat, hogy tanulhassunk belőlük. Mindenek felett pedig, arról fogunk tanulni, hogy befolyásolja a múlt a jelent, és mit hozhat a jövő. Voldemort visszatérése óta, minden napunk a sötétség fenyegetésében telik. Csak úgy tudjuk megakadályozni, hogy még sötétebb idők jöjjenek, ha megértjük, mi miért történik."

Harry szinte megilletődve hallgatta Lupint. A professzor komoly szemekkel figyelte őket, de egyben olyan erő sugárzott belőle, amit a legtöbb osztálytársa eddig még nem tapasztalt. Ez az a Remus Lupin volt, akivel ő két éve a Szellemszálláson találkozott. Az, akit a szülei ismertek, és akiben Dumbledore feltétel nélkül bízott, annak ellenére, hogy vérfarkas. Lupin egy kicsit megenyhült hangon folytatta:

„Vegyétek elő a jegyzeteiteket. Ma arról kezdünk tanulni, amiről a legtöbben inkább nem is beszélnének: Voldemort első felemelkedéséről."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Három nappal később, Harry a nagyteremben ebédelt teljes békében Ronnal és Hermionéval. Ebéd után bájitaltan várta őket, szerencsére McGalagony professzorral, mivel Piton még mindig az ágyat nyomta, így ez sem tudta elvenni a kedvüket. A nyugalmat Fred és George zavarta meg, akik hangosan nevetve rohantak be a terembe.

„Jaj, ne!" nyögött fel Hermione. „Mit csinálhattak, megint?"

A Weasley ikrek leroskadtak az asztalhoz.

„Ezt el se tudom hinni!" mondta Fred levegő után kapkodva.

„Én se!" hahotázott George. „Bárcsak láttuk volna!"

„Mit?" kérdezte kíváncsian Ron. De Fred úgy folytatta, mintha nem is hallotta volna az öccsét:

„Csodálatos volt!"

„Tökéletes!"

„Hihetetlen!"

„**Mit csináltatok!"** üvöltött most már rájuk Ron.

„Mi?" kérdezett vissza ártatlanul George. „Ez a legjobb az egészben. Nem csináltunk semmit sem!"

„Azzal kezdődött, hogy McGalagony professzor macskává változott a harmadéves Hollóhátosok előtt…"

Ebben a pillanatban kiabálás hangzott fel a folyosón, és mindannyian felismerték a dühös hangot: McGalagony volt az.

„Atyaisten!" suttogta Harry az orra alatt.

„Valami borzalmas dolgot műveltetek, ugye?" kérdezte Hermione szinte rémülten, mert ilyen dühösnek még sosem hallotta a házvezetőjüket.

Az ikrek ingerülten felelni készültek, hiszen egyszer már megmondták, hogy nem ők voltak, de nem maradt rá idejük, mert újabb kiáltás harsant.

„Sirius Black! Azonnal idejössz!"

A fekete kutya beszáguldott a terembe, kifarolt a csúszós padlón, a nyomában pedig rögtön megjelent a professzor-asszony is, és az arckifejezése ugyanolyan dühös volt, mint a hangja. Érthető módon, a kutya menekült: elbújt a Hugrabugos asztal alatt, felborítva egy széket.

Harry elkerekedett szemmel figyelte a történéseket.

„Odanézzetek!" kiáltott fel Ron. „Meglóg!"

És tényleg - Sirius az asztal takarásában kisurrant az egyik oldalsó ajtón.

McGalagony professzor megállt. Nyilvánvalóan rájött, hogy a kutya túl gyors hozzá képest, de ez a felismerés csak még jobban feldühítette. Elvörösödött, és a helyzeten nem javított a hangos nevetés sem, ami az egész termet betöltötte, különösen a professzor sarkában loholó Hollóhátos diákok kacagtak harsányan, akik kezdettől fogva láttak mindent. Még a főasztalnál ülő tanárok is nevettek. Harry látta, hogy Lupin professzor majdnem leesik a székről jókedvében, hiába próbálja összeszedni magát.

McGalagony körbekémlelt a teremben, keresve valakit, akit felelősségre vonhat. Harry kétségbeesetten próbált a lehető legártatlanabb képet vágni – elvégre ő aztán semmit nem tudott arról, amit Sirius művelt! Szerencsére McGalgony pillantása még csak meg sem akadt rajta, inkább az ajtó felé indult, amin keresztül Sirius eltűnt. Félúton azonban megállt, és hirtelen megpördült:

„Lupin!"

Lupin professzor úgy nézett ki, mint a macska, ami épp most nyelte le a kanárit. Nyelt egy nagyot, az arcára sikertelenül próbált ártatlan kifejezést erőltetni, és alig tudta visszafojtani a nevetést, amikor mit sem sejtő hangon visszakérdezett:

„Minerva?"

„Mióta animágus?" kérdezte a tanárnő fenyegetően közeledve.

A teremben most mindenki Lupinra bámult, aki felállt és egy kicsit elhátrált az asztaltól. Inkább hasonlított egy tetten ért diákra, mint professzorra.

„Ó, már nem nagyon emlékszem rá…" mondta, de nem volt túl meggyőző.

„Ne hazudj nekem Remus Lupin!" McGalagony azt a hangot használta, amit akkor szokott, ha a Weasley ikrek valamilyen különösen súlyos szabályszegést követnek el.

A pálcáját vádlón Lupinra szegezte. „Te és Sirius Black csak bajt kevertetek, amióta betettétek a lábatokat a Roxfortba! Tudom, hogy te is benne voltál!"

„De professzor, hiszen ismeri Siriust!" vonta meg a vállát Lupin. „Senki sem tudja kordában tartani..."

„Valóban!" McGalagonyt nyílván egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy az egész iskola figyeli. Akik nem volt kezdetektől a teremben, azok most nagy csoportba verődve az ajtóban szorongtak. Harry most már igazán szerette volna tudni, mit is művelt Sirius! Úgy látszott a tréfa híre futótűzként terjedt el az iskolában.

„Én úgy vettem észre, nagyon is tudod kontrolálni … ha akarod!"

„Talán jobb lesz, ha én most…" kezdte Lupin, és tovább hátrált az ajtó irányába.

„Nem, fiatalember! Maradsz, ahol vagy! Akkor mész el, ha befejeztem…"

Ebben a pillanatban valami berepült a terembe. Harry látta a szeme sarkából, de csak akkor jött rá mi az, amikor a füstbomba közvetlenül McGalagony előtt robbant. Az elsőt egy második követte, ami pedig Lupint borította teljes füstfelhőbe. Amikor a köd eloszlott, (néhány másodperc alatt, köszönhetően McGalagony pálcalendítésének) Lupin már nem volt sehol.

McGalagony egy pillanatig teljesen némán és mozdulatlanul állt – az események teljesen letaglózták – aztán a fejét rázva a kijárat felé indult. Közben elment a Griffendél asztal mellett is, így Harry pont elkapta, mit motyog az orra alatt:

„Mit tettünk? Megint visszaengedtük őket az iskolába!"

A legtöbb diák elég fegyelmezett volt, hogy megvárja, amíg a professzoruk távozik, csak akkor tört ki a mindent elsöprő nevetés. Bele is telt néhány percbe, amíg Harry képes volt megkérdezni az ikreket, mi is történt valójában.

„Nos," kezdte Fred „csak hallottuk, sajnos nem láttuk…"

„Pedig szuper lehetett" szokás szerint az ikrek egymás szavába vágva beszéltek.

„Amikor McGalagony macskává változott, egy nagy fekete kutya…"

„Persze Black professzor…"

„…ugrott ki az íróasztal alól, és üldözőbe vette a macskát. Nem tartott sokáig, mert McGalagony rögtön visszaváltozott, és ő kezdte kiabálva üldözni a kutyát."

„Valaki megmondta neki, hogy ki is a kutya valójában, mert képzeljétek, fogalma sem volt, de ettől csak még dühösebb lett!"

„Akkor futottunk beléjük, amikor a könyvtárnál jártak, és megkérdeztük a Hollóhátosokat, mi történt. Aztán iderohantunk, mert gondoltuk, hogy itt sarokba szorítja."

Megint nevetni kezdtek.

„Láttátok, milyen arcot vágott Lupin professzor?" kérdezte Ron.

„Szerintetek tudott róla? Nem tesz jót a fegyelemnek, ha egy professzor ilyet tesz a másikkal" mondta Hermione.

„Ne legyél már ünneprontó!" szólt rá Ron.

„Szerintem fenomenális volt" mondta boldogan George. „Jó látni, hogy a tanáraink is emberek!"

„És hogy legalább az egyiküknek még humora is van!" tette hozzá Fred.

„Neked is el kell ismerned, hogy vicces volt!" fordult Harry a lányhoz.

„Nem mondtam, hogy nem volt az" kacagott fel Hermione. „De nézzétek!"

Az oldalsó ajtó kinyílt, és Lupin professzor dugta be óvatosan a fejét. Körülnézett, aztán széles vigyor jelent meg az arcán:

„Elment már?" kérdezte.

A gyerekek bólintottak, bár többen döbbenten néztek a Mágiatörténet professzorukra, aki most hirtelen évekkel fiatalabbnak nézett ki, mint egyébként. Besétált a terembe, még egyszer körülnézett, aztán visszaszólt a válla felett:

„Most már kijöhetsz!"

A kutya, láthatóan nagyon elégedetten önmagával, beügetett a terembe. Felemelt fejjel beleszimatolt a levegőbe, aztán visszaváltozott emberré.

„Éhen halok!" Sirius rögtön felkapott egy szendvicset a tanári asztalról.

„El se tudom képzelni, mitől éhezhettél meg…" jegyezte meg szárazon Lupin, de Sirius csak rávigyorgott a barátjára, Lupin még mondani akart valamit, de az újra felhangzó harsány nevetés belefojtotta a szót.

A diákok legszívesebben megtapsolták volna a produkciót. Harry persze tudta, hogy Sirius igen vicces tud lenni, ha akar, sőt azt is sejtette, hogy ennél még durvább tréfákat is elkövetett életében, de biztos volt benne, hogy ez a mostani is méltó Tapmancs hírnevéhez.

Sirius hirtelen felemelte a karját, és csendre intette őket.

„Ne csapjatok már ekkora zajt!" mondta komoly arccal. „A végén még visszajön, és kezdhetem elölről az egészet!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Tizenegyedik fejezet:**

**A nevetés a legjobb gyógyszer**

McGalagony professzor fáradtan lépett be a tanári szobába. Remélte, hogy egy kicsit békében lehet, és felkészülhet az esti sakkpartira, az igazgatóval. Amint belépett rájött azonban, hogy szó sem lehet békés pihenésről.

„Nem tudom elhinni, hogy tényleg megtetetted" mondta éppen Remus Lupin. „Tudom, hogy mindig emlegetted, hogy a kutyák szeretik kergetni a macskákat, de soha nem hittem volna, hogy tényleg megteszed!"

„Pedig tudnod kellett volna" felelte Sirius elégedetten.

Minerva becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és erre mindkét férfi felkapta a fejét. Az elégedettség és a bűntudat küzdött mindkettőben, végül az enyhe megbánás mellett horgonyoztak le. Sirius gyorsan körbepillantott a szobában, nyilvánvalóan azt latolgatta, mennyi esélye lehet a szökésre, de Minerva elállta az egyetlen kijáratot. Végül a férfi ártatlan szemekkel ránézett, azzal az arckifejezéssel, amit a barátai kiskutya tekintetnek nevezték – és McGalagony most arra gondolt, hogy ez a kifejezés sokkal találóbb, mint hitte volna. Hagyta hogy egy ideig még főjenek a saját levükben, csak aztán szólalt meg.

„Csak ne nézzen rám ilyen szemekkel, Mr. Black! Szégyellned kéne magad, hogy így viselkedsz az egész iskola szeme láttára! Mégis mi a fenét gondoltál?"

„Nos, beismerem, hogy egyáltalán nem gondoltam semmire!"

„Jellemző! Az isten szerelmére, most már professzor vagy! Legalább megpróbálhatnál ennek megfelelően viselkedni, még akkor is, ha a szíved mélyén még mindig egy éretlen bajkeverő vagy!"

Sirius a megbánás legkisebb jele nélkül megvonta a vállát:

„Elég jó ötletnek tűnt!"

McGalagony csak meredt rá. Közvetlenül azelőtt látta utoljára Siriust, hogy James és Lily meghaltak, de egy cseppet sem változott azóta! Még mindig a következmények mérlegelése nélkül ugrik fejest mindenbe. Egyáltalán nem nőtt be a feje lágya! Hiába is kiabálna vele, az nem segítene, elvégre régebben sem segített. Sóhajtva lerogyott az egyik karosszékbe, szemben a kanapéval, amin a két férfi üldögélt.

„Soha nem fogsz felnőni" motyogta legyőzötten. „Mit csináljak most veled?"

„Talán megpróbálhatnál nevetni, Minerva" szólalt meg egy hang, a kandalló előtt álló karosszékből, aminek a háttámlája eltakarta, hogy van még valaki a szobában. Persze rögtön felismerte a hangot.

„Albus! De hát hallotta, mit művelt!"

Dumbledore felállt, és megkerülte a széket, hogy közelebb jöhessen egykori tanítványaihoz.

„Igen, hallottam. És történetesen nagyon szórakoztatónak találtam" válaszolta, miközben mosolyogva leült egy másik székre. – McGalagony egy szúrós pillantást vetett rá, de az igazgató folytatta. „De arra azért kíváncsi lennék, hogy vajon mi indította erre új kollégánkat. Elmondod?" fordult Sirius felé.

„Az, hogy azt hitte simán megúszhatja…" motyogta maga elé az átváltoztatástan-professzor.

Sirius elnevette magát:

„Nos, a tény, hogy már nem adhatsz nekem büntetőfeladatot, tényleg átfutott az agyamon" ismerte be. „És talán be akartam bizonyítani, hogy még képes vagyok rá…"

Erre aggodalom jelent meg Remus arcán, amit McGalagony egyáltalán nem értett, de Sirius folytatta.

„De leginkább a légkör miatt tettem" hirtelen a hangja egészen komoly lett. „Az elmúlt napokban megpróbáltuk meggyőzni ezeket a gyerekeket, hogy a világ mennyire megváltozott. Kezdik megérteni, hogy mire akarjuk felkészíteni őket, és ez jó. De épp, mivel értik a változásokat, túl komolyan fogják venni a tanulást. Elfelejtik, hogy gyerekek legyenek, hogy szórakozzanak. Szükségük volt egy kis szünetre. És mellesleg a nevetés a legjobb orvosság ilyenkor."

Minerva elámult, de nem kerülte el a figyelmét Dumbledore elégedett bólintása.

„Hát, be kell vallanom, erre nem számítottam!" mondta teljesen őszintén. „Azt hiszem, vissza kell vonnom, amit az előbb mondtam: mégis felnőttél, az idő végül megtette a hatását."

„Inkább a tizenkét év Azkabanban" felelte Sirius komoran. A tekintete egyik pillanatról a másikra olyan elkínzott lett, amilyet Minerva még sosem látott.

„Annyira sajnálom!" mondta gyorsan. Borzalmasan érezte magát. _Persze, tizenkét év azon a szörnyű helyen megváltoztat mindenkit, még akkor is, ha ártatlan az illető._ „Nem akartalak emlékeztetni…"

De Sirius egy legyintéssel elhessegette a bocsánatkérést, bár a fájdalom nem tűnt el teljesen az arcáról:

„Semmi gond" mondta. „Már közel sem zavar annyira, mint régebben…"

Remus arcán újra megjelent az aggodalmas kifejezés, és McGalagony most már nagyon is megértette. Sirius nála töltötte a tanévkezdet előtti heteket, és ha valaki, akkor ő tudta, mennyire kínozták még mindig az élményei. Sirius bólintott a barátjának – és az üzenet Minerva számára is világos volt: jól vagyok. Hogy ezt megerősítse el is mosolyodott, és ezzel nagyrészt el is tűnt a sötét kifejezés az arcáról.

„Mellesleg" tette hozzá könnyedén, „bár a legtöbb diák már megbízik bennem, azért nem árt erősíteni ezt az érzést. Kétlem, hogy egy hidegvérű gyilkos körbe rohangászna a kastélyban kutya képében, a rettegett átváltoztatástan professzor elől menekülve!"

Mindannyian nevettek, mert ezt tényleg nehéz volt elképzelni.

„Neked könnyű!" mondta végül McGalagony. „Nem te voltál a macska, akit megtámadott egy hatalmas, vérszomjas kutya. Soha életemben nem ért még ekkora trauma!"

Ez alkalommal még hosszabb ideig nevettek, és ha most egy diák benézett volna, bizonyára őrültnek nézte volna a tanárait. Vagy legalábbis nagyban ártott volna a tekintélyüknek a jelenet, ahogy levegő után kapkodva, hasukat fogva hahotáznak.

„Nem is tudom" nyögte ki Lupin. „Csodákat tehet ez a hírneveddel, Minerva!"

„Ezt erősen kétlem. Az összes diák arról beszél, micsoda hőstett ilyet elkövetni a korábbi professzorotokkal szemben. A lányok meg teljesen odavannak attól, milyen jóképű voltál, Sirius! És feltételezem nem a kutya-alakodról beszélnek…"

Black egyértelműen megrémült ettől a kijelentéstől, de Lupint nagyon szórakoztatta. Mindenesetre nem sokáig tartott az öröme, mert a nő folytatta.

„És ugyanezek a nőnemű tanulók, kedves Mr. Lupin, végeérhetetlenül áradoznak arról, milyen hősies voltál, amikor sarokba szorítottalak. Azt hiszem fiúk, elég alapanyagot szolgáltattatok Roxfort összes női diákjának, hogy legyen miről álmodozniuk, még öreg korukban is!"

„Mit tettünk?" suttogta maga elé Remus, Sirius pedig egyszerűen a kezébe temette az arcát.

Minerva egy ideig hagyta még, hogy pácolódjanak, és Dumbledore-ra mosolygott. Persze minden szó igaz volt, amit mondott – ahogy végigjött a folyosón, most is mindenki Sirius akciójáról beszélt. Ő vonta így magára a figyelmet, hát viselje is a következményeket!

„Ha már arról beszélünk, mit műveltetek" folytatta McGalagony kíméletlenül, „miért használtad azokat a füstbombákat! Tudod, hogy semmi kárt nem okoztam volna Remusban. Soha nem fog eltűnni a szag a taláromból!"

„Nem hagyhattam bajban egy barátot!" jelentette ki a férfi lovagiasan, az egyik karját a barátja vállára téve.

„Ezt nevezed barátságnak? Nos, azt hiszem, akkor ti ketten megérdemlitek egymást. Egyébként pedig be kell ismernem, hogy rekordidő alatt megnyertétek a gyerekeket"és mosolyogva hozzátette:„Ha így folytatjátok, közületek kerül ki a következő Gilderoy Lockhart!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Egy héttel később a nevetés ugyan már alábbhagyott, de Sirius szinte mindenki kedvenc tanárává vált. Kivéve persze a Mardekárosokat, akik folyamatosan panaszkodtak mindenre. Malfoy ugyan mindenkit próbált meggyőzni, hogy Black professzor amatőr és éretlen, de mihelyt az órákon teljes gázra kapcsoltak, ez nagyrészt lehetetlenné vált. A sötét varázslatok kivédése óra ugyanolyan izgalmassá vált, mint Lupin professzor idejében volt. És habár nem volt mindig olyan szórakoztató, de mindig használható dolgokat tanultak. A diákok gyorsan rájöttek, hogy Sirius Black nem árul zsákbamacskát: elmondta nekik az igazat mindenről, és soha nem hivatkozott arra, hogy ehhez vagy ahhoz 'túl fiatalok' lennének. A kicsit érzékenyebb diákok persze néha azt kívánták, bárcsak ne tudnák az igazat, de hát senki nem mondta, hogy a világ tisztességesen működik. És erre pont Sirius volt a legjobb példa. A legfurcsább az volt, ahogy azt Harry megállapította, hogy ötödévtől felfelé minden osztálynak ugyanaz volt a tananyag. Amikor Hermione megkérdezte, miért van ez így, Sirius csak annyit kérdezett: mit gondol, a Halálfalók megkérdezik-e hány éves, mielőtt támadnak? Hermionét ugyan kicsit letaglózta a válasz, de többet nem kérdezett ilyesmit. Háború volt, és bárki célponttá válhatott – ez volt, amit az iskolában próbáltak megértetni velük.

„Siess már Ron!" nógatta Hermione a barátját.

„Jövök már! Nyugi! Nem hiszem, hogy Sirius megbüntetne minket, ha elkésünk."

„Nem tudhatod! Azért mert eddig még fordult elő, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is fog!"

Harry vágott egy grimaszt, és kinyitotta az ajtót a barátai előtt. Örömmel állapították meg, hogy Sirius még nem volt a teremben. Ahogy telt az év, meg kellett állapítaniuk, hogy a tanáruk egyre kevésbé sietett megérkezni az órákra. Soha nem késett el, de mindig az utolsó pillanatban érkezett meg. Az öröm azonban hamar elpárolgott, amikor meglátták, mennyivel többen vannak a teremben a megszokottnál.

„Mit kerestek itt, Malfoy?" szólt át Harry a tőlük elkülönült csoportban üldögélő Mardekárosokhoz.

„Órára jöttünk, ha ez nem lenne nyilvánvaló!"

„Az nem világos, hogy miért most! Most nekünk van óránk, nem nektek!"

„Mintha nekünk élvezetet okozna eltölteni egy órát egy csomó Griffendélessel!" az utolsó szót úgy ejtette ki, mintha valami fertőző betegség lenne. „Nekünk sincs több beleszólásunk, mint nektek! Megváltoztatták az órarendet."

„Minek?" kérdezte inkább csak magától Hermione.

„Mintha én tudnám, sárvérű!" csattant fel rögtön Malfoy. „Nem én vagyok a tanár kis házikedvence!"

Harry rögtön felkapta a vizet, főként a Hermionét ért sértés miatt. Ebben az évben Malfoy és barátai még elviselhetetlenebbek lettek, de Harrynek eddig sikerült elkerülnie őket (a bájitaltan kivételével persze, de McGalagony mellett Malfoy nem úszhatta meg a dolgokat büntetlenül, úgyhogy ott is nyugtuk volt). Dühösen válaszra nyitotta a száját, de Ron megelőzte.

„Hogy mered?" kezdte, a dühtől vörös arccal. „Fontosnak hiszed magad, csak azért mert aranyvérű vagy és gazdag! Közlöm, hogy mindenki más azt gondolja rólad, hogy egy beltenyésztésű kis szemétláda vagy!"

Harry és Hermione büszkén néztek a barátjukra, hogy végre nem erőszakkal akarta megoldani a Malfoyjal való konfliktust, hanem szavakkal vágott vissza. És ez láthatóan felbőszítette Malfoyt, mert felugrott a helyéről.

„Irigykedsz a családomra, mi, Weasley?"

„A világ minden kincséért sem cserélnék veled!"

Még tovább is folytatták volna, ha Sirius nem érkezett volna meg ebben a pillanatban. Sem Ron, sem Malfoy nem volt olyan bolond, hogy egy tanár előtt folytassák a küzdelmet. Mindannyian leültek, és Harry gyorsan előkapta a jegyzetfüzetét. Nem hagyja, hogy Malfoy elrontsa a kedvenc óráját! Azért még egymásra vigyorogtak Ronnal, aki nagyon büszke volt magára, hogy meg tudta sérteni az egész átkozott Malfoy családot.

Sirius rögtön azzal kezdte, ami mindannyiukat foglalkoztatta:

„Gondolom, mindannyian észrevettétek, hogy az osztálylétszám megduplázódott. Elnézést kérek az esetleges nehézségekért, de attól tartok, a változás állandó lesz. Sajnos az órarendemben kellett egy kis helyet szorítani egy feladatra, amin Lupin professzorral együtt dolgozunk. Ennek ellenére az órák, a megszokott rendben fognak folyatódni."

„Eddig különböző sötét lények elleni módszereket tanultunk, de nem minden ellenfeletek fog ebbe a kategóriába tartozni. Egy részük ember lesz. Nem fogok hazudni nektek: egyre gyakrabban fordulnak elő mostanában támadások. Emberek halnak meg odakinn. Sokan vagytok, akiknek a családja, vagy a barátai veszélyben lehetnek. Ennek ellenére, ti itt a Roxfortban teljes biztonságban vagytok, és tehettek úgy, mintha ezek a támadások egyáltalán nem érintenének benneteket. Talán tényleg nem is fognak. Ma mégis új tananyagba kezdünk: Védelem a halálfalók ellen. Megtanulunk néhány alapvető technikát, amiket az aurorok használnak, és mélyebben is foglalkozunk a főbenjáró átkokkal. A legfontosabb, hogy megtanuljátok, hogy maradhattok életben, ha egyszer találkoztok egy halálfalóval, ami remélem soha nem fog megtörténni. De ha mégis felkészültnek kell lennetek!"

Harry hallotta a halk pusmogást az osztályban. Sokaknak voltak már tapasztalataik a halálfalókkal: Neville például miattuk vesztette el a szüleit; Harry és barátai a nyáron nagyon is közeli kontaktusba kerültek velük; és ott vannak a Mardekárosok - valószínűleg legalább a felének a Halálfalók között vannak a szülei. Bár lehet, hogy ez nem volt igazságos feltételezés, elvégre csak négyükről tudta biztosan: Malfoy, Crak, Monstro és Nott szüleiről. Épp amikor Malfoyra gondolt, a fiú hirtelen megszólalt, és Harry nem hitt a fülének.

„Mindig úgy beszél, mintha mindenki gonosz lenne, aki fekete mágiával foglalkozik" mondta. „De be is tudja ezt bizonyítani?"

Az egész osztály tátott szájjal meredt a szőke Mardekárosra. Igaz, hogy soha nem volt tisztelettudó a tanárokkal, kivéve persze Pitont, de senki nem feltételezte róla, hogy fel mer tenni egy ilyen kérdést. Hiszen ezzel szinte nyíltan támogatja Voldemortot! Úgy tűnt, még Sirius is meghökkent egy kicsit. Egy pillanatig némán figyelte Malfoyt, de közben semmit nem lehetett leolvasni az arcáról. Végül aztán megszólalt:

„Tudna egy példát mondani arra, amikor nem ez a helyzet, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ahogy mindig mondja Professzor, háború van" válaszolt ravaszkásan Malfoy. „A háborúban az egyik oldal mindig becsmérli a másikat. Csak arra lennék kíváncsi, miért nem halljuk soha az egész történetet. Mindkét oldalt, úgy értem."

„A halálfalók oldalát, ugye?"

Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, milyen elégedett pillantást váltott Malfoy a barátaival, és úgy vélte, Sirius is látta ezt. Meglepődött, hogy Sirius belement ebbe a játékba. Bár a keresztapja lazán viselkedett a tanítványaival, soha nem engedte, hogy az irányítás kicsússzon a kezéből. Igaz, hogy nem osztogatott büntetést, de nem is volt rá szüksége, mert egyszerűen olyan ember volt, aki könnyen tudott fegyelmet tartani az osztályban, senki nem akarta kipróbálni, mi lenne, ha átlépnék a kijelölt határokat.

„Csak arra gondoltam, hogy nem minden rossz, amit a halálfalók tesznek" folytatta Malfoy. „És nekik is megvannak az indokaik. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy a történelem kit fog majd gonosznak bélyegezni. És nem maga az, aki eldöntheti, hogy melyik a jó oldal és melyik a rossz."

Sirius ugyanolyan nyugodtan válaszolt, mint eddig, de míg a hangja nem változott, a viselkedése igen. Nem volt ez nyilvánvaló változás, inkább csak érezni lehetett, mint látni, de keményebbnek tűnt… és veszélyesnek.

„Mindenkinek meglehet a saját véleménye a hatalomról, és arról, hogy fog majd az utókor dönteni, Mr. Malfoy. Sokszor hallottam már ezeket az érveket korábban is. De én láttam a tetteiket: ott voltam, amikor ártatlan felnőttek és gyerekek holttesteit húztuk ki a romok alól. Olyan emberekét, akik azt sem tudták, miért is kellett meghalniuk. Magát talán ez nem érdekli, vannak olyan emberek, akiknek az ilyesmi nem számít. De, hogy válaszoljak a kérdésre: senki nem döntheti el a másik ember helyett, hogy melyik oldalt válassza! De a jó és a rossz oldal közötti különbség nem olyan dolog, amit tetszés szerint váltogathatunk, akármennyire fontosnak érezzük is magunkat!"

Malfoy a dühtől elvörösödve ugrott fel, hiszen az utolsó mondat egyértelműen rá vonatkozott:

„Hogy mer…" kezdte, de Sirius beléfojtotta a szót.

„Üljön le, Mr. Malfoy!" egy csöppet sem emelte meg a hangját.

„Nem! Maga nem mondhat…"

„Azt mondok, amit akarok, különösen, ha az az igazság. Lehet, hogy a jövőben bebizonyosodik, hogy nem volt igazam. Ha eljön ez a nap, akkor bocsánatot fogok kérni, de addig azt tanácsolom, ne tegyen fel olyan kérdést, amire nem akarja hallani a választ. És most üljön le!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ettől kezdve a tanév még gyorsabban telt. Annak a híre, ahogy Sirius kezelte Malfoyt, gyorsan elterjedt az iskolában. Bár a mardekáros fiú szerette volna Siriust vesztesként feltüntetni, de nem sok sikerrel járt. Főleg azután hogy néhány nappal később, a Minisztérium végre nyilvánosan is ártatlannak minősítette. Harry ugyan nem nagyon értette, hogy ezzel miért vártak ilyen sokáig, de el kellett fogadnia Sirius válaszát, mi szerint ennek kizárólag politikai okai voltak. Az is meglepte, hogy annak ellenére, hogy a Halálfalók egyre aktívabbak lettek, és már nem nagyon volt kire fogni a támadásokat, a Minisztérium még mindig tagadta, hogy Voldemort visszatért volna. Ez viszont azt eredményezte, hogy a Reggeli Próféta a lehető legőrültebb feltételezésekkel állt elő, és Harry arra a meggyőződésre jutott, hogy a varázslóvilágban sok olyan ember van, mint Caramel, akik mindent hajlandók elhinni, csak ne kelljen szembenézniük az igazsággal.

De az ilyen nagyszabású problémák az év előrehaladtával egyre kevésbé foglalkoztatták, mert neki is megvoltak a maga gondjai. Pillanatnyilag épp a rengeteg házi feladat.

„El tudjátok ezt hinni?" most az egyszer még Hermione is túlterheltnek érezte magát. „Négyméternyi esszé, és egy bonyolult bájital elkészítése a következő órára!"

„Azt hiszem Piton utál minket" jelentette ki Ron.

„Én viszont tudom, hogy utál!"

„Azt hittem, jobb hangulatban lesz, most, hogy végre kiengedték a gyengélkedőről. Ugyanolyan szörnyű, mint volt, ha nem rosszabb" kontrázott Ron.

Harry csak megvonta a vállát. Igaz, hogy Piton szörnyű volt, a bájitaltan órák pedig az elviselhetetlenség határát súrolták, de legalább voltak dolgok, amik nem változták. A Roxfort talán nem is lenne az igazi, ha Piton nem lenne olyan, amilyen. Ráadásul most már tudta, hogy Piton egyszerűen csak utálja őt, és nem akarja megölni, vagy ilyesmi. Így sokkal könnyebb volt elviselnie.

De legalább a Mardekárosokkal is ugyanolyan rosszindulatú" mondta. „Ha igaz, amit Malfoy terjeszt."

„Malfoy állandóan panaszkodik" grimaszolt Ron.

„De nem Pitonra! Harrynek igaza van" jelentette ki Hermione. „Korábban mindig kivételezett _velük._ De ma reggel is, majdnem büntetést adott Craknak mert nekirohant a folyosón, pedig Malfoy is ott volt, és megpróbálta az egészet Ginnyre kenni."

„Igazatok van. Ez hátborzongató" mondta Ron.

„Egy csomó minden megváltozott" mondta halkan Harry. „Megerősítik a védővarázslatokat az iskola körül. Hallottam, amikor Sirius Pitonnal beszélgetett."

„Komolyan, beszélgettek egymással?" kérdezte csodálkozva Hermione.

„Lefogadom, hogy nem voltak túl boldogok!" mondta Ron. „Piton mindig úgy néz Siriusra, mintha meg akarná ölni!"

_Annak ellenére, hogy megmentette az életét_, gondolta Harry, de nem szólt semmit. Úgy vette észre, Sirius egyáltalán nem bánja a dolgot, sőt egyszer mosolyogva kijelentette, kudarcként élné meg, ha Piton nem utálná. Ennek ellenére úgy tűnt, egész jól tudnak együtt dolgozni, és Harry kíváncsi lett volna, Dumbledore professzor mivel vette rá őket erre.

Közben elérték a Griffendél torony bejáratát, és épp be akartak lépni, amikor két másik diák hátulról beléjük rohant. Harry hallotta Ron hangját:

„Hé, vigyázz már hová lépsz!"

És próbált kitérni az útból, de valaki meglökte, ő pedig nekiesett Hermionénak. Csámpás természetesen pont a legrosszabb helyen lábatlankodott, és Hermione felbukott benne. Esés közben sikeresen elrántotta Harry lábait is, így ketten feküdtek már a földön, de nem sokáig, mert a két bajkeverő rögtön felsegítette őket.

„Bocs, nem akartunk belétek rohanni!" mondta Fred.

„Akkor, miért csináltátok?" kérdezett vissza ingerülten Ron.

„Nem tudjátok a jelszót? Várhattatok volna egy kicsit!" mondta Hermione is.

„Nem tudtunk várni, mert megtaláltuk!"

„És nem akartuk, hogy bárki észrevegyen!"

„Vajon tudja egyáltalán, hogy mi ez?"

„Túl értékes, hogy illetéktelen kezekben maradjon!"

„Megfizethetetlen!"

„Nem mindenki érdemli meg, hogy birtokolja…"

„Egyszerűen kötelességünknek éreztük, hogy a Roxfort legnagyobb diákjainak tiszteletére, magunkhoz vegyük…"

Az ikrek szokás szerint egymás szavába vágva beszéltek, mintha csak egy ember lettek volna.

„Miről beszéltek?" követelte Ron.

De Hermione már sejtette, miről van szó:

„Ezt nem tehettétek!" nyögte.

„Mit nem tehettünk?" kérdezte ártatlan arccal Fred.

„Megint elloptátok a Tekergők Térképét!"

Az ikrek elégedetten vigyorogtak, de Harry értetlenkedett:

„De hát tavaly Mordon professzor – vagyis Kupor – elvette tőlem! Hogy került hozzátok?"

„Egyszerű!" jelentette ki George. „Ugyanúgy, mint először. Egyikünk bejutott Black professzor irodájába…"

„Ez én voltam" szúrta közbe Fred.

„Szóval közben a másikunk egy kis perpatvart okozott…"

„Egy mesés perpatvart, egy trágyabomba és néhány megbűvölt, táncoló páncél segítségével…"

„Észrevétlenül sikerült kiemelnünk a térképet a fiókból. Ott feküdt a tetején, és szerintem Black professzor még a létezéséről sem tudott!"

A három jóbarát egymásra nézett, és Harry látva Ron széles mosolyát rögtön tudta, mire gondol a másik. Hermione meg akart szólalni, de Ron egy jól irányzott bokán rúgással beléfojtotta a szót.

„Ó, igen!" mondta inkább ő. „Szerintem se tud a térképről semmit!"

Hermione furcsa arccal nézett rá, de megértette, mit akarnak a fiúk. Most az ikreken van a sor, hogy egy tréfa áldozatai legyenek. Nekik fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy Sirius valójában nem más, mint Tapmancs, és pillanatnyilag annyira elégedettek voltak magukkal, hogy észre sem vették a három fiatalabb Griffendéles között lejátszódott jelenetet. Csodálattal bámulták a visszaszerzett térképet, és Harry már azt hitte menten meg is csókolják.

„Végre visszaszereztünk!" sóhajtott George.

„Már nagyon hiányoztál!" tette hozzá Fred, és közben már előhúzta a pálcáját. –

„Ne is várjunk tovább. Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok!"

Kimondta a varázsigét, de aztán olyan döbbenet ült ki az arcára, hogy Harryék is rögtön közelebb húzódtak, hogy jobban lássanak. A pergamenen zöld betűk helyett vörösek virítottak, és a szöveg is más volt, mint amire számítottak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Tizenkettedik fejezet:**

**A Kapuőrök Térképe**

A ROXFORT BOSZORKÁNY- ÉS VARÁZSLÓKÉPZŐ SZAKISKOLA PROFESSZORAI, HOLDSÁP ÉS TAPMANCS URAK BÜSZKÉN MUTATJÁK BE:

A KAPUŐRÖK TÉRKÉPÉT

Ennyi. Se vonalak, se a kastély térképe, se embereket szimbolizáló apró pöttyök. Egyszóval nem a Tekergők Térképe volt előttük. Csak a pirossal írt szöveg nevetett rájuk gúnyosan a lapról. Harry csodálkozva figyelte a pergament: Vajon mi lehet ez? Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem a régi térkép az. Ezek szerint Sirius és Remus valamilyen más agyszüleményéről van szó. De mi van Féregfarkkal és az apjával? Az ikreken egyértelműen látszott, hogy nem tudják mire vélni a dolgot, és nekik nehezebb dolguk volt, hiszen fogalmuk sem lehetett, ki is az a Tapmancs és Holdsáp.

„Mi a fene?" csodálkozott Fred.

„Töröld le, és próbáld újra!" javasolta George.

„Rendben. Csíny letudva."

De a szavak nem tűntek el, sőt egy rövid szünet után, újabb felirat jelent meg.

HOLDSÁP PROFESSZOR GRATULÁL A WEASLEY IKREKNEK, ÉS UDVARIASAN ÉRDEKLŐDIK HOGY JUTOTTAK AZ URAK A TÉRKÉP BIRTOKÁBA?

Alig volt idejük megemészteni a feliratot, mikor a következő is megjelent.

TAPMANCS PROFESSZOR MEGKÉRDEZNÉ AZ IKREKTŐL VAJON TÉNYLEG AZT GONDOLTÁK-E, HOGY MÁSODSZOR IS UGYANAZT A VARÁZSIGÉT HASZNÁLHATJÁK?

Harry furcsa hangokat hallott balról, és Ronra nézve látta, hogy az alig tudja elfojtani a nevetést. Harry is visszafogta magát, nehogy kirobbanjon belőle a nevetés, és elrontsa a poént. Hermione csak nézett, látszott rajta, hogy próbálja kiokoskodni, hogy működhet a pergamen.

„Ez valami vicc!" szólalt meg végül Fred.

„Ez valami más!" csodálkozott George.

Ron vágott egy grimaszt, és hangtalanul formálta a szavakat Harry felé fordulva: Elég sokáig tartott! Harry egyetértően vigyorgott.

A tanulmányi eredményeik ellenére, az ikrekről senki nem gondolta, hogy buták lennének, főleg, ha csínyekről és titokzatos eseményekről volt szó.

„Kettő van belőlük!" állapította meg Fred, a csodálattól tágra nyílt szemekkel. „Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon ez mire jó! Talán további titkos alagutak is vannak a kastélyban? Vagy egy másik épületről készült?"

„Várj csak!" szólalt meg George elgondolkodva. „Miért nevezik magukat professzoroknak? Csak nem tanítottak itt?"

„Azóta biztos nem, hogy McGalagony itt van" grimaszolt Fred. „Soha nem engedne ilyen jó fejeket itt tanítani."

De a térkép nem hagyta őket tovább elmélkedni, mert folytatta az üzenetküldést.

HOLDSÁP PROFESSZOR AZT JAVASOLJA AZ IKREKNEK, HOGY SZOLGÁLTASSÁK VISSZA A TÉRKÉPET, MIELŐTT BAJBA KERÜLNEK.

„Ó! Most már úgy is beszélnek, mint a professzorok" állapította meg George. „A fenébe, most megint kezdhetjük elölről, kitalálni a jelszót. A Tekergők Térképénél is hónapokba telt!"

TAPMANCS PROFESSZOR HOZZÁTESZI, HOGY AZ ENGEDETLENSÉG BORZALMAS BÜNTETÉST FOG MAGA UTÁN VONNI.

„Na persze!" grimaszolt Fred. „Valószínűleg már amúgy is meghaltatok!"

Harry, most már úgy érezte, valami nincs rendben a dologgal. Talán tényleg jobb lett volna, ha az ikrek nem találják meg a térképet. Ez nem úgy nézett ki, mintha vicc lett volna. Meg akart szólalni, de a térkép nem hagyta.

HOLDSÁP PROFESSZOR UTOLJÁRA FIGYELMEZTETI AZ URAKAT, HOGY EZ NEM JÁTÉKSZER.

TAPMANCS PROFESSZOR MÉG EGYSZER EMLÉKEZTETI AZ IKREKET, HOGY FIGYELMEZTETTÉK ŐKET A KÖVETKEZMÉNYEKRE!

„Komolyan, vissza kellene vinnetek!" mondta Hermione.

Ha bárki más javasolta volna ezt, az ikrek esetleg meghallgatták volna, de Hermione mindig is aggodalmaskodott minden miatt, így elengedték a figyelmeztetést a fülük mellett.

„Fura egy humora van!" kommentálta az eseményeket Fred.

„Fiatalabb korukban sokkal jobbak voltak" tette hozzá George. „És soha senki nem fog rájönni, hogy…"

Ebben a pillanatban az ajtót őrző portré elmozdult, és Remus Lupin jelent meg az ajtóban.

„Lupin professzor!" sóhajtott fel Hermione.

Harry gyors pillantást vetett az ikrek felé, és megállapította, hogy a térkép csodálatos gyorsasággal tűnt el.

„Segíthetünk valamiben, Professzor úr?" kérdezte Ron.

Lupin azonban le nem vette a tekintetét az ikrekről:

„Az ikrek új szerzeményéről szeretnék hallani" mondta nyugodt hangon.

„Szerzemény?" visszahangozta George.

„Milyen szerzemény?" kérdezte Fred is.

„Az amit, az íróasztalomból vettetek ki!"

Sirius Black lépett ki Lupin takarásából, aztán mindketten bebújtak a portrélyukon keresztül. A Kövér Dáma becsukta mögöttük az ajtót. Úgy tűnt már megbocsátotta Sirius korábbi viselkedését, és hajlandó volt beengedni. Fred és George zavartan néztek egymásra, és enyhe bűntudattal. Sirius arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni, és a szemeiben sem látszott az a vidám csillogás, amit Harry várt volna, ha ez az egész tényleg csak egy vicc lenne.

„Az ön asztalából?" kérdezte ártatlan hangon Fred. Olyan meggyőző volt, hogy Harry, ha nem tudta volna az igazat, biztos hitt volna neki.

„Igen, amikor azt hittétek, nem figyelek" válaszolt Sirius komoran. „Az a gyanúm, a Tekergők Térképét kerestétek, de valami mást találtatok."

„Tud a Térképről?" csodálkozott George.

„Természetesen" válaszolt Sirius, és lassan elmosolyodott. „És el kell ismernem, az elterelő hadművelet nagyon szórakoztató volt, bár nem túl hatékony."

„Miért nem?" kérdezte Fred, szinte felháborodottan, nyilvánvalóvá téve, kinek az ötlete volt az elterelés.

Úgy tűnt egy pillanatra elfelejtette, hogy az egyik professzorával beszél, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Sirius nem nagyon bánja. Azt is tudta, hogy az ikrek elég kellemetlen meglepetés elébe néznek. Mindez azonban nem csökkentette a kíváncsiságát. Vajon mi lehet ez az új térkép? Miért készítették? Türelmetlenül várta, hogy végre kiderüljön, és látta, hogy Hermione ugyanígy érez. Velük ellentétben Ron nem aggódott semmi miatt, gyönyörködve figyelte, ahogy a bátyái egyre jobban belebonyolódnak az ügybe.

„Ezek a mai gyerekek!" sóhajtott fel Sirius a fejét csóválva. Remusra nézett, aki egyetértőleg bólintott.

„Bizony."

„Semmi tisztelet nincs bennük!"

„És semmi fantázia" tette hozzá Lupin.

Harry azt vette észre, hogy mennyire hasonlítanak az ikrekre, de mennyivel hosszabb gyakorlat áll mögöttük!

„Mindennek ellenére" nyújtotta ki a kezét Sirius. „Attól tartok, kénytelen leszek visszakérni a térképet."

Fred és George egymásra néztek - Harry látta rajtuk, hogy nehezükre esik feladni a játszmát – de végül mindketten megvonták a vállukat, és George átadta a térképet.

„Tudja, hogy működik, Professzor?"

Sirius nagy nehézségek árán tudta csak visszatartani a nevetést, de Lupin már korántsem tűnt ilyen boldognak, amikor ránézett a pergamenre.

„Kipróbáltátok a régi jelszót, ugye?" kérdezte.

„Milyen régi jelszót?" kérdezett vissza gyanakodva George.

„A Tekergők Térképének a jelszavát, természetesen" mondta Sirius, és ő is a térképre nézett. „Ó, a pokolba! Aztán pedig megpróbáltátok kikapcsolni, ugye?"

„Hát, igen" ismerte be Fred.

„Ez időigényes lesz" morgott Remus.

„Az" értett egyet Sirius. „De legalább … Ez durva volt!"

Egy pillanatig a gyerekek nem értették, de aztán rájöttek, hogy a térkép „mondhatott" valami sértést. A térkép nyílván nem ismerte fel a saját alkotóit, vagy egyszerűen nem érdekelte, kikhez beszél.

„Bagoly mondja verébnek" mormolta közben Lupin maga elé, és felhúzta szemöldökét, amikor még további szavak jelentek meg a papíron.

„Az alteregód nem valami udvarias" jegyezte meg Sirius.

„Én legalább nem mondtam magamnak, hogy forduljak fel…"

„Azt hiszem ebből elég lesz" mondta Sirius és elővette a pálcáját. „Mehet"?

„Gyerünk!"

Mindketten megérintették a pálcájukkal a térképet és egyszerre mondták ki a jelszót.

„Ezt kapod, ha nem vagy elég óvatos!"

Harrynek nem volt túl jó rálátása a térképre, csak azt látta, hogy hirtelen szivárványba borult az egész, és a színek úgy keveregtek, mint valami miniatűr tornádó. A csillogás folytatódott egy ideig, aztán abbamaradt, és a térkép ismét csak egy régi, üres pergamennek tűnt. Remus feltekerte a papírt, és várakozóan Siriusra nézett, aki erre bólintott, és a gyerekek felé fordult:

„Üljetek le!"

Ők engedelmeskedtek, bár Harry látta, hogy Fred és George izgatottan pillognak egymásra, és mihelyt a két tanár is helyet foglalt nem tudták tovább magukban tartani kíváncsi kérdéseiket.

„Honnan tudnak a Tekergők Térképéről?"

„És mi ez?"

„Ez is egy…"

De Lupin felemelt keze belefojtotta Fredbe a következő kérdést.

„Mindent megmagyarázunk, de először meg kell ígérnetek, hogy nem fogjátok keresni többet sem a Tekergő Térképét, sem ezt az újat."

Az ikrek eszméletlenül csalódottnak tűntek, egymásra néztek, aztán a két professzorra, de végül bólintottak:

„Megígérjük" mondták teljesen egyszerre.

„Remek!" Sirius elvette a barátja kezéből a pergament és felemelte. „Ez, a Tekergők Térképének az utódja, egy második generációs térkép, ha így jobban tetszik. Csakhogy ez nem a kastélyról készült, hanem Roxmortsról."

„És ellentétben a korábbival ez nem csínytevésből készült" folytatta. „Bár végül valószínűleg ugyanolyan sorsra fog jutni. A Kapuőrök Térképe része a Roxfort védelmi rendszerének, amit a tanév kezdete óta erősítünk. Mivel Roxmortsban lehetséges hoppanálni, ezért létrehoztuk ezt a térképet, hogy figyelhessük, kik érkeznek és kik hagyják el a falut."

„Ez nem törvénytelen?" kérdezte Hermione.

Lupin professzor megvonta a vállát:

„Valószínűleg az. De ez jelenleg nem túl lényeges."

„Így megtudhatjátok, ha halálfalók érkeznek a faluba" suttogta Harry. „Vagy valaki más…"

Nem is nagyon akart a másik lehetőségre gondolni, hiszen Voldemortnak most már volt teste, ugyanúgy tudott közlekedni, ahogy bárki más.

„Ez így van" erősítette meg Sirius. „Ugyanígy a Tekergők Térképét is beépítettük a védelmi rendszerbe, szóval jó lenne, ha titokban tartanátok. Pillanatnyilag rajtatok kívül egyetlen diák sem tud a térképek létezéséről, és szeretnénk, ha ez így is maradna."

Mindannyian bólintottak, de George nem tudta annyiban hagyni a dolgot.

„Hogy működik?"

„Talán egy nap megmutatom" mondta Sirius csillogó szemekkel, annak ellenére, hogy Remus színlelt ingerültséggel rázta a fejét.

„De azt legalább elmondhatnák, hogy jöttek rá!" könyörgött Fred.

„Komolyan!" forgatta a szemeit Hermione. „Még mindig nem jöttetek rá? Persze, hogy tudják, hogy működik, hiszen ők készítették"!

„Maguk!" mindkét fiú elképedten meredt a tanárokra.

Harry nem tehetett róla, hangos nevetésben tört ki. Hogy nem vették észre a sok utalást? A bamba meglepetés, ami kiült az arcukra, egyszerűen hihetetlen volt! Tényleg ilyen nehéz volt elhinni, hogy a professzoraik ilyesmire képesek? Aztán gyorsan meg is válaszolta a saját kérdését: Hát persze, hogy az! Nehéz elhinni, hogy a tanáraink is voltak egyszer annyi idősek, mint mi. Én másképp látom Siriust és Remust, hiszen a szüleim legjobb barátai voltak. Ron és Hermione is megértik, de Fred és George … ők nem látták őket másként, csak tanár szerepben. Egy pillanatra magát is meglepte, hogy képes volt ilyen objektíven értékelni a helyzetet, de mindennek ellenére a szituáció továbbra is vicces maradt.

„Hát persze, hogy mi csináltuk!" vigyorodott el végre Lupin professzor is.

„Maguk Holdsáp és Tapmancs?"

„Szolgálatukra" válaszolt Sirius.

„Hű!" George hangja szinte áhítatos volt – de végülis az ikrek szemében, azok, akik a Tekergők Térképét készítették, igazi hősök voltak.

„Lenyűgöző!"

„Lefogadom, hogy egy csomó zűrbe keveredtek!"

„El se tudod képzelni" válaszolt szárazon Lupin, miután a barátjára pillantott.

„Bár nem szívesen szakítom félbe a társalgást" állt fel Sirius. „De még dolgunk van, és ha nem csalódom nektek is – Hermione kivételével persze – meg kell még csinálnotok a házi feladatot. Ha megbocsátotok, azt hiszem ideje leosztályozni néhány dolgozatot…"

A diákok egy emberként nyögtek fel, de azért udvariasan elbúcsúztak a két távozó professzortól. Mielőtt azonban az ajtó becsukódhatott volna, Harry egy hirtelen gondolattól vezérelve, felugrott.

„Kérdezhetek valamit, Sirius?"

„Hát persze."

Mély lélegzetet vett, és megvárta, míg mindkét férfi ránéz.

„Szerintetek Voldemort tényleg idejön?"

„Nem" mondta rögtön Remus.

„Igen" válaszolta ugyanabban a pillanatban Sirius.

Egymásra néztek, és Remus arcán fura kifejezés jelent meg:

„Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ennyire bolond?"

„Nem" felelte Sirius komoran. „Szerintem ennyire erős."

„De a Roxfort a legbiztonságosabb hely, nem?" kérdezte Harry, és nem tehetett róla, de a félelem összeszorította a torkát. „Hát nem Dumbledore professzor az egyetlen varázsló, akitől még Voldemort is fél?"

„Nem azt mondtam, hogy a Roxfort nem biztonságos. Sőt, ahogy a háború halad előre, valószínűleg ez lesz az egyetlen biztonságos hely. És épp ez az, ami miatt Voldemortnak végül ide kell jönnie, ha győzni akar."

„Gondolod, hogy győzni fog?"

„Nem fogok hazudni neked" mondta a keresztapja, miközben bátorítón megszorította a vállát. „Lehetséges. De én is úgy gondolom, ahogy az igazgató úr: függetlenül attól, hogy győzünk-e, vagy veszítünk, érdemes harcolni. És abban is hiszek, hogy győzhetünk. Nem lesz könnyű, de elérhetjük."

„Muszáj lesz" mondta halkan Harry, próbálva lenyomni, a torkában terebélyesedő gombócot.

„Így van. Jól vagy, Harry?"

Harry felnézett a keresztapjára, és látta, milyen aggódva néz rá. Még mindig nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy tényleg van családja. Hogy tényleg van valaki, aki foglalkozik vele. Sirius megértette őt, és tudta, hogy erre a kérdésre nem lehet egyszerű igennel vagy nemmel felelni.

„Nem is tudom" mondta lassan. „Csak furcsán érzem magam. Mintha hamarosan történne valami. Az elmúlt egy hónapban, mióta az iskola elkezdődött, minden olyan csendes volt, olyan nyugodt. Tudom, hogy odakinn szörnyű dolgok történnek, de itt ez olyan távolinak tűnik."

„Attól tartasz, hogy ez nem marad így örökre, ugye?"

„Igen" megborzongott. „Azt hiszem, Voldemort, még mindig akar engem."

„Gyere, beszélgessünk egy kicsit!"

Elindultak végig a folyosón, és bár csendben haladtak, Harry nem érezte kényelmetlenül magát. Bár kevesebb időt töltöttek együtt, mint szerettek volna, mégis egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. Ugyan Harry, aki egész életében magányos volt, néha nem tudta, hogy viselkedjen, de különösen az ilyen pillanatokban, amikor bizonytalannak érezte magát, és félt valamitől, nagyon jó volt, hogy volt egy felnőtt, akihez fordulhatott. Egy felnőtt, aki majdnem olyan volt, mint egy apa.

Elérték Sirius szobáját, ahol Harryn kívül egyetlen diák sem járhatott még.

„Nagyon aggódsz" mondta Sirius miközben leültek. Nem kérdés volt, hanem kijelentés, Harry mégis úgy érezte válaszolni kell rá, de nem tudta, hogy önthetné szavakba, amit érez. Sirius a vállára tette a kezét.

„Félsz, igaz?" kérdezte kedvesen.

„Igen" nem akart félni, de nem tudott tenni ellene.

„Minden okod megvan rá. Annyi mindent kellett már elviselned, ilyen fiatalon… Ami vagy, Harry, az a legtöbb embert már elpusztította volna. És a tudat, hogy Voldemort vadászik rád… A legtöbb varázsló ebbe belerokkanna."

„Tehát, te is azt hiszed, hogy vadászik rám?"

„Muszáj neki" felelte nyíltan. „Csak így tudja bebizonyítani a követőinek, hogy ugyanolyan hatalmas, mint régen. Meg kell ölnie. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki valaha legyőzte."

„Még csak kisbaba voltam."

„Ez neki nem számít."

„Akkor, szerinted miattam fog idejönni?"

Nem akarta feltenni ezt a kérdést, de muszáj volt. Nem tudta elviselni a gondolatot, hogy a Roxfort és a barátai miatta kerüljenek veszélybe. Senki sem halhat meg, csak azért, mert Voldemort őt akarja.

„Nem. Azért jön ide, mert egy ember van, aki legyőzheti, és az Dumbledore. Ha az egész világ az övé lesz, Roxfort lesz az utolsó hely, ami elbukik. Most is ez a sötét nagyúr elleni ellenállás központja. Dumbledore és a Roxfort a Főnix Rend szíve, és ha nyerni akar, Voldemortnak a szívet kell megállítania. Ide fog jönni, de nem csak miattad. Ne hibáztasd magad! Roxfort nem miattad válik célponttá."

„Tehát célpont?"

„Az lesz. De még nem az."

„Mikor?" Harry tudta, hogy a keresztapja tud a Rend legtitkosabb tevékenységéről is.

„Senki nem tudja biztosan. Csak találgatni tudunk, és készülni. Ezért is akartam beszélni veled."

„Mit tehetek?" kérdezte gyorsan. Bármi jobb lenne, mint bujkálni és félni. Tudta, hogy még csak tizenöt éves, de mégis harcolni akart, tenni valamit. Talán, mert ő volt 'a fiú, aki túlélte', felelősséget érzett a varázs-világért. Mindig úgy érezte, tennie kellene valamit, de soha nem engedték. Sirius észrevehette az elszántságot az arcán, mert kedvesen elmosolyodott.

„Attól tartok semmi izgalmasat" mondta. „Arra van szükség, hogy óvatos légy. Tudom, hogy utálod, hogy állandóan ezt kell hallanod, de ne mászkálj éjszakánként. Ne hagyd el a birtokot, még akkor sem, ha nem vagy egyedül. És említsd meg az ikreknek is, hogy az összes titkos alagutat lezártuk."

„Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem mehetek Roxmortsba sem?" szontyolodott el Harry.

„Emiatt nem kell aggódnod. Itt van a Térkép, úgyhogy, amikor az osztálytársaid mennek, te is velük tarthatsz. Csak légy óvatos, rendben?"

„Az leszek" ígérte meg Harry.

„Tudom. És sajnálom, hogy úgy beszélek, mint egy öregasszony, te az a dolgom, hogy aggódjam érted."

„Én nem bánom" mosolyodott el Harry. És most az egyszer tényleg így volt. Utálta, ha idegenek ezzel szekálták, de a család, az más volt. Az jó, ha az emberért a családja aggódik.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Tizenharmadik fejezet:**

**A gonosz közeleg**

Néhány nappal később levéláradat zavarta meg a reggelit a Nagyteremben. Míg ez önmagában nem jelentett újdonságot, a diákok reakciója annál inkább – ideges zúgás indult és a Harry jobbján ülő Hermione is rémülten kapta be a levegőt.

„Mi az?" kérdezte Ron.

„Ó, Istenem…" nyögte a lány.

„Hermione?" Harry aggódva nézett a barátjára, aki szokatlanul sápadt volt, és Harry látta, hogy szinte egész testében remeg. A Reggeli Próféta legújabb számát tartotta a kezében. „Jól vagy?"

„Ezt nem hiszem el…" a lány oda sem figyelt rájuk.

Harry körbepillantott a teremben, valami jelet keresett arra, mi zaklathatta fel ennyire Hermionét. Semmi szokatlant nem látott, de hirtelen észrevette, hogy azok a diákok, akik szintén kaptak az újságból, mind hasonlóan reagáltak. Szinte az egész terem elcsendesedett.

„Hermione?" próbálkozott ezúttal Ron.

„Ez hihetetlen."

„Mi hihetetlen?"

A lány szótlanul feléjük nyújtotta az újságot. Harry elvette, és úgy tartotta, hogy Ron is el tudja olvasni. Amint elolvasta a főcímet, neki is elakadt a lélegzete.

_BEAUXBATONS ROMOKBAN_

_TEGNAP, KÉSŐ ÉJJEL SZÖRNYŰ TRAGÉDIÁRA DERÜLT FÉNY. A KORÁBBI IGAZGATÓ VEZETÉSÉVEL BOSZORKÁNYOK ÉS VARÁZSLÓK EGY CSOPORTJA RÁBUKKANT A BEAUXBATONS VARÁZSLÓISKOLA ROMJAIRA. „MIUTÁN HÁROM NAPJA MINDEN KAPCSOLAT MEGSZAKADT AZ ISKOLÁVAL, TUDTUK, HOGY VALAMI NINCS RENDBEN" MONDTA JEAN-PAUL BOURBON, A NYUGDÍJBA VONULT IGAZGATÓ. „DE AZT NEM SEJTETTÜK, HOGY EZT TALÁLJUK." _

_AZ ÉRKEZŐK AZ ISKOLA HELYÉN CSAK FÜSTÖLGŐ ROMOKAT TALÁLTAK, ÉS RENGETEG HOLTTESTET. A MARADVÁNYOK NAGY RÉSZÉT MÉG NEM SIKERÜLT AZONOSÍTANI. KIVÉTEL EZ ALÓL AZ ISKOLA IGAZGATÓJA, MADAM MAXIME, AKINEK TESTÉRE A KAPUK ELŐTT TALÁLTAK RÁ. FELTÉTELEZIK, HOGY A DIÁKJAI VÉDELME KÖZBEN ESETT ÁLDOZATUL. TÚLÉLŐT NEM TALÁLTAK._

_EDDIG SENKI NEM VÁLLALTA A FELELŐSSÉGET A TÁMADÁSÉRT, DE AZ EGYKOR BÜSZKE TANINTÉZET ROMAJI FELETT A SÖTÉT JEGY LEBEGETT._

„_AZ ISKOLA VÉDELMI VONALAI SZINTE ÁTTÖRHETETLENEK" MONDTA KÉRDÉSRE VÁLASZOLVA BOURBON. „HATALMAS ERŐ KELLETT EHHEZ A PUSZTÍTÁSHOZ. ÉN MAGAM CSAK EGY SÖTÉT VARÁZSLÓT ISMEREK, AKI KÉPES ILYESMIRE."_

_BÁR AZ ELMÚLT HÓNAPOKBAN EGYRE GYAKRABBAN KAPTUNK HÍREKET HALÁLFALÓK TÁMADÁSAIRÓL, MÉG MINDIG NEM DERÜLT KI, KI IS ÁLLHAT EZEK MÖGÖTT. MIUTÁN A MÁGIAÜGYI MINISZTÉRIUM ÁRTATLANNAK NYILVÁNÍTOTTA SIRIUS BLACKET, AKIRŐL EDDIG AZT FELTÉTELEZTÉK, HOGY TUDJÁKKI UTÓDA, MINDENKI AZT TALÁLGATJA, KI LEHET AKI A HÁTTÉRBŐL IRÁNYÍTJA AZ ESEMÉNYEKET. _

_VAN TALÁN EGY SÖTÉT VARÁZSLÓ, AKI OTT FOLYTATJA, AHOL Ő, AKIT NEM NEVEZÜNK A NEVÉN ABBAHAGYTA? VAGY PUSZTÁN TUDJÁKKI EGYKORI KÖVETŐINEK EGY CSOPORTJA A BŰNÖS? _

_A LEGROSSZABB LEHETŐSÉG TALÁN AZ, AMIRŐL MOSTANÁBAN NAGYON SOK PLETYKA KERING: LEHET, HOGY A SÖTÉT NAGYÚR VALÓBAN VISSZATÉRT?_

Hideg futott végig Harry hátán, ahogy befejezte az olvasást. Beauxbatons elpusztult? Tágra nyílt szemekkel fordult a barátai felé, és ugyanazt látta tükröződni az ő arcukon is, amit ő maga érzett. Ha Voldemort képes volt elpusztítani egy másik iskolát, akkor a Roxfort biztonságos?

„Ez nem lehet igaz" suttogta Ron. „Egyszerűen nem lehet."

„Senki nem találna ki ilyesmit, Ron" mondta erre komor arccal Hermione.

„De az a sok ember…" - Ron hangja remegett. „Tudodki tényleg ennyire hatalmas?"

„Azt hiszem, pont most bizonyította be, hogy igen" mondta Harry, és eszébe jutott a Siriusszal folytatott beszélgetése. „Nem látjátok? Ez egy üzenet. Megmutatja a világnak, hogy senki nem állhat az útjába."

„És mi van a Roxforttal?" nyelt egy nagyot Ron.

„Nem tudom" válaszolt Harry. Mit is mondott Sirius? A Roxfort lesz az utolsó bástya, ami elbukik – de Voldemortnak el kell foglalnia, ha győzni akar. „De azt, hiszem még nem elég erős, hogy idejöjjön."

„Mire gondolsz?" kérdezte Hermione.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és elmesélte a barátainak, mit mondott neki a keresztapja. Eddig nem akart erről beszélni, mert nem akarta bevallani, hogy fél. Sirius azt mondta, hogy még van idő. De most minden megváltozott. Ez a támadás biztos, hogy üzenet volt. És bizonyítja, hogy Voldemort ugyanolyan erős, mint az eltűnése előtt volt, annak ellenére, hogy a Minisztérium még mindig tagadja, hogy visszatért. Miután befejezte, Hermione egyetértőleg bólintott.

„Emlékeztek, mit mondanak Dumbledoreról? Ő az egyetlen varázsló, akitől Tudodki félt. Azt hiszem, várni fog, amíg az összes szövetségesét kivonja a forgalomból, amíg Dumbledore teljesen egyedül marad."

„De ez akkor is azt jelenti, hogy ide fog jönni" Ron rettentően sápadt volt.

„Muszáj lesz neki, mert nem győzhet, ha nem jön."

A további beszélgetést megakasztotta, hogy az igazgatójuk lépett a terembe. A négy házvezető tanár kíséretében érkezett, akik mind szörnyen komorak voltak. Az igazgató szomorú tekintete, ahogy körbenézett a termen, egyáltalán nem volt jellemző rá, mint ahogy a gyászos hang sem, amin megszólalt.

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már mindnyájan tudjátok, mi történt. Sajnos a hír igaz. A Beauxbatons Akadémiát elpusztították Voldemort nagyúr és hívei. A történtek miatt kapcsolatba léptem a Minisztériummal. Információink szerint Voldemort képes volt megosztani a tanári kart, voltak hívei köztük, így tudta áttörni a védelmi rendszert."

Halk mormogás futott végig a termen, és látszott, hogy sokaknak az jár a fejében, talán ők lesznek a következők.

„Egyről biztosíthatok mindenkit" folytatta az igazgató. „A Roxfortban ez nem fog megtörténni. Itt mindenki számára a diákok biztonsága a legfontosabb!"

Harry látta, hogy sokan – leginkább a Mardekáros asztal felől – Pitonra pillantanak. _Azért van ez, mert azt hiszik, hogy Halálfaló, vagy mert tudják, hogy már nem az?_

„Az elkövetkező néhány napban rengeteg levél fog érkezni a családjaitoktól. Sokatok szülei azt fogják kérni, térjetek haza. Ez érthető. De mielőtt a távozás mellett döntötök, emlékezzetek rá: sehol sem biztonságos! Háború van, és vagy Voldemort szövetségesei vagytok, vagy az ellenségei. Számára nincs semleges terület. A Sötét Nagyúr nem fogja kímélni az ártatlanokat! Sosem tette…"

„Ennek megfelelően a tanórák tovább folynak azoknak, akik úgy döntenek, hogy maradnak. Most még nagyobb szükségetek lesz arra a tudásra, amit itt szerezhettek. Nem tudom garantálni a biztonságotokat, de egy valamit mondhatok: sok éve tudunk a Sötét Nagyúr létezéséről, és készültünk a harcra. Ez a helyzet nem volt teljesen váratlan, és nem vagyunk egyedül! Évekkel ezelőtt, amikor a Minisztérium nem tudta megállítani Voldemortot létrejött egy szervezet, hogy harcoljon ellene. Ez a Főnix Rend. A Rend azután is tovább működött, hogy mindenki azt hitte, Voldemort elpusztult. Fel vagyunk készülve, és harcolni fogunk! És a Roxfort védelmét nem fogja árulás lerombolni! Amikor minden más összeomlik, a Roxfort akkor is állni fog…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Tudjátok, hogy ez, mit jelent, ugye?"

Remus halk kérdése fenyegetően rezgett a levegőben. Dumbledore a szokásos karosszékébe süppedve ült, de öregebbnek tűnt, mint valaha. Az igazgató egy ideig csöndben ült, a szemei lehunyva, mintha valami olyasmire figyelne, ami mások számára láthatatlan. Sirius régóta gyanította, hogy az öreg látnok lehet, vagy ha nem is az, valahogy mégis tud dolgokat, amit mások nem. Akárhogy is ezt soha nem kérdezte meg tőle, és most sem volt ennek itt az ideje. Most annak jött el az ideje, hogy tervezzenek, és imádkozzanak.

„Ez sok mindent jelent, Remus" szólalt meg végül Dumbledore, kinyitva a szemét is közben. „Azt jelenti, hogy legközelebbi szövetségesünk megsemmisült. Azt jelenti, hogy Voldemort erőszakosabban, és gyorsabban támad, mint gondoltuk. Azt jelenti, hogy a háború tényleg elkezdődött. És azt jelent, hogy Cornelius Caramel nagyobb bolond, mint gondoltam."

„Sokkal inkább gyáva" szólt közbe Piton.

„Gyáva, ha úgy tetszik. Függetlenül a személyes tulajdonságaitól, a politikája egy fabatkát sem ér."

„Elveszíthetjük miatta a háborút, mielőtt még elkezdődne" szúrta közbe McGalagony.

Sirius látta, hogy a szobában jelenlévők mindegyike bólint. Szűk körű összejövetel volt ez, a Főnix Rend azon tagjai voltak jelen, akik elérhetők voltak, és egyben a legbelsőbb kör tagjai is. Minerva McGalagony, aki Dumbledore helyébe lép, ha az igazgatóval történik valami, Remus Lupin, aki hatalmas elméleti tudással rendelkezett, és képes volt észrevenni a legapróbb hibát is az ellenség stratégiájában, Perselus Piton, akinek első kézből voltak tapasztalatai a Halálfalókról, és nagy tudása a sötét varázslatok terén, és Sirius maga, az aurorként szerzett tapasztalatai miatt, és természetesen azért, mert ő volt Harry keresztapja. Ők voltak azok, akik mindent tudtak a Rend működéséről. Még a többi professzor sem volt jelen ezeken a tervező üléseken. Nem mintha Dumbledore nem bízott volna meg bennük – arról volt szó, hogy akik itt voltak a szobában sokkal többet veszthettek, mint mások, náluk az árulás szóba sem jöhetett.

„Minervának igaza van" mondta Remus. „Caramel még mindig próbál ködösíteni, saját maga előtt is. Képes volt kiadni egy nyilatkozatot, mi szerint a Minisztérium biztos benne, hogy Voldemort halott. És a többi ország is ebben hisz, mert ő eltitkolja a bizonyítékokat, amikkel szolgáltunk. Az az ember bolond, és a bolondságával egy csomó ember halálát fogja okozni."

„Már eddig is okozta" mondta halkan Sirius.

Egy csöppet sem lepte meg az a hevesség, amivel a barátja beszélt. Remus Lupin jellemzően egy csendes, halkszavú ember volt, de szenvedélyes is tudott lenni. És semmi sem tudta jobban felháborítani, mint az, ha valaki ártatlanokat sodort veszélybe.

„Valamit kezdenünk kell vele" értett egyet Minerva is.

„Természetesen" mondta a mesterük. „De mit? És ha elmozdítjuk, ki kerülne a helyére? Kiben bízhatunk?"

Az igazgató várakozó tekintettel nézett végig rajtuk.

„Én nem hagyhatom itt az iskolát, miközben tudom, hogy célponttá vált. Soha nem veszélyeztetném a diákokat."

„Ezt senki nem is kérné öntől" mondta McGalagony egy fokkal visszafogottabban.

„Nem?" húzta fel a szemöldökét a professzor. „Talán te nem Minerva, de a Minisztérium igen! És ha fellépek Caramel ellen, meg is teszik. Kit választhatnának? Lucius Malfoy azonnal Voldemort kezébe adná a hatalmat. Arthur Weasleyt a legtöbben ügyetlennek és jelentéktelennek tartják. A legelfogadhatóbb választás Amos Diggory lenne, de ő Cedric halála óta nem dolgozik, és tudom, hogy nem vállalná el. Ki van még? Talán, Ludo Bumfolt, aki tényleg ügyetlen és jelentéktelen? Meg kell találnunk a megoldást, mielőtt létrehozzuk a problémát! És ráadásul nincs is törvényes lehetőségem, hogy fellépjek a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium ellen."

„A törvényességnek egyre kisebb jelentősége van ebben a helyzetben" morogta Piton.

„Tehát, mit javasol?" tette fel a kérdést Remus, és Sirius magában elmosolyodott ezen. Jellemző. Mindig is ő volt az, aki rögtön a lényegre tért, és nem hagyta, hogy a többiek feleslegesen rágódjanak.

„Együtt kell működnünk a Minisztériummal!" mondta Dumbledore vagy századszor.

_Hiszen már vagy századszor folytatjuk le ezt a vitát, gondolta Sirius. És semmi sem változott!_

„Úgysem hallgatnak ránk" mondta csendesen Perselus, és Sirius kivételesen egyetértett vele.

Dumbledore majdnem öt hónapja próbálta meggyőzni a Minisztériumot – pontosabban Caramelt – hogy Voldemort életben van. A problémát nem az igazság bebizonyítása jelentette, hanem az, hogy rávegyék a Minisztériumot, hogy ezeket a bizonyítékokat nyilvánosságra hozzák. Caramel azzal zárkózott el, hogy ez pánikot okozna. A Rend tudta, hogy életeket menthetnének meg vele.

„Nem, nem fognak" ismerte be Dumbledore. „De meg kell próbálnunk. Még egyszer, utoljára."

„És aztán?" kérdezte Remus, olyan halkan, mintha félne a választól. Dumbledore most mondta először, hogy abbahagyják a próbálkozást - de mi lesz azután?

A fáradtság és a kor most még jobban látszott az idős igazgató arcán. A tekintete is keményebb volt a szokásosnál.

„Cselekedni fogunk. Korábban azt ígértem Caramelnek, hogy nem lépek fel ellene, amíg ellenáll Voldemortnak. Az hogy nem tesz semmit, lassan már az együttműködéssel határos. Ha nem ismeri be a világ előtt, hogy Voldemort visszatért, nyilvánosan fellépek ellene."

„Az előbb úgy értettem, ezt nem akarja" csodálkozott Minerva.

„Nem akarom. De megteszem. Mert igazatok van, nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy tovább várjunk. De azt sem nagyon engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy szakítsunk a Minisztériummal. Viszont, ha választani kell, a kisebb rosszat kell választanunk."

Az ezt követő csöndben, a professzorok magukban mérlegelték a következményeket. Dumbledore volt az egyetlen, akinek elég tekintélye volt ahhoz, hogy nyilvánosan kiálljon a Minisztériummal szemben. Ha bárki más próbálkozna ezzel, a világ csak nevetne. Dumbledore híres volt, a valaha élt leghatalmasabb varázslók egyike, aki olyan helyeken járt, és olyan dolgokat tett, amikről mások még csak nem is álmodnak. És Voldemort félt tőle.

Sirius tudta, hogy ez a fellépés könnyen krízist okozhat. Mindannyian tudták, hogy a bejelentés pánikot fog kelteni, de azt is tudták, hogy az emberek jobban felkészülnek a védekezésre, ha tudják az igazat. Ha kiderül, hogy Caramel hazudott, sokan elfordulnak majd a Minisztériumtól, és Dumbledore mellé állnak. De lesznek olyanok is, akik Caramel gyávaságában annak bizonyítékát látják majd, hogy Voldemort legyőzhetetlen. A félelem fog uralkodni, és sokan Voldemort szolgálatába állnak majd.

„Vissza kell vágnunk" mondta ki hangosan, amire gondolt. „Még mielőtt az emberek pánikba esnének, meg kell mutatnunk, hogy Voldemort legyőzhető."

„És ezt mégis, hogy képzelted el?" kérdezte szárazon Piton. „Odasétálsz a Sötét Nagyúr elé, és kihívod egy párbajra? Milyen sírfeliratot szeretnél, Black?"

„Perselus!" Dumbledore szemrehányóan szólt rá egykori tanítványára, és Sirius felé is lövellt egy figyelmeztető pillantást, mielőtt válaszolhatott volna.

„Elnézést kérek" és úgy tűnt, tényleg komolyan gondolja. „De a véleményemet fenntartom. Nem csaphatunk le Voldemortra. Vadászhatunk a Halálfalókra, és ha letartóztatnak néhányat, az enyhíti majd a pánikot, de nem oldja meg az igazi problémát, mert az igazi probléma Voldemort, és még senkinek nem volt egy megvalósítható ötlete sem, hogy mit tehetnénk ellene."

„Az, hogy még nem találtunk megoldást, nem jelenti, hogy nincs is, Perselus" – válaszolt Dumbledore. „Ne add fel a reményt!"

Piton hevesen megrázta a fejét, és olyan szenvedély csillogott a szemében, amit a legtöbben ki sem néztek volna belőle:

„Tudja, hogy én nem adom fel, amíg élek!" mondta.

„Rendben" folytatta az igazgató, visszaterelve a társalgást az eredeti mederbe. „Azt szeretném, Sirius, ha holnap elmennél a nevemben a Minisztériumba…"

„Én!" Dumbledore biztos viccel, gondolta. Bár a Minisztérium ártatlannak nyilvánította (nagyrészt Dumbledore aktív közbenjárására), de ettől még ugyanolyan nemkívánatos személy maradt a vezető körökben.

„Igen, te!" – az öreg elmosolyodott.

„Ha…elfelejtette volna, Caramel nem tartozik épp a rajongóim közé" próbált diplomatikusan fogalmazni, bár nehezére esett normálisan beszélnie arról az emberről, aki végre akarta hajtatni rajta a Csókot. „És én sem nagyon rajongok érte…"

Piton erre felhorkant, mintha el akarná nevetni magát, Remus pedig sóhajtott. Minerva arcán aggodalom tükröződött, de azt senki nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy ez Siriusnak szól-e, vagy annak, mit okozhat, ha egyedül küldik a Minisztériumba. Dumbledore le nem vette róla a szemét, és Siriusnak emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy már felnőtt ember (ráadásul professzor!) és nem egy csínyen tetten ért diák.

„Jobban érdekel az, hogy _mások_ mit gondolnak" mondta az igazgató. „Téged még mindig jól ismernek a Minisztériumban, és ha téged küldelek, tudni fogják, hogy komolyan beszélek."

Nagyon nehezére esett, hogy ne vágjon egy grimaszt erre, és hallotta, hogy Piton nem is tudta visszafogni magát, mert fura hangokat hallatott. Voltak pillanatok, amikor Albus Dumbledore rettenetesen idegesítő tudott lenni!

„Na persze. Jól ismernek, mint tömeggyilkost! Ez miért segít nekünk?"

„Tudod, hogy nem erre gondoltam" magyarázta az igazgató türelmesen, és Sirius megint csak diáknak érezte magát. „Ha a dolgok másként alakultak volna, olyan híres lennél, mint Mordon. Amíg aurorként dolgoztál ugyanolyan hatékony voltál, mint ő, ha nem hatékonyabb. Ezért hitték el olyan sokan, hogy Voldemort jobb keze vagy - senki nem vonta soha kétségbe a képességeidet és az erődet!"

„Tehát azt akarja, hogy közöljem az ultimátumot…"

„Én valami finomabb kifejezést használnék… mondjuk kérés?" a szeme megcsillant egy pillanatra. „De lényegében igen. Közöld a választási lehetőséget, és mondd meg, hogy nincs esély, hogy megváltoztassam a döntésem."

„De miért én?" kérdezte még egyszer Sirius. Tudta, hogy Dumbledorenak kell, hogy legyen más oka is.

„Először is, olyan valakire van szükségem, akiben megbízom. Ez azt jelenti, hogy ebből a szobából kell valaki. Én pillanatnyilag nem tehetem meg, hogy elhagyom az iskolát. Perselus és Minerva nem mehetnek, mert házvezető tanárként a következő napokban az aggódó szülőket kell megnyugtatniuk, ráadásul Perselus rögtön a Halálfalók célpontjává válna, mihelyt kitenné a lábát. Nem küldhetem Remust sem, mert inkább ő helyettesítsen téged, minthogy végig kelljen néznünk, ahogy a Mágiatörténettel szenvedsz" mosolyodott el, de aztán rögtön elkomolyodott. „És, nem utolsó sorban, szükséged van arra, hogy kimozdulj."

„Kimozduljak? Az elmúlt két évben mást se csináltam, csak a világot jártam, Professzor!"

„Na persze, de az embereknek látniuk kell. Látniuk kell a valódi énedet, nem csak azt a szörnyeteget, amit a Minisztérium csinált belőled. Ismerniük kell, mert fontos szerepet fogsz játszani a háborúban, és nem sokan képesek arra, amire te."

Sirius felsóhajtott. Tudta, hogy az öregnek igaza van, és hogy az egyetlen érv, amit használhatna, nem ér semmit. Hiszen Harry biztonságban van itt. Ha egy-két napra elmegy, az nem változtat semmin. Azt is tudta, nagyon sokat számíthat, hogy az emberek milyen képet alakítanak ki azokról, akik az oldalukon harcolnak, és – mit is tagadja – az övén volt mit javítani. Végül bólintott hát, de azért hozzátette:

„Azt azért remélem tudja, hogy szívből utálom ezt az ötletet!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Tizennegyedik fejezet:**

**Rossz előjelek**

Sirius Blackről az idegeneknek kétféle képük lehetett: vicces vagy veszélyes. A barátai persze ismerték számos más oldalát is, de a legtöbb távolabbi ismerős fiatalabb korából úgy ismerte, mint gondtalan, néha kicsit tapintatlan tréfamestert. Azok, akik a veszélyes oldalát is látták, vagy halottak voltak, vagy Azkabanban töltötték az időt. Ezek az emberek akkor sem gyűlölték kevésbé, amikor ő maga is a társaságukba került, de ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. A bebörtönzött és halott Halálfalókon kívüli világ azonban csak a bohócot látta.

Pillanatnyilag azonban, mindennek látszott, csak bohócnak nem. Magabiztosan lépett a minisztériumi titkárnő asztalához. A nő felnézett rá, de nem ismerte fel (elvégre az Azkabanban készült fényképek egyáltalán nem hasonlítottak a mostani kinézetére!), így udvariasan mosolygott. Megszólalt, mielőtt a nő kérdezhetett volna.

„Sirius Black. A Miniszterhez jöttem."

A néhány szó hatása szinte leírhatatlan volt. Az asztal mögött ülő boszorkány arcára kiült a rettegés, és arra készült, hogy a tüdejét is kisikítsa. Szerencsére azonban, még idejében eszébe jutott, hogy a Minisztérium szerint az előtte álló férfi ártatlan. Ez ugyan nem csökkentette a rémült arckifejezést, és Sirius úgy vélte ez részben a hideg tekintetnek volt betudható, amivel méregette. Ez pontosan megfelelt annak, amit egy tömeggyilkostól és halálfalótól várhatunk. Vagy egy felbosszantott ex-aurortól – tette hozzá magában, bár tudta, hogy a nőnek ez pillanatnyilag eszébe sem jut.

„Attól tartok, a Miniszter úr pillanatnyilag elfoglalt" nyögte ki végül.

Sirius hagyta, hogy a nő feszengjen még egy kicsit, továbbra is ugyanazzal az érzelemmentes arccal meredve rá. Sirius a szélsőségek embere volt, a legtöbben nem tudták volna elképzelni róla, hogy az általában vidám férfi ilyen is tud lenni, de ez volt az egyik olyan tulajdonsága, ami olyan jó aurorrá tette. Mindig elválasztotta egymástól a munkát és a szórakozást – bár az egykori professzorai nem hitték volna, hogy képes erre.

„És meddig lesz elfoglalt?" kérdezte. Majd egy hűvös félmosoly kíséretében hozzátette. „Vagy udvariasan azt kívánta közölni, hogy nem kíván találkozni velem?"

„Attól tartok, egész nap elfoglalt lesz" mondta a boszorkány halkan. Láthatóan fogalma sem volt, hogy kezelje a látogatót.

„Én pedig attól tartok, ez elfogadhatatlan" jelentette ki Sirius határozottan. „Sürgős üzenetet hoztam a Roxfortból, amit a Miniszter úrnak kell átadnom!"

_Ez meg fogja tenni a magáét_, gondolta. És tényleg, a nő most még riadtabbnak tűnt. Az előző napi újságcikk után, mindenki attól tartott, hogy Roxfort lesz a következő célpont. A Durmstrangot ugyan könnyebb lett volna bevenni, de ott sötét varázslatokat is tanítottak, ami azt jelentette, hogy Voldemort ott könnyebben talált szövetségeseket. A nő nyilvánvalóan azt hitte már el is érkezett a támadás, és Sirius nem oszlatta el ezt a tévhitet. Lehet, hogy ez nem volt túl tisztességes, de nem nagyon izgatta.

„Szólok a Miniszter úrnak, hogy itt van" mondta gyorsan a titkárnő. Eltűnt egy ajtó mögött, és fél perc sem telt bele, már meg is jelent újra.

„A Miniszter várja, Mr. Black."

„Köszönöm."

Bólintott a nőnek, aztán belépett az irodába. Nem szívesen beszélt Caramellel. Ő volt az, aki, Barty Kuporral együtt, kiemelkedő szerepet játszott abban, hogy tárgyalás nélkül a pokolra küldjék. Egy hajszálnyival jobban gyűlölte Kuport, mert ő a kollégája volt, és legalább egy csöppnyi profizmust elvárt volna tőle. Legalább annyit, hogy végighallgatja. Caramel politikus volt, őt nem érdekelte más, csak hogy minél feljebb kapaszkodjon.

Mindettől eltekintve, most itt volt, és Dumbledore számít rá. Próbálta elrejteni az utálatát, amikor megszólalt.

„Miniszter úr!"

„Mr. Black! A Roxfortból érkezett, ugye?" meglepő módon a miniszter fel is állt, hogy köszöntse

„Igen" látta, hogy a másik reszket, és rémült szemekkel mered rá. A miniszter a legrosszabbra számított. Azt is észrevette viszont, hogy a titkárnő, még mindig a nyitott ajtóban áll. „Úgy vélem, nem lenne jó, ha más is hallaná az üzenetet" mondta, az ajtó felé intve.

Elég volt egy pillantás a miniszter részéről, és a titkárnő eltűnt. Caramel nyelt egy nagyot, és szinte visszarogyott a székébe, mintha a lábai nem bírnák már megtartani.

„Roxfort elesett, ugye?"

„Nem" Sirius is leült, annak ellenére, hogy Caramel nem kínálta hellyel. „Biztosíthatom, hogy az iskola még hosszú ideig állni fog. Voldemort jelenleg még nem rendelkezik elég erővel, hogy áttörje a védelmet."

Egy pillanatig azt hitte, Caramel rögtön elájul.

„De azt mondta, sürgős üzenetet hozott…"

„És ez igaz is. Nem az én hibám, hogy a titkárnője félreértett. Az igazgató úr küldött, mivel ő jelenleg nem hagyhatja el az iskolát. Fontosabb feladatai vannak ott."

„Mint például?"

„A Roxfort biztonsága. A Voldemort elleni háború" Sirius le nem vette a szemét a miniszterről. „A világ jövője."

„Ide figyeljen, Black…" a miniszter majdnem kiabált.

„Nem" az idősebb férfival szemben, Sirius még csak fel sem emelte a hangját. De ez is azonnal elhallgattatta a politikust: hitetlenkedve és elvörösödő arccal bámult, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Sirius érzelemmentes hangon folytatta. „Nem, _Ön _az, akinek ide kell figyelnie, miniszter! Albus Dumbledore és a Főnix Rend üzenetével jöttem. Utoljára. Azt kérjük, fontolja újra a politikáját és hozza nyilvánosságra az igazságot. Nem tagadhatja tovább, hogy háború van! Nem titkolhatja a fenyegetést, amit Voldemort jelent. Amit tesz, az már bűn, és veszélyezteti azokat az embereket, akiket védenie kellene! Ideje elmondani az igazat!"

„Nincs joga besétálni ide, és megmondani, hogy vezessem a minisztériumot!" kiabált Caramel.

„Talán nincs" válaszolt hidegen. „De figyelmeztetem, ha továbbra is ezt folytatja, Dumbledore kiáll a nyilvánosság elé, és elmondja, hogy Voldemort életben van. Támogatást fog kérni a harchoz."

Más körülmények között a kifejezés, ami kiült a miniszter arcára vicces lett volna, de pillanatnyilag, inkább szánalmas volt. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten felrobban (vagy agyvérzést kap). Siriust nem nagyon érdekelte: egyszerűen nem volt finomabb módja, hogy felrázza Caramelt. Különben is, ha Dumbledore diplomatikus viselkedést várt volna, akkor Remust küldi.

„Ezt nem meri megtenni…" nyögte ki Caramel.

„De, és meg is fogja tenni" jelentette ki határozottan. „A kérdés az, hogy hajlandó-e _maga_ a Voldemort elleni harc élére állni, vagy másnak kell ezt megtennie?"

„Dumbledore soha nem szakítana a minisztériummal!" Caramel inkább magát akarta csak meggyőzni. „Túl sokáig dolgoztunk együtt…"

„Amit az elmúl öt hónapban művelt, az minden volt, csak együttműködés nem!" Sirius alig tudta elhinni, hogy az önámítás ilyen magas szintjére lehet eljutni. „Öt hónapig a Főnix Rend egyedül harcolt, de nem győzhet egyedül. Össze kell fognunk, és ehhez mindenkinek tudnia kell az igazat! Együtt kell harcolnunk, különben Voldemort külön-külön végez velünk. Álljon ki a közvélemény elé, vagy Dumbledore teszi meg!"

Caramel csak bámult rá. Sirius elmondta, amit kellett, és nem kívánta tovább ragozni a dolgot. Már az is elég megerőltető volt számára, hogy egy szobában tartózkodjon ezzel az emberrel. Most kényelmetlen csönd támadt, de Sirius nyugodtan ült tovább. Bár inkább a tettek embere volt, emellett nem hiányzott belőle a fegyelem sem, és tudta, hogy mozdulatlan hallgatása mennyire idegesítheti a másikat. Végül a miniszter megszólalt, és nem okozott csalódást a válasza, hiszen Sirius tudta, hogy hiába jött.

„Nem hiszem, hogy Albus Dumbledore ilyen meggondolatlan döntést hozna, Mr. Black! Azt kell gondolnom tehát, hogy maga az igazgató úr tudta nélkül van itt. Meg kell kérnem, hogy hagyja el az irodát, mielőtt … kellemetlenségek érnék!"

irius nem hitt a fülének – azt azért nem várta, hogy Caramel még meg is fenyegeti. A miniszter felállt, tudatva, hogy részéről véget ért a beszélgetés.

„Nem látjuk itt szívesen, Mr. Black!"

Ebben a pillanatban a falak megremegtek, és minden kicsúszott az irányításuk alól.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Szóval, mit gondolsz?"

Remus alaposan megfontolta, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

„Nyilvánvalóan nem véletlenről van szó."

„Olyat mondj, amit még nem tudok!" vágott vissza türelmetlenül a másik professzor.

„A segítségemet kérted, Perselus!" Remus próbálta megőrizni a higgadtságát.

Megértette Piton idegességét, és aggodalmát, hiába próbálta a másik titkolni az érzéseit. Piton sok áldozatot hozott már, és most Remus úgy látta, nehezen tud mit kezdeni a hirtelen elnyert szabadsággal. Olyan hosszú ideig volt kém, olyan sok évet töltött úgy, hogy hazudott másoknak, és magának is, rejtegette az igazi személyiségét, hogy maga sem tudta már, milyen is az. Így bár néha nehéz volt lenyelni a stílusát, Remus próbálta elfogadni, hogy Piton még mindig a cinizmus álarca mögé rejti az aggodalmát.

„Tudom" sóhajtott fel Piton, aztán hirtelen felpattant, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni, mint egy ketrecbe zárt vad. Remus látta, hogy folyamatosan dörzsölgeti a bal karját közben. Aztán megállt, bár nyílván kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy nyugton maradjon. „Elnézést kérek..."

„Nem kell elnézést kérni. Kutakodtam, mióta csak szóltál, de nem sok mindent találtam. Úgy tűnik a Sötét Jegy teljes egészében Voldemort találmánya. Soha senki nem használt ilyet, még Grindelwald sem, aki pedig sok mindenben Voldemort példaképe volt. Nem tudom, miért viselkedik így. És nem kell mondanom, hogy nem vagyok nagy szakértő a területen."

„Sajnos, akik szakértők az ügyben, azoknak nem szívesen élvezném a társaságát" jelentette ki Piton szárazon.

„Nem hibáztatlak érte" mosolyodott el Remus. „De én most rád gondoltam. Biztos gyanítasz valamit."

A bájitaltan-tanár egy ideig elgondolkodva bámulta a falat, de Remus érdeklődve várta a választ. Piton csak most vette észre, hogy folyamatosan a karját piszkálja, és rögtön abba is hagyta. Nem lehetett, nem észrevenni a dühöt és frusztrációt a tekintetében, és Remus hirtelen megsajnálta. Annak ellenére, hogy tudta, Piton nem vár sajnálatot, sőt, valójában még a gondolatát is utálta, hogy segítséget kérjen, hiszen nehezen bízott meg bárkiben is. Remus tudta, hogy nem lehetett könnyű megtennie, most sem.

„Azt hiszem," kezdett bele végül „hogy ez egy üzenet. Eddig még soha nem éreztem ilyet. A jegy különféle módokon tud jelezni és a parancsok általában egyértelműek. Nem tudom leírni, milyenek, de mindig tudtam, melyik mit jelent. De ilyen még soha nem volt."

„Milyen volt, amikor Voldemort megtudta, hogy elárultad?"

„Először pokoli volt" válaszolt őszintén. „A jegy mindig fájdalmasan ég, ha a Nagyúr elégedetlen."

Egy kicsit tétovázott, mielőtt folytatta volna, és Remus tudta, hogy olyan dolgokról beszél, amikre nem akar emlékezni. Érthető, hiszen nem sok választotta el a haláltól, valószínűleg csak az önfejűsége mentette meg.

„Aztán vége lett."

„Hogy érted?"

„Semmit nem éreztem, mintha egy rész eltűnt volna belőlem. Egy olyan rész, ami egyáltalán nem hiányzik. Szabadnak éreztem magam. Bár a jegy nem tűnt el, és szerintem soha nem is fog."

Remust meglepte, hogy Piton ilyen nyíltan beszélt. Olyan oldalát látta most, amit eddig nem ismert – de feltételezte, hogy mindig is ott rejtőzött, mert az, hogy Piton képes volt elárulni Voldemortot, és Dumbledore követője lett, nagyon nagy bátorságot követelt. Dumbledore felismerte az igazi Pitont, ezért is bízott meg benne. Remus saját bőrén tapasztalta, hogy az igazgató képes mindenkibe belelátni, ezért tudta olyan jól megválasztani, hogy kiben bízzon meg. És Piton esetében sem tévedett.

„De ma reggel újra égni kezdett" folytatta Perselus.

„És nem tudod, hogy miért…"

„Nem" megrázta a fejét. „Ez nem hívás. Én vagyok az utolsó, akit magához hívna, ha csak nem azért, hogy megöljön, és tudja, hogy úgysem válaszolnék. De nem jellemző Voldemortra, hogy felesleges dolgokat műveljen. Szerintem nem is foglalkozik velem, amíg nem dönt úgy, hogy végez velem."

Remus csodálkozott, hogy tud Piton ilyen érzelemmentesen beszélni a saját sorsáról. Bár, ha jobban belegondol, ha vesztenek, mindannyiukra ugyanaz a sors vár majd. És Piton éveken át abban a tudatban élt, hogy bármikor meghalhat. Valószínűleg nem is hitte volna, hogy ilyen sokáig életben marad.

„Azt hiszem valami más okból éget."

„Kényszeríthet így valamire?" jutott hirtelen Remus eszébe.

„Ha máshol volnék, és nem a Roxfortban, talán. Például hoppanálásra kényszeríthetne, de itt ez nem lehetséges."

Remus hátán végigfutott a hideg a gondolatra.

„Esetleg figyelmeztetés lehet?" találgatott. „Lehet, hogy úgy működik, mint Harry sebhelye, most, hogy megszabadultál tőle?"

„Soha nem fogok megszabadulni" javította ki sötét hangon, és megrázta a fejét. „De nem hiszem, hogy figyelmeztetés lenne. Inkább előjel … mintha valami közelegne…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Üveg csörömpölt, a padló remegett, és rázkódott, Sirius pedig ösztönösen felugrott. A por szinte azonnal megtöltötte a tüdejét, és évek óta először érezte a levegőben a fájdalmat. A fájdalmat és a halált. Távolról hallotta a miniszter üvöltését, de csak azzal volt képes foglalkozni, hogy valahogy talpon maradjon a földrengés közepén. Nem tudta már, merre van a fenn és a lenn, mintha az egész szoba megpördült volna, és ő is csúszott vele, nekiütközve a szemközti falnak. Próbált kikerülni az íróasztal útjából, mert ha a nehéz bútordarab eltalálja, akkor nem sok esélye marad, hogy élve keveredjen ki innen.

Épp, amikor sikerült volna egy kicsit összeszedni magát, újabb rázkódás következett és most a másik irányba zuhant, nyomában a bútordarabokkal. Erősen koncentrálva próbálta a lábait maga alá tornászni, hogy valahogy talpra álljon, de újabb rengés rázta meg az épületet és a padló eltűnt alóla. Zuhant lefelé. _Ez nem lesz kellemes._ Hangos reccsenéssel ért földet, és maga sem tudta eldönteni, a hang vajon a csontjaiból, vagy a fapadlóból jött-e. Először törmelék zúdult rá, aztán valami nagy, kemény és nehéz tárgy. Küszködött, hogy ne veszítse el az eszméletét a hatalmas ütéstől. A sokéves kiképzés és tapasztalat megtette a hatását. Kivárta, amíg az épület nem mozog tovább, és kibányászta magát a törmelék alól.

Most még erősebben érezte a sötét varázslatok hatását: fájdalom és halál. Ezt tanították az auror-kiképzésen, de csak azok tudtak igazán ráhangolódni a fekete mágiára, akiknek a természetes érzékük is megvolt hozzá. Most olyan erőt érzett, amilyet eddig még csak egyszer életében: azon az éjszakán, amikor James és Lily meghaltak. Ez pedig csak egy dolgot jelenthetett: Voldemort is itt volt…

Hirtelen nyöszörgést halott, és ez eszébe juttatta, hogy nincs egyedül.

„Caramel!" kiáltani akart, de a hangja tompa volt, a sok belélegzett portól.

Figyelt, de nem jött semmi válasz. Az egyetlen zajt a még mindig potyogó maradványok adták. Megköszörülte a torkát, és másodszor már egy kicsit hangosabban kiáltott:

„Caramel!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hát ennyi mára, de ígérem, hogy holnap folytatom! Hétvégén igyekszem annyi fejezete feltenni, amennyit csak tudok, mert hétköznap, munka után nem mindig marad energiám leülni a gép elé. Örülök, hogy tetszik, bár a dícséret nem engem illet, hanem Robint! Amúgy most a közepe táján tartunk, és biztosítok mindenkit, hogy most jön még csak a java! Még egyszer kösz mindenkinek aki olvassa!


	16. Chapter 16

**Tizenötödik fejezet:**

**Nem várt hősiesség**

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és bekopogott az ajtón. Egy kicsit ideges volt, hogy Lupin professzorhoz kell fordulnia a problémájával, de Sirius nem volt itt, és valakivel beszélnie kellett. Egy ideig tétovázott, hogy nem lenne-e jobb, ha rögtön Dumbledoret keresné meg, de félt, hogy felesleges az aggodalma, ezért inkább Lupin mellett döntött. Bár nem érezte magához olyan közel Remust, mint Siriust, de feltétel nélkül megbízott benne, már akkor is, amikor még nem tudta, hogy a szülei egyik legjobb barátja volt. Az ajtó mögül, szinte azonnal hallotta az ismerős hangot:

„Tessék!"

Benyitott, és majdnem rögtön vissza is hőkölt, mert az első akit megpillantott Piton professzor volt, aki hanyagul, egy könyvespolcnak támaszkodva állt. Lupin az íróasztalánál ült, elgondolkodó arccal, de rögtön felderült, mihelyt meglátta Harryt. Harry azonban hirtelen nem tudott a tanáraira figyelni, mert újra azokat a képeket látta, amik miatt idejött. Cikázó zöld fény, sikolyok, por, zavarodottság, egy összeomló épület, és nevetés. Nem tudta pontosan meghatározni, mi is az, amit lát. Nem olyan volt, mint egy álom, sokkal bizonytalanabb és ködös – inkább csak gyors képek egymás után. Ráadásul nem is aludt, természetesen.

„Nem akarok zavarni, inkább később visszajövök!" mondta gyorsan és elkezdett hátrálni. Piton arckifejezése azt mutatta, hogy nem épp a legjobb időpontban zavart. _Elvégre, azt sem tudom, mi ez. Lehet, hogy már évekkel ezelőtt történt. De az is lehet, hogy épp ebben a pillanatban!_

A két professzor gyors pillantást váltott:

„Nem vagyunk annyira elfoglaltak" mondta aztán Remus. „Úgy tűnik, valami aggaszt. Miért nem csukod be az ajtót, és ülsz le?"

Megkönnyebbülten fogadott szót. Tudta, hogy fontos, amit lát, akkor is ha ő nem tudja megragadni a lényeget. Próbált pontosan emlékezni, de a képek másodpercek alatt is rengeteget halványultak. Csak a pusztításra emlékezett tisztán. Lehet, hogy a Beauxbatonst látja? Aztán rájött, hogy a két tanár várakozóan nézi. Nyelt egy nagyot és próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, hogy is kezdjen bele.

„A sebhelyem" kezdte, és közben azt kívánta, bárcsak Piton ne lenne jelen, és ne hangozna olyan hülyén, amit mondani akar. „Éget."

Lupin nyilván azonnal megértette ennek a jelentőségét, mert kiegyenesedett a székben és aggódva nézett Harryre. De ami sokkolta Harryt, az Piton reakciója volt, dühös arckifejezése azonnal aggódóba fordult.

„A fenébe!" mondta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A másodszori nyöszörgés lehetővé tette, hogy Sirius megtalálja a forrást, és gyorsan ledobálta a bútormaradványokat a mágiaügyi miniszterről. Lehet, hogy nem kedvelte, Caramelt, de világos volt, ki Voldemort célpontja. Talpra rántotta a minisztert.

„Gyerünk!"

„Hová?" kérdezte a másik zavarodottan.

„Csak el innen!" szorosabban ragadta meg Caramel karját, és húzni kezdte maga után.

Azt remélte, hogy a miniszter túl zavarodott ahhoz, hogy ellenálljon, de sajnos tévedett.

„Várjon egy kicsit!" úgy lecövekelt, hogy meg sem lehetett volna mozdítani. „Mi folyik itt?"

„Gondolja, hogy én tudom?" jött a most már dühös válasz. „Csak annyit tudok, hogy a padló beszakadt, és az épület támadás alatt áll. El kell tűnnünk!"

Az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy nincs vesztegetni való idejük, és ezek az ösztönök soha nem csapták be az ilyen helyzetekben. Tudta, hogy gyorsan kell cselekedniük, mert nem könnyű meglógni a halálfalók elől, és minél többet tétováznak, annál nehezebb lesz megmenteni Caramel jelentéktelen, szimbolikusan mégis fontos életét. Bár a miniszter korántsem tartozott a kedvencei közé, tudta, felmérhetetlen következményei lennének, ha Voldemort megölné a Mágiaügyi Minisztert. Sajnos Caramel nem látta át ilyen pontosan a tényeket.

„Miről beszél?" kérdezte, szinte bárgyún. „Ez a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium. Nem támadhatják meg!"

„Erről szóljon Voldemortnak is!"

Caramel válaszra nyitotta a száját, de Sirius a szó szoros értelmében befogta, mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna. A sikolyok újrakezdődtek, de ezúttal közelebbről hallatszottak. Emberek haltak meg odakinn, ártatlan muglik, a minisztériumi varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal együtt. Sokan valószínűleg már az épület összeomlása közben életüket vesztették, de a túlélőkkel most végeznek a halálfalók, akik 'kijöttek játszani' (ahogy ők maguk nevezték ezt a ténykedést). Fényes nappal.

Sirius nem félt, sőt, mintha nem is lettek volna a kihagyott évek, újra aurorként működött. Az érzékei kiélesedtek, és bár csapdában voltak, az ellenség pedig túlerőben, teljesen nyugodt volt. Az egyetlen leküzdhetetlen akadálynak Caramel tűnt.

„Maga megőrült!" a köpcös miniszter szinte üvöltve tiltakozott.

„Tényleg? Mégis, milyen más magyarázata van? Ez nem egy francos földrengés! Használja az eszét! Nem hallja a sikolyokat? Voldemort itt van!" újra megragadta a miniszter karját, és ezúttal nem is eresztette el.

„De lehet, hogy …" folytatta volna még Caramel, de annyira meg volt rémülve, hogy egyetlen épkézláb kifogás sem jutott az eszébe.

„Persze!" Sirius vágott egy grimaszt, és közben taszigálta maga előtt a férfit, nem törődve a tiltakozó dadogással, közben már előhúzta a pálcáját, és csak akkor engedte el a minisztert, amikor odaértek, az ablakhoz, ami az egyetlen kijáratot jelentette.

Óvatosan kipillantott, de a felszálló portól csak annyit látott, hogy az ablak egy utcára nyílik, de azt nem tudta megállapítani, van-e odakinn valaki. Remélhetőleg egy kis hátsó sikátor, ami nincs zsúfolásig tele muglikkal. Akárhogy is, csak itt juthatnak ki!

„Finite abderum!"

A varázslat felfedte volna, ha a közelben rejtett veszély leselkedik rájuk, és mikor nem történt semmi, hallotta, hogy Caramel megkönnyebbülten felsóhajt. Ő maga azonban tudta, hogy ez nem sokat jelent, mert a halálfalók általában felvértezték magukat az ilyen felfedő bűbájok ellen. Megpróbálta kinyitni az ablakot, de a rengéstől valahogy beszorulhatott, azt viszont érezte, hogy az egész keret lötyög. Megrántotta, de az ablak ellenállt, és Caramelnek eszébe sem jutott segíteni.

„Miért nem robbantja fel inkább?" kérdezte, és Sirius legszívesebben megfojtotta volna.

„Miért nem lövünk fel inkább egy rakétát, hogy jelezze: itt vagyunk?"

„Senki nincs odakinn!" grimaszolt ezúttal Caramel.

„Vagyis senki, akit látnánk!"

_Hogy a fenébe lett ez a szerencsétlen hülye miniszter?_ Dühösen megrántotta a keretet és most még jobban engedett.

„Ha ennyire aggódik, miért nem vet be, egy sötét varázslat kereső bűbájt?"

A düh megtette a hatását, és az ablak, keretestül hangos reccsenéssel kiszakadt a falból. Visszanyelte a durva választ, ami ott volt a nyelvén, és helyette csak annyit mondott.

„Jöjjön ide, kisegítem az ablakon."

„Engem! Én nem megyek elsőnek!"

„De nagyon is megy, ha én azt mondom!" közben azon töprengett, minek is strapálja magát azzal, hogy nem üvölt rá a miniszterre. Újból megragadta, és odarántotta az ablakhoz.

„Én a mágiaügyi miniszter vagyok! Nem parancsolgathat nekem, mint egy egyszerű…"

„Én meg épp a szánalmas nyakát próbálom megmenteni, úgyhogy hallgasson arra, aki tudja is, hogy mit kell tenni!"

„De nézze, m-mi van, ha valaki van odakinn?" nyílván elfelejtette, hogy az imént még milyen magabiztosan állította, hogy nem lehet kinn senki. „Ha tényleg meg akar menteni…ÁÁÁ!"

De nem fejezhette be a mondatot, mert Sirius nemes egyszerűséggel kipenderítette az ablakon, majd gyorsan maga is követte. Nem tette boldoggá, hogy a miniszter került ki elsőnek az utcára, de nem volt más választás. Semmi esély nem volt rá, hogy a köpcös és alacsony Caramel egyedül, segítség nélkül kijusson. De semmi sem tökéletes, ahogy Rémszem Mordon szokta mondogatni a tanítványainak.

Caramel épp akkor tápászkodott fel, amikor Sirius is kimászott, de ahelyett, hogy valami értelmes dolgot művelt volna – például, hogy elrejtőzik – csak állt és bambán bámult. Sirius rá akart üvölteni, de aztán meglátta, mit néz a miniszter és a torkán akadt a szó.

A Minisztérium épülete romokban hevert. Az első részből, ahol a váró volt semmi nem maradt, csak kőtörmelék. Ugyan nem volt olyan rossz a helyzet, mint a Beauxbatons esetében, és ez valószínűleg a megmaradt védelmi varázslatoknak volt köszönhető. A minisztérium védelmi rendszerén több tucatnyian dolgoztak, és bár biztos, hogy itt is voltak árulók, mégsem tudták teljesen megnyitni a kapukat Voldemort előtt. Ez sem volt azonban sokkal jobb hír, mert azt jelentette, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrnak annyi hatalma van már, hogy képes belső segítség nélkül is áttörni a vonalakon.

Ekkor mozgást látott azon a helyen, ahol egykor a bejárat volt, és elkáromkodta magát. Hat csuklyás, álarcos figura sietett feléjük, pálcával a kézben, és további árnyékok mozogtak a még álló falak között. Halálfalók!

„Gyerünk!"

Immár sokadszor ragadta meg Caramelt, de most nem kellett sokat ösztökélni. Futni kezdtek az utca távolabbi vége felé, hogy növeljék a távolságot üldözőikhez képest, hiszen még a legerősebb varázslóknak is voltak korlátai, és ezek méterben is mérhetők. Az utca sajnos, reményeivel ellentétben tele volt bámészkodó és zavarodott muglikkal, így nem haladtak elég gyorsan.

Érezte a varázslatot a levegőben, annak ellenére, hogy a szél az ellenkező irányba sodorta a varázsigét, még azelőtt, hogy az energia-hullám hátulról eltrafálta volna őket. Ahogy az erő megragadta, Caramel kicsúszott a kezei közül, de nem vesztette el, mert a miniszter közvetlenül mellette landolt, a szomszédos épület falánál. Sirius jól beverte a fejét a járdaszegélybe, úgy, hogy csillagokat látott, de rögtön odébb gördült. A piros sugárnyaláb pont ott csapódott a kövezetnek, ahol alig egy másodperccel előbb, még a feje volt.

Fölpattant, és máris párbaj-pozícióban állt, a pálcája alacsonyan a bal oldala mellett, szemei a támadókon. Az egyik több méterrel megelőzte társait, és ezt a magas vékony alakot, a maszk ellenére bárhol felismerte volna.

„Malfoy!"

„Black!" bár a maszk eltorzította a hangját, elégedettség és várakozás csendült benne. Malfoy fel volt dobva. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Voldemort listáján előkelő helyet foglal el a feje. _Sajnos, ma nem lesz a tiéd – gondolta magában. Még nekem is szükségem van rá_.

A Halálfaló pálcája pontosan az arcára mutatott, és ugyanabban a másodpercben mondták ki a két varázsigét.

„Imperio!"

„Everbero!"

Malfoy Imperius átka telibe találta Siriust, és az egykori mardekáros hangosan felnevetett, amikor Sirius átka elsuhant mellette, anélkül, hogy kárt tett volna benne. Black küzdött az átok ellen, de közben is látta, hogy a Malfoyt követő halálfalók ahányan vannak annyi irányba szálnak, és a földet érés után nem is mozdult egyikük sem. Az auror képzésen nagy hangsúlyt fektettek arra, hogy mindenki le tudja küzdeni az Imperiust, de Siriusnak már eleve nagy tehetsége volt hozzá – tanárai szerint ez annak volt köszönhető, hogy amúgy sem az engedelmesség volt a fő erénye. Most sem tartott sokáig, hogy kitisztuljon a feje, és a látása. Malfoyt ez, és a társai „balesete" némileg sokkolta, legalábbis a mozdulatai ezt mutatták. Gyorsan végigfutott Sirius agyán milyen átkot is használhatna, és egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy visszaküldi Malfoyra az Imperiust, de voltak ennél hatékonyabb módszerek is.

„Rotoentilus!"

A pálcájával követte Malfoy mozgását, ahogy vadul forogva felemelkedett a levegőbe. Legyezett a karjaival, és dühösen üvöltött, de még nem volt vége.

„Conteriacto!"

Mintha egy láthatatlan kéz ragadta volna meg a halálfalót, megállt a forgásban, és keményen nekicsapódott a talajnak.

„Capitulatus!"

Csak, hogy biztosra menjen. Malfoy meg sem mozdult, amikor a pálca kiröppent a kezéből, úgyhogy biztosan eszméletlen volt. Elég durva mutatvány volt, de hatásos, és most a gyorsaság számított, nem az, hogy szépen bánjon el a halálfalókkal.

Mielőtt elfordult volna, még egyszer az épület maradványai felé pillantott, de menten azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. Egy új alak jelent meg az egykori bejárat helyén. Ő nem viselt se csuklyát, se maszkot, de nem is kellett aggódnia, hogy valaki felismeri. Sirius, akarata ellenére is megborzongott, amikor a vörös szemek rászegeződtek. A halál és fájdalom érzése, ha lehet, még erősebb lett. Voldemort volt az, személyesen.

Bár Sirius Blacktől távol állt a gyávaság, most mégis megfordult, és rohanni kezdett, útközben maga után húzva Caramelt is. Néha a visszavonulás a legjobb stratégia, és most ilyen helyzetben voltak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ha egy varázsló ideges, vagy felindult, akkor a hoppanálás nem épp a legbiztonságosabb közlekedési mód. A bolond varázsló, aki nem megfelelő állapotban vállalkozik a műveletre könnyen szétszóródva találhatja magát, és ez a legkellemetlenebb és legkínosabb balesetek közé tartozott, ami egy varázslót érhet.

Remus Lupin nem aggódott amiatt, hogy kínos helyzetbe kerül (számtalanszor volt már ilyenben), de nem találta volna túl kellemesnek, ha például lábak nélkül érkezne meg egy halálfalókkal megrakott utcára. Ez lenne a katasztrófális nap csúcspontja.

Egy sikátorba érkezett, teljesen észrevétlenül. Nem tudta előre, mit fog majd itt találni, de a kósza hírek, amik eljutottak a Roxfortba, nem sok jóval kecsegtettek. Nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel jött, de miután az igazgatónak is elmondták Harry és Perselus panaszait, Dumbledore őt jelölte ki a küldetésre. Hát, Piton nem nagyon jöhetett – ez egyenlő lett volna a halálos ítéletével, így aztán Remus indult el, mivel valakinek jönnie kellett.

Valakinek ki kellett deríteni, hogy Sirius életben maradt-e.

Remus torkát összeszorította a félelem. Már a gondolat is elviselhetetlen volt, hogy újra elveszítheti a barátját. Tizenkét éven át teljesen egyedül volt, elvesztette az egyedüli barátait. Vagyis a Tekergők voltak többek voltak, mint barátok – testvérek, ha nem is vér szerint. Tizenkét éven át azt hitte, hogy ő az utolsó Tekergő, az egyedüli életben maradt tagja a szövetségnek, amit az árulás szakított szét. Elvesztette Jameset és Petert Sirius árulása miatt, Siriust pedig Azkaban vette el tőle, és a gyűlölete, amit ezek alatt az évek alatt érzett iránta. Egészen addig, míg meg nem tudta, hogy Peter árulása ölte meg Jameset és küldte pokolra Siriust.

Próbálta elfojtani az érzelmeit. Nem fogja elveszíteni a barátját! Felgyorsította a lépteit, bevette az utolsó kanyart és rögtön belefutott egy csapat bámészkodóba. Elképedve meredt a Minisztérium romjaira, a tömeggel együtt. Varázslók és muglik egyaránt tanácstalanul álldogáltak, azok akik ilyenkor cselekedni szoktak, nagyrészt a romok alatt rekedtek. Körül-belül úgy nézett ki a helyszín, mintha egy mugli bomba csapódott volna az épületbe, bár lehet, hogy az nem okozott volna ekkora kárt.

Rövid időbe telt, míg az agya képes volt feldolgozni a látványt: emberek járkáltak a romok között – túlélőket keresve, hiszen még mindig lehetnek emberek a romok alatt, akiken segíthetnek! Remus közelebb ment, és próbált valakit találni, aki illetékesnek tűnhet, aztán meglátott egy ismerős alakot.

„Lupin professzor!" kiáltott fel a fiatal varázsló, nyilvánvaló megkönnyebbüléssel.

„Percy, mondd el, mi történt!" több információra volt szüksége. Főleg azt kellett megtudnia, hogy kijutott-e valaki.

„Hát … nem is igazán tudom" Percy hangja remegett, és idegesen matatott a hajában. „Volt egy nagy robbanás, aztán az épület beomlott… Sok holttestet találtunk, és a legtöbbet a halálos átokkal ölték meg."

„Találtatok túlélőket?"

„Akik túlélték az átkot?" kérdezett vissza meglepetten.

És Remus, majdnem megrázta, hogy észhez térítse, de visszafogta magát. _Rémült, és amikor az emberek rémültek, butaságokat beszélnek!_

„Nem. A robbanást."

„Ó … kettőt. De mindketten elég rossz állapotban vannak, ott hátrébb vizsgálják őket. Mi a minisztert keressük."

Remus próbált semleges arckifejezést magára erőltetni, elvégre nem tudhatta, hogy Sirius már a miniszternél volt-e, vagy éppen az előcsarnokban, ami most már nem is létezett.

„Még nem találtátok meg?"

Percy megrázta a fejét.

„Nem. A titkárnője szerint épp Sirius Blackkel tárgyalt, amikor… Professzor, jól van?"

Remus elsápadt, és még levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Köhintett, hogy leplezze felindultságát, és próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára.

„Talán segíthetek" mondta. „Az érzékeim élesebbek, az állapotom miatt. Lehet, hogy megérzem, hol vannak még emberek."

„Ez sokat segítene. A sok sötét varázslat miatt, a kereső bűbájok megzavarodtak, és nincs elég ember…"

De Remus már nem figyelt rá, hanem a romokon keresztül arra igyekezett, amerre Caramel irodája volt korábban. Bár nem sokszor járt az épületben, de nagyjából be tudta tájolni az irányt. A jobb szárnyban volt a miniszteri iroda.

Megdermedt. Az egész jobb szárny romokban hevert. Ahol korábban négy emelet volt, ott most csak egy. Gondolkodás nélkül a romhalmaz középpontja felé sietett, nem törődve a lába alatt ropogó törmelékkel. A farkas vette át az irányítást, és most az egyszer örült neki.

A farkas falkában élő állat, és Tapmancs a falka tagja volt. A család. Az érzékei még jobban kiélesedtek, és érezte Tapmancsot, itt járt. De más szagok, és ingerek elnyomták, mert a halál, a félelem és a fájdalom sokkal erősebb volt. Félelem – Caramel volt az! Követte Caramel nyomát, elrugdosta az útból a nagyobb darabokat és töretlenül haladt előre. Ahol a szag a legerősebb volt, megállt: egy nagyobb helyiségben volt, talán konferencia-terem lehetett, de a bútorok a plafon maradványai alatt rekedtek. Talált egy viszonylag tiszta területet, és érezte, hogy Caramel is itt állt, és nagyon félt.

Jobbra a falon egy luk tátongott – pontosabban egy ablak helye – javította ki magát. Az ablakkeret, az üveggel együtt a fal maradványa mellé volt letámasztva. Kíváncsian közelítette meg a nyílást, érezve közben, hogy Caramel is itt volt, és aztán végre megérezte a másik nyomot is, bár a rettegő miniszter illata olyan erős volt, hogy majdnem elnyomta a másikat. Sirius!

Körülnézett, és próbálta kitalálni, mit tehetett a barátja. Most, hogy tudta, életben van, már könnyebb volt gondolkodni. _Lezuhantak. Az emelet beomlott, és ők ide zuhantak, aztán kimásztak az ablakon_. Így ő is ezt tette. Egy utcára jutott, ahol majdnem ugyanolyan nagy tömeg verődött össze mint az épület frontján. Az emberek izgatottan társalogtak egymással, próbált figyelni, és kihámozni valamit, de ekkor egy hang megszólította:

„Elnézést!"

Megfordulva, egy fiatal, és nagyon csinos nőt pillantott meg, és szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem neki szólt, de azért visszakérdezett.

„Igen?"

„Ön, Remus Lupin?"

Ezen már tényleg megdöbbent, hiszen egyáltalán nem volt ismert ember. De a nő folytatta, és barátságosan kinyújtotta felé a kezét.

„Amanda Givens vagyok a Reggeli Prófétától. Hallottam, amikor Percy Weasleyvel beszélt."

„Örülök" válaszolt óvatosan. _Riporter, nagyszerű, másra már nem is volt szükségem._

„Nem akarom zavarni, de ön ugye a Roxfortból jött?"

„Igen" nem volt ideje ilyesmire, és a farkas legszívesebben elrohant volna. „Nézze, szívesen beszélgetnék önnel, de egy barátomat keresem."

Megfordult, hogy induljon, de a következő kérdés megállította.

„Ismeri Sirius Blacket?"

„Siriust?" rögtön megfordult, és igyekezett kontrollálni magát. _Csak azt ne mondd, hogy megtalálták a holttestét._ „Igen. Miért kérdezi?"

„Csak arra gondoltam, esetleg meg tudja magyarázni, mi is történt itt."

„Miért, mi történt?" nem tűnik lehangoltnak, sőt. De lehet, hogy ez csak a riporter lelkesedése, aki most bukkant élete nagy sztorijára.

„Nem tudja?" kérdezte a nő hitetlenkedve.

„Nem. Épp most értem ide a Roxfortból" legszívesebben ráüvöltött volna a riporterre: mi a fene történt?

„Ó!" a nő arca teljesen felvillanyozódott. „Hihetetlen volt! Ebben az utcában történt, tucatnyi tanú szeme láttára. Úgy tűnik Mr. Black valahogy kimenekítette a minisztert az épületből, de halálfalók támadtak rájuk. Senki sem tudja biztosan, hányan voltak, mindenesetre Mr. Black semlegesítette őket, és miniszterrel együtt elmenekültek."

„Elmenekültek?" Remusnak hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről.

„Reméltem, ön tudja, hol vannak most."

„Nem, nem tudom" válaszolta. „Azt tudtam, hogy Sirius itt van, de…"

„Sirius? Tehát jól ismeri őt?"

„Jó barátom" felelte őszintén. Magában pedig hitetlenkedett: _egy riporterrel beszélgetek! Azt hiszem ideje eltűnni, mielőtt még interjút készít velem!_ „Most, sajnálom, de vissza kell mennem az iskolában!"

És mielőtt a nő válaszolhatott volna, dehoppanált.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

**Tizenhatodik fejezet:**

**Rákapcsolva**

Bumm!

A szemeteskukák sorban felrobbantak, éles fémtörmeléket zúdítva a betolakodókra, akik még legjobb esetben is csak súlyos sérülésekkel úszhatták volna meg az incidenst. Ez a módszer eddig még soha nem mondott csődöt, még akkor sem, ha a támadó csak egy szerencsétlen kóbor macska volt. Ez a védelmi varázslat csak a nyár elején lett ide telepítve, bizonyítékául annak, hogy a kis ház lakója, ha lehet még paranoiásabb lett, mint volt.

Sajnos, bár a mostani veszélyforrás is belesétált a csapdába, egy védőpajzsa is volt, ami megakadályozta, hogy a repeszek kárt tegyenek benne. Számítania kellett volna persze valami ilyesmire, hiszen jól ismert a sarkon álló zöld ház gazdáját. Társa a szomszéd ház sövénykerítése mögé bújt, amikor a falábú, fura figura kilépett a házból, pálcával a kézben, készen arra, hogy mindenkit megátkozzon, aki a látóterébe kerül. A hátborzongató öregember megállt, mindkét szemét a görnyedten álló betolakodóra szegezve. Ha a jellemző védőpajzsot nem is (hiszen hosszú évek teltek el), a szokatlan párbajpozíciót mindenképp felismerte volna.

„Sirius Black!" kiáltott reszelős hangján Rémszem Mordon. „Nem vártam, hogy épp téged talállak a küszöbömön, fiam!"

A fiatalabb varázsló felegyenesedett:

„Hatástalanítanád ezeket? Beszélnünk kell!"

„Csak, ha biztos vagyok benne, hogy tényleg az vagy, akinek látszol" Mordon nem eresztette le a pálcáját. Úgy látszik az üldözési mániát immár sikerült művészi fokra fejlesztenie.

„Nem hiszem, hogy van olyan magát valamire is tartó halálfaló, aki az én képemben mászkálna" válaszolt egy félmosoly kíséretében Sirius

_Vannak dolgok, amik soha nem változnak, mindegy mennyi ideig vagy távol._ Hogy bizonyítsa, igazat mond, a talárja mélyére rejtette a saját pálcáját.

„És, bár szívesen szórakoznék naphosszat a varázslataiddal, nem hiszem, hogy jó, ha őt itt kinn várakoztatjuk!"

A sövény felé intett (de kétszer is jeleznie kellett) és Caramel előbotorkált. Mordon csodálkozó arccal ismerte fel a minisztert, és nyilvánvalóan a lehetőségeket mérlegelte. Végül egyezségre juthatott magával, mert bólintott, és egy varázsigével szabaddá tette az utat. Odavezette őket a bejárati ajtóhoz, és Caramel megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, amikor az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük.

Sirius a maga részéről, korántsem volt ilyen nyugodt. Mordon mögötte állt, és érezte a pálcájából sugárzó erőt a tarkóján. Minden igyekezetére szüksége volt, hogy még véletlenül se mozduljon a keze a talárja felé.

„Ha mégsem Sirius Black lennél, halott ember vagy!" morogta fenyegetően Mordon.

Sirius tettetett nyugalommal megfordult és az öreg varázsló szemébe nézett.

„Szerintem, nincs még egy bolond, aki egyedül és fegyvertelenül besétálna a házadba" mondta. A hangja rezzenéstelen volt, de a szíve a torkában dobogott.

„Mindig is te voltál a legokosabb a diákom!" jelentette ki Mordon, és sebhelyektől barázdált arca végre mosolyra húzódott (nem mintha, ez sokkal barátságosabbá tette volna a látványt!), és végre leengedte a pálcáját.

„Nem emlékszem, hogy korábban valaha is használtad volna rám az okos szót" jegyezte meg Sirius, de ő is elmosolyodott.

„Ugyan, neked, meg Potternek, az én segítségem nélkül is elég nagy volt az önbizalmatok" morogta, de az arckifejezése meglágyult, amint látta, a tanítványa arcára kiülő szomorúságot. „Nem hiszem, hogy megerősítésre van szükséged. Különösen az után, hogy azt a kis kalamajkát okoztad a Minisztériumnál. Mert te voltál, ha nem tévedek? Úgy hallottam, kiütötted Malfoyt!"

„Sajnos csak átmenetileg" vonta meg a vállát Sirius, és nem kérdezte, honnan tudja mi történt, mert Mordon mindig mindenről tudott.

„Ez akkor is elég meggyőző!" a híres auror vállon veregette. „És most Sirius, mit tehetek érted? Mert tudom, hogy okkal jöttél ide."

„Nos, a kandallódra lenne szükségünk. Két jegy Roxmortsba. El kell vinnem a minisztert a Roxfortba, mert csak ott lesz biztonságban."

„Bölcs döntés" értett egyet Mordon. „Bár nem szoktam a saját kandallómat megnyitni, de a kedvedért kivételt teszek."

Elindult, és bevezette őket a nappaliba, útközben magához véve a befőttes üveget is, amiben a hopp-port tartotta.

„Felteszem, elég sokan eredhettek a nyomotokban."

„Lefogadhatod, de sikerült leráznunk őket."

„Meghiszem azt, mindig is trükkös voltál, az én tanítványom!" Egy pillanatra mind az igazi, mind a mágikus szeme Siriusra szegeződött. „Örültem, amikor az ártatlanságodról hallottam" mondta komolyan.

„Hát még én!" de valójában örült, hogy ezt hallja. Hiába tért el egymástól nagyon a stílusuk, le sem tagadhatta volna mennyi mindent tanult Mordontól, és jó érzés volt, ezt hallani öreg mesterétől.

„Ha már erről van szó. Meglep, hogy megmentetted" intett a miniszter felé. „A helyedben, én hagytam volna meghalni."

„Mi!" hördült fel Caramel.

„Fogja csak be!" szólt rá keményen a nyugdíjas auror.

„Nézze, Mordon…" folytatta volna, de Mordon nem hagyta.

„Azt mondtam, fogja be!" a hangja megtévesztően bársonyos volt, de még Caramel füle számára is egyértelmű volt a mondatban rejlő fenyegetés.

„Szeretném azt hinni, hogy jobb vagyok annál, hogy ilyen módon álljak bosszút" válaszolt végül Sirius. El kellett ismernie, hogy megfordult a dolog a fejében, de tudta, hogy az a helyes, ha megmenti Caramelt.

Mordon, úgy vigyorgott, mint egy éhes farkas.

„Én is szeretném ezt hinni, de tudom, hogy rám nem igaz" jelentette ki. „De elég a társalgásból! Menjetek! És mondd meg Dumbledorenak, hogy néhány napon belül én is a Roxfortban leszek."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Ezt nem fogja megtenni!"

Sirius csodálkozva felhúzta szemöldökét, és látta, hogy Pitont is meglepte a miniszter határozott kijelentése. A köpcös férfi felállt és dühödten közelebb lépett az impozáns íróasztalhoz, ami mögött Dumbledore ült, teljes nyugalomban.

„Nem?" kérdezett vissza az igazgató. „Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy tudna megakadályozni ebben."

„Ezt még maga sem merné megtenni!" sziszegte Caramel, mutatóujját az idős varázslóra szegezve. „Ha ezt megteszi, én…"

„Mit tesz, Cornelius?" kérdezte szinte kedélyesen. „Ha elmozdít az iskola éléről, Voldemort már másnap elfoglalja."

„Csak blöfföl."

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

„Nem, nem blöffölök, és nem vagyok olyan bolond, hogy ezt megpróbáljam bebizonyítani" a hangja megkeményedett. „Figyelmeztettem, hogy ez meg fog történni, Cornelius. Nem is egyszer. Most már nincs idő a játszadozásra, holnap a nyilvánosság elé lépek, és kérni fogom a varázslótársadalom segítségét."

„De erre nincs joga!" kiáltott felháborodva a miniszter és öklével az asztallapra csapott. „Én legjobb belátásom szerint cselekedtem! Meg akarom óvni a társadalmat a káosztól! Nem érti, mi fog történni, ha bejelenti, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr visszatért? Ki fog törni a pánik!"

Dumbledore is felállt, és a hangja most már dühös volt.

„De, ha nem teszem meg, még több ember fog meghalni, anélkül, hogy tudnának a fenyegetésről!" dörögte. „Megnyerhetjük ezt a háborút, de csak úgy, ha összetartunk. Itt nincs helye hatalmi vetélkedésnek, nem fogom megengedni, hogy a katasztrófába sodorja a varázs-világot. Magával, vagy maga nélkül Cornelius Caramel, de én megnyerem ezt a háborút!"

A varázslóból áradó erő meghátrálásra kényszerítette a minisztert, és Sirius látta, hogy Caramel teljes testében remeg. Igaz, ha Dumbledore rá nézett volna így, valószínűleg ő is remegett volna. Piton is csodálattal nézett az igazgatóra, és Sirius most kivételesen teljesen egyetértett a bájitaltan-tanárral.

Amikor Sirius és Caramel megérkeztek a Roxfortba, a mágiaügyi miniszter meglehetősen zavart állapotban volt, és alig volt képes összeszedetten gondolkodni. Néhány Piton által készített bájital azonban észhez térítette és ekkor kezdték megvitatni a helyzetet. Bár Caramel hálás volt a felkínált védelemért, még mindig makacsul tagadta, hogy Voldemort az, akitől meg kell védeni. Hiába látta a Sötét Nagyurat a saját szemével – és a pusztítást is, amit Voldemort véghez vitt – nem ismerte el az igazságot. A folyamatos zagyválás, majdnem az őrületbe kergette Siriust, és nagyon hálás volt, amikor Dumbledore csendre intette a minisztert, miközben Madam Pompfrey őt vizsgálta. A javasasszony persze nem díjazta, hogy az igazgató a vizsgálat alatt meséltette el Siriusszal, mi történt, és Pitonra még rá is üvöltött, amikor az, az iránt érdeklődött, hogy vajon Malfoy meghalt-e. Sirius viszont kifejezetten bóknak vette, hogy Piton még csak nem is feltételezte, hogy esetleg Malfoy ölhette volna meg őt.

Dumbledore mondatai rántották vissza a jelenbe, a délután eseményeitől.

„Nézze, Caramel, én nem akarok mágiaügyi miniszter lenni, nem pályázom az állására. De vezetni fogom a Voldemort elleni harcot, akkor is, ha maga nem támogat benne" kék szemei szinte égtek. „Maga pedig most már világossá tette, hogy mit választ. Hát én is választottam!"

Sirius már nem is figyelt Caramelre, mert úgyis mindig csak ugyanazokat a reakciókat mutatta: félelem és harag. Inkább az igazgatót nézte, lenyűgözve attól az erőtől, ami az ilyen pillanatokban sugárzott az idős varázslóból. Mint a Főnix Rend tagja, korábban is látta már ilyennek – egyszer, majdnem tizenhat évvel ezelőtt szemtanúja volt egy komoly összetűzésnek Dumbledore és Mordon között, ami majdnem katasztrófához vezetett – mégis hihetetlennek tűnt, amit látott. Sok varázsló alábecsülte Dumbledoret, a hírneve ellenére. Talán azért, mert az igazgató, nem volt egy harcos alkat, jobban szeretett a háttérből irányítani. Mégis voltak pillanatok – amint azt például a Grindelvald nevű sötét varázsló is megtapasztalhatta – amikor Dumbledore félelmetes ellenféllé változott.

A miniszter elfordult az igazgatótól és körülnézett a szobában, mintha támogatást keresne, de csak Sirius és Piton volt ott. Tőlük pedig nem számíthatott segítségre. Ők azért voltak ott, hogy Dumbledoret támogassák, azzal, hogy elmondják a nyár eseményeit, és találkozásaikat a Halálfalókkal – amiket Caramel persze kétkedve fogadott.

„Albus…" suttogta kétségbeesetten. „Kell lennie másik megoldásnak is…"

„Nincs másik megoldás" válaszolt hidegen Dumbledore. „Velem van, vagy ellenem?"

„Nem szakíthat a minisztériummal! Azok után, amit együtt tettünk, ilyen hosszú idő után…"

Dumbledore csak szótlanul nézte.

„De…" próbált még egyszer belekezdeni, de aztán csendben maradt, és más sem szólalt meg a szobában. Hosszú percekig vártak, aztán az igazgató szólalt meg, még mindig Caramelre szegezve a tekintetét.

„Válasszon Cornelius!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Éjfél volt. Az óra, amikor a Halálfalók kimennek játszani.

Igaz, hogy a szomszédok muglik voltak, ennek ellenére hozzászoktak már a kis zöld házból hallható furcsa zajokhoz. Fura pletykák keringtek a tulajdonosáról, többek között a támadó szellemű kukáiról és bokrairól. De az öreg általában úriemberként viselkedett, évek óta lakott itt, és ugyan néha rossz hangulatban volt, de a szomszédok elfogadták. Így most is szótlanul tűrték a fura zajokat, amik tizenegy óra körül kezdődtek. Talán partit adott. Ez megmagyarázná a fényes villanásokat és durranásokat. Egy parti. Csak az lehet.

Az üvöltés éjfél körül kezdődött, és ekkor a kíváncsi szomszédok egymás után jöttek ki a házaikból. Senki sem mert azonban túl közel menni a sarkon álló házhoz. Valami baj volt vele. Az üvöltést majdnem fél órán keresztül, megállás nélkül lehetett hallani. Senki sem tudta, mi okozhatja, de borzalmas volt. Valami baj volt, és végül az egyik szomszéd, - egy idősebb hölgy, aki már évek óta ismerte a ház urát – kihívta a rendőrséget. Épp mielőtt a rendőrautók megérkeztek a szomszédok egy zöld villanást láttak, és másodpercekkel később, egy zöld koponya képe jelent meg a ház fölött, aminek a szájából egy kígyó tekeredett elő…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fájdalom. A sebhelye égett, és egy rövid pillanatig úgy érezte, mintha az egész koponyája meggyulladt volna. Teljesen éber volt. Ez nem olyan volt, mint az álmai. Semmire sem hasonlított, amit korábban érzett, de hirtelen érezte a sötétséget, teljesen tudatában volt Voldemortnak, és tudta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr is ugyanezt érzi vele kapcsolatban. Aztán elmúlt: egyik pillanatról a másikra. Lehet, hogy csak képzelte? Vagy álmodta? Körülnézett a sötét hálóteremben a békésen alvó osztálytársain, és tudta, hogy ez nem álom volt, hanem a valóság. Bár a fájdalom elmúlt, tudta, hogy a veszély nem, mert Voldemort nem áll meg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sziklás és hideg sziget.

Időről időre, ha valaki eléggé figyelt, üvöltést és sikolyokat hallhatott a távolból, a szigeten álló épület falai közül, de a közelben nem voltak muglik, akik ezen csodálkoztak volna, a varázslók pedig, ha tehették messzire elkerülték ezt a helyet.

De most csónakok közeledtek a parthoz, pálcát tartó csuklyás alakokkal a fedélzeten. A maszk mögött a legtöbb jelenlévő arca feszült volt: egyikük sem vágyott az utazásra az Azkaban erődhöz, de persze senki nem mert tiltakozni. A parton már ott sorakoztak a kapucnis figurák, akik a kikötő hajókat várták.

Az első hajóból kilépett egy alak, üdvözlésre emelt karokkal. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem félt, sőt, mosolygott. Magabiztosan lépett a partra, mint egy király aki győztesen tér vissza népéhez, több éves távollét után.

És a dementorok egyesével meghajoltak uruk előtt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Tizenhetedik fejezet:**

**Üzenet a pokolból**

_VÁRATLAN HŐSIESSÉG_

_ÍRTA: AMANDA GIVENS, KÜLSŐ MUNKATÁRS_

TIZENNÉGY ÉVEN ÁT SIRIUS BLACK NEVE EGYET JELENTETT AZ ÁRULÁSSAL. SENKINEK NEM JUTOTT VOLNA ESZÉBE HŐSKÉNT GONDOLNI RÁ.

EZ AZONBAN MEGVÁLTOZOTT, AMIKOR BLACK TEGNAP DÉLUTÁN EGYMAGA LEGYŐZÖTT HAT HALÁLFALÓT ÉS MEGMENTETTE A MÁGIAÜGYI MINISZTER, CORNELIUS CARAMEL ÉLETÉT. BÁR EGY HALÁLFALÓ SEM HALT MEG, VAGY KERÜLT FOGSÁGBA, MÉGIS BLACK AKCIÓJA MEGAKADÁLYOZTA, HOGY A VARÁZS-VILÁG ELSŐ EMBERE A TÖBBI MINISZTÉRIUMI VARÁZSLÓ SORSÁRA JUSSON. A SZEMTANÚK MIND CSODÁLATTAL BESZÉLTEK ARRÓL A HŰVÖS NYUGALOMRÓL, AMIVEL BLACK A HELYZETET KEZELTE.

HA MEGVIZSGÁLJUK SIRIUS BLACK MÚLTJÁT, RÁJÖHETÜNK, HOGY MOSTANI TETTE EGYÁLTALÁN NEM MEGLEPŐ. TIZENNÉGY ÉVVEL EZELŐTT BLACK ÁRULÁSA SOKKOLTA ÉS HALÁLRA RÉMÍTETTE A VARÁZS-VILÁGOT ÉS ATTÓL A NAPTÓL KEZDVE CSAK ÚGY EMLEGETTÉK ŐT, MINT A VARÁZSLÓT, AKI TIZENHÁROM EMBERT ÖLT MEG EGYETLEN ÁTOKKAL. SENKI NEM GONDOLT AKKOR ADDIGI KARRIERJÉRE.

SIRIUS BLACK A TUDJÁKKI ELLENI HÁBORÚ LEGSÖTÉTEBB IDŐSZAKÁBAN LETT AUROR. HÁROM ÉVIG VOLT AKTÍV SZOLGÁLATBAN, ÉS EZ IDŐ ALATT A MÁSODIK LEGELISMERTEBB SZAKEMBER LETT, RÖGTÖN A LEGENDÁS RÉMSZEM MORDON UTÁN. SOK HALÁLFALÓ ELFOGÁSÁBAN MŰKÖDÖTT KÖZRE (AZ AKCIÓKRÓL SZÓLÓ JELENTÉSEK TÖBBSÉGE MÉG MA IS TITKOSÍTOTT), DE A LEGEMLÉKEZETESEBB TALÁN A LESTRANGE INDCIDENSBEN JÁTSZOTT SZEREPE. 1979-BEN A MINISZTÉRIUM MINDÖSSZE HÁROM AURORT KÜLDÖTT A VESZÉLYES ÉS HALÁLOS HÁZASPÁR NYOMÁBA, ÉS HÁRMUK KÖZÜL EGYEDÜL BLACK MARADT ÉLETBEN. BÍRÓSÁG ELÉ ÁLLÍTOTTA A VESZÉLYES BŰNÖZŐKET, AKIK AZÓTA IS AZKABANBAN VANNAK.

AZ ÁLTALUNK FELLELT MINISZTÉRIUMI AKTÁK AZONBAN NEM CSAK A SIKEREIRŐL SZÁMOLNAK BE. A REGGELI PRÓFÉTA ALAPOS KUTATÁSA FELFEDTE, HOGY BLACK SOSEM ÁLLT BÍRÓSÁG ELŐTT, ÉS TIZENKÉT ÉVIG AZ AZKABANI BÖRTÖN LEGSZIGORÚBBAN ŐRZÖTT FOGLYA VOLT, MIELŐTT (ELSŐKÉNT A TÖRTÉNELEM SORÁN) SIKERESEN MEGSZÖKÖTT. MEG NEM ERŐSÍTETT HÍREK SZERINT ELFOGÁSA UTÁN POTENCIÁLISAN HALÁLOS ADAG VERITASZÉRUM HATÁSA ALATT HALLGATTÁK KI, ÉS FORRÁSAINK SZERINT A MINISZTÉRIUM EMBEREI MEGKÍNOZTÁK, HOGY KICSIKARJÁK BELŐLE A VALLOMÁSÁT.

EGY ILYEN EMBERT CSAK HŐSNEK NEVEZHETÜNK, KÜLÖNÖSEN TEGNAPI MAGATARTÁSA UTÁN. AZ PEDIG, AHOGY A MINISZTÉRIUM BÁNT VELE, FELVETI A KÉRDÉST, HOGY MIT IS MŰVELT VEZETŐ SZERVÜNK AZ ELMÚLT ÉVEKBEN. ELŐSZÖR BEBÖRTÖNÖZNEK EGY ÁRTATLAN EMBERT, MOST PEDIG A HALÁLFALÓK EGYRE GYAKORIBB ÉS DURVÁBB TÁMADÁSAI ELLENÉRE NEM TESZNEK SEMMIT, SŐT MAGYARÁZATOT SEM ADNAK. E CIKK IRÓJA HAJLIK ARRA, HOGY ELFOGADJA A FÉLELMETES PLETYKÁKAT, MI SZERINT A SÖTÉT NAGYÚR ÚJRA VISSZATÉRT.

VISSZATÉRVE MR. BLACKRE: AZT IS MEGTUDTUK, HOGY JELENLEG A ROXFORT BOSZORKÁNY- ÉS VARÁZSLÓKÉPZŐ SZAKISKOLÁBAN A SÖTÉT VARÁZSLATOK KIVÉDÉSE TANTÁRGYAT OKTATJA, ÉS MIND A DIÁKOK, MIND A KOLLÉGÁK ELISMERŐEN NYILATKOZNAK RÓLA. UGYANCSAK Ő A MINDENKI ÁLTAL ISMERT HARRY POTTER KERESZTAPJA ÉS GYÁMJA, ÉS ROXFORTI FORRÁSAINK SZERINT NAGYON SIKERESEN TÖLTI BE EZT A SZEREPET.

AZT IS MEGTUDTUK, HOGY TEGNAPI KALANDJA UTÁN A MINISZTERREL EGYÜTT BIZTONSÁGBAN VISSZATÉRT AZ ISKOLA FALAI KÖZÉ, AHOL NEMSOKÁRA AZ ÚJSÁGÍRÓKAT IS VENDÉGÜL LÁTJÁK, AZ IGAZGATÓ, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ÁLTAL MEGHÍRDETETT SAJTÓTÁJÉKOZTATÓN.

Harry, Hermione és Ron társaságában az aznapi első órán, mágiatörténeten ült, ahol azokról a módszerekről volt szó, amiket Voldemort használt, hogy híveket toborozzon, de egyáltalán nem tudott odafigyelni. A gondolatai állandóan visszatértek az újságcikkre, amit a tanítás kezdete előtt olvasott el. Azon morfondírozott, vajon mennyi lehet igaz belőle. Mivel látta már nyáron, hogy bánt el Sirius a halálfalókkal, ezt a részt nem okozott gondot elhinnie. A cikk többi része zaklatta fel. Amik arról szóltak, mi történt Siriusszal az elfogása után.

Megpróbálta megkeresni a keresztapját, rögtön reggeli után, de McGalagony felvilágosította, hogy Pitonnal tárgyal, valami fontos témáról. Már tegnap is meg akarta várni, de mikor visszajött, azonnal bevonultak a miniszterrel Dumbledore irodájába, és ki se jöttek onnan egészen hajnalig. De ez nem is volt olyan nagy baj, hiszen nem a tegnapi események izgatták, hanem Sirius múltja, amiről eddig soha nem beszélt. Harry soha nem akarta őt Azkabanról kérdezni, hiszen a dementorokkal való találkozás után legalább halvány elképzelése volt arról, milyen szörnyű is lehetett az a hely. Bár Sirius azt elmesélte, hogy Kupor küldte őt az Azkabanba rendes eljárás nélkül, de a cikkben írtakat soha nem említette.

És Harry most kezdte csak felfogni, mennyi minden lehet a keresztapja múltjában, amiről ő nem tud.

„Harry!" hirtelen arra riadt, hogy valaki az oldalába könyökölt. Hermione volt az, és ő ingerülten pillantott a lányra, de ez egyáltalán nem zavarta a barátnőjét. „Vége az órának!"

„Ó!" megrázta a fejét, és elkezdte összeszedni a jegyzeteit, majd rájött, hogy csak üres lapok vannak, hiszen nem figyelt oda. „Ron, oda tudnád majd adni a jegyzeteidet? Azt hiszem, egy kicsit szét vagyok esve."

„Hát persze, Harry" vigyorgott rá a barátja.

„Köszi!"

Együtt indultak ki a teremből, de mielőtt messzire jutottak volna, Remus Lupin hangja állította meg őket.

„Harry!" kiáltott utánuk a professzor, és Harry elszégyellte magát.

Remus Lupin figyelmét nem sok minden kerülte el, biztos észre vette, hogy Harry nem figyelt az órán. Nem akart tiszteletlen lenni, főleg nem Lupinnal szemben, ráadásul, a mágiatörténet mostanában kifejezetten érdekes volt, de egyszerűen nem tudott koncentrálni.

„Ti ketten elmehettek" mondta a professzor Harry barátainak. „Beszélnem kell Harryvel."

„Jóslástanra kell mennem, professzor úr" mondta gyorsan Harry. Nem mintha tényleg oda akart volna menni, csak azért, hogy meghallgasson egy újabb jóslatot arról, hogyan fog az idén meghalni.

Lupin rámosolygott.

„Kikértelek az óráról. Velem kell jönnöd" Ronra és Hermionéra nézett. „És nincs bajban a barátotok, úgyhogy csak menjetek, mielőtt elkéstek az óráról!"

A barátai így távoztak, Harry pedig Lupin oldalán a másik irányba indult. Harry azon gondolkodott, miről is lehet szó, és mikor már nem bírta tovább, meg is kérdezte.

„Hová megyünk?"

„Az igazgató úrhoz."

„Voldemortról van szó? Történt valami?" kérdezte, és érezte, hogy a szívverése felgyorsul.

„Nem" Lupin lepillantott rá, és témát váltott. „Egy kicsit szétszórt voltál a mai órán."

„Sajnálom. Nem akartam" és ez igaz is volt, az összes tanár közül Lupint akarta a legkevésbé megbántani.

Hirtelen azt érezte, hogy a professzor megszorítja a vállát.

„Tudom, aggódsz Sirius miatt. Akárcsak én."

Harry csodálkozva nézett rá.

„Maga is? Hát nem tudott erről?"

„Nem. Az a cikk nekem is ugyanolyan új volt, mint neked, és mióta elolvastam még nem is volt alkalmam beszélni vele."

„De egész nyáron magánál volt!"

„Igaz. És tudtam, hogy rémálmai vannak, de azt hittem… Nem is tudom. Tudod, Sirius nagyon erős. Amiken átment… ha nem lett volna az – hiába animágus – nem került volna ki az Azkabanból, és főleg nem ép elmével. Nem szereti, ha gyengének látják, inkább elfojt magába mindent."

Harry nem válaszolhatott, mert elérték az igazgatói iroda ajtaját rejtő vízköpőt és Lupin elmondta jelszót. A szobor félrecsúszott, és néhány pillanattal később Dumbledore irodájában voltak. Meglepetésükre az igazgató egyedül volt, és ő is aggodalmasnak tűnt.

„Remus, Harry! Köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek."

„Hol van Sirius?" kérdezte rögtön Lupin.

„Azonnal itt lesz. Perselusszal a sötét jegyről beszélgetnek."

Még mindig fura volt hallani, hogy Sirius és Piton képesek civilizált módon beszélgetni, bár mostanában ez egyre gyakrabban előfordult. Bár valószínűleg soha nem lesznek barátok. Nem csak a fiatalkori összetűzéseik miatt volt ez így, egy ex-auror és egy volt Halálfaló nem épp egymáshoz illő páros. Lupin közben gyanakvó arccal nézett az igazgatóra.

„Tudja egyáltalán, hogy itt vagyunk?"

„Nem" válaszolt Dumbledore halkan.

Még nagyobb aggodalom jelent meg a vérfarkas arcán.

„A cikket olvasta már?"

„Nem. Még nem tud róla" az igazgató rövid szünetet tartott. „Úgy gondoltam, jobb, ha itt leszel, amikor ez megtörténik."

Remus bólintott, de Harry valamit nem értett.

„És én, miért vagyok itt?"

„Ez egy jó kérdés Harry" Dumbledore a szemüvege felett pislantott rá. „Lehet, hogy Sirius nem szeretné majd, hogy itt légy. De erről neki kell döntenie, és tudom, hogy te is aggódsz miatta, vagy nem?" Harry bólintott. „Várjuk hát ki, mit érez."

„Nem akarja majd, hogy halljam, mert gyerek vagyok" jelentette ki Harry egy kicsit sértődötten. Nem akarta, hogy kisgyerekként kezeljék, mert már nem volt az.

„Ez nem igaz, Harry. Azért nem akarja, hogy halld, mert meg akar védeni. Még a saját démonjaitól is."

Harry nem tudta, erre mit mondhatna, de nem is volt szükség válaszra, mert kinyílt az ajtó és belépett az érintett. Harry ekkor vette észre, hogy Dumbledorenál ott van, a Reggeli Próféta egy példánya. Sirius végignézett mindhármukon.

„Valami baj van?"

„Olvasd el ezt" Dumbledore átadta neki a cikket, és csend volt, amíg a többiek figyelték, ahogy Sirius végigolvassa a cikket.

Először kifejezéstelen volt az arca, de aztán feszültté vált, és Harry le merte volna fogadni, hogy most érte el a hatodik bekezdést. Sirius szó nélkül befejezte az olvasást, és még egyszer végigfutott rajta. Végül felnézett, és nagyon nyugodt hangon annyit mondott Dumbledore felé fordulva.

„Gondolom, ön volt a roxforti forrás."

„Igen."

„Miért?" nem volt dühös a hangja, inkább…elkeseredett.

„Mert az embereknek szükségük van hősökre. Most jobban, mint bármikor. És te is tudod, hogy amit tettél, arra nem sokan lettek volna képesek."

„Nem erre gondoltam."

Harry látta, hogy Dumbledore arca meglágyul, és kinyújtotta a kezét Sirius felé, de a keresztapja olyan hideg tekintettel nézett rá, hogy attól, még az igazgató is meghátrált. Maga mellé ejtette a karját.

„A többit nem én mondtam el nekik. Nem is tudtam róla eddig. Ha tudtam volna, felléptem volna az igazságtalanság ellen!"

Sirius elfordította a tekintetét, és Harry szeme láttára változott meg a tekintete. A távolabbi falra meredt, és eltűnt a szeméből a magabiztosság, amihez Harry már teljesen hozzászokott, és visszatért az az elkínzott kifejezés, ami az Azkabanban töltött tizenkét év ajándéka volt. Sirius vett egy mély lélegzetet, és valami sötét suhant át az arcán. Aztán hirtelen elfordult tőlük és az ablakhoz lépett. Hosszú pillanatokig csend volt, aztán csak annyit mondott:

„Hát most már tudja."

„Csak annyit, ami a cikkben áll."

Újabb hosszú csönd következett, és Harry aggodalma tovább nőtt. Az elmúlt évben megfigyelhette, ahogy Sirius egyre inkább visszatért régi önmagához, amilyen Azkaban előtt volt. Látta a keresztapját harcolni, nevetni, tanítani, és viccelni – és egy úgy érezte, megismerte azt a férfit, akit az apja testvérként szeretett. De most… Sirius vállai merevek voltak, és mozdulatlanul bámult ki az ablakon, Harry látta, hogy a keze megfeszül az ablakpárkányon. Nem tudta, mit tehetne.

„Sirius?" szólította meg halkan Lupin.

További másodpercek múltak el, de aztán Sirius megfordult és rájuk nézett. Az arca már összeszedett volt, de a tekintete még mindig elkínzott. Egyenesen Dumbledorera nézett.

„Tudni akarja, mi történt."

„Ha kész vagy elmondani, igen" a szemei szomorúak voltak, és úgy tűnt, már megbánta, hogy szóba hozta a történteket.

„Nem vártam volna eddig, ha egyáltalán gondolni szeretnék rá."

Aztán felsóhajtott.

„De azt hiszem, ez olyasmi amiről tényleg tudnia, és tudnotok kell."

„Ha akarod én elmegyek" suttogta Harry. Azt akarta tenni, ami a legjobb Siriusnak, de ő megrázta a fejét.

„Nem, neked is jogod van hallani!"

Gépiesen a többiektől legtávolabbi székhez sétált és leült. Kezeit a térdei közé szorította, és a padlót bámulva kezdett beszélni.

„Hol kezdjem?"

„Ez a te történeted, rajtad múlik. Mi csak azért vagyunk itt, hogy meghallgassunk."

Sirius bólintott, aztán belekezdett. Halkan, de fegyelmezett hangon, és a szemeit le nem véve a kezeiről.

„Amikor az aurorok és minisztériumi kommandó megérkezett, önként velük mentem. Elvégre a kollégáim voltak, sőt sokan közülük a barátaim, így bíztam benne, hogy minden gyorsan tisztázódni fog. Nem lepődtem meg, amikor elkábítottak, de akkor igen, amikor magamhoz térve, már egy kihallgató-székhez láncolva találtam magam, és Kupor rögtön felolvasta vádakat. Kértem, hogy beszélhessek Remusszal, hiszen ő tudta, hogy Peter animágus, vagy önnel, uram, mert gondoltam, hogy ön legalább meghallgatna, de Kupor ezt megtagadta."

„Ő vallomást akart – folytatta rövid szünet után. „Mondtam neki, hogy ártatlan vagyok. Elvártam volna tőle egy kis profizmust – elvégre a második számú auror voltam az osztályán és elég jó munkakapcsolat volt köztünk! De a dolgok nem úgy alakultak, ahogy vártam, mert ő már eltökélte, hogy nem hisz nekem."

„Újra vallomást követelt, és én újra mondtam, hogy ártatlan vagyok. Felajánlottam, hogy használjanak Veritaszérumot. Aztán megpróbáltam elmondani, hogy Peter csak megjátszotta a halálát, és hogy ő volt a titokgazda, de Kupor nem törődött azzal, mit beszélek. Könnyen el tudtak hallgattatni, hiszen mozdulni sem tudtam, és egy csomó őr volt szobában. E mellett mivel tudtam, hogy nem hazudok még nem voltam túl ideges. Biztos voltam benne, hogy nem vehetik semmibe, amit a Veritaszérum hatása alatt mondok.

„A szokásos adaggal kezdték – három cseppel. Kupor kérdésekkel bombázott, és elkezdtem beszélni, de nem jutottam messzire, mert ő úgy gondolta, valami sötét varázslattal leküzdöm a szérumot, ezért megemelték az adagot. Akkoriban négy csepp volt engedélyezve az ellenállóbb halálfalókkal szemben. De mivel az igazat mondtam, ezért a sztorim, sajnos, nem változott. Ez elment így egy darabig, miközben folyamatosan emelték az adagot. Végül rosszul lettem. Abba kellett hagyniuk, mivel már nem tudtam összefüggően beszélni. Eltartott egy-két napig, míg eléggé magamhoz tértem, hogy folytassák. Nem tudom pontosan, meddig próbálkoztak, csak azt, hogy végül tizenhárom csepp után leálltak."

Lupin felhördült, mint aki meg akar fulladni, és Dumblerdore is dühösnek tűnt. Harry nem sokat tudott az igazságszérumról, de látta, milyen hatást gyakorolt tavaly három csepp is az ifjabb Kuporra, és Hermione egyszer említette, hogy a kihallgatottak kilencven százalékánál komoly rosszullétet okoz. De Sirius folytatta az elbeszélést.

„Kupor még mindig azt hitte, hogy valahogy leküzdöm a szérumot, de mégis feladta a próbálkozást. Azt hiszem, megvizsgáltattak egy gyógyítóval, aki azt mondta nekik, hogy további használat biztosan megölne. Erre azonban csak halványan emlékszem, mert legtöbbször csak félig voltam magamnál. Ennek ellenére, elég hülye voltam, hogy megkérdezzem, mikor lesz a tárgyalásom, de Kupor kijelentette, hogy én nem érdemlek tárgyalást és mihelyt kicsikarják belőlem a vallomást, rögtön az Azkabanba visznek. Mondtam, hogy nem tudok olyasmiről vallomást tenni, amit el sem követtem, és arrogáns baromnak neveztem, amiért nem hisz nekem."

„Valószínűleg nem ez volt életem legjobb húzása, de dühös voltam és féltem, és határozottan nem volt szándékomban az Azkabanba kerülni. Voltam ott jó párszor korábban, és hiába volt patrónusom, a dementorok mégis halálra rémítettek. Kuport eléggé feldühítettem, ezért ki akarta próbálni, hogy együttműködőbb leszek-e az Imperius átok hatása alatt. Nem gondolt arra, hogy aurorként alaposan kiképeztek, hogyan küzdjem le az átkot. Így tettem hát, bár ez még jobban legyengített, és visszatekintve, már csodálkozom, hogy nem próbálta meg még egyszer, mert valószínűleg másodszor sikerült volna."

„Ehelyett a Cruciatus átokkal próbálkozott. Nem tudom, ez meddig tartott."

Sirius lehunyta a szemét, és hosszú csend következett, amit senki nem szakított félbe. Mindenki azt várta, hogy mikor áll készen a folytatásra. Harry tudta, hogy Sirius túl szenvedélymentesen beszél a történtekről, és az volt az érzése, egy csomó dolgot nem is mond el, azért mert ő is itt van. Néhányszor már ő is átélte a Cruciatus átkot és borzalmas volt. _Milyen érzés lehet, ha olyan emberek használják veled szemben, akiket a barátaidnak tartottál, és arra akarnak rávenni, hogy ismerj be egy bűnt, amit el sem követtél?_

Amikor Sirius végül folytatta a hangja még visszafogottabb volt, mint korábban.

„Ez így folytatódott egy ideig, és valahol a közepén átvittek az Azkabanba. Erre nem emlékszem, csak arra, hogy egyszer csak arra ébredtem, hogy dementorok vesznek körül. Ekkor már nem is nagyon kérdeztek semmit, inkább csak próbáltak annyira leamortizálni, hogy a végén megkaphassák a vágyott válaszokat. Kupor, legtöbbször Caramel társaságában, benézett időről időre, de általában az azkabani őrökre és néhány minisztériumi kihallgató-tisztre bízott. Egy hónap is eltelt mielőtt újra próbálkoztak a Veritaszérummal, de ekkor már a normál adagtól is rosszul lettem, és amikor megpróbálták emelni a cseppek számát, teljesen kikészültem. Amikor sikerült magamhoz téríteniük maradtak a hagyományosabb módszereknél."

„Az első néhány Azkabanban töltött hónapom elég homályos. Időről-időre a Cruciatust alkalmazták, és még kétszer próbálkoztak az igazságszérummal, de a reakcióim egyre rosszabbak lettek. Általában egyszerűen megpróbálták kiverni belőlem a válaszokat…"

„Mikor hagyták abba?" kérdezte Lupin rekedt hangon, a beálló csöndben.

„Kb. kilenc-tíz hónappal az elfogásom után. Nem tudom pontosan."

Sirius hangja még mindig fegyelmezett volt, de Harry látta, hogy a kezei remegnek. Harry próbált kitalálni valamit, hogy segíthetne, de semmi okos nem jutott az eszébe. Kétségbeesetten Dumbledore-ra nézett, de az megrázta a fejét, tudatva, hogy várjon. Nem tudta miért, amíg vissza nem fordult a keresztapja felé, és látta, hogy Remus már ott van mellette.

„Sirius?" szólította meg gyengéden, és amikor a barátja nem válaszolt, a vállára tette a kezét. Sirius csukott szemmel szólalt meg.

„Jól vagyok, Remus."

„Nem, nem vagy!"

„De jól leszek. Hagyjuk ezt!" kétségbeesettnek tűnt a hangja.

„Nem."

Az egyszerű válasz meglepte Harryt, a keresztapját pedig nyilvánvalóan nem tette boldoggá, mert Sirius hirtelen felugrott, és hiába kiabált utána Remus, kiviharzott a szobából. Lupin rögtön követte, és Harry is felállt, de Dumbledore visszatartotta.

„Hagyd őket, Harry" mondta. „Remus majd beszél vele. Nem lesz semmi gond!"

„Akkor ön miért tűnik olyan dühösnek?"

Dumbledore szemei szinte villámokat szórtak, és Harry arra gondolt, nem szívesen lenne Caramel helyében, és hogy Kupor valószínűleg örülhet, hogy már nem él.

„Mennyit tudsz a Veritaszérumról?" kérdezte végül halkan.

„Nem sokat" ismerte be Harry. „Azt tudom, hogy ez a legerősebb igazságszérum, ami létezik."

„Ez így van" bólintott az igazgató. „Három csepp a legerősebb ellenállást is letöri, de a legtöbb embernek már egy is elég. Mégis négy cseppet engedélyeztetek szélsőséges esetekben, és a legmagasabb adag, amit egyáltalán használni lehetett az öt csepp volt. Nyolc csepp már maradandó károsodást okozhat, tíz pedig halálos lehet."

Harry elképedt. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy vannak olyanok, akik képesek ilyesmit tenni egy másik emberrel, ráadásul olyanok, akik nem a sötét oldalon állnak.

„De nem ez az egyetlen oka, hogy mérges vagyok. Tudod Harry, a mágiaügyi minisztériumot épp azért állították fel, hogy megakadályozza a varázslattal való visszaéléseket. A gyanúsítottak megkínzása soha nem volt megengedett. Ha ilyen módszereket alkalmazunk, nem vagyunk jobbak, mint Voldemort. És most már tudom, miket követett el Caramel, akit magam is támogattam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

**Tizennyolcadik fejezet:**

**A vihar kapujában**

Sirius menekült. Ennek semmi köze nem volt a bátorsághoz – vagy lehet, hogy kizárólag ahhoz volt köze. Szembe tudott nézni a történtekkel, a feltörő fájdalommal, azzal, hogy el kellett mondania az egészet. Egészen addig, amíg nem kellett Remus arcába néznie és látni az együttérzést, és sajnálatot. Amíg objektíven szemlélhette az eseményeket, el tudta fojtani az érzelmeit, képes volt úgy tenni, mintha az egész már nem is jelentene semmit. Mindenkit meg tudott téveszteni, még saját magát is. Csak Remust nem.

_A fenébe vele!_ A fenébe, hogy jobban ismeri, mint ő saját magát. És a fenébe, hogy ugyanúgy ismeri a kastélyban lévő búvóhelyeket is, mint ő. Hiába választott rég elfeledett, titkos folyosókat, és egy olyan toronyszobát, ahol valószínűleg évek óta nem járt senki, Remus mégis megtalálta. Hallotta az ajtónyitást, és a közeledő lépteket. Mégis próbált úgy tenni, mintha a másik nem lenne ott.

Nézett kifelé az ablakon, az elsősökre, akik első repülés órájukat vették éppen. Melegen sütött a nap, és a napfény mindig segített, mert ez volt az, ami a legkevésbé sem emlékeztette Azkabanra. Nem reagált Remusra, amikor megszólította. A lépések még közelebbről hallatszottak, és tudta, hogy a barátja már ott áll mögötte, de legkevésbé beszélgetni akart most. Arra volt csak szüksége, hogy összeszedje magát – egyedül.

„Légy szíves, hagyjál, Remus."

„Nem."

Már megint. Eltökélten és aggodalommal tele, és ő ezt most nem képes kezelni. Legszívesebben üvöltött volna, vagy tovább menekül, de az egyetlen kijáratot Remus elállta előle. _Jegyezd meg, ha el akarsz rejtőzni, olyan szobát válassz, aminek legalább két kijárata van_ – emlékeztette magát. Nincs szüksége segítségre, eddig is elboldogult.

„Sirius…"

„Nem" most rajta volt a sor.

„Engedd, hogy segítsek" suttogta Remus. A hangja olyan közelről jött, hogy szinte érezte a leheletét a tarkóján.

„Nincs szükségem segítségre!" egyre nehezebben tudott az elsősökre koncentrálni.

„De igen!"

„Nem, nincs!" lehunyta a szemét, és az emlékek szinte elárasztották.

_Fájdalom…sikolyok…hideg … és üresség. _Dühösen megrázta a fejét, hogy elkergesse a képeket.

„Nem vagy egyedül…"

Felmordult, majdnem úgy, mint a kutya, akivé változni szokott.

„Tizennégy éve élek együtt ezzel, Remus! És elboldogultam! Azt hiszem, most is menni fog."

„Pontosan, tizennégy év! És ne mondd, hogy nem élted újra az egészet, ahányszor egy dementor a közeledbe ment!" mondta Lupin.

Sirius nyelt egy nagyot: _Na igen, és ez megint csak olyasmi, amire jobb lenne, ha nem emlékeztetnének._ Hirtelen érezte, ahogy Remus megszorítja a vállát.

„Én nem kételkedem abban, hogy erős vagy. Sőt, inkább attól tartok, túlzásba is viszed! Nem kell egyedül szembe nézned a történtekkel."

Nehéz volt figyelmen kívül hagyni a megértő és aggódó hangot. Megértette, hogy miért aggódnak és miért kellett rákérdeznie Dumbledore-nak. Biztosan kellett tudniuk, hogy rendben van-e, hogy a démonjai nem épp a legrosszabb pillanatban ragadják-e magukkal. A háborúban sok minden függött tőle, sokak élete, de biztos volt benne, hogy az emlékei nem fogják zavarni, hiszen eddig is elboldogult.

„Jól leszek, Remus" mondta. „Tényleg. Általában egyáltalán nem is gondolok rá. Csak egy kis időre van szükségem. Nem fogok összeroppanni a nyomás alatt."

„Azt hiszed e miatt aggódom?" kérdezte Remus, azzal a hangsúllyal, amit diákkorukban is használt, ha valaki nem értett meg valamit, ami számára teljesen evidens volt.

Sirius megvonta a vállát.

„Kellene."

„Nos, nem erről van szó. És Dumbledore sem emiatt aggódik. Én miattad aggódom, és ő is! Tudom, hogy képes vagy normálisan működni és harcolni. Azt nem akarom, hogy egyedül kelljen szembenézned a fájdalommal egész hátralévő életedben! Ezért vannak a barátok. Jó időkben, és rossz időkben!"

Sirius megint becsukta a szemét. Nem nagyon tudott mit kezdeni ezzel a nem is titkolt együttérzéssel és nyíltsággal, ami fiatalkorukban annyira jellemző volt. De mióta újra találkoztak, amolyan felnőtt-barátság alakult ki köztük. Megbíztak egymásban és élvezték egymás társaságát, de nem több. Most viszont, mintha nem is változott volna semmi, mintha megint gyerekek lennének. Végül sikerült kinyögnie:

„Ez nem tisztességes…"

„Mi?"

„A saját szavaimat használni ellenem!"

És tényleg így volt, mert tizenkét éves korukban ugyanígy próbálta ő meggyőzni, a rémült és magányos Remus Lupint, hogy őket egyáltalán nem érdekli, vérfarkas-e vagy sem, akkor is a barátai. A barátok pedig nem törődnek ilyesmivel, kitartanak jóban és rosszban. Az emlékek most még erősebben rohanták meg, de ezek most már nem csak rossz emlékek voltak, hanem jók is: négy fiúról, akik olyanok voltak, mint a testvérek. De hiába voltak szép emlékek, akkor is fájdalmasak voltak, mert eszébe juttatták az árulást is, a halált is. És azt, hogy ő győzte meg Jameset, hogy válassza inkább Petert. Meggyőzte, hogy bízzanak egy árulóban. Kimondta a szavakat, mielőtt meggondolhatta volna.

„Néha úgy éreztem, megérdemeltem…"

„James és Lily miatt, ugye?" Remus értette, bár a hangsúly elárulta, hogy nem ért egyet vele.

„Igen… James és Lily. És Peter."

Még mindig nehezére esett kimondania a nevét, könnyebb volt úgy gondolni rá, hogy Peter meghalt, és Féregfark lépett a helyére, akit nem szeretett testvéreként, és akit tudott gyűlölni.

„És Harry miatt is. Ha egy kicsit okosabb lettem volna… vagy legalább gyorsabb, nem kellett volna így élnie, azokkal a borzalmas emberekkel. Meghaltam volna, hogy megmentsem őket. Néha azt kívánom, bár így történt volna…"

Remus még erősebben szorította a vállát.

„De tudod, hogy valójában nem a te hibád, ugye?"

„Általában. Mostanában, legalábbis. De amikor megkínoztak, másképp volt. Csak James és Lily járt az eszemben. Meg Harry, hogy mi lesz vele… És te is, mert teljesen egyedül maradtál, és még az igazságot sem tudtad…"

„Akkor sem érdemelted meg, amit veled tettek."

„Tudom… de nehéz volt így gondolkodni. Főleg, hogy körös-körül ott voltak a dementorok, és minden pozitív gondolatot kiszívtak belőlem. Csak arra tudtam gondolni, ahogy James és Lily ott feküdtek, holtan…" elakadt.

Nem tudta leírni az érzést, hogy a dementorok mennyire felerősítették a bűntudatát, hogy mennyire magányos volt, és elárultnak érezte magát, mert olyan emberek, akikről azt hitte a barátai, nyugodt szívvel, sőt szinte örömmel nézték, ahogy szenved. Mert azt hitték, hogy áruló… hogy gonosz.

„Miért nem haltál meg?" kérdezte hirtelen Remus, mintha csak a gondolataiban olvasott volna.

Megvonta a vállát:

„Nem megölni akartak, csak egy vallomást."

„Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem halhattál volna bele. És az az érzésem, hogy sokkal közelebb jutottál hozzá, mint beismernéd, főleg Harry előtt."

„Ez igaz."

Jó érzés volt, hogy Remus nem engedte el. Elfelejtette már milyen érzés is az, ha valaki gondoskodik az emberről, ha aggódnak érte. Hosszú percekig álltak az ablak előtt csendben, és ezek alatt a percek alatt az elmúlt testvéri kapcsolat ugyanolyan szorossá vált köztük, mint régen.

„Nem akartam meghalni" ismerte el végül. „Lehet, hogy bolond vagyok, de nem akartam meghalni olyasmiért, amit nem követtem el. Utáltam magam a hibákért, amiket elkövettem, de nem meghalni akartam miattuk, hanem jóvá tenni őket. Egy második esélyt akartam."

„Most itt van."

„Hála neked! Hittél nekem, akkor, a Szellemszálláson, pedig semmi okod nem volt rá. Bíztál bennem. És sajnálom, hogy ezt azzal háláltam meg, hogy nem voltam teljesen őszinte…de egyszerűen túl akartam lépni ezen."

„Meg is teheted. Csak ne felejtsd el, hogy én itt vagyok, ha túl sok lenne egyedül!"

„Köszönöm" lehet, hogy a beszélgetés segített, vagy egyszerűen sikerült újra visszaszereznie az önkontrollt, de mindenesetre jobban érezte magát. Elmosolyodott, és a barátja felé fordult.

„Tudod, most már értem."

„Mit?"

„Te meg én. A sok baj, amibe együtt másztunk bele, és amikből együtt keveredtünk ki. Várható volt, hogy a te patrónusod egy kutya, az enyém meg egy farkas. Vannak dolgok, amik soha nem változnak…" most ő szorította meg Remus vállát, aztán elvigyorodott. „Ideje menni! Elkésünk az óráinkról!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred Weasley nyomában az ikertestvérével, és gyakorlatilag az összes hetedéves griffendélessel, épp a kilincs felé nyúlt, amikor az ajtó feltárult és belépett Black professzor. Húsz percet vártak már rá, és végül úgy döntöttek, hogy valószínűleg elmarad az óra, ezért indultak kifelé. A Reggeli Próféta cikke után senki nem csodálkozott volna persze, ha kivesz néhány szabadnapot. Mindenki olvasta persze az újságot, és Fredék nagy bánatára a lányok egész délelőtt Black professzor tragikus múltjáról és hőstettéről áradoztak, amivel persze az ikrek is egyetértettek volna, ha a lányok nem tették volna hozzá azt is állandóan, hogy mennyire jóképű és mennyire 'agglegény' a tanáruk.

Mindenesetre meglepte az egész osztályt, hogy a professzor mégis felbukkant. Megállt az ajtóban, és rájuk mosolygott:

„Már azt hittétek, megússzátok az órát, mi?"

Senki nem szólt semmit, George is csak megvonta a vállát. Igazából semmi bajuk nem volt a sötét varázslatok kivédése órával – sőt, ez volt a kedvenc órájuk, annak ellenére, hogy azért egy kicsit lehangoló volt tudni, a tanáruk még nagyobb és profibb bajkeverő, mint ők. A várakozások ellenére azonban Fred és George nem csak ez irányú képességei miatt tisztelték Black professzort.

Minden más tanár megdöbbent volna, látva, hogy a Weasley ikrek az elsők, akik visszaülnek a helyükre, de Sirius csak elmosolyodott rajta, és előre ment, hogy felüljön szokott helyére, a tanári asztal szélére.

„Elnézést a késésért, és örülök, hogy mindannyian úgy döntöttetek, vártok…legalábbis egy ideig. Ötven pont a Griffendélnek a türelemért és kitartásért."

Fred vigyorogva pillantott a testvérére. Egyszer az életben sikerült pontot szerezniük, ahelyett, hogy vesztettek volna! Ha ez más órán történt volna, valószínűleg még el is szégyellik magukat, de arra hamar rájöttek, hogy az itt tanultakra tényleg nagy szükségük lehet … főleg ha tényleg elkötelezik magukat a pálya mellett, amiről mostanában gondolkodtak. _Ha anya nem öl meg minket_ – gondolta Fred, de rögtön visszaterelte a figyelmét az órára.

„Mint a múlt órán említettem, ma a Cruciatus átokról fogunk tanulni. Úgy értesültem, hogy tavaly kaptatok némi alapozást a főbenjáró átkok terén – ha a forrás nem is volt épp tökéletes. Ma olyasmit fogtok tanulni, amit normális esetben nem tanítanánk, de az igazgató úrral egyetértettünk, hogy szükségetek lehet rá. Kezdjük tehát az átok fő jellemzőivel. Katie?"

Katie Bell vágott ugyan egy grimaszt (ami az átoknak szólt persze), de rögtön válaszolt.

„Ez a kínzásra használt átok. Mordon professzor – vagyis a mása – bemutatta nekünk egy pókon. Borzalmas volt."

„Igen, ez igaz. A Cruciatus átok lényege, hogy a test minden idegvégződésére hat, minden csontra és izomra. Már néhány másodperc után is tartós hatást vált ki, általában huszonnégy órába telik, mire a fájdalom teljesen elmúlik. Van egy bájital, ami enyhíti a hatásokat, de ez sem mulasztja el teljesen. Minél tovább tartanak valakit az átok alatt, annál rosszabbak a következmények. És a túl hosszú ideig tartó alkalmazástól az áldozat megőrülhet, vagy meg is halhat."

A diákok megborzongtak.

„Ez az átok nagyon népszerű a halálfalók körében, azért is mert elképesztő fájdalmat okoz, de azért is, mert a legtöbben már a gondolatától is rettegnek. A legtöbb boszorkány és varázsló, akármit megtenne, csak, hogy elkerülje az átkot, különösen, ha egyszer már megtapasztalta. Gondolom a pók, amit láttatok rángatózott és vergődött, egyáltalán nem uralta a testét, igaz?" az osztály bólintott, Black pedig kemény hangon folytatta. „Képzeljétek el ezt egy emberen, aki üvölteni is tud…"

Az osztály egy részét meglehetősen lelombozták az elhangzottak, az arckifejezésekből ítélve, de Fred örült, hogy Black professzor elmondta az igazat. A legtöbb professzor nem tette volna meg. Még az ál-Mordon sem beszélt arról, mit is okoz valójában az átok és hogyan működik. Sirius tartott egy kis szünetet, aztán folytatta.

„Amit a legtöbben nem tudnak, az, hogy a Cruciatus átok kivédhető, bár nagyon nagy varázserőre van szükség hozzá, és nagy adag koncentrációra. A legtöbb auror soha nem tanulja meg, és ha még képes is valaki rá, akkor sem működik, ha váratlanul ér az átok. De maga a tény elárul nekünk valamit. Meg tudná mondani valaki, hogy mit?"

Fred tétován felemelte a kezét:

„Talán, hogy nem megtörhetetlen?" találgatott. „Úgy értem, nem megállíthatatlan, mint a halálos átok."

„Részben igazad van, Fred, jól ráéreztél. Sajnos az, hogy megtörjük az átkot, majdnem annyi erőt igényel, mint a kivédése. De van egy könnyebb út, mert lehetséges, hogy keresztültörjünk az átkon. Ez a legtöbbeknek eszükbe sem jut, mert nagyon nehéz gondolkodni az átok hatása alatt, de mégis, az átkot le lehet küzdeni. Ezért, Frednek igaza van abban, amit mondott – ha kiütöd azt, aki az átok alatt tart, megtöröd az átkot magát is. Általában, aki használja az átkot, az nem számít semmire, túlzottan magabiztos, és meg is van rá az oka. A legtöbb varázsló nem is próbál harcolni, ha a Cruciatus eltalálta. De, ha képes vagy használni az agyad, még a legegyszerűbb varázslat is kibillentheti az egyensúlyából a támadódat, mert nem koncentrál másra, csak hogy fájdalmat okozzon. A védelmi vonalai gyengék, és ezt kell kihasználni."

„De hogyan?" kérdezte izgatottan Lee Jordan.

„Koncentrációval, és nagy elszántsággal. A legeslegfontosabb: soha ne engedd el a pálcád! Ezt nem tudom eléggé hangsúlyozni."

„De azt mondta nehéz gondolkodni az átok miatt" szúrta közbe George.

„Igen nehéz, de nem lehetetlen. És minél egyszerűbb varázsigét választasz, annál valószínűbb, hogy sikerrel jársz. Olyasmivel kell próbálkozni, amit nagyon jól ismersz. De ne próbálkozzatok lefegyverzéssel, mert az általában nem sikerül."

Fred erre vágott egy grimaszt. A lefegyverző átok volt az egyik legegyszerűbb, azt még Gilderoy Lockhart is ismerte.

„Miért?" kérdezte.

„Azért, mert a Cruciatus nem nagyon hasonlít a többi átokra. A hossza attól függ, meddig irányítja a varázsló a pálcáját az áldozata felé, ezért a használója a pálcára összpontosít" a professzor elmosolyodott. „Higgyétek el, hogy nem megy, próbáltam a kiképzés alatt.2

„A kiképzés alatt használják az átkot az aurorok ellen?" képedt el Katie. „Ez borzalmas!"

Black csak megvonta a vállát.

„Sajnos, ez a legjobb módja a gyakorlásnak. De ezt a módszert itt az iskolában nem fogjuk használni" az a lényeg, hogy az elveket ismerjétek, nem az, hogy megtapasztaljátok, milyen a Cruciatus.

„A professzor úr tudja használni az átkot?" kérdezte halkan Alicia Spinnett.

„Az aurorokat kiképzik a főbenjáró átkokból is, így használtam már a Cruciatust is. De csak gyakorlásként, soha nem halálfalók ellen!"

„Ha nem bánja, megkérdezhetem, miért?" kíváncsiskodott Fred. Nem tehetett róla, de az aurorok nagyon érdekelték. Sokkal jobban, mint bármi más, amiről tanultak. Millió kérdése volt, amiket már Mordonnak is fel akart tenni tavaly, de soha nem volt rá alkalma.

„Nos, a Cruciatus átok csak egy valamire jó: hogy fájdalmat és rettegést okozzon, egyik sem olyasmi, amit hasznos eszköznek tartok. Használtam néhányszor az Imperiust gyanúsítottakkal szemben, de csak kivételes esetekben" nagyon komoly volt most a hangja. „A sötét varázslat nem olyasmi, amihez jó hozzászokni, gyerekek. Ha egyszer elkezded használni, nehéz abbahagyni."

Hosszú csend követte a szavait. Fred a szüleitől tudta, hogy volt olyan időszak, amikor a Minisztérium felhatalmazta az aurorokat a főbenjáró átkok használatára, de Black professzor nyílván nem értett egyet ezzel az intézkedéssel. Soha nem gondolt úgy a fekete mágiára, mint amitől függővé lehet válni, bár most eszébe jutott, hogy talán ez lehet az oka, amiért a halálfalók soha nem térnek vissza a jó oldalra. Ekkor George tette fel azt a kérdést, ami őt is foglalkoztatta.

„Miért más a fekete mágia, uram?"

„A szándékban, leginkább. És abban, amit a használójával művel" az osztály kíváncsian figyelte, ezért folytatta. „Ez nagyon jó kérdés George, de nem igazán vagyok szakértő benne. A következő órán egy vendégelőadónk lesz, aki el fogja magyarázni nektek, milyen hatást gyakorol az egyénre a fekete mágia."

„Egy vendégelőadó?" kérdezte Lee.

„Ki lesz az?" kíváncsiskodott Angelina is.

„A következő óráig sajnos várnotok kell" jelentette ki Sirius, közben az órára pillantva. „Mivel már nincs elég időnk, hogy újabb témába kezdjünk, ma hamarabb elmehettek. Feltéve, hogy nincs több kérdés."

Bármely más órán, Fred és George elsőként rohant volna ki a teremből, de most, mintha a székükhöz ragadtak volna. Senki nem mozdult, de bele telt néhány pillanatba, míg összeszedték a bátorságukat, hogy feltegyék a kérdést, amiről óra előtt beszélgettek. Végül, George volt a legbátrabb.

„Uram, mesélne nekünk a Lestrange incidensről?" kérdezte. „Írtak róla a Reggeli Prófétában, de egyikünk sem elég idős, hogy emlékezzen rá."

Az egész osztály visszafojtott lélegzettel várta a választ.

„Tudod George, a Lestrange _incidens,_ ahogy az újság nevezte azt a katasztrófát, semmi mást nem példáz, csak azt, hogy romolhat el minden a lehető legrövidebb idő alatt" körülnézett a teremben, és csak várakozó, kíváncsi szempárokat látott. „Rendben, azt hiszem, úgysem hagynátok békén, amíg el nem mondom."

„A Lestrange házaspár mindkét tagja Voldemort leghűségesebb szolgái közé tartozott már akkor is, amikor én befejeztem az iskolát. A Varázsbűnüldözési Főosztály évek óta próbálta rájuk bizonyítani, hogy halálfalók. Végül, kb. hat hónappal azután, hogy befejeztem a kiképzést, parancsot kaptunk a letartóztatásukra. Korábban már tettek erre kísérletet, de akkor mindkét kiküldött auror meghalt. Most hármunkat küldtek. Csak egyikünk, Kevin Hornby volt tapasztalt, mint mondtam én hat hónapja dolgoztam, harmadik társunk, Amy Macintyre pedig alig pár hete került hozzánk. A dolgok elég gyorsan összezavarodtak, mihelyt odaértünk. Amyt elválasztották tőlünk, főleg a tapasztalatlansága miatt. Lestrangeék szórták ránk az átkokat, és Amyt nyílt terepen érték. Egyikük eltalálta a Cruciatusszal, a másik pedig rögtön ráküldte a halálos átkot, mielőtt bárki reagálhatott volna. Esélye sem volt. A legnagyobb előnyük az volt, hogy csapatként működtek. Ezzel szemben, mi Kevinnel alig ismertük egymást, és a stílusunk is nagyon különbözött. Fedezéket kerestünk, és Kevin úgy vélte együtt kell maradnunk, és várni a megfelelő pillanatra. Ő volt a tapasztalt, tehát ezt tettük. Később kiderült, hogy nem volt valami jó ötlet. A házaspár szétvált, és két különböző irányból törtek ránk, ami arra kényszerített minket, hogy egymásnak háttal harcoljunk. Ez eléggé beszűkítette a mozgáslehetőségünket, ami nagyon rossz, ha olyanokkal küzdesz, akik kivédhetetlen varázslatot akarnak használni ellened. Egy ideig tartottunk magunkat, de aztán valamiért Kevin védőpajzsa beomlott és eltalálta egy bénító átok, ami részben engem is ért, mivel olyan közel álltunk egymáshoz. A pajzs azért valamennyire tartott, mert az átok csak lelassított minket, de a Halálfalók kihasználták ezt, és ránk küldték a Cruciatust, ami végleg megsemmisítette a védelmi vonalainkat. Ekkor az Imperiust próbálták használni, de sikerült újabb fedezéket találnom. Kevint viszont eltalálta az átok, és Lestrangeék uralma alá került, akik megpróbálták ellenem fordítani. Ez egy idő után sikerült is. Mozognom kellett, mert most már hárman támadtak. Aztán sikerült eltalálnom Kevint egy varázsigével, ami az Imperiust is feloldotta, ekkor azonban a nő, mivel látta mi történik, megölte a társamat.

„Hogy sikerült végül ártalmatlanná tenni őket?"

„Ez egy nagy macska-egér játék volt, amiben többnyire én voltam az egér. És azt hiszem inkább a szerencséhez volt köze, mint az ügyességhez. Nem nagyon szeretem a hagyományos párbajmódszereket, és ez meglepte őket. Sokat mozogtam, és hozzájuk vágtam néhány dolgot. A legtöbb halálfaló nem nagyon tud koncentrálni, ha eltalálja egy-két postaláda, vagy szemeteskuka."

„Nem semmi" suttogta Fred és az osztály egy emberként bólintott.

Fred arra készült, hogy további részletek felől érdeklődjön, de ekkor a terem ajtaja kivágódott, és felháborodottan pillantott arra, aki megzavarta a történetet.

Lupin professzor volt az, és mihelyt meglátták az arcát, elfelejtették, hogy megzavarta a legizgalmasabb órájukat. Olyan sötét volt az arckifejezése, amilyet még egyik diák sem látott tőle. Black professzor rögtön mozgásba lendült, és elindult a barátja felé.

„Gond van" mondta közben Lupin.

„Mi történt?"

„Arabella Figg van itt" felelte Lupin, feszült arccal. „Tegnap éjjel halálfalók támadtak rá, és alig sikerült elmenekülnie. Azóta megpróbált kapcsolatba lépni Fletcherrel és Mordonnal, de egyiket sem érte el. Odament mindkettőjükhöz, de csak a Sötét Jegyet találta a házuk felett."

„Rémszem és Mundy? Meghaltak?" Siriust is sokkolta a hír, de aztán összeszedte magát, és csak annyit mondott:

„Hát elkezdődött."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

**Tizenkilencedik fejezet:**

**Leszáll a sötétség**

„Hölgyeim és uraim, köszönöm, hogy eljöttek a Roxfortba!"

Néma csend volt a teremben, ami tiszteletteljesnek is tűnhetett volna, ha nem érződött volna a feszültség a levegőben. A dolgok meglehetősen félelmetesen alakultak, és az összegyűlt riporterek mozdulni is alig mertek. Csak bámulták a tekintélyes öreg varázslót, aki a Nagyteremben emelt pulpituson állt, és abban reménykedtek, hogy ő majd megadja a vágyott válaszokat.

A sajtótájékoztató idejére az asztalokat a falak mellé tolták és székeket pakoltak ki a vendégeknek, de meglepő módon az első sor üresen maradt, ami miatt sokan arra gondoltak, hogy a vártnál kevesebben jöttek el. Akik viszont eljöttek, azok most lélegzetvisszafojtva várakoztak, azon imádkozva, hogy ne legyenek igazak a pletykák.

„Sok mindent kell elmondanom, és kevés az időnk" kezdett bele Dumbledore. „Azzal szeretném kezdeni, hogy elmondom az igazat, amit eddig eltitkoltak a közvélemény elől: Voldemort nagyúr visszatért."

Remegő sóhaj futott végig a termen. Sokan gyanították az igazat, de senki nem akarta elhinni. Azt remélték, hogy a rémálom tizenöt évvel ezelőtt végleg véget ért. A közelmúlt támadásai ellenére még mindig abban reménykedtek, hogy a gyerekeiknek nem kell átélniük a vérfürdőt és rettegést, amire ők túlságosan is jól emlékeztek.

„Egy hűséges szolgája segítségével, Voldemort idén június 24-én nyerte vissza az erejét. A minisztérium vezetői tisztában voltak a tényekkel, de úgy döntöttek, hogy hallgatnak, és nem hiszik el az igazságot. Azóta a Sötét Nagyúr újra híveket toboroz. A támadások száma az elmúlt hónapokban ugyanolyan szintet ért el, mint az első háború idején, és sokan estek áldozatul, mivel nem tudták az igazat. A helyzet azonban még ennél is tovább romlott. Négy nappal ezelőtt Voldemort elpusztította a Beauxbatons Akadémiát, tegnap pedig megtámadta a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot. A tegnapi éjszaka további súlyos események is történtek: Voldemort híveivel elfoglalta az Azkabani erődöt, a maga oldalára állítva a dementorokat. Ezen felül egykori aurorokat is támadások értek, és sajnálattal kell közölnöm, hogy Alastor Mordon, Mundungus Fletcher, Amanda Bundy, valamint Eve és Malcolm Wood a Halálfalók áldozataivá váltak. Egyedül Arabella Figgnek sikerült elmenekülnie, de csak súlyos sérülések árán."

„Attól tartok azonban, nincs időnk gyászolni azokat, akiket elvesztettünk. A támadások világossá teszik: Voldemortot semmi nem fogja megállítani, vissza fogja nyerni korábbi hatalmát! Ki kell jelentenünk, hogy újra háborúban állunk."

Dumledore szünetet tartott és végignézett a zsúfolt termen. Most már mindenki értette, hogy az üres első sor, azoknak a helye lett volna, akik a háborúban is az első sorokban harcoltak volna, de már nem lehetnek itt. Az újságírók még mindig némán figyeltek, nem volt kérdés, mert még mindig azt remélték, Dumbledore jó hírekkel is tud szolgálni.

„Van még egy dolog, amit meg kell érteniük. Ma a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egyetértése nélkül hívtam ide önöket. Vannak ugyanis olyanok, akik még mindig kételkednek a tényekben, és el akarják titkolni a nyilvánosság elől a valóságot. Korábban eleget tettem a Minisztérium kívánságának, de ezt a továbbiakban már nem tehetem meg. A világnak joga van az igazsághoz! A háborúban csak akkor lehetünk elég erősek, ha összetartunk. És nem vagyok egyedül – mögöttem áll a Főnix Rend, ami egy olyan varázslókból és boszorkányokból álló szervezet, ami arra esküdött fel, hogy ellenálljon Voldemortnak."

„Ma azért vagyok itt, hogy támogatást kérjek a harchoz. Őszintén hiszem, hogy megnyerhetjük ezt a háborút! A Minisztérium ugyan a homokba dughatja a fejét, de én nem fogom. Harcolni fogunk, és ebben a harcban mindenkire szükségünk lesz!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore nyilatkozatát követően alig egy óra telt el, és máris szállingózni kezdtek a varázslók a Roxfortba. Voltak, akik néhány perc után távoztak is, csak addig maradtak, amíg biztosították Dumbledoret a támogatásukról. Mások viszont hosszabb időre rendezkedtek be, és Harry nem sokkal később tapasztalhatta, hogy a Weasley család is ebbe a kategóriába tartozott. Ron persze őt és Hermionét is magával rángatta a szüleihez és testvéreihez.

Mrs. Weasley természetesen rögtön arról érdeklődött, hogy vannak, és nem kerültek-e bajba.

„De igazán anya, ebben az évben, még semmi izgalmas nem történt velünk!" nyavalygott Ron. „Fred és George keveredett majdnem presztizs-harcba Black és Lupin professzorokkal, de még ők sem kerültek igazán nagy bajba."

„Tudod anya," szólt közbe Fred, „a professzorok egyszerűen leiskoláztak minket."

„Mivel egyikünk sem illegális animágus, így egyikünk sem tudja McGalagony professzort körbekergetni az iskolán" tette hozzá George.

„Különben is tanulnunk kellett!"

„Tanulni!" Arthur Weasley döbbenten meredt a fiaira.

„Nektek?" csodálkozott az anyjuk is, és nyilvánvalóan arra gondolt, hogy ez csak valami újabb tréfa lehet.

„Nos, anya, bármilyen hihetetlen is, nem vagyunk teljesen gügyék" mondta George. „Rájöttünk, hogy át kell mennünk az idei R.B.F. vizsgákon."

„Bármennyire jó móka lenne is egy vicc-boltot nyitni, ennek most nem igazán van itt az ideje" jelentette ki George.

Harry döbbenten figyelte az ikreket: tényleg az igazi Fred és George ül itt előttük?

„Szóval, tanulni kezdtünk" folytatta George. „Bár nem leszünk iskola-elsők, de nem is fogjuk elpazarolni a képességeinket."

„Ráadásul jó eredményeket kell elérnünk az R.B.F.-en."

Mrs. Weasley úgy bámult a fiaira, mintha azt várta volna, hogy valamelyikük rögtön elneveti magát. De egyik iker sem tett ilyet, sőt olyan komolyak voltak, mint eddig még soha. Nyugodtan várták, hogy a szüleik mondjanak valamit, de végül a kis Ginny volt, aki megszólalt.

„És miért kell jól teljesítenetek a vizsgán? Korábban ez soha nem érdekelt titeket!"

„Mert korábban még nem olvastuk a VBÜF tájékoztatóját" válaszolt rögtön Fred.

„A micsoda tájékoztatóját?" kérdezett vissza a húga.

„A Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály" válaszolt komoly arccal George. „Aurorok akarunk lenni."

Mintha egy bomba robbant volna a Weasleyk között. Különösen Mrs. Weasley és Percy háborogtak. A gyerekek – vagyis Harry, Ron, Hemione és Ginny – csak bámulták az ikreket. Fred és George, mint aurorok? Ez lehetetlen! Vagy mégsem? Igaz, hogy idén nagy figyelmet szenteltek a sötét varázslatok kivédése óráknak, de Harryék azt hitték, csak azért, mert tisztelték Siriust, mint tréfamestert. Úgy tűnik azonban, ennél többről volt szó.

„Ezt nem mondhatjátok komolyan!" hápogott Percy, Mrs. Weasley pedig rögtön azt kérdezte:

„Tudjátok ti, milyen veszélyes ez?"

„Az egész élet az, anya" felelt George.

„Legyetek már realisták, gyerekek!" tiltakozott az anyjuk, de nem valami erőteljesen.

„Azok vagyunk!" jelentette ki Fred.

Végül Mr. Weasley állította le a feleségét.

„Ez az ő döntésük, Molly" mondta halkan, bár látszott, hogy ő sincs elragadtatva a tervtől.

„Remélem tudjátok, mibe másztok bele!" sóhajtott Molly Weasley, és nem is szólt többet a dologról. „No, miért nem mesélsz egy kicsit az évedről, Ginny" fordult inkább a lánya felé, akitől nagy valószínűség szerint nem várhatott ilyen megdöbbentő bejelentést.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry tudta, hogy nem fog tudni könnyen elaludni ezen az estén. Olyan sok minden történt. Örült, hogy láthatta a legjobb barátja családját, és annak is, hogy egy ideig itt is maradnak, de aggasztotta, hogy mindez mit is jelent. Persze Mr. Weasley nem maradhatott, mert rá a Minisztériumban volt szükség. Ráadásul Harry találkozott Mrs. Figgel is, ami szintén felzaklatta egy kissé. Mióta tavaly év végén Dumbledore említette ezt a nevet, azóta kíváncsi volt, vajon tényleg a Privet Driveon lakó Mrs. Figgről van-e szó, aki néhanapján vigyázni szokott rá. Hát, amikor találkoztak kiderült, hogy a gyanúja alapos volt. Viszont ez a Mrs. Figg kemény tekintetű volt, és határozott, nem olyan mint a kedves, macskabarát idős hölgy a szomszédból. Ráadásul az arcán éktelenkedő lila zúzódás még tovább növelte a különbséget. És még a mosolya sem tudta eltitkolni a fájdalmát és a fáradtságát.

És egy egészen hátborzongató gondolata is támadt. Mi van ha a Halálfalók megjelennek a Privet Drive-on? Bár a Dursleyk borzalmasak voltak, mégis csak ők voltak a családja. Nem akarta, hogy Voldemort bántsa őket, csak azért, mert a rokonai – ezt még ők sem érdemelték.

Ron suttogó hangja zökkentette ki a gondolataiból.

„Remélem, anya nem így fog reagálni, amikor pár év múlva én állok elő ugyanezzel."

Harry átfordult a másik oldalára, hogy szembenézhessen a barátjával.

„Szóval, még mindig ezen spekulálsz?"

„Igen. Hát te?"

„Határozottan."

„Beszéltél már róla Siriusszal?"

„Nem."

Pedig egyszerűnek tűnt volna arról beszélgetni a keresztapjával, hogy aruror legyen – már tavaly óta sokszor beszélgettek erről Ronnal – mégis mindig kifogást keresett, hogy miért ne hozza szóba a dolgot. Nem az volt a gond, hogy ne merte volna az álmát megosztani Siriusszal – inkább az, hogy a gyámja maga is auror volt korábban. És őszintén szólva, amit mostanában művelt, az sem állt túl távol a korábbi munkájától. Mit szólna vajon? Segítene, vagy megpróbálná lebeszélni? Felsóhajtott.

„Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy örülne."

„Ezt nem tudhatod, amíg szóba nem hozod!"

„Á, tényleg? Ha így gondolod, miért nem állsz most rögtön az anyukád elé? Akkor túl lennél rajta!"

„Nem köszi" fintorodott el Ron. „Inkább várok."

„Hát, én is. Legalábbis egy ideig. Még az is lehet, hogy holnap vége a háborúnak."

„De ez nem túl valószínű."

„Nem, de mire végzünk, Voldemort eltűnhet a színről" mondta Harry vágyakozva. „Szívesen kezdenék mást az életemmel, ha ez azt jelentené, hogy legyőzték."

„Én is. De tudod, ha nem így történik, akkor is választhatsz mást. Nem kell harcolnod ellene. Te már bőven megtetted a magadét. Lehetnél mondjuk, profi kviddics-játékos, elég jó vagy hozzá!"

Harry a sötétben megvonta a vállát

„Talán. Mégis úgy érzem, tennem kell valamit. Mintha a kötelességem lenne, vagy mi. És elegem van belőle, hogy mások védjenek meg!"

„Hát ezt meg tudom érteni!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aznap éjjel voltak mások is, akik nem nagyon tudtak aludni.

Percy Weasley léptei hangosan kopogtak az üres folyosón. Imádta az iskolát, élete legboldogabb éveit töltötte itt, és nehéz volt elképzelnie, hogy ez a békés hely veszélyben lehet. Ahogy sétálgatott, minden zugról eszébe jutott valami. _Itt találkoztam Penelopével. Ez az a mosdó, ahol egyszer rajtakaptam Ront – azóta sem tudom, miben sántikált, de csak valami bolondság lehetett!_

A Sötét Nagyúr visszatérte előtt Percy úgy gondolta, hogy az élete tökéletesen alakul. Jó állása volt, remek barátnője, és csodálatos családja, akkor is, ha néha egy kicsit idegesítők voltak. Most pedig háborúban állnak, emberek hallnak meg és a minisztérium majdnem elpusztult. Lehet, hogy ezzel a jövője is?

„A helyében nem sétálgatnék ilyen későn a kastélyban, Mr. Weasley!" halott meg hirtelen egy ismerős hangot a háta mögül. Megpördült.

„Piton professzor!" nem akarta, hogy a hangja ijedtnek tűnjön, próbált keménynek tűnni, elvégre nem volt már diák. „Ez önre is igaz lehet!"

„Lehet, de önnel ellentétben, fiatalember, én professzor vagyok itt."

„Akiről az összes diák tudja, hogy természetellenes módon vonzódik a fekete mágiához!" vágott vissza Percy. Jólesett szembeszállni a professzorral, akitől diákként mindig kirázta a hideg is, és aki akkor is megbüntette a Griffendéleseket, ha mindent jól csináltak.

„Természetellenes?" ismételte meg nemtörődöm hangon Piton. „Ez nem igazán fedi a valóságot. Őszintén szólva, egyáltalán nem kedvelem a fekete mágiát, csak jó vagyok benne."

Percy elámult. Tényleg jól hallott?

„Ezt sem nevezném túl pozitív tulajdonságnak" válaszolt, igyekezve, hogy ne remegjen a hangja.

„Tudja, Mr. Weasley, ebben teljesen egyetértünk. Bármily meglepő is ez önnek. Mindentől függetlenül, még mindig úgy vélem, ez nem a legalkalmasabb időpont a sétára, ideje ágyba bújnia!"

„Miért?" kérdezte kihívóan. Már felnőtt, és nem járt tilosban – vendég volt a kastélyban oda megy és akkor, ahová és amikor csak akar.

„Éjfél van" mondta sötéten csillogó szemmel Piton. „A halálfalók ideje."

„De nem a Roxfortban!" Percy bosszúsan hallotta, hogy reszketeg a hangja. Piton pillantása, a legnagyobb jóindulattal is idegesítő volt.

„Még nem…"

„Mit ért azon, hogy még?" _Csak nem azt akarja mondani, hogy… Végül is minden egybevág. Lehet, hogy Piton Halálfaló? Azonnal szólnia kell Dumbledorenak!_

„Megint ijesztgeted a gyerekeket, Perselus?" szólalt meg ekkor egy másik hang, abból az irányból, amerre eredetileg Percy tartott.

Ez a hang azonban sokkal könnyedebb volt, és enyhe gúny rezgett benne, amit Percy nem tudott hová tenni. Kíváncsian megfordult, és egy Piton korabeli férfival találta szemközt magát, akinek ugyanolyan fekete haja volt, mint a bájitaltan-professzornak - bár sokkal tisztább - és kék szemei. Percy azonnal felismerte őt a Reggeli Próféta címoldaláról, és még jobban megriadt. Tudta ugyan, hogy Sirius Blacket ártatlannak nyilvánították, mégis zavaró volt, először találkozni vele. És épp egy sötét, elhagyott folyosón.

„Black" morogta Piton. _Nem úgy néz ki, mintha jól kijönnének egymással – állapította meg Percy._

De a varázsló Percyt figyelte, és kinyújtotta felé a kezét.

„Percy Weasley, ugye?" szólalt meg udvariasan. „Én Sirius Black vagyok."

Percy egy kicsit tétován fogadta el a felé nyújtott kezet: nehéz volt véleményt alkotnia az előtte álló varázslóról. Egyrészt a testvérei folyamatosan áradoztak róla. Másrészt viszont ő volt az egyetlen rab, aki valaha is megszökött az Azkabanból, és két éven át szórakozott a Minisztériummal. Aztán ott volt ez a legújabb kép az újságokban: az egykori auror, akit mindenki hősként ünnepelt. Ráadásul meglepően fiatalnak tűnt, így élőben. Percy azért még idejében összeszedte magát.

„Örülök, hogy megismerhetem" mondta.

„Gondolom" visszafogott mosoly jelent meg az arcán, és Percynek az az érzése támadt, hogy olyan ember áll előtte, aki elől nem sok mindent lehet eltitkolni. De Black már el is fordult tőle, és Pitonhoz intézte a szavait:

„Nem tudtál aludni?"

„Te már csak felismered a tüneteket, nem?" válaszolt kapásból a bájitaltan-tanár.

Black szeme megvillant, és Percy látta, hogy erőt kell vennie az érzésein:

„Ez elég alacsony ütés volt."

„Elnézést kérek" grimaszolt Piton, de úgy tűnt, komolyan gondolja. „Elég kemény éjszakám volt, ha tudni akarod…"

„Megint ég a karod?"

„Mint egy átkozott daganat" szitkozódott Piton, és Percy megdöbbent a hangjában remegő indulattól. „Nem múlik el, pedig lassan az őrületbe kerget."

„Hallottál már valaha ilyesmiről?" kérdezte elgondolkodva Black, de Piton csak ingerülten felhorkant. „Úgy értem, történt ilyen más halálfalóval, aki elhagyta a kört?"

„Senki nem élt ezután olyan hosszú ideig, mint én. Nem volt lehetőség kipróbálni."

Percy csak bámult. _Úristen! Jól értettem az elhangzottakat!_

„Hagyjuk ezt!" folytatta Piton. „Épp Albust kerestem. Nem tudod, hol van? Nem volt az irodájában."

„A tanáriban van. Caramellel" mondta Black szinte undorodó kifejezéssel.

A bájitaltan-professzor is a szemeit forgatta a név hallatán:

„Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy megmentetted. Micsoda energiapazarlás!"

„Talán" mosolyodott el a másik férfi egy kicsit keserűen.

„Hát soha nem gyanúsítottalak azzal, hogy okos vagy!" szólt még vissza Piton, aki már elindult visszafelé a folyosón.

„De téged se gyanúsíthatnak azzal, hogy kedves vagy" jegyezte meg Black, mielőtt a professzor fekete talárja, eltűnt volna a sarkon.

Percy egyedül maradt Sirius Blackkel, és azon tépelődött, hogy nem kéne-e neki is távoznia, de a kíváncsisága erősebb volt. Amikor Freddel és Gerogedzsal beszélt, azok más sem hajtogattak, mint hogy Black professzor így, meg Black professzor úgy. Jól ismerte az öccseit, és ők soha nem ajnároztak egyetlen tanárt sem. Mordon professzort ugyan meglehetősen menőnek találták, de ő meg túl öreg volt. Blackről viszont egy rossz szavuk sem volt. Mielőtt azonban bármit is kérdezhetett volna, Black talárjának a jobb oldala furán mozogni kezdett, és a varázsló elkáromkodta magát (méghozzá nem is akárhogy!), majd kikapta a talárja alól a pálcáját, ami örült módon táncolt. Black szó nélkül megfordult, és két hosszú lépéssel, az egyik távolabbi ajtónál termett, ami nyílván az irodájába vezetett, és amin keresztül korábban a folyosóra léphetett. Az ajtót nyitva hagyta maga mögött, és Percy, bár sejtette, hogy nem kellene, mégis követte. Black ekkor már egyik kezében egy marék port tartott, amit gyorsan a kandallóba szórt, a másikban pedig egy pergament.

„Remus!"

A következő pillanatban Lupin professzor már ki is lépett a kandallóból, kezében tartva a pálcáját, ami ugyanolyan bolondul ugrált, mint Blackké.

„Melyik az?" kérdezte rögtön.

„Roxmorts" Black a pergament tanulmányozta.

„A fenébe!" Percy még soha nem hallotta Lupin professzor kijönni a sodrából.

Black végül felnézett, és a szemei fenyegetően csillogta.

„Hívd Arabellát és Perselust. Találkozunk a Nagyteremben – és bármit is mond Dumbledore, itt marad. Ha ez valami figyelem-elterelés, akkor nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy elhagyja a Roxfortot."

Lupin szó nélkül újra eltűnt a tűzben, Percy pedig Blackre bámult. Megdöbbentette az egykori aurorból áradó erő.

„Elnézést, de mi történik Roxmortsban?" kérdezte bizonytalanul.

„Megtámadták" közben Black már mozgásba lendült, és kifelé tartott az irodából.

„Tehetek valamit?" kérdezte Percy, nem is tudta miért.

Black csak egy pillanatra fékezett le, amíg válaszolt.

„Nem, csak megöletnéd magad" mondta. „Nem vagy felkészítve ilyesmire."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

**Huszadik fejezet:**

**Éjfél**

A Három Seprű máris menedékhellyé változott. A legnagyobb terem tele volt varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal, akik menedéket kerestek a hirtelen támadás elől. Akik időben észbe kaptak, azok már elérték a fogadót, akik nem, azok végleg kint rekedtek, mert a bent lévők gyorsan védelmi varázslatokat húztak az épület köré. Kintről sikolyok hallatszottak, és a menekültek komoran hallgatták a hangokat. Tudták, ha megpróbálnának kimenni, csak a halált siettetnék, és senki nem hitt a menekülésben. Tudták, mi történik a faluban, és azt is, hogy nem számíthatnak segítségre.

A Három Seprű-belieknek a legkevésbé arra volt szükségük, hogy valaki közéjük pottyanjon a kandallón keresztül. Senki nem gondolt arra, hogy a fogadót leválasszák a Hopp-rendszerről. Egyszerű falusi emberek voltak csak itt, kézművesek és kereskedők – legtöbbjük soha nem is járt rendes varázslóiskolába, csak tapasztalat révén sajátították el a legfontosabb varázslatokat. Nem voltak felkészülve egy ilyen támadásra.

Egy szóval, amikor az első férfi megérkezett a kandallón át, a legtöbben sikoltozni kezdtek. Mire viszont Arabella megérkezett, már lecsendesedtek. Vagy Remus megnyugtató szavainak, vagy Sirius határozott fellépésének köszönhetően - abban viszont kételkedett, hogy Piton dühödt személyének bármi köze lett volna a menekültek érzelmi állapotának változásához. Gyorsan felmérte a terepet: az asztalokat a terem egyik sarka előtt halmozták fel, így barikádot emelve a gyerekek és a bejárati ajtó közé. Viszont, a kandalló pont a barikád belső oldalára került, ami még jobban magyarázta a falusiak rémületét.

Aztán a társaira pillantott: Remus Madam Rosmertával beszélt, Sirius kifelé figyelt az egyik, félig elbarikádozott ablakon át, Piton pedig fel-alá járkált, és igyekezett a lehető legkevésbé feltűnő módon dörzsölgetni a karját. Arabella azt kívánta, bárcsak ne csinálná ilyen nyilvánvalóan – bár el tudta képzelni, mennyire kínozhatja a Sötét Jegy. Korábban nem ismerte Pitont, habár egyszer nyomozni kezdett ellene, viszont akkor váratlan hirtelenséggel állították le. Most már persze megértette, miért. Jó volt megbizonyosodni róla, hogy Dumbledore még mindig profi módon ítéli meg mások személyiségét.

Az egyáltalán nem lepte meg, hogy Sirius rögtön átvette az irányítást. A kölyök, akit senki nem akart beengedni az aurorok közé, villámléptekkel haladt a ranglétrán, miután felfedezték veleszületett irányítói képességeit és az ehhez társuló elemi erőt. James Potterrel együtt, ők volt generációjuk legtehetségesebb tagjai, és egyben legjobb barátok. Aztán mindkettőjük életét elvágta egy tragédia. Legalábbis Arabella eddig azt hitte, hogy Sirius is beleroppant a történtekbe. A Roxfortban csak néhány szót váltottak, és egy meglepően csendes férfival találkozott, aki épp minden erejével azon volt, hogy megküzdjön az elmúlt napok eseményeivel – a múltjáról szóló cikkel, a dementorok elszabadulásával és Mordon halálával. Rémszem volt Sirius mentora, és ő volt az, aki mindent latba vetett, hogy elérje, felvegyék a kiképzésre. Egyben ő volt az egyetlen, aki felvehette a versenyt azzal az erővel és pusztítással, amivel Sirius csapott le a halálfalókra. Még James sem volt olyan tehetséges, mint Sirius - ezt el kellett ismernie, annak ellenére, hogy Potter az ő tanítványa volt. Igaz, hogy James nagyobb varázserővel rendelkezett, de aurorként a puszta varázserő nem sokat ért. James kiváló általános varázsló volt, de Siriusnak volt érzéke a fekete mágiához, és ahhoz, hogy harcoljon ellene. Nem csoda, hogy az emberek olyan könnyen elhitték róla, hogy ő Voldemort utódja – meg lett volna hozzá a képessége. És meglepő módon úgy tűnt, még ennyi év után is képes volt ezt kamatoztatni.

„Arabella!"

„Igen?" a legjobb barátja tanítványa most ott állt előtte.

„Azt szeretném, ha itt maradnál" mondta. „Kezd el kimenekíteni az embereket a Roxfortba. Maradj, amíg lehet, de ne várj tovább negyven percnél. Mi szétválunk, és meglátjuk, mit tehetünk még."

„Ó!" nézett rá kihívóan az idős auror. „Nem rossz ötlet, de miből gondolod, hogy én leszek az, aki itt marad? Sokkal több tapasztalatom van, mint nekik!"

Piton sötét szemei rávillantak.

„Több tapasztalat? Az emberek legyilkolásában, vagy abban, hogy lehet túlélni a halálfalókat?"

„Azt hiszem Pitonnak igaza van" jegyezte meg Remus.

A kétségbeejtő helyzet ellenére abszolút nyugodtnak tűnt, és ezzel elég sokat nőtt Arabella szemében, aki korábban még soha nem találkozott Lupinnal.

„Nincs időnk vitatkozni" jelentette ki Sirius. „Pontosan a képességekről van szó. Te vagy az alkalmas személy arra, hogy kimenekítsd innen az embereket, mi inkább abban vagyunk jók, hogy előállítsuk a problémákat, nem abban, hogy megoldjuk őket..."

„És nagyon udvariasan nem említed, hogy öreg vagyok!"

„Ez eszembe sem jutott" és még ahhoz is elég udvarias volt, hogy ne mosolyogjon.

„Na persze…" morgott. _De hát igaza van, öreg vagyok, ráadásul mindenem fáj! Hála Malfoynak!_ – Gyerünk, intézzük el, amit kell!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nem tudom, művelhetnék-e nagyobb ostobaságot? _– elmélkedett magában PitonA postahivatal épülete mögött kuporgott és magában átkozódott. Azok a diákjai, akik nem a Mardekárba tartoztak, mindig azzal vádolták, hogy az egész világot utálja, és pillanatnyilag nem is állhattak volna közelebb az igazsághoz. _Átkozott Voldemort!_ Ha a helyzet önmagában nem lett volna elég rossz – halálfalók garázdálkodnak Roxmortsban, véletlenszerűen választva célpontokat – Voldemort is itt volt. Érezte. A Sötét Nagyúr nem szerepelt ugyan a térképen, amikor Piton utoljára látta, de ő tudta, hogy itt van. A Sötét Jegy a karján úgy égett, hogy azt hitte leszakad a karja. Bár talán már az is előrelépés lenne!

Sikolyok.

Előrébb osont, megbújt a sikátor árnyékai között és közelebb kúszott a harmadik ház felé a sorban. Úgy tűnt a halálfalók sorban haladtak az utcában, csoportokra oszolva. Az első két ház fölött már ott lebegett a Sötét Jegy, azokért az emberekért már nem tehetett semmit. Azok, akik nem értek el a Három Seprűbe, megpróbálták a házukban elbarikádozni magukat – nem sok sikerrel - remélve, hogy elbújhatnak, amíg a támadás véget ér. Bolondok! Voldemortnak nem volt konkrét célja – csak azt akarta elérni, hogy még nagyobb félelem uralkodjon el a varázs-világban az értelmetlen pusztítást látva. És a halálfalók szabadon garázdálkodhattak, mert senki nem volt, aki megállíthatta volna őket. Ki is lehetett volna? A Minisztérium? Piton felhorkant. Ez aligha volt valószínű, különösen a válság tükrében, amit Caramel gyávasága okozott. A roxmortsiak tehát csak az ő kis társaságukra számíthattak. Egy öregasszony, egy vérfarkas, egy frissen szabadult elítélt, és egy ex-halálfaló. Micsoda változatosság!

Előhúzott egy kis fiolát a talárja alól. Szerencsére elég lélekjelenléte volt, hogy összeszedje a legszükségesebb bájitalokat. Sokkal hasznosabbak voltak ezek, mint azok a támadó varázsigék, amiket ismert. Elvégre inkább abban volt jó, hogyan kell embereket megtámadni a fekete mágia segítségével, és nem abban, hogy kell őket megvédeni. És nem volt túl tapasztalt abban sem, hogy kell halálfalók ellen harcolni – érthető okokból – de meg tudta jósolni a cselekedeteiket.

Kihúzta a dugót, de az ujját óvatosan az üveg nyaka fölött tartotta. Nem lenne túl jó, ha saját bájitala ütné ki, és nem volt szándékában ilyen ostobán újra Voldemort fogságába esni. Felrázta a fiolát, miközben elérte a ház bejárati ajtaját. Még csak be sem csukták az ajtót, vagyis a halálfalók nem számítottak meglepetésre. Ez jó. Halkan beosont, a sikoltozás irányába haladva. Két különböző hangot hallott felváltva – egy férfi és egy nő. Egy házaspár. A konyhában kerestek menedéket, hogy miért, azt még csak nem is sejtette. Sokkal jobb helyet is találhattak volna, de persze nekik eszükbe sem jutott harcolni.

Összesen három halálfaló volt a konyhában, és a maszkok ellenére, Piton mindhármukat felismerte. Előrelendítette a karját, becsúsztatva a fiolát a támadók közé. Az üveg azonnal megrepedt, és a füst elöntötte a konyhát, de ezt Piton már nem látta, mert megbújt az egyik könyvespolc mögött a nappaliban. Hallotta, hogy a halálfalók azt találgatják, honnan jöhet a füst. Háromig számolt, és a hangok menetrendszerűen elhaltak, majd három puffanás hallatszott. Piton még nem mozdult, türelmesen elszámolt harmincig, csak utána lépett be a konyhába. Természetesen a házaspár mindkét tagja ájultan feküdt, ezt nem tudta kivédeni. Először a nőhöz, majd a férfihoz lépett oda, és elsuttogta:

„Stimula!"

Mindketten magukhoz tértek, és először rémülten pislogtak rá, majd gyorsan egymásba kapaszkodtak.

„Minden rendben van" mondta. „Segíteni jöttem."

„Ki maga?" kérdezte a boszorkány halkan.

„Perselus Piton. Tanár vagyok a Roxfortban."

Ez úgy tűnt, megnyugtatja őket, de mindketten elég rossz bőrben voltak, és Piton nem volt olyan helyzetben, hogy bármit is tehetett volna értük.

„Mi folyik itt?" kérdezte a férj.

„Megtámadták a falut. Jöjjenek!"

„De miért?" suttogta a nő. Persze a támadás okára kérdezett.

„Nincs miért" válaszolt Piton szárazon. „Ez Voldemort."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az agya zakatolt és rendszerezett. Végignézett a halálfaló-csoporton, próbálva beazonosítani a tagokat. Öten voltak, és hangosan nevettek a földön fetrengő áldozataik szenvedésén. Az egyik szerencsétlen, már nem mozgott, valószínűleg halott volt. _Macnair és Dolohov_ – állapította meg. Egy nő is volt velük, de túl fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy ismerhesse. De a két következő alak láttára egy pillanatra elhűlt – Bellatrix és Rodolphus Lestrange. Sirius nem félt tőlük – attól ijedt meg, amit a jelenlétük sugallt. Mikor hallotta, hogy Voldemort elfoglalta Azkabant, az aggasztotta elsősorban, mi lesz, ha a dementorok rászabadulnak a világra. Az meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy Voldemort szabadon engedi a rabokat is – a rabokat, akiket már nem korlátoz az ép eszük, hiszen nem hitte, hogy bármelyikük is normálisan hagyná el a börtönt. Ez remek! A Lestrange házaspár már bebörtönzése előtt is mániákus gyilkosok voltak, most pedig jó pár évnyi lemaradást kellett ledolgozniuk.

Négy áldozat még mindig élt, hangosan sikoltoztak, és kettő közülük gyerek volt. A másik kettő Zonko és a felesége, a Csodabazár tulajdonosai – mindketten csodálatos és ártatlan emberek. Vett egy mély lélegzetet és minden erejét a varázsigébe zsúfolta.

„Stupor!"

Hárman kidőltek – az ismeretlen nő, és Lestrange-ék. Valójában ez volt a legtöbb, amiben reménykedhetett, mert a másik kettő eltalálásához nem volt jó a szög. Mégis a támadás megzavarta őket, és abbahagyták a földön fekvők kínzását. Vörös fény villant és az épület sarka, ahol korábban Sirius állt, felrobbant. De ő már lebukott és jobbra mozdult, elérve, hogy a halálfalók, közé és a Zonkoék közé kerüljenek. Fordítva jobb lett volna, de legalább a halálfalók teljes figyelme rá irányult.

„Conjunctivitus!" Macnair a szemet támadta – tipikus.

„Petrificius Totalus!" Dolohov egy testbénító bűbájt próbált használni, ami már érdekesebb volt, de Sirius könnyedén kitért, és felvette a megszokott párbaj-pozíciót.

„Offenvox!" támadott, és mindkét halálfaló úgy reagált, mintha mugli áram csapott volna beléjük, aztán mindketten összeestek.

Sirius Zonkoék felé sietett, épp akkor érve oda, amikor Mr. Zonko próbált feltápászkodni. Nehéz szívvel állapította meg, hogy az ötödik áldozat is egy gyerek volt, és tényleg meghalt. A többiek, bár nagy fájdalmakkal, de maguknál voltak.

„Mr. Zonko?" szólította meg a bolttulajdonost.

„Ismer engem?" pislogott nagyokat a férfi.

„Erre nincs időnk. Tud járni?" kérdezte, miközben felsegítette.

Zonko bólintott, és Sirius a család többi tagja felé fordult.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normális körülmények között Remus szerette a növényeket. Sokat kertészkedett, és élvezettel nézte ahogy a virágok, gyümölcsök és zöldségek növekedtek. Ebben a pillanatban azonban díjazta volna, ha nem épp egy kertben van. Ez ugyanis mágikus kert volt. A mágikus virágok pedig normál társaikkal ellentétben meglehetősen izgágák voltak. Mozogtak és táncoltak, elvárták, hogy az ember beszéljen hozzájuk, és babusgassa őket, ha pedig ez nem történt meg mindent megtettek, hogy magukra irányítsák a figyelmet: megpróbálták elkapni az ember lábát, és vékonyka hangjukon kiabáltak. Nem nagyon tették lehetővé, hogy valaki észrevétlenül osonjon el köztük.

Remus odébb lökte az egyik rózsabokor indáját, ami megpróbálta megérinteni. Bár viszonylag biztosra vette, hogy nincs senki a közelben, mégsem mert hangosan rájuk szólni.

Amikor ideért, jó ötletnek tűnt, hogy a melegházon keresztül közelítse meg az iskolát, kiderült, hogy nem volt az, de azért végül elérte a kijáratot. Rápillantott a Kapuőrök Térképére, és vágott egy grimaszt. Jellemző volt Siriusra, hogy az ő kezébe nyomta a térképet, függetlenül attól, hogy Sirius képes öt perc alatt akkora galibába keveredni, amit Remus még csak elképzelni sem tud. A térképen több tucat pötty mozgolódott, nem tudta beazonosítani őket, mert egymás hegyén-hátán zsúfolódtak: körül-belül ötven ember, és nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy a többségük gyerek. Ettől Remusnak kifejezetten összeszorult a gyomra. Talán néhány tanár is van velük, de legtöbbjük gyerek.

Sokan nem is tudták, hogy Roxmortsban működik egy általános iskola. A legtöbben ugyanis a kisvárost egyszerű turista-látványosságnak tekintették. De valójában ez egy igazi kis közösség volt, ahol számos gyermekes család is élt. Sajnos nem mindegyik gyerek volt elég tehetséges ahhoz, hogy felvételt nyerjen a Roxfortba, de nekik is meg kellett valahol tanulniuk az alapvető ismereteket – erre szolgált ez az általános iskola. És ez volt az oka, hogy Remus most itt volt, a melegházban.

„Alohomora!"

Az ajtó rögön kinyílt, és beléphetett az iskola épületébe. A tanárok nyílván felismerték a veszélyt, mert mindenki egy olyan terembe menekült, aminek nem volt a szabadba vezető kijárata. Itt elrejtőzhettek, mindaddig amíg a Halálfalók nem törik át a termet védő varázslatokat. Ami nem volt éppen nehéz feladat, amint azt megállapíthatta, mihelyt elérte az ajtót. Előhívott egy pajzsot, aztán a pálcáját felemelve belépett. Rögön balra ugrott, és így az átkok csak a falat érték mellette.

„Várjanak!" kiáltott rájuk.

Rémült arcok néztek rá. Néhány kisebb gyerek sírt, a legidősebbek a tanáraik mellett álltak támadásra készen, de ők is maximum tizenöt évesek lehettek. Messze eltartotta magától a pálcáját, és lefelé fordította – el kell érnie, hogy megbízzanak benne.

„Remus Lupin vagyok, és a Roxfortból jöttem. Segíteni szeretnék!"

Csend fogadta a szavait, és attól félt nem fognak hinni neki, hanem megtámadják. Végül aztán egy ősz hajú, idősebb varázsló szólalt meg.

„A Roxfortból?" Remus bólintott. „Miért kéne hinnünk magának?"

Jó kérdés. A szemébe nézett, és próbált a lehető legmegbízhatóbbnak tűnni.

„Az egyetlen bizonyíték, amivel szolgálni tudok az, hogy megmentem magukat."

A tanárok egymásra néztek, de az ősz hajú volt, aki bólintott.

„Azt hiszem nincs sok választásunk. A nevem Hamish Stakespole, az iskolaigazgató. Mit akar, mit tegyünk?"

„Hányan vannak?"

„Negyvenkét diák és tíz tanár."

„El kell jutnunk a Három Seprűbe. Onnan evakuáljuk az embereket a Roxfortba. Ott biztonságban lesznek!"

„De nem mehetünk ki!" szólt közbe egy vörös hajú, fiatalabb tanár. „Megtalálnak minket…"

Többen is egyetértőleg bólintottak.

„Nézzék" mondta Remus komolyan. „Én is áttörtem a védelmükön, a halálfalók is ezt fogják tenni. Mennünk kell!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arabella felnézett, amikor Sirius bekísért két felnőttet és két gyereket a Három Seprűbe. Az ujjai az asztalon fekvő pergamen felett táncoltak: ez volt a kulcs, amivel ellenőrizte, és szükség szerint megnyitotta a védőfalat képező bűbájokat. Az itt lévő tapasztaltabb varázslók segítségével hat védelmi vonalat húztak. Ezek egyike sem állított volna meg egy összehangolt támadást, de mindenesetre lelassítja majd a halálfalókat. És sok védelmi varázslattal ellentétben ezek halálosak voltak. Nem mintha Arabella élvezetét lelte volna a gyilkolásban, de most nem volt idejük a kényeskedésre. De ez volt az oka, hogy mindenképp le kellett engednie a sorompókat, ha barát közeledett, ehhez pedig elég volt megérintenie a pergamenre rajzolt vonalak közül a megfelelőt.

Sirius a karjaiban hozta az egyik a gyereket, a vele lévő idősebb férfi pedig félig húzta, félig cipelte a másikat. Mind a négy menekült borzalmasan festett, és nem kellett aurornak lennie ahhoz, hogy Arabella lássa rajtuk a Cruciatus átok jeleit. Többen is eléjük siettek, és Sirius óvatosan átadta a gyereket egy hölgynek. A háttérből Madam Rosmerta hangja hallatszott, aki az evakuációt irányította, tizenöt másodpercenként engedett át a kandallón keresztül egy-egy újabb embert. Ennél gyorsabban nem haladhattak, ha el akarták kerülni a baleseteket. Most már csak fele annyian voltak a fogadóban, mint eredetileg, annak ellenére, hogy közben további menekültek is érkeztek, de így is szorította őket az idő.

„Mennyi?" kérdezte rögtön, mikor Sirius közelebb ért hozzá.

„Elintéztem hatot a Fő utcán és még ötöt a Zonko Bazár előtt" jött a válasz.

Arabella rápillantott és azon gondolkodott, vajon tudja-e egyáltalán, hogy ez mennyire nem hétköznapi teljesítmény.

„Egyik sem halt meg" tette hozzá a férfi.

Ezen is meglepődött. Bár Arabella nem értett egyet az aurorok hatalmának kiterjesztésével, de tudta, hogy néha szükségszerűen ölniük kell – és most rohadtul ilyen szükséghelyzetben voltak. Ismerte Sirius korábbi munkáját, és tudta, hogy ölt már meg halálfalókat, úgyhogy feltételezte, nem az érzékenység tartotta vissza – talán csak az, hogy sietnie kellett, ha minél több városit meg akart menteni.

„A többiek sikeresen ideértek?" kérdezte közben a társa.

„Igen. De miért nem jöttél velük? Katasztrófális lett volna, ha nem oldom fel a védelmet…"

„Nem volt rá idő. Minden rendben megy?"

„Igen. De te vagy az első, aki visszaért."

„Tényleg?"

„Igen."

„Akkor visszamegyek, és megnézem, mi a helyzet" már meg is fordult, és indult kifelé, ugyanolyan friss léptekkel, mint korábban, és Arabella csodálkozva állapította meg, hogy sikerült tizenegy halálfalót harcképtelenné tennie, miközben ő egyetlen karcolást sem szerzett.

„Nem azért mondtam, hogy újra kimenj!" szólt utána. _Eszméletlen, mennyire hasonlít a tanítójára, gondolta. _

„Tudom" mondta, de már be is csapódott mögötte az ajtó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piton félig futva vezette saját kis csoportját a Három Seprű irányába, párhuzamosan haladva a Fő utcával. Az éjszakai égbolt szinte zölddé változott a rengeteg ház fölött világító Sötét Jegy fényétől. A háta mögül hirtelen nyögést halott, és amikor megfordult, látta, hogy a nő, akit elsőként mentett meg, összeesett, magával rántva a férjét is. Piton megállt, és feléjük lépett.

„Anna! Anna!" a férfi kétségbeesetten szólongatta a feleségét.

„Mi történt?" kérdezte Piton a férfitől.

Az egész csoport őket figyelte. Összesen tizenheten voltak, legtöbbjük sértetlen. Azokból a házakból hozta el őket, amiket még nem értek el a Halálfalók. Voldemort új követői közül sokan fiatalok voltak, és még túlságosan élvezték a hatalmukat, ezért sok időt pazaroltak egyetlen áldozatra. Piton csak hat halottat talált eddig – bár ez is sok volt. Szeretett volna minél több embert megmenteni, hiszen még mindig úgy érezte sok mindent kell jóvá tennie.

„Nem tudom" jött a remegő válasz. „Megállt, aztán elesett, és most nem válaszol!"

„Jó. Álljon félre!"

A férj rögtön helyet engedett Pitonnak, de rettegő tekintettel követte minden mozdulatát, Piton azonban nem figyelt rá – koncentrálnia kellett. A nő halálosan kimerült.

„Stimula!"

Magához tért ugyan, de nem volt túl jó bőrben.

„Tud járni?" kérdezte rögtön a professzor.

„Nem hiszem…" suttogta a nő, de olyan halkan, hogy ha nem hajolt volna olyan közel hozzá, biztos nem érti meg.

Nagyszerű. Egyik kezét a nő homlokára tette, és nem válaszolva a férj aggódó kérdéseire, elmondta a varázsigét.

„Adficios vos."

Hirtelen gyengeség fogta el, de gyorsan elmúlt, a nő viszont sokkal élénkebb lett. Hálás pillantást vetett a professzorra, aki felállt, és felsegítette a nőt is.

„Köszönöm" suttogta, őszinte hálával, és Pitonnak nem volt szíve közölni, hogy a hatás csak átmeneti.

„Mit csinált?" kérdezte a férj egy kis gyanakvással a hangjában, és megragadta Piton vállát.

Elég volt azonban egy jeges pillantás, hogy rögtön el is engedje.

„Átadtam neki valamennyit az erőmből" válaszolt röviden. „Bár csak néhány órás a hatása."

„Miért nem tette meg ezt már korábban?"

Bolond! Legszívesebben ráüvöltött volna, de visszafogta magát:

„Mert ha belefutunk egy csapat Halálfalóba szükségünk lesz minden erőmre!"

Nem volt érdemes időt vesztegetni a férfira, úgyhogy a bájitaltan-tanár rögtön megfordult, és tovább vezette a csapatot. Minden érzékszervével a támadást várta, mert tudta, hogy nem úszhatják meg az utat anélkül, hogy összetalálkoznának Voldemort néhány csatlósával. Eddig szinte túlságosan is könnyen mentek a dolgok. Alig száz méter múlva be is következett, amire számított.

Erő hasított át a levegőn, és szétcsapott a kis csoport tagjai között. A következő átok viszont egyenesen őt célozta. A földre vetette magát, és oldalra pördült, de látta, hogy legtöbb védence csak döbbenten álldogál, tökéletes célpontot nyújtva. Piton felugrott, épp amikor az első áldozat a földre zuhant, bár tudta, hogy a legnagyobb ostobaságot műveli.

„Le a földre! Mindenki!" kiabált rájuk.

Biztos volt benne, hogy a Halálfalók felismerik a hangját, ha a védőpajzs, amit a csoportja köré emelt, nem is lesz ismerős számukra. Aztán a Halálfalók felé fordult, és a vezetőjüket célozta meg.

„Vulnerocorpus!" kiáltotta.

„Obfirmum!" hangzott szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban a másik oldalról. És a hang nagyon is ismerős volt.

Fájdalmat érzett, és a teste nem reagált az utasításoknak. Fura, milyen hasonlóan gondolkodnak ő és Lucius Malfoy. Mindketten bénító átokkal próbálkoztak, és sajnos a reakció-idejük is nagyon hasonló volt. Piton tapasztalatból tudta, hogy Lucius mindig megelőzi őt néhány másodperccel. És a másodpercek ebben az esetben a halált jelenthetik. És az sem javított a helyzeten, hogy Luciusnak társai is voltak.

„Crucio!" kiáltották ketten is egyszerre.

Crak és Monstro. Csak ők lehetnek. Egyikük sem volt képes mást kitalálni egyedül. Piton felüvöltött a fájdalomtól, de még így is hallotta Malfoy dühös hangját:

„Ő az enyém!"

Hát ez remek! Mihelyt az átok abbamaradt odébb lendült. Három egy ellen – nem valami jó arány, még akkor sem, ha kettő közülük ostobább, mint Frics macskája. Sokkal ostobább. A sötétség azonban, most jó szolgálatot tett Pitonnak, mert a támadói csak vaktában célozhattak. _Bárcsak Black megölt volna, gondolta. Szemétláda._ Igazából még maga sem tudta, hogy az utóbbit régi barátjára, vagy régi ellenségére értette-e. Felugrott, és a védencei felé kiáltott.

„Fussanak!"

Arra nem volt ideje, hogy ellenőrizze, követik-e az utasítást. Túlságosan lefoglalta Lucius Malfoy és az átkok, amik cikázni kezdtek körülötte a levegőben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Ön auror?" kérdezte Stakespole, miközben a gyéren nőtt fák között haladtak. Ő és Remus vezették az iskolából menekülőket.

„Nem" válaszolt a vérfarkas, erőltetett mosollyal. Érzett valamit a levegőben, ami nagyon zavarta. „De a legjobb barátaim azok voltak."

„Meghaltak?"

„Az egyikük."

_Valami nincs rendben!_

„Sajnálom" Stakespole jó ember volt, ezt Remus néhány percnyi ismeretség után meg tudta állapítani.

„Érzek valamit" a levegőbe szimatolt.

„Érez?" csodálkozott az igazgató.

Sötétség. Fájdalom. És halál. Ezt érezte.

„A földre!"

Üvöltött és előre iramodott. Nem kellett a Térképre néznie, hogy tudja, ki közelít, és tudta, hogy a halálba rohan, de nem volt más választása. Meg kell védenie a gyerekeket. Hat Halálfaló volt előtte. Öten maszkot viseltek, de a hatodik nem. Voldemort.

Felemelte a pálcáját, de már így is, úgy is elkésett.

„Avada Kedavra!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az erő sercegett a levegőben, és épp csak megfordulni volt ideje, amikor eltalálta az átok, és ellepte a fájdalom.

„Econtra Cruci!"

Sirius felugrott, mihelyt a Cruciatus átok megtört, még arra sem volt ideje, hogy végiggondolja: most először alkalmazta sikeresen az ellenátkot, amiről legutóbb a diákjainak beszélt. Nyílván a támadóit is meglepte a siker, mert nyugton voltak annyi ideig, hogy be tudja azonosítani őket. Egy ismerős is volt köztük, és a régi düh újra feltámadt benne a látványtól. Arra azonban már nem volt ideje, hogy védőpajzsot kreáljon.

„Formidilosus!"

A rettegés olyan erővel tört rá, hogy majdnem teljesen maga alá temette, hiába tudta, hogy nem a sajátja a félelem. A félelem a fájdalomtól, a haláltól, a bebörtönzéstől egy pillanatra teljesen lebénította az agyát. Eszébe jutottak a múltja eseményei és tudta, hogy vissza fog kerülni Azkabanba, vissza a dementorok közé. Szinte látta maga előtt a szörnyű lényeket – alig halotta a külvilág hangjait.

„Crucio!"

Bár érezte a fájdalmat, de az agya annyira le volt foglalva, hogy nem tudta feldolgozni, inkább csak a félelmei igazolásául szolgált. Arra gondolt, ahogy James és Lily meghaltak, és látta Harryt Voldemort karmaiban. Harry! Hirtelen kezdett egy kis világosság gyúlni. Harry a Roxfortban van … biztonságban. Ő pedig Roxmortsban. A félelem elmúlt. De a fájdalom megmaradt.

A Cruciatus átok. Vagyis három belőle. De mit csinál a negyedik Halálfaló? Minden porcikája remegett – ha a varázsló dühös volt, a Cruciatus átok sokkal erősebb volt, és ezek rohadtul haragudtak rá. Próbálta kitisztítani az érzékelését, és megtartani a pálcáját. Minden erejét a varázsigébe zsúfolta.

„Vindireperio!"

A fájdalom abbamaradt. Most a halálfalók üvöltöttek. A varázsige megtette hatását, visszaküldte az átkot a kimondójára. Nem törődve a visszamaradt fájdalommal Sirius feltápászkodott. Még mindig ott volt a negyedik, de nem tudta merre lehet, és mit tervezhet. Ösztönösen vetődött balra, és így épp elkerülte a felé irányított újabb átkot. Épp sikerült ismét lábra állnia, amikor négy hang kiáltott egyszerre:

„Imperio!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

**Huszonegyedik fejezet:**

**Az első fénysugár**

Valaki nekicsapódott hátulról és Remus a földre zuhant, arccal a sárba. Alig egy másodperccel később az a valaki is rázuhant, keményen, mozdulatlanul. Halott volt.

Tudta ki az, anélkül, hogy felnézett volna, de nem volt idő sajnálkozásra vagy hálát adni. Lelökte magáról Hamish Stakespole testét, és felugrott – ki kellett használnia azt a kis időt, amit az igazgató önfeláldozása adott. Még Voldemort is meglepettnek tűnt…

„Herbacoepus!" kiáltott kétségbeesetten, remélve, hogy Voldemort sem számít egy ilyen varázsigére.

A fák és a bokrok hatalmas lelkesedéssel vetették magukat a Halálfalókra. Dühös kiáltások hallatszottak, de Remus rögtön elfordult és futásnak eredt. Még arra sem volt ideje, hogy magával vigye elesett társát. Hiába voltak mágikusak a növények, hiába pécézték ki maguknak a Halálfalók pálcáit, néhány percnél tovább nem tarthatták fel Voldemortot.

Gyorsan elérte a hátrahagyott csoportot.

„Gyerünk!" kiáltott rájuk sietve, nem törődve a kérdő tekintetekkel, ami annak szólt, hogy egyedül jött vissza. Mégis követték, mert már bíztak benne.

A benne élő farkas teljes riadókészültségben volt. Voldemort volt a nyomukban. A nagyobb gyerekek cipelték a kisebbeket, a tanárok pedig hátul haladtak, hogy ezzel is védjék a gyerekeket. Mostanra a Halálfalók már biztos megszabadultak a növényektől, és követik őket. Ebben a pillanatban, már meglátták a Három Seprűt a távolban, és ez volt a legcsodálatosabb látvány, amit Remus valaha látott. Arabella Figg eszméletlen gyorsasággal bontotta le és építette fel újra védelmi vonalakat, mihelyt az utolsó menekült is átért, Remus pedig beterelte őket az ajtón, ő lépett be utoljára, és rögtön szembe találta magát az idősödő aurorral.

„Te vagy az első. Vagyis Sirius már járt itt, de aztán újra elment kb. tizenöt perccel ezelőtt" feszült volt a hangja. „Már elértük az időhatárt."

Remus egy gyors pillantást vetett a fogadó belsejére, és látta, hogy Madam Rosmertán kívül már csak az iskolából menekültek vannak itt.

„Szóval még nem jöttek vissza?"

„Nem" Arabella próbálta elrejteni az aggodalmát.

„Akkor én…" kezdte Remus, de ebben a pillanatban a farkas megérzett valamit. Emberek közeledtek. Futó lépteket hallott, és fájdalmat és félelmet érzett. „Le a védőpajzsokkal!"

Arabella ujjai szinte suhantak a pergamen felett, de Remus nem figyelte, hanem kitárta az ajtót. Egy csapat megviselt ember támolygott a fogadó felé. Tizenöten lehettek, de Siriusnak vagy Perselusnak nyoma sem volt köztük. Valójában a csapat eléggé elveszettnek tűnt, mint akik azt sem tudják, mit csinálnak, úgyhogy rájuk szólt.

„Gyorsan, befelé!"

Nem kellett kétszer mondania. Remus megragadta az elsőnek belépő, nyúzott tekintetű férfit, de megbánta, mert az összerándult a fájdalomtól. De nem volt ideje várni, mert tudnia kellett.

„Volt valaki magukkal?"

A fiatalember remegve bólintott:

„Igen."

„Mi volt a neve?" kérdezte Remus kapkodva.

„Nem tudom. Fekete haja volt."

_Ez aztán sokat segít!_ Üvölteni szeretett volna. Hirtelen egy fiatal boszorkány lépett ki a csoportból

„Azt mondta Pitonnak hívják. Perselus Piton" mondta halkan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A távolból hallotta a hangokat, de ezek cseppet sem számítottak, mert azok _odakinn _voltak. A külvilág nem volt érdekes, csak az, ami a fejében zajlott. Odabenn békesség volt, teljes csend, kivéve a megnyugtató hangot, ami arra bíztatta, hogy csak álljon nyugodtan, és dobja el a pálcáját.

_De miért?_ Sirius csak reflexből kérdezett rá. Elvégre, hogy letegye a pálcáját, igazán remek ötletnek tűnt. Minek is tartotta olyan szorosan? Nem volt szüksége rá.

_Tedd le a pálcát!_ A belső hang rendíthetetlenül folytatta. Közben azért hallotta a külső beszélgetést is, de mintha víz alól jöttek volna a hangok. Csak megszokásból figyelt oda, de egyáltalán nem tartotta fontosnak, amit hall.

„Meg kellene ölnünk!" mondta egy hang

„Nem lehet" felelt egy másik. Valahonnan ismerte ezt az utóbbit, de nem tudta felidézni, honnan. „Az Nagyúr élve akarja!"

„e mi van, ha leküzdi az átkot?"

„Nem fogja. Most nem!"

_Tedd le a pálcát… Csak engedd el…_ És Sirius engedelmeskedett. Olyan feleslegesnek tűnt szorongatni. Már a keze is görcsben állt az erőfeszítéstől.

„Látod?"

„Te is hallottad, mit művelt Malfoy-jal!" szólt közbe egy harmadik hang is. „Én akkor sem bízom benne…"

Az, amelyik a főnöknek tűnt, leintette a többieket.

_Gyere ide! Gyere ide hozzánk!_

„Akkor majd képtelenné tesszük rá, hogy ellenálljon!"

_Gyere közelebb!_ A lábai vitték előre. Jól esett engedelmeskedni. _Csak gyere!_

_De minek?_ – gondolta megint. Sirius megállt. Jó volt neki ott, ahol volt. _Valami nincs rendben. Valami nagyon nincs rendben._

„Már harcol ellene!" mondta most megint az első hang. „Nézd csak meg!"

_Gyere közelebb!_

_Nem kösz, inkább itt maradok._

_GYERE KÖZELEBB!_ A lábai megpróbáltak indulni, de olyan céltalannak tűnt. Nem volt oka mozdulni. Talán majd később.

_GYERE! MOST!_ Valami átsuhant az agyán, és Sirius rájött, hogy a szándék, hogy közelebb menjen az ellenségeihez, nem a sajátja. _Az ellenségei_! A világ kezdett kitisztulni. _Féregfark!_ A gyűlölet megnövelte az erejét is. Érezte, hogy a Halálfalók még több erőt zúdítanak a hálójukba, de az mégis roskadozni kezdett. Ebben a pillanatban négy hang kiáltott egyszerre:

„Crucio!"

„Rumperis!"

„Imperio!"

„Adficios Me!"

Megingott, és még az Imperius hatása ellenére is érezte a fájdalmat. Csak azért nem esett össze, mert még mindig a halálfalók hatalma alatt állt. A négy átok hatása összeadódott, és amit okoztak, az egyetlen korábbi élményéhez sem volt hasonlítható. Mind a négy Halálfalónak eltérő elképzelése volt, arról, hogy akadályozhatná meg, hogy Sirius leküzdje az uralmukat, és ezek egyike sem volt kellemes, még egymagában sem. Bár nem tervezték, de a Cruciatus, a csont-törő, az Imperius és az erő-elszívó átok együttes hatása szépen elintézte számukra a helyzetet. Sirius szinte hallotta a lábaiban reccsenni a csontokat, és bár eléggé kevéssé maradt tudatánál, még így is érezte a fájdalmat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy remek mugli repülőgép lehetett volna. Legalábbis Piton véleménye szerint. Csodálatosan szállt.

Crak és Monstro valószínűleg nem értettek egyet ezzel. Mihelyt a barátjuk a levegőbe emelkedett, egyszerre kiáltottak:

„Stupor!"

Piton azonban kicselezte őket. Annyira kiszámíthatók voltak! Megpördült, és máris megcélozta őket.

„Glacialium!"

Mindkét halálfaló jéggé dermedt, a szó szoros értelmében. Valószínűleg nem is értették mi történt. De persze, Piton nem feltételezte róluk, hogy bármelyikük is ismerné a fagyasztó bűbájt. Akik azt hitték, hogy az ifjabb Crak és Monstro volt a két valaha létezett legbutább roxforti diák, nem ismerte az apákat. Szinte vidám mosoly terült szét Piton arcán, de rögtön el is tűnt, mert elég fájdalmas volt. Mindez azonban, nem lohasztotta le lelkes örömét. Legyőzte Malfoy-t, méghozzá úgy, hogy nem használt fekete mágiát – mégsem volt ideje gratulálni magának. Ideje menni, mielőtt Crak és Monstro rájönnek, hogy a fagyasztó bűbáj leküzdhető. Bár, ha jobban belegondol, ez agyat igényelne, úgyhogy valószínűleg soha nem kerül rá sor.

Piton a Fő utca felé vette az irányt, mivel már nem érdekelte, meglátják-e vagy sem. A lehető leggyorsabban el kell jutnia a Három Seprűbe. Még annyi időt sem pazarolt, hogy végezzen régi barátjával. Feltéve persze, hogy Lucius még életben volt. Nagyon keményen landolt, és Piton remélte, hogy kitörte a nyakát az eséstől. Nem volt egy kedves gondolat, de hát Perselus Piton sem volt éppen kedves ember.

Bevett egy kanyart – és pontosan belefutott valakibe.

Mindketten a földre zuhantak, de Piton rögtön észrevette a négy Halálfalót, akik felemelt pálcával álltak az út közepén. Az alak, akit feldöntött, rögtön odébb gördült, és felkapta pálcát, ami – mint azt a bájital-specialista megállapította – elhagyatva hevert a földön.

„Everbero!"

Rögtön felismerte a hangot, hiába volt egy kicsit eltorzult. Gyorsan ő is felugrott, és a pálcája, máris a Halálfalók felé irányult, akik bár megzavarodtak, de furcsa módon még mindig eszméletüknél voltak. Pedig egy Black kaliberű varázsló, ezzel az átokkal egy csapatnyi Halálfalót is kiütne, holnap délig.

„Stupor!" kiáltott Piton, és a Halálfalók nem mozdultak többet.

Black felé fordult, aki megdöbbenésére, még mindig a földön feküdt.

Második ránézésre a férfi pokolian nézett ki. Sápadt volt, és nyúzott, mindkét lába természetellenes pózba csavarodva. Piton átkozódott. Ez eléggé komplikálttá teszi a helyzetet. Dühösen kérdezte:

„Mi az ördög történt veled?"

„Mégis mi a büdös francnak néz ki!" csattant fel ingerülten Black, és Piton majdnem megörült, hogy végre sikerült végre valamivel őt is kiakasztani, mindig is a Black lazaságát találta a legidegesítőbb tuladonságának. Pillanatnyilag azonban nem volt oka örülni, a helyzet inkább lehangoló volt.

Black vágott egy grimaszt, aztán a pálcájával magára mutatott:

„Brevisalvum Mali!"

Sirius arcáról rögtön eltűnt a fájdalom egy része, és a csontok visszaugrottak a normális helyzetükbe. Piton pislogott, és hitetlenkedve bámulta, amint az egykori auror feláll. Nem a megszokott eleganciával mozgott ugyan, de azért működőképesnek tűnt. _Mi a fene?_ Piton még soha nem hallott olyan varázsigéről, aminek ilyen gyors gyógyító hatása lenne. Hitetlenkedve felmordult.

„Ez meg mi volt?"

„Gyors-gyógyító bűbáj, amit az aurorok használnak. De csak átmeneti a hatása."

„És ezt miért nem mutattad nekem korábban?" kérdezte gyanakodva Piton. Jó hasznát vette volna ilyesminek, amikor Voldemorttól menekültek.

„Mert nem élted volna túl, amikor megszűnik a hatás" válaszolt Black. „És egyébként is csak magadon használhatod. Ja, egyébként kösz!"

„Mit?"

„Hogy nekem rohantál. Ezzel megtörted az Imperiust."

„Á, azt… Nem volt szándékos, de azt hiszem, szívesen."

„Mehetünk?"

Piton körülnézett, és megállapította, hogy még mindig egyedül vannak az utcában. De erre már nem számíthattak sokáig. A városka még mindig tele volt Halálfalókkal. Ha voltak is még ártatlan emberek, már nem maradt idejük megmenteni senkit. Elvesztették az előnyt, amit a meglepetés jelentett, és a túlerő könnyen végzetes lehetett számukra.

„Menjünk! Nem szívesen találkoznék egy újabb csapat halálfalóval."

„Hát, én sem."

Black hangja még mindig nem nagyon hasonlított a megszokottra, és Piton úgy gondolta, hogy bár a gyors-gyógyító bűbáj a látható sérüléseket elmulasztotta, a fájdalmat nem tudta megszüntetni. _Kíváncsi lennék, mennyi időt jelent, az átmenetileg?_ De nem kérdezte meg. Nem kedvelte Blacket, de azt el kellett ismernie, hogy tudja, mit csinál.

A két varázsló tehát futva indult el a Három Seprű és a biztonság felé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus Lupin a bejárati ajtónál állt, és a Kapuőrök Térképét figyelte. A két pötty, ami Siriust és Perselust jelképezte, egyre közelebb került a fogadóhoz. De a nyomukban (bár Remus biztos volt benne, hogy ezt a társai nem vették észre) mások is közeledtek. A legtöbb mellett nem tudta elolvasni a nevet, mert túlságosan egymás hegyén-hátán voltak, de az egyik a többi előtt haladt, és mellette a név: Tom Denem.

„Hányan vannak még?" kérdezte Arabellától, anélkül, hogy a szemét levette volna a térképről.

„Húszan."

Ez öt percet jelent. Öt perc most túl hosszú időnek tűnt – és Remus a saját félelmeit hallotta kicsendülni Arabella hangjából is. Sirius és Piton egy percen belül elérik a fogadót, de akkor még több mint tizenöt menekült fog várni, hogy átjuthasson a Roxfortba. És ebbe magukat nem is számította bele. Ez túl hosszú idő! Arabella odalépett mögé, kezében a kulcsként szolgáló pergamennel.

„Ez kezd meleg lenni" mondta halkan.

„Sajnos" Remus szemei a térképre tapadtak. Szólni akart Arabellának, hogy engedje le az első akadályt, de a nő ujjai már mozgásba is lendültek.

„Az első lenn van" aztán egy másodperc múlva. „És vissza…"

Ez így ismétlődött minden egyes védelmi vonalnál. Remus lenyűgözve figyelte, milyen gyors. Aztán Arabella pálcája remegni kezdett. Voldemort és emberei elérték az első vonalat. Siriusék a harmadiknál jártak, és Arabella minden figyelmét lekötötték.

Remus az ablakhoz lépett, és levette az egyik deszkát, amivel a városiak elbarikádozták magukat (valójában feleslegesen), hogy lássa mi folyik odakinn.

Sirius és Perselus gyorsan mozogtak, bár mindketten egy kicsit szétesettnek tűntek, főleg Sirius. A farkas érezte a vér és a fájdalom szagát. Ekkor varázslat cikázott át a védelmi vonalakon, és balról hallotta ahogy Arabella szitkozódik: mivel Sirius és Perselus majdnem nekiestek az utolsó előtti akadálynak. Voldemort átka a gyengülés legkisebb jele nélkül hatolt át több védő bűbájon is – ez nem volt túl biztató.

Remus gondolkodás nélkül felrántotta az ajtót, és kiiramodott. Piton épp akkor segítette fel Siriust, együtt emelték fel a pálcáikat, és együtt kiáltottak:

„Impedimenta!"

Hatalmas erő rezgett a levegőben, hiszen bár nagyon különböztek egymástól, mindketten nagyon erőteljes személyiségek voltak. Az ő átkuk is áttört a falakon, és Remus látta, hogy Voldemort emberei lelassulnak. Közben elérte a barátait. Sirius rettentő sápadt volt, Piton pedig rettentő dühös.

„Contegorum" lihegte Sirius rekedt hangon. –„Pajzs-bűbáj! Gyorsan!"

Most hárman együtt mondták ki a varázsigét, és a pajzs védelme alatt értek el a fogadó bejáratához. A mágia csak úgy pattogott körülöttük a levegőben, de minden átok lepattant a védőpajzsról. Végül beértek, és az ajtó becsapódott mögöttük. Arabella már várta őket.

„Még tizenhatan vannak" mondta, aztán vizslató pillantást vetett Siriusra. „Téged meg mi talált el?"

„Hosszú" rázta meg a férfi a fejét. „Mennyi idő kell még?"

„Öt perc. Minket is beleszámolva" az idős asszony hirtelen felhördült. „A francba! Leomlott az első vonal!"

„Elég ideig kitartanak az akadályok?" kérdezte Piton.

„Nem" felelt rögtön Arabella. „A becslésem két perc. Voldemort nagyon erős."

Piton valamit morgott az orra alatt, olyan szavakat, amiket Remus még csak nem is ismert. Két perc – ez azt jelenti, hogy még nyolc menekült lesz itt velük, amikor elérik a fogadót. Sirius elgondolkodva meredt maga elé, és Remus észrevette, hogy nem csak ő, hanem Piton is tőle várja a megoldást. Mindketten tudták magukról, hogy akárkivel képesek megküzdeni, de ők nem voltak kiképezve ilyesmire, nem tudtak úgy gondolkodni, mint egy auror.

„Több védelemre van szükségünk" mondta hirtelen Sirius. Remus hallotta milyen feszült a hangja, és milyen mereven tartja magát. Önkéntelenül is Arabella kérdése villant az agyába: milyen átok találhatta el a barátját? „Nem kell semmi puccos, de valamit tegyünk az útjukba. Remus tiéd a külső vonal, Arabella utolsó akadálya mögött, Piton, te kb. húsz méterrel Remus után következel, és az enyém a legbelső vonal!"

Nem volt idő megvitatni, egy szó nélkül három egymás melletti ablakhoz léptek. Remus gyorsan felidézett egy csomó varázsigét és bűbájt, és elkezdte. Jobbról hallotta, amint Piton szinte ugyanazokat a szavakat motyogja, mint ő. Arabella embertelenül nyugodt hangja szakította meg a viszonylagos csöndet.

„A második vonalon is átjutottak."

Remus őrült tempóban hadart, hogy befejezze a varázslatot, mielőtt a következő akadályt is áttörnék. Nem volt idő aggályoskodni: Voldemort úgy söpörte félre az útból Arabella bűbájait, mintha papírból lettek volna, anélkül, hogy egyetlen Halálfaló is áldozatul esett volna. Remus úgy építette fel a sajátját, hogy bárki, aki hozzáér meghal: ártatlan embereket kellett megvédeni, és bár nem volt gyilkos, most nem habozott egy pillanatig sem. Soha életében nem varázsolt még ilyen gyorsan, mégis épphogy befejezte, amikor Arabella bejelentette.

„Túl vannak a harmadikon is!"

Amikor az első halálfaló (sajnos nem Voldemort) elérte Remus láthatatlan védelmi pajzsát, elszabadult a pokol. A csuklyás figura tett egy tétova lépést, a következő pillanatban pedig nem volt sehol. Remus mellett Piton tovább folytatta a kántálást, és sietnie is kellett. Voldemort odakinn felemelte a pálcáját, aztán Remus olyan erős fájdalmat érzett, mint még soha. A vonal remegett és roskadozott a kegyetlenül erős támadás alatt. Remus a földre rogyott – igyekezve elkerülni, hogy nekiessen Pitonnak, amivel csak azt érhette volna el, hogy őt is kibillenti a koncentrációból – és próbált eszméleténél maradni, hogy megőrizze a vonalat, de a fájdalom hirtelen többszörösére nőtt, és érezte, ahogy a varázslata összeomlik. Aztán ellepte a sötétség.

Arra tért magához, hogy Piton közvetlenül mellette landol a földön. Az első pillantásával a kandalló felé fordult, és látta, hogy Madam Rosmerta épp abban a pillanatban tűnik el a lángok között. Az agya egy távoli zugával felfogta, ez azt jelenti, sikerült, de túl gyenge volt, hogy bármit is érezzen. Arabella rázta meg a vállát:

„Menjünk! Segíts!"

Remus remegve feltápászkodott és segített a nőnek felhúzni Pitont is. Nem messze tőlük Sirius állt az egyik ablaknál, a szemeit valahová a távolba szegezte, és a szavak gyorsan ömlöttek a szájáról, de Remus túlságosan szédült ahhoz, hogy rá tudjon figyelni.

Arabella szörnyen sápadtnak tűnt, a sötét zúzódás éles kontrasztot jelentett az arca többi részéhez képest.

„Vigyük a kandallóhoz!" mondta, de a bájitaltan-professzor közben magához tért, és gyenge, de ingerült hangon rájuk mordult.

„Hagyjatok! Csak utánatok megyek!"

Piton és Remus egymásra néztek, és mindketten ugyanarra gondoltak. Piton tartozott Siriusnak, Remus pedig nem fogja itt hagyni egyedül a legjobb barátját. _Akkor hát a végsőkig _– gondolta Remus. Arabella hitetlenkedve nézett rájuk, de láthatta, hogy nincs értelme vitázni, mert a kandalló felé indult.

„Férfiak!" motyogta közben az orra alatt, aztán eltűnt a tűzben.

Remus és Piton együtt vonszolták magukat Sirius mellé, készen rá, hogy támogassák, ha eljön az ideje. Remus figyelte, ahogy a Halálfalók már sokkal óvatosabban közelednek. Néhány pillanattal később az elöl haladó egyszerűen tüzet fogott. És Voldemort megint felemelte a pálcáját.

Sirius megremegett, de nem esett el. E helyett a védelmi vonal hirtelen tűzfallá változott. Siriusnak több ideje volt, mint nekik, és úgy tűnt jól használta fel ezt a többletet. Most még gyorsabban beszélt, és Remus érezte, milyen nagy energiát juttat a varázslatba. A farkas azonban érezte a fájdalmat is, és sejtette, hogy a barátja túl nagy erőt fejt ki. Sirius hirtelen fájdalmasan felkiáltott.

„Összeomlik …" elhúzódott a két másik férfitól. „Menjetek!"

Ők ketten egymásra néztek, és Remus érezte, hogy a keze makacsul ökölbe szorul. Piton, bár látszott rajta, hogy nem tetszik neki, végül eltűnt a kandallóban. Megértette, hogy egyiküknek menni kell, és azt is, hogy nincs az a pénz, hogy Remus itt hagyja a barátját, anélkül, hogy biztos lenne benne, képes lesz kijutni.

Sirius térdre rogyott, de a pálcája továbbra is a vonal irányába mutatott. Remus látta az ablakon át, ahogy a tűzfal leomlik – nem, Sirius maga engedte le. Most tiszta kilátás nyílt Voldemortra, aki hátratántorodott, mintha valami láthatatlan erő mellbe vágta volna.

Sirius közben már megint talpon volt, és a kandalló felé intett.

„Menj!"

„Örült vagy, ha azt hiszed, egyedül hagylak!"

„A fenébe is, nem akarok meghalni! De csak utánad megyek!" Sirius sápadtabb volt, mint az azkabani szökése után, és remegett, de Remus látta az elszántságot a tekintetében, úgyhogy ment.

Három lépéssel a kandallónál termett, még egy utolsó pillantást vetett hátra, aztán a tűz magával ragadta. Imádkozott, hogy tizenöt másodperc nehogy túl sok legyen, mert az utolsó amit látott, a berobbanó ajtó volt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

**Huszonkettedik fejezet:**

**Hajnal**

A Nagyterem olyan volt, mint egy zsúfolt kórház.

Harry hajnalban újabb rémálomból ébredt, és rögtön Sirius keresésére indult, de csak McGalagony professzort találta. Amikor a tanárnő elmondta neki, hogy Sirius, Remus, Piton és Mrs. Figg Roxmortsba mentek, mert a falut megtámadták, üvölteni szeretett volna. McGalagony megengedte, hogy a Nagyterembe menjen, mert valószínűleg rájött, hogy úgysem tudná visszaparancsolni az ágyba. Nem sokkal később érkezni kezdtek az első menekültek.

Perceken belül pedig, az egész iskola a Nagyteremben vagy annak környékén volt, és segédkezett. A legfiatalabb diákokat ugyan elküldték, de az idősebbek részt vehettek a munkában. A legtöbben Madam Pompfreynak segítettek, aki a sérülteket látta el. Adogatták a bájitalokat (amiket McGalagony professzor hozott ki Piton irodájából – és meglepő módon az összes jelszót tudta, ami a bájitalokat védte!), vagy egyszerűen csak fogták a betegek kezét, és próbálták megnyugtatni őket.

Maga Dumbledore is gyógyított, és Harry megállapította, hogy valószínűleg nincs olyasmi, amihez az öreg varázsló nem ért. Nem volt ugyan olyan hatékony, mint a javasasszony, de majdnem. A legtöbb professzor ugyanezt tette: gyógyították a könnyebb sérülteket, és elhelyezték a menekülteket. McGalagony professzor, a kandallónál fogadta az újabb és újabb érkezőket, rögtön elterelve őket az útból, mert hamar rájött, hogy tizenöt másodpercenként érkezik egy-egy új menekült. Egyedül Flitwick professzor nem volt a teremben, ő az iskola védelmét ellenőrizte.

Hangos sóhaj futott végig a termen, amikor Madam Rosmerta lépett elő a kandallóból.

„Én vagyok az utolsó menekült!" jelentette ki a fogadós, mihelyt McGalagony felsegítette. Százan kérdezték tőle egyszerre, mi történt. „Lupin professzor és Piton professzor épp összeestek, amikor eljöttem…"

„Összeestek? Miért?" csodálkozott McGalagony.

Ekkor már Dumbledore is ott volt mellettük. Harry is igyekezett közelebb furakodni. Ha Madam Rosmerta az utolsó, akkor nem kell már újabb betegeket ápolni. Ron és Hermione közvetlenül ott volt a sarkában.

„Nem igazán tudom" folytatta a fogadósnő a magyarázatot. „Megpróbáltak valami…"

De ekkor Mrs. Figg bukfencezett elő a kandallóból. Rögtön talpon is volt, olyan mozgékonysággal, amit ki sem nézett volna az ember egy ilyen idős hölgyből. Sápadt volt és fáradt, de a szemei keményen csillogtak.

„Mindjárt jönnek!"

Piton volt a következő, de ő sokkal kevesebb eleganciával bukkant elő. Dumbledore segítette fel a földről, és a bájitaltan-tanár még sokkal sápadtabbnak tűnt, mint Arabella. Az arca merev maszkként feszült, és nyilvánvalóan fájdalmai voltak, de elhúzódott az igazgatótól.

„Milyen a helyzet, Perselus?" kérdezte halkan Dumbledore.

„Katasztrófális" a hangja most is szárazan csengett, de kevesebb volt benne a gúnyos felhang, mint általában.

Harry észrevette, hogy a Mardekárosok milyen kíváncsian figyelik a házvezetőjüket. Néhányan, mint például Malfoy, kifejezetten aggódónak tűntek. De hogy ez a tanáruknak szólt, vagy azoknak, akik ellen harcolt, azt Harry nem tudta.

Madam Pompfrey azonnal elindult Piton felé, de az rögtön leintette.

„Csak takarékoskodjon!" arra nem volt idő, hogy elmondja, mire gondol, mert Lupin professzor röppent ki a kandallóból.

Egyenesen nekivágódott Pitonnak, és mindketten a földre zuhantak, hangos szitkozódás közepette - Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ennek nagy része kizárólag Pitontól származott, hiszen Lupint még soha nem hallotta káromkodni. Mrs. Figg és McGalagony professzor voltak azok, akik felsegítették a két férfit. Lupin ugyanolyan kifacsart és gyenge volt, mint Piton, és ugyanolyan bizonytalanul állt a lábán. Mégis, mindketten azonnal elléptek a kandalló elől. Váltottak egy sokatmondó pillantás, aztán Lupin bólintott. Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Múltak a másodpercek, és mindenki Siriusra várt.

Aztán végül a keresztapja is kipattant a kandallóból, rögtön talpra is ugrott, és Harry megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett. Hermione keze, ami eddig szorosan szorította a vállát, most ellazult.

„Zárják le a bejáratot" suttogta Sirius, a hangja alig volt felismerhető. „Itt vannak mögöttem…"

De Dumbledore már ott volt, és egyetlen szóval lezárta a rendszert.

És ekkor Sirius összeesett.

A diákok egyszerre próbáltak közelebb férkőzni, de Harry nem törődve másokkal, átfurakodott közöttük, a barátai segítségével, akik tudták, milyen fontos számára, hogy a keresztapja mellett legyen. Mikor odaértek, Dumbledore, Piton, Remus, Madam Pompfrey és Mrs. Figg már ott voltak. Lupin a barátját rázogatta.

„Sirius! Sirius!"

De Harry keresztapja nem mozdult. Madam Pompfrey Pitonhoz fordult:

„Mi történt?"

„Mit csinált?" kérdezte Arabella is.

„Brevisalvum Mali" válaszolt Piton. „Valami auror-gyógymód…"

Harry még soha életében nem hallott ilyen szavakat egy nő szájából – felét még csak nem is ismerte. Remus még mindig Sirius vállát rázogatta, hogy valahogy magához térítse, de abbahagyta, amikor Dumbledore a vállára tette a kezét:

„Egy ideig nem fog magához térni, Remus. Hagyd!" mondta. „A legjobb, ha Madam Pompfrey a gyengélkedőre viszi."

Lupin felnézett és bólintott, majd egy mozdulattal elővarázsolt egy hordágyat és ráfektette a barátját. Aztán az irányítása alatt, és a javasasszony kíséretében a hordágy elhagyta a termet.

Harry kétségbeesetten szerette volna követni őket, de nem tudta, megengedik-e ezt neki. Az igazgatóra pillantott, aki elmosolyodott.

„Azt hiszem neked, és Perselusnak is, oda kéne mennetek" fordult Arabellához. „És vigyétek magatokkal Harryt is!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry aggódva figyelte, ahogy a javasasszony Siriust vizsgálta. Mivel Dumbledore engedélyével volt itt, Madam Pompfrey nem zavarhatta el, de ráparancsolt, hogy üljön nyugodtan az egyik széken, és figyelmeztette, ha egy pisszenést is hall tőle, rögtön távoznia kell. Szigorú tekintete sokkal kisebb hatást gyakorolt a felnőtt látogatókra: Remus oda sem figyelt rá, Piton pedig egyszerűen elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzéseket. Mrs. Figg még mindig morogva, Sirius arcát figyelte.

„Elmagyarázná nekem valaki ezt a Brivesalvi Nalium dolgot?" kérdezte végül zavartan a gyógyító.

„Brevisalvum Mali" javította ki Arabella. „Ez egy gyors-gyógyító bűbáj, amit az aurorok válsághelyzetben használnak. Ideiglenesen majdnem minden sérülést meggyógyít, és működőképessé teszi a testet. Mégis ritkán használják, mivel borzalmas hatása van, ha egyszer felszívódik."

„Mit okoz?" kérdezte aggodalmasan Madam Pompfrey.

„Általában, súlyosabb sérüléseket hagy hátra, mint az eredetiek voltak" mondta boldogtalan arckifejezéssel Mrs. Figg. „Tudja, a Brevisalvum Mali valójában nem gyógyít meg semmit. Egyszerűen elhiteti az aggyal, hogy a sérülések nem léteznek. A hatása általában egy órán át tart, de ha a varázsló túl nagy erőfeszítéseket tesz, akkor gyorsabban is elmúlhat."

„Teljesen ki volt készülve, amikor használta" szólt közben Piton, Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére. „És utána, a dolgok csak még rosszabbra fordultak."

„Valószínűleg a védelmi vonal volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban" mondta elkeseredetten Remus. „Az utolsó pillanatban, ő maga engedte le, hogy ne járjon úgy, mint Perselus és én, de aztán csinált még valamit" fogalmam sincs mit - de nyílván túl sok energiát ölt bele.

Meglepő módon, Piton megrázta a fejét.

„Nem! Csak azt tette, amit kellett" jelentette ki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Órák teltek el. Sirius csak feküdt, a mellkasa egyenletesen emelkedett és süllyedt, de felületesen lélegzett és az arca halottsápadt volt. Harry többször is azt hitte, hogy magához tér, amikor a légzése egy kicsit felgyorsult, vagy megremegett, de ezek a pillanatok elmúltak. Sirius eszméletlen maradt, és közben már a nap is felkelt. Az órák aznap, természetesen elmaradtak, mivel a Roxfort menekült-táborrá változott – az utolsó számítások szerint kétszázharminchét embert sikerült áthozni Roxmortsból. Ágyat, ételt és orvosi ellátást kellett biztosítani nekik, ami végül arra kényszerítette Lupin professzort, hogy elhagyja a gyengélkedőt. Mielőtt elment, szomorúan rámosolygott Harryre, és megígérte, hogy visszajön.

Ezzel aztán Harry egyedül maradt. Sirius még mindig nyúzottnak tűnt, de Harry úgy látta, hogy lassan kezdi visszanyerni a színét. A folyamat lassú volt, de már sokkal kevésbé volt sápadt, mint mikor elvesztette az eszméletét. Madam Pompfrey már órákkal ezelőtt magukra hagyta őket, mivel rengeteg beteggel kellett foglalkoznia, és mivel itt úgysem tehetett sokat. Még Mrs. Figg sem tudta megmondani, mennyi ideig marad eszméletlen Sirius. Annyit mondott, hogy ez a bűbáj nagyon trükkös, és a hatása általában magán a varázslón múlik. Azt is mondta, hogy a leghosszabb idő, amíg egy auror a használata után eszméletlen volt, egy kicsivel több volt, mint egy teljes nap.

Ez bátorítóan hangzott, és Harry próbálta leküzdeni az irracionális félelmet, hogy elveszítheti a keresztapját. Még Dumbledore is biztosította róla, hogy minden rendben lesz. Mégis nehéz volt. Sirius volt a családja, és az elmúlt hónapokban, vele tanulta meg azt, mit is jelent ez a szó igazából. Gondoskodott róla, odafigyelt rá, elfogadta olyannak, amilyen, és mindig ott volt, ha szüksége volt rá. Hát most ő lesz itt mellette. Csak jöjjön rendbe! Csak térjen magához!

Ebben a pillanatban Sirius megmozdult, és a szemei meglepő hirtelenséggel pattantak fel. Pislogott párat, és kicsit zavartan körülnézett, aztán Harryn állt meg a pillantása, és elmosolyodott.

„Szia!" ez elég hülyén hangzott, de Harry nem tudta, mit mondjon, hirtelen megkönnyebbülésében.

„Jó hosszú ideje üldögélsz itt, mi?" mondta halkan Sirius. A hangja még mindig gyenge volt, és egy kicsit rekedt.

„Mióta csak behoztak" ismerte el Harry. „Nagyon aggódtam!"

„Ne haragudj!" Harry azt akarta mondani, hogy nem kell bocsánatot kérnie, de Sirius folytatta. „De megmondták, hogy a bűbáj nem halálos, ugye?"

„Igen" mosolygott Harry szégyenlősen. „De, itt akartam lenni…"

Nem tudta, hogy magyarázhatná el, de úgy tűnt erre nincs is szükség.

„Köszönöm."

Sirius hirtelen felült az ágyban, mire Harry vágott egy grimaszt.

„Szerinted, fel szabad már kelned?" kérdezte.

„Valószínűleg nem" vigyorodott el a keresztapja. „De ki állíthatna meg?"

„Jobban érzed magad?" kérdezte, és magában azon morfondírozott, hogy viselkedhet egy felnőtt varázsló, néha ilyen gyerekesen.

„Igen."

És tényleg, az arca is majdnem teljesen normális színű volt már, bár a szemében még mindig látszott némi fájdalom.

„Madam Pompfrey valószínűleg nem értene egyet" folytatta Sirius, „de volt már rosszabb is."

Megvonta a vállát, és Harrynek eszébe jutott a történet, amit néhány nappal korábban, Dumbledore irodájában, mesélt el a keresztapja. Azóta nem hozták szóba, és Harrynek nem is állt szándékában, mivel úgy tűnt, Sirius azt szeretné, ha hagynák a dolgot, ezért csak annyit mondott:

„Örülök, hogy jól vagy!"

„Sajnálom, hogy aggódnod kellett miattam" ismételte még egyszer Sirius. „Úgy látszik ez lassan szokásommá válik."

„Jobb, ha aggódhatsz a családod miatt, mintha nem is lenne" jelentette ki Harry filozófikusan. „Szóval, elmondod mi történt? Piton professzor szerint kiütötted Voldemortot."

„Tényleg?" Sirius csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét.

„Azt mondta, a jegy már nem égeti a karját."

„Hát, reménykedtem, hogy sikerül, de nem igazán számítottam rá. Azt tudtam, hogy egy kicsit megzavartam, de…"

„De hogy csináltad? Elvégre ez Voldemort!"

„Szerintem csak szerencsém volt! Nem tagadom, nem vagyok teljesen amatőr, de nálam sokkal többre van szükség ahhoz, hogy Voldemorttal végezzünk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az órák még másnap sem folytatódtak. E helyett az összes diákot kirendelték, hogy segítsenek megerősíteni a kastély védelmét. A reggeli beszélgetésük után, Harry alig látta Siriust: a keresztapja folyamatosan a kastélyt és környékét ellenőrizte, Dumbledore, Piton, vagy Remus társaságában. Harry is elfoglalt volt. Ron, Hermione, Ginny és ő, azt a feladatot kapták, hogy a kastélyban található minden ajtóra titkos-zár varázslatokat helyezzenek, amiket egyetlen szóval aktiválni lehet. Bár, ezek valószínűleg nem nagyon tartanák fel Voldemortot, de ha egyszer Halálfalók jutnak a kastélyban, a tanároknak minden apró előnyre szükségük lesz.

Ezen az estén a roxmortsi menekülteket tovább küldték a Roxfort Expresszen, a Minisztériumba. Néhányan aggódtak, hogy ez veszélyes lehet, de Dumbledore ragaszkodott hozzá, és aztán mindenki megkönnyebbült, amikor megjött a hír, hogy a menekültek sikeresen megérkeztek Londonba. Arabella Figg kísérte őket, és egyben azt a feladatot is kapta, hogy minden elérhető aurort hívjon a Roxfortba. Immár nem az volt a kérdés, hogy Voldemort megtámadja-e az iskolát, hanem az, mikor. Roxmorts elpusztult, és a Roxfort nagyrészt el volt vágva a külvilágtól.

A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, - ami jelenleg Arthur Weasley vezetése alatt működött, amíg nem választanak új minisztert - még mindig elég bizonytalanul funkcionált, érthető okokból. Sokan arról beszéltek, hogy Dumbledore lehet az új miniszter, mivel nem mondott egyértelmű nemet erre a lehetőségre. Mindenki tudta, hogy akár egy hétbe is beletelhet, míg a Minisztérium összeszedi magát, és előteremti a kellő forrásokat, de még akkor sem tudhatták, milyen esélyekkel harcolhatnak. Valójában, azt sem tudta senki, mit csinálhat éppen Voldemort, azon kívül, hogy a sebeit nyalogatja. Még azt sem tudták hol van. Még Harry sem, akinek a roxmortsi támadás óta, nem jelzett a sebhelye. Piton karján a sötét jegy, azonban hamarosan újra égetni kezdett, így tudták, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem halt meg. Csak várakozott valahol…

Így aztán erősítették a védelmet, új, titkos csapdákat építve be. A tanárok védekező bűbájokat tanítottak a diákoknak, amikről normál körülmények között nem is tanultak volna, és a tanulók úgy szívták magukba a tudást, mint a legfinomabb vajsört. Az idősebb diákoknak persze, nem voltak illúzióik: tudták, hogy a Halálfalók hatalmas túlerőben vannak a tanári karral szemben, és ez azt jelentette, hogy a támadáskor a diákoknak is meg kell tenniük a magukét. Az iskola, legtöbbjük számára a második otthont jelentette, és készek voltak bármit megtenni érte.

A nagy készülődésben azonban mindenki megfeledkezett valamiről.

Amikor Draco Malfoy kapott egy kis csomagot az egyik reggel, senki nem figyelt oda. A bagolyposta elvégre még mindig normálisan működött, ez volt az egyetlen eszköz, amivel tartani tudták a kapcsolatot a külvilággal. A szülők folyamatosan küldték az üzeneteket, hiszen jó okuk volt az aggodalomra. Sokan követelték, hogy a gyerekeket küldjék haza, de a Roxfort Expressz tele volt a menekültekkel, és Dumbledore nem engedte, hogy a vonat még egyszer visszajöjjön. Különben is, a gyerekekkel teli vonat csak újabb célpont lett volna, egy eszköz, amivel még nagyobb rettegést lehet előidézni. A menekülteket Voldemort átengedte, hiszen rájuk felesleges lett volna még egyszer lecsapni, ők csak szétvitték rettenetes hatalmának hírét. Különben is, most nagyobb játszmába kezdett.

Egy szóval, amikor Draco megkapta a csomagot, senki nem figyelt. Egy csomó apró érme volt benne, de mivel senki nem nézett rájuk, nem is vehette észre senki, hogy hat közülük egy kicsit más, mint a többi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

**Huszonharmadik fejezet:**

**A támadás**

Harry sötétségre ébredt. És sikolyokra.

_Lily, fogd Harryt és menj! Rohanj! Én majd feltartóztatom…_

_Ne, Harryt ne, kérlek…_

A szemei felpattantak, de rögtön meg is bánta, amint meglátta a szürke csuklyás alakokat és a nyálkás kezet. A fejében az édesanyja sikolyait hallotta, és a borzalmas kéz felé nyúlt…

„Stupor!" kiáltott egy éles hang.

A külvilág megszűnt létezni Harry számára.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Elkezdődött" jelentette ki Dumbledore, az összegyűlt tanárok előtt.

Késő éjszaka volt, de mindenki azonnal megjelent a tanáriban, amikor a külső védelmi vonalakat támadás érte. Egyiket sem sikerült áttörni, mégis, ez azt jelentette, hogy a kastély területe, már nem sokáig lesz biztonságban. Mivel az egész területet, nem lehetett áttörhetetlen varázslatokkal körbe venni (egyszerűen a túl nagy távolságok miatt), ezért a Roxfort igazgatói mindig is magára az épületre koncentráltak. Egyikük sem képzelte volna ugyan, hogy a kastélynak egy ilyen nagyságrendű támadással kellene szembenéznie, de sem bolond, sem túl magabiztos varázslók nem lehettek az iskola igazgatói.

A teremben lévők mindegyike feszült volt. Az összes professzor itt volt, plussz Molly, Charlie és Percy Weasley - Arthur és Bill viszont, még mindig a Minisztériumban munkálkodtak. Az egyetlen hiányzó Sirius Black volt, ahogy azt Remus rögtön megállapította, de nem sokáig tanakodhatott rajta, hol lehet a barátja, mert Dumbledore folytatta.

„Egyelőre, hagyjuk aludni a diákokat" mondta csendesen. „Hosszú ideig, ez lehet az utolsó nyugodt éjszakájuk. Addig is, azt szeretném, ha mindenki nyitva tartaná a szemét, és mindent jelentsetek, ami egy kicsit is eltér a megszokottól. Minerva, mondja el a Weasley családnak a védelmi rendszer alapjait, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy talál nekik testhez álló feladatot. Remus, kérlek, ellenőrizd le a titkos bejáratokat. Reggel Fred és George Weasley is a segítségedre lehet, ők is majdnem olyan jól ismerik ezeket, mint te. Perselus, figyelj a Mardekárosokra – tudom, nem feltételezed egyikükről sem, hogy az iskola ellen fordulna, de nem lehetünk elég óvatosak. Argus, ellenőrizd a tantermeket, nem találsz-e valami gyanúsat. Sirius…"

Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár nincs a szobában. Azonnal Remusra pillantott.

„Hol van?"

„Azt reméltem, ön tudja!" válaszolt Lupin, szinte kétségbeesetten.

A professzorok megzavarodva és rémülten néztek egymásra. Sok minden megfordult a fejükben, de ezek között nem volt egyetlen gyanakvó gondolat sem. Az igazgató Remust figyelte, de ő sajnos tényleg nem tudott semmit mondani.

„Felejtsd el, amit mondtam! Találd meg…"

De nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert kivágódott az ajtó, és hiányolt kollégájuk viharzott be rajta. Egyszerre tűnt dühösnek és rémültnek, és minden bevezető nélkül csak annyit mondott:

„Harry eltűnt!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sebhelye úgy égett, mint még talán soha. Tudta, hogy ez csak egy dolgot jelenthet. Kényszerítette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemeit, és egyenesen Voldemort nagyúr arcába nézzen.

„Harry Potter!" sziszegte a hideg hang.

Harry remegve beszívta a levegőt, és úgy tűnt a viszolygása szórakoztatja a sötét varázslót. Harry körbepillantott, és rögtön felismerte a helyet. A Mézesfalásban voltak. Nem nagyon tudott mozdulni, mert mágikus kötelekkel egy székhez kötözték. Eszébe jutott a titkos alagút, amit ő maga is használt már, és ez még nagyobb rémülettel töltötte el. Arra kapta a fejét, és az alagút lejárata mellett megpillantotta Féregfarkot. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki bevezethette a dementorokat! Dementorok! Hirtelen a vele egy szobában alvó barátaira gondolt. Remélte, hogy nem esett bajuk. Ekkor, egy hideg kéz érintette meg az arcát, és a sebhelye még jobban lángolni kezdett.

„Ejnye, Harry! Ne nézz ilyen gyűlölettel az én Féregfark barátomra! Nagyon is hasznomra volt az elmúlt időben! Nem igaz, Féregfark?"

„De igen, uram!" hajolt meg Pettigrew, és ezüst keze megcsillant a halvány fényben.

Harry próbálta palástolni az utálatát, és Voldemort felé fordult. Nehéz volt anélkül néznie Féregfarkra, hogy ne jutottak volna eszébe a szülei. Miatta vesztette el őket, miatta töltött Sirius tizenkét évet Azkabanban…

„Nagyon csendes vagy ma, Harry!"

„Nincs mit mondanom magának!" válaszolt, és magát is meglepte az elszántsága.

Szédült, és nehezére esett koncentrálni. _De akkor mégis, miért beszél vissza a világ legerősebb sötét varázslójának?_

„De ezt nem így játsszuk, Harry!" válaszolt könnyedén a varázsló, és végre elengedte az arcát. „Légy udvarias, és kérdezd meg, hogy jutottam be a megközelíthetetlen Roxfortba!"

Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy feldühíteni Voldemortot nem a legjobb stratégia.

„Jól van" morogta. „Hogy jutott be?"

„Nagyon egyszerű becsempészni a dementorokat, csak apró kis érmékké kellett őket változtatnom. És gondolom, elégedetten hallod, hogy az osztálytársad, Draco Malfoy, egy ideje már nekem dolgozik."

_Malfoy! Miért is nem lepődöm meg!_ Mi van, ha Dumbledore nem tudja? Hiszen Malfoy és barátai még mindig a kastélyban vannak. Akármit megtehetnek Voldemortnak! De hirtelen az aggodalmai semmivé lettek, mert a Sötét nagyúr megunta a társalgást.

„Crucio!"

Bár átélte már a Cruciatus átkot, meg kellett állapítani, hogy ez nem olyasmi, amihez az ember hozzászokhat. Nekifeszült a köteleknek, de azok csak mélyen belevágtak a húsába – nem tehetett semmit, csak üvölteni tudott. Végül Voldemort abbahagyta, és hangosan nevetett.

„Nyisd ki a szemed, Harry! Tudom, hogy nem ájultál el…"

Nem is vette észre, hogy lehunyta a szemét. Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy nem engedelmeskedik, de rájött, hogy annak sem lenne semmi értelme. Voldemort vörös szemei szinte lángoltak.

„Mondd csak Harry, mit gondolsz, miért pazaroltam az egyetlen lehetőségemet arra, hogy téged elfogjalak?"

_Az_ _egyetlen lehetőségét?_ Harry agya lassabban működött, de rájött, hogy Voldemortnak igaza van. Dumbledore biztos rájön, hogy mi történt, és tenni fog róla, hogy ez ne fordulhasson elő még egyszer.

„Azért, mert meg kell ölnie" suttogta.

„Kell?" nevetett Voldemort. „Nem, kedves fiam, csak meg _akarlak_ ölni! Pillanatnyilag azonban nem vagy más, mint egyszerű csali!"

_Csali? Jaj, ne…_

Voldemort kissé távolabb sétált tőle. Egy pálcával játszadozott. Harry rájött, hogy az ő pálcája az.

„Ó, igen, fiam! Csali vagy. Se több, se kevesebb. Ne gondold, hogy fontosabb vagy számomra, mint valójában! Crucio!"

A fájdalom most ráadásul még váratlanul is érte, bár nem mintha felkészülhetett volna rá az ember. Amikor vége lett, csak pihegett a székben.

„Csak egy játékszer vagy számomra, Harry! Végül a történelem nem fog másnak látni, mint egy apró balesetnek, és példának arra, mi történik azokkal a bolondokkal, akik megpróbálnak ellenállni nekem."

Harry sírva fakadt volna, ha nem lett volna ahhoz is túl gyenge. De a büszkesége és a szíve nem engedte, hogy ezt mutassa. Tudnia kellett.

„Kit…?"

Csak a kegyetlen nevetés és a fájdalom volt a válasz. Elveszthette az eszméletét, mert amikor legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, a fájdalomnak már vége szakadt, és Voldemort ott állt közvetlenül felette. De még mindig a Mézesfalásban volt, a székhez kötözve.

„Szeretnéd tudni, hogy ki ellen akarlak felhasználni, ugye?"

„Igen…" sikerült kinyögnie. Összerándult, ahogy, Voldemort megint megérintette az arcát. Legszívesebben felüvöltött volna, de nem volt már ereje hozzá.

„Valójában, nem vagyok túl válogatós" suttogta az arcába a Sötét Nagyúr. „Megteszi a mugli-imádó Dumbledore, vagy az idegesítő keresztapád is. Érted fognak jönni, és akkor meghalsz, velük együtt!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A diákok a Nagyteremben gyűltek össze, rémülten és aggódva. De egyikük sem lehetett rémültebb, mint Ron és Hermione. A lány Ron kiabálására ébredt, és rögtön a fiúk hálótermébe rohant. Az ajtóban majdnem összeütközött a kirohanó Siriusszal. Sirius volt az, aki magához térítette a fiukat (őszintén szólva észre sem vették, hogy elkábították őket), mert mikor kiderült, hogy megsértették a külső védelmet, ő rögtön iderohant, hogy Harryt ellenőrizze, de csak a hűlt helyét találta. Azóta nem láttak egy tanárt sem, csak Hagridot, ő kísérte le ugyanis a diákokat a Nagyterembe. Az a hír terjedt el, hogy Dumbledore nemsokára beszélni fog hozzájuk, de eddig még semmi sem történt. Halálra váltan meredtek egymásra Ronnal, a legrosszabbtól tartva. Harry eltűnt, és semmi más nem számított.

Az események akkor vettek meglepő fordulatot, amikor Sirius és Piton, együtt jelentek meg a Nagyteremben. A két férfi normális esetben egymás ellentéte volt, de most nagyon is hasonlítottak egymásra. Feszült volt az arckifejezésük, és hatalmas lendülettel és határozottsággal közelítettek a Mardekárosok asztala felé. Amikor közelebb értek, Sirius egy kicsit hátra maradt, Piton pedig odalépett a tanítványaihoz, egész pontosan Draco Malfoyhoz. Az arckifejezése egy kicsit megenyhült. Sirius viszont, aki néhány lépéssel mögötte állt, ha lehet, még feszültebb lett, és Hermione messziről is látta, hogy remeg a keze.

„Hol van, Draco? „ kérdezte Piton, szinte kedvesen.

„Kicsoda?" kérdezett vissza Malfoy, olyan arccal, mint a megtestesült ártatlanság. És egy pillanatig tényleg zavartnak tűnt. Hermione és Ron egy kicsit közelebb osont.

„Potter „ Piton hangja továbbra is teljesen nyugodt maradt.

A szőke fiú ártatlan szemekkel bámult a házvezető tanárára.

„Nem tudom, miről beszél, professzor úr. Miért…"

„Mondd meg, Draco! Nincs időnk játszadozni" Piton nem emelte fel a hangját, de sokkal élesebben kérdezte.

„Honnan tudnám? Nem vagyok a barátja…"

A választ félbeszakította a professzor szemében felvillanó düh. Aztán, hihetetlen módon, Piton megragadta Malfoy gallérját, és megrázta.

„Bolond kölyök! Azt hiszed, vak vagyok? Mondd el, hogy jutott be Voldemort a kastélyba!"

„Én nem… nem hiszem, hogy bárkinek is elmondhatnám" Malfoy lehalkította a hangját, de az egész iskola őket figyelte. Ron és Hermione nem is hittek a szemüknek. Piton tényleg megfenyegette Malfoyt? És mindezt Harry megmentése érdekében? Egy dolog volt, tudni, hogy a professzor az ő oldalukon áll, és más volt tényleg meg is tapasztalni. „Úgy értem, bárki meghallhatja…"

Malfoy nyilvánvalóan azt hitte, hogy Piton még mindig Halálfaló. _Akkor talán elmondja neki, mi történt_, gondolta Hermione. Nyílván Pitonnak is ugyanez járt a fejében.

„Nem érdekel, hogy mit hisz, Mr. Malfoy!" mondta jeges hangon. „Feltettem egy kérdést, és várom a választ!"

„Sajnálom professzor" válaszolt halkan Malfoy, miközben fontoskodva kidüllesztette a mellkasát. „Azt az utasítást kaptam, hogy nem mondhatom el senkinek…"

„Senkinek?" és várakozva felhúzta a szemöldökét.

A mardekáros fiú magabiztosan pillantott a tanárára, és elmosolyodott. De Sirius kemény szavai lehervasztották a mosolyát.

„Nincs időnk erre, Perselus!"

Piton hátranézett, és a két professzor sokatmondó pillantást váltott. A bájitaltan-tanár bólintott, Sirius arckifejezése viszont egy másodpercre sem változott meg: nem látszottak rajta érzelmek, mintha kőből lett volna, de Hermione kíváncsi lett volna mekkora erőfeszítésébe kerül ez.

„Azt tanácsolom Draco, hogy válaszolj!" mondta Piton, visszatérve kezdeti stílusához.

„Vagy mi lesz?" kérdezte kihívóan a fiú.

„Vagy nem vállalom a felelősséget azért, ami történni fog" mondta Piton.

„Nem merne bántani…" – pislogott Malfoy.

„Igazad van, én nem … bár nem abból az okból, amire gondolsz" mosolygott hátborzongatóan a tanár. „De ő igen!" és a háta mögé intett.

Malfoy Sirius kifürkészhetetlen arcára nézett. A férfi tett egy lépést előre: olyan erő és düh sugárzott belőle, amit eddig az itteni diákok még nem nagyon láthattak. Hermionét arra emlékeztette, amilyen a Szellemszálláson volt, amikor még azt hitték róla, hogy tömeggyilkos… de azért ez most más volt. Nem volt csontsovány, legyengült, és elkínzott. Kérlelhetetlennek tűnt és halálosnak – félelmetes volt. És ez senkinek a figyelmét nem kerülte el, különösen nem Malfoyét.

„Az apám megölné érte" suttogta, de nem nagy meggyőződéssel.

„Az apád, fiam, nem olyasvalaki, akitől félek" válaszolt Sirius kemény hangon. –„És most nincs is itt, hogy megvédjen. Már beismerted, hogy bűnös vagy. Gondolom, Voldemortnak dolgozni nagy dicsőség számodra, de rá fogsz jönni, hogy ez veszélyes játék!"

„Nem tudom, miről beszél…" motyogta Draco, és Hermione majdnem megsajnálta. Ha Sirius rá nézett volna ilyen szemekkel, ő is halálra rémült volna.

„Biztos vagy benne?"

„Nem fenyegethet egy diákot!"

Ez végülis igaz volt! Hermione arra gondolt, vajon Dumbledore professzor tudja-e, mit művel Sirius és Piton. Valószínűtlennek tűnt, hogy megengedne ilyesmit, kivéve, ha tényleg Malfoy tette lehetővé, hogy Voldemort emberei bejussanak, és elrabolják Harryt. De ki más lehetett volna?

Sirius Pitonhoz fordult.

„Csináljam én, vagy te akarod?"

„Azt hiszem, nekem kéne" benyúlt a talárja alá, és kivett egy kis fiolát. Szinte átlátszó folyadék volt benne. „Tudod, hogy mi ez, Draco?"

De Malfoy nem válaszolt, hanem megbűvölten Piton karjára meredt. Hermione észrevette, hogy Piton (valószínűleg szándékosan) a bal kezével vette ki az üveget, a ruhája ujja felcsúszott, láthatóvá téve a karján a sötét jegyet. Malfoy pedig csak hebegett.

„De hiszen, maga…"

„Igen, halálfaló voltam. Nagyon régen. Mielőtt megtanultam a különbséget a könnyű és az igaz út között. Azt reméltem, ezt a diákjaimnak is sikerül itt megtanulniuk, de nyílván tévedtem. Vannak más leckék is, amiket megtanulhatsz! Utoljára kérdezem: hogy törte át Voldemort a védelmet? Ha nem válaszolsz használni fogom a szérumot!"

Malfoy halkan beszélni kezdett. A történetet hallgatva, Hermione egyre jobban elszörnyedt. Hogy tehette ezt Malfoy? Hogy juttathatott be szándékosan öt dementort a Roxfortba? Mi lett volna, ha Pettigrew nem tudja visszatartani őket? Vajon mekkora hatalma lehet Voldemortnak felettük, mit ígérhetett nekik? Mikor Malfoy befejezte, az egyik sötét sarokból egy hang szólalt meg.

„Most tehát már tudjuk!"

„Dumbledore professzor!" Malfoy nem nagyon tisztelte az igazgatót, de most láthatóan örült neki, és legszívesebben a háta mögé bújt volna. De az igazgató szigorú tekintettel nézett rá.

„Ne keress nálam védelmet, Draco! Sajnálattal hallom a választásodat, de ez nem menthető semmivel. A tetted nagyon sok embert veszélybe sodort, olyanokat is, akik semmit nem ártottak a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Nem lesz itt veszélyben az életed, de ez minden, amit ígérhetek."

Pitonhoz fordult, az arca nagyon szomorú volt.

„Perselus, kérlek gondoskodj azokról, akikről tudod, hogy ellenünk vannak…"

„Rendben" a bájitaltan-tanár is szomorúnak tűnt de bólintott. „A korábban megbeszéltek szerint?"

„Igen" most a másik férfihoz fordult. „Sirius, szeretnék beszélni veled, ha végeztem itt… és mielőtt elrohannál megöletni magad. Azt hiszem talán mondhatok valamit, ami rábír, hogy várj."

„Kétlem" válaszolt sötéten Sirius. „De meghallgatom."

„Többet nem is kérek" az igazgató bólintott, aztán a diákokhoz fordult. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már, mindnyájan tudjátok, mi történt az éjjel. Bár azt biztosan mondhatom, hogy ez nem fog újra megtörténni, sok jó hírrel nem szolgálhatok. A Roxfort ostrom alatt áll."

Rémült susogás száguldott végig a termen, de Dumbledore határozott tekintete gyorsan véget vetett neki.

„Ennek megfelelően az oktatás szünetelni fog. A diákok nem mozoghatnak az iskola területén, csak ha valamelyik tanár irányítja őket. Egy időre mindenki itt alszik majd a Nagyteremben. A házvezetők majd felkísérnek mindenkit a hálótermekbe, hogy összeszedhessétek a legszükségesebb holmikat. Ma mindenki megfogja kapni a feladatát, és mindegy milyen jelentéktelennek tűnik, remélem mindenki lelkiismeretesen fogja végezni. Csak addig vagyunk erősek, amíg összetartunk, ezt ne feledjétek!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Istenemre, Remus, ha még egyszer találkozom vele, megölöm!"

„Tudom, Sirius" sóhajtott Lupin. Akármennyire is hiányoztak belőle a gyilkos ösztönök, most ő is így érzett. Peter most már végleg eljátszotta minden esélyét. „De nem rohanhatsz bele a vakvilágba! Dumbledorenak igaza van. Csak elfognának téged is, és azzal nem lennénk előbbre!"

Sirius őrülten rótta a köröket a szobában.

„Nem tudhatod biztosan, hogy elfognának!"

„Tényleg?" nehezére esett, hogy csak ennyit mondjon, de így is egy gyilkos pillantás volt a jutalma.

Tudta persze, hogy Sirius úgy szereti Harryt, mintha a saját fia volna. És azt is tudta, hogy nem akar kudarcot vallani, mint ahogy (legalábbis Sirius szerint) James és Lily megmentésével kudarcot vallott. Számtalanszor próbálta elmondani a barátjának, hogy nem az ő hibája volt, hiszen nem tudhatta, hogy Peter a kém. El tudta viszont képzelni, mit érezhet Sirius, hiszen ő is éveken át rágódott rajta, mit kellett volna másképp csinálnia. Ráadásul Sirius tizenkét éven át, mással sem foglalkozott Azkabanban, mint a legsötétebb gondolataival. Természetes, hogy nem bírta elviselni a tehetetlenséget. A csend idegölő volt, úgyhogy Remus megszólalt.

„Az irodád úgy néz ki, mint ahová a bomba becsapott…"

„Kit érdekel?"

„Sirius, meg kell hallgatnod az érveket!"

„Francba az érvekkel!" csattant fel a barátja.

„A fenébe is, Sirius!" most már ő sem nagyon tudta türtőztetni magát. „Én is aggódom Harry miatt, de nem cselekedhetünk vakon! Ha ezt teszed, csak Voldemort kezére játszol!"

„Ide figyelj, Remus! Azt hiszem, van egy pár dolog amiben jó vagyok, de a várakozás pont nem szerepel ezek között! Nem tudok itt üldögélni, miközben Voldemort Harryt bántja! És ne is próbáld azt mondani, hogy nem bántja, mert te is tudod, hogy ez hazugság!"

„Azt hiszed, engem nem őrjít meg? De ez nem változtat a tényeken, és azon, hogy mi a helyes! Nem hazardírozhatunk, főleg nem Harry életével!"

A legrosszabb persze az volt, hogy mindkettőjüknek igaza volt. Csakhogy Remus mindig is türelmesebb volt, inkább az eszére hallgatott, háttérbe tudta szorítani az érzelmeket, míg Sirius sosem volt képes erre. Remus tudta, hogy a barátja örömmel feláldozná az életét Harryért, de ez most nem vezetne sehová. Várniuk kell. És bízniuk Dumbledoreban. Akkor is, ha ez gyilkos várakozás lesz. Utolsó szavai kiváltották a kívánt hatást, Sirius abbahagyta a mászkálást.

„Akkor most, mi lesz?" kérdezte fásultan. „Nem teszünk semmit?"

„Várunk" válaszolta Remus. „Csak ezt tehetjük."

Mint mindig Sirius reakciói most is megjósolhatatlanok voltak. Az egyik pillanatban, még szinte letaglózva meredt az íróasztalára, aztán egyszer csak felkapta az egyik ott heverő vastag könyvet, és teljes erejéből belevágta a falon lógó tükörbe (ami valószínűleg még Lockhart idejéből maradt itt, csak senki nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy eltávolítsa). Az üveg ezer apró darabra robbant szét.

„Utálok várni!"

Aztán Sirius, mintha hirtelen minden erő eltávozott volna belőle, lerogyott az asztal mellett álló székre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Sajnálom, de azt hiszem ma csak erre az egy fejezetre futja tőlem! Mivel azonban már nagyon közel járunk a végéhez, szeretnék szavazásra bocsátani egy kérdést. Van két további történetem Robintól, amiknek a fordításával szintén elég jól állok. Mindkettő AU az egyik, aminek az angol címe Grim Dawn - a harmadik évről szól, és arról, hogy mi történt volna, ha Harry korábban találkozik össze a keresztapjával. ez egy rövidebb lélegzetű írás, talán tíz fejezet összesen. A másik, aminek a címe (legalábbis az első résznek) Promises Unbroken, és ez azóta már egy teljes univerzummá nőtt. Ez arról szól, mi lett volna, ha Sirius marad James és Lily titokgazdája, meglehetősen sötét, de nagyon izgalmas és én a magam részéről még nem olvastam ennél jobb történetet ezen az oldalon.

Szóval a kérdés a következő, szeretnétek-e, hogy ezeket is feltegyem? És ha igen, melyik legyen az első? Igazán nincsenek nagy igényeim ;) ha öt ember azt mondja, hogy érdekli a dolog, már dobom is fel a fejezeteket!

Hát ennyi mára!


	25. Chapter 25

**Huszonnegyedik fejezet: **

**Az ostrom**

A dementorok folyamatosan a kastély körül köröztek, sötét árnyékot vetve a Roxfort Varázsló- és Boszorkányképző Szakiskolára. Már számos diák rosszul is lett tőlük: voltak, akik elájultak, és voltak akik csak annyira elszédültek, hogy nem tudtak már semmilyen feladatot ellátni. Madam Pompfrey vadul dolgozott, osztotta a csokoládét, de nem sokat tehetett ennyi dementorral szemben. Jelenlétük a menekülés reményétől is megfosztotta a kastélyon belül tartózkodókat. Ettől függetlenül a védelmi munkálatok tovább folytak. Az összes titkos alagutat lezárták, és a Mézesfalásba vezető kijárat védelmét is újra megerősítették. Nem juthatott ki rajta senki – de ami még fontosabb, be sem vezetett már út.

Úgy tűnt, nincs más teendő, mint várni. Várni és reménykedni, ahogy egy bölcs ember mondta valamikor. A Halálfalók, Voldemort vezetésével, folyamatosan tesztelték a védelem erősségét, és a külső védelmi vonal már omladozott. Huszonnégy órán belül le fog omlani, hiszen Voldemort ereje még most is folyamatosan nőtt. Sokaknak a sötét varázsló máris megállíthatatlannak tűnt, és ezért aztán Malfoy és barátai nagyban örvendeztek. Igaz senki sem figyelt rájuk, hiszen be voltak zárva, biztos helyre, Piton egyik föld alatti kamrájába.

Dumbledorenak a tanári karral kellett volna megvitatnia a teendőket, ehelyett azonban az irodájában volt, a felettébb ideges Sirius Black táraságában.

„Nekem ez nagyon nem tetszik!" jelentette ki éppen a fiatalabb varázsló.

„Nekem sem" ismerte el az igazgató.

„Akkor, mi a fenének ragaszkodik hozzá?"

Az öreg varázsló vett egy mély lélegzetet. A terve nehéz volt az ő számára is – nehezebb, mint Sirius hitte volna (bár lehet, hogy igazságtalan a férfival szemben). Sirius persze tisztában van vele, hogy ő is aggódik Harry miatt, de míg Sirius megengedheti magának, hogy mint keresztapa, Harry biztonságát minden más elé helyezze, addig Dumbledore vállát sokféle felelősség nyomta. Ha a terve kudarcot vall, az nagy valószínűséggel Harry életébe kerül.

„Azért, mert működni fog!" jelentette ki végül.

„Ez nem hangzott túl magabiztosan!"

„Nem is vagyok az" mondta őszintén, miközben Sirius szemébe nézett, ami őszintén szólva, pillanatnyilag még neki is nehezére esett. „De ismerem Voldemortot. Vagy legalábbis valaha ismertem, és talán meg tudom jósolni, mit tervez. Nem fogja megölni Harryt, legalábbis egyelőre…"

„És amikor elege lesz a játszadozásból!" dörögte Sirius. „Nem fog örökké úgy táncolni, ahogy maga fütyül!"

_Már most sem teszi_, gondolta magában Dumbledore. _Szinte_ _mindenre számítottam, ami most történik, de arra nem, hogy Harryt elrabolja_. _Istenem, csak legyen igazam_! Sirius arckifejezése egyszerre volt dühös és mélységesen elkeseredett, és ez még nehezebbé tette, azt, amit mondania kellett.

„Harry erős, te is tudod! Ki fog tartani!"

„De nem kellene kitartania!" a düh egy pillanatra eltűnt az arcáról, és csak a kétségbeesés maradt.

A saját szerepét a tervben egy pillanatra sem vonta kétségbe, villant Dumbledore eszébe. _Bátor ember, és Harrynek szüksége van rá – nem fogom hagyni, hogy bármelyikük is meghaljon._

„Tudom" mondta végül halkan, és megpróbált minél magabiztosabbnak tűnni.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry kezdte megérteni, hogy érezhette magát Sirius Azkabanban. Miután Voldemortnak elege lett belőle, bezárták a pincébe, ahol nem sok vizet zavart, de továbbra is elérhető maradt. Időnként megjelent egy-egy Halálfaló, hogy ellenőrizze, és hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy Harry Potter csak egy közönséges fiú, mint bárki más. Voldemort csak egyszer jött le azóta, amikor is magabiztosan kijelentette, hogy minden a tervei szerint alakul. Harry nem nagyon tudta követni az idő múlását, de úgy vélte, már egy teljes nap is eltelhetett, és semmi jel nem érkezett a Roxfort felől.

Az idő nagy részében tehát egyedül volt, és elkezdett terveket szövögetni. Nem várhatja itt mozdulatlanul, hogy megmentsék! Nem játszhatja engedelmesen a csali szerepét! A köteleket nem vették le róla, és nem tudta, ha ki is szabadul, mit tehet pálca nélkül, teljesen egyedül, de meg kellett próbálnia. Megrángatta a jobb kezét, és majdnem felüvöltött: a kötél égetett, mint a tűz! Akkor sem volt kevésbé fájdalmas a hatás, ha csak egy ici-picit mozdult. De ennek ellenére, a helyzethez egyáltalán nem illő módon elvigyorodott: mert a kötél engedett! Tudja vajon Voldemort, hogy a bilincsei nem szökésbiztosak? Bár valószínűleg nem sok bolond próbálkozik ilyesmivel.

Minden erejét beleadta, összeszorította a fogát, hogy visszafojtsa a feltörni készülő kiáltásokat, és rángatni kezdte a kezét. Csorogtak a könnyei a fájdalomtól, de a keze néhány perccel később szabad volt. Mélyeket lélegzett, és próbálta kitisztítani az agyát.

_Sikerülhet!_ Megkétszerezte az erőfeszítést, és dolgozni kezdett a bal karján.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A legtöbb diák a Nagyteremben gyűlt össze, itt volt Ron is a legtöbb osztálytársával, így többen is felugrottak, amikor Piton professzor a terem közepén összeesett. Mégis Ron volt az egyetlen, aki rögtön odasietett, hozzá, annak ellenére, hogy szívből gyűlölte a mardekárosok házvezetőjét.

„Professzor!"

Piton a padlón térdelt, és a bal karját szorongatta, közben pedig úgy káromkodott, hogy abba még Ron is belepirult. A szavak felét még csak nem is ismerte.

„Professzor úr! Jól van?"

„Weasley…" morogta Piton, és lerázta magáról a fiú kezét. „Nincs semmi bajom!"

Feltápászkodott, de csak azért, hogy a következő pillanatban, újra visszarogyjon a padlóra.

„Nekem nem úgy tűnik!" mondta neki Ron nem épp udvariasan, de nem gondolta, hogy Piton épp most róna ki rá büntetőfeladatot. „Mi történt?"

Csodák csodájára, a bájitaltan-tanár válaszra nyitotta a száját, de nem volt alkalma, hogy ténylegesen is megszólaljon, mert sziréna hangzott fel a teremben, aztán pedig McGalagony kihangosított szavai hallatszottak.

„A TÁMADÓK BETÖRTEK AZ UDVAR TERÜLETÉRE! MINDEN DIÁK AZONNAL MENJEN A NAGYTEREMBE! A TANÁROK JELENTKEZZENEK A FŐKAPUNÁL!"

Piton átkozódva felpattant, és vissza se nézve Ronra kiviharzott a teremből. Az ajtószárnyak hangos csattanással zárultak be mögötte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione volt talán az első, aki meglátta a beszivárgó Halálfalókat, mert a támadás épp az udvaron érte. Természetesen, azonnal keresett egy professzort, és pont McGalagony volt az első, akibe belefutott. Miután a bejelentés elhangzott, Hermione a Nagyteremhez sietett, de az ajtókat zárva találta, és pont azon gondolkodott, hogy juthatna be, amikor megpillantotta a főkapu felé siető Piton hátát.

„Piton professzor!"

A kiáltásra a tanár rögtön hátrafordult.

„Granger, maga meg mit keres itt?" rivallt rá, megszokott stílusában.

„Én… épp Hagridnál voltam, és…" kezdett a magyarázatba, de a férfi beléfojtotta a szót.

„Jöjjön velem!" és már meg is ragadta a karját, és húzta maga után.

A kapuban futottak össze McGalagonnyal, és ő is ugyanolyan döbbent arccal nézett a tanítványára.

„Ő meg mit keres itt?" kérdezte Pitontól.

„Amikor kijöttem a Nagyteremből, megbűvöltem az ajtókat, és ő kinn ragadt!"

„Más is van, aki nem jutott be?" fordult a tanárnő aggodalmas arccal Hermione felé.

„Nem hiszem."

„Nos, még szerencse, hogy maga a legjobb tanulóink közé tartozik. Maradjon itt, és védje meg magát, ha kell, de semmi esetre se lépjen ki a kastélyból! Ha sikerrel járunk, idáig úgysem fognak eljutni."

Hermione gondolni sem szeretett volna arra, mi lesz, ha nem járnak sikerrel, így csak bólintott.

Ahonnan állt, jól nyomon tudta követni az eseményeket. A tanárok nagy része, a főkapu előtt sorakozott fel. Hirtelen mozgást látott, pont az ellenkező irányból. Két alak futott, az iskola felé, és mögöttük nem messze, egy csomó sötét figura. Csak nem…

„Dementorok!" kiáltott fel Piton, épp amikor Hermione a két alakban felismert Siriust és Lupin professzort.

„A bolond!" morogta mellette Piton. „A sötét varázslókkal elboldogul, de a dementorok végeznek vele…"

És tényleg, a következő pillanatban Sirius megtántorodott, és majdnem elesett. Csak Lupin segítségével tudott talpon maradni. Mindkét varázslónak a kezében volt a pálcája, és már meg is jelent a fejük felett egy ezüstös alak. De a dementorok vagy százan voltak: Hermione még ilyen távolságból is érezte a hatásukat. McGalagony és Piton is láthatta, hogy túlerőben vannak, mert futva megindultak tanártársaik felé. Hermione hunyorogva próbálta megállapítani, milyen alakú a patrónus, de nem nagyon sikerült. Aztán rájött – nem egy állatalak volt, hanem kettő: egy kutya és egy farkas. Nemsokára csatlakozott hozzájuk a másik két tanár sas- és holló alakú patrónusa is, és a dementorok megfutamodtak, a négyszeres erejű támadás hatására.

Hermionénak még arra sem volt ideje, hogy fellélegezzen, mert a csata egyre jobban kezdett kibontakozni az udvarban. Arra gondolt, nem kéne-e becsuknia a kaput, de ha erre szükség lett volna, McGalagony biztos szól. Igaz is, ha idáig eljutnak, egy ajtó már nem fogja Voldemort útját állni!

Nem örült neki, hogy csak áll itt tehetetlenül, és figyel, de eszébe sem jutott volna, ellenszegülni McGalagony utasításának. A Halálfalók jóval többen voltak, mint a tanárok, ez most, hogy a két oldal, szinte szabályos rendben felsorakozott, jól látszott. Az átkok és ellenátkok csak úgy cikáztak a levegőben. Hermione rémülten látta, hogy a tanárok között valaki a földre roskad – a magasságából ítélve Flitwick professzor volt az. _Remélem, nem halt meg_ gondolta magában kétségbeesetten.

Látta, hogy a tanárok a zűrzavarban is kommunikálnak egymással, és ennek eredményeként erős fehér fény villant, és ezután a Halálfalók átkai sorban lepattantak a láthatatlan védőfalról. Aztán, hirtelen egy tűzfolyam csapott le a Halálfalókra, rendet vágva köztük. Hermione ilyen távolságból is halotta a rémült üvöltözést, és látta a kapkodva menekülő alakokat. De még így is sokan maradtak állva, és harcra készen.

A túlerővel szemben a védőfal lassan rogyadozni kezdett, egyre több sugárnyaláb jutott keresztül rajta. Hermione felkiáltott, amikor látta, hogy egy zöld sugár épp McGalagony irányába száguld, de a nő mellett álló Piton gyorsabb volt, és a földre lökte a professzorasszonyt, így az átok épp a fejük felett hasította keresztül a levegőt.

Ebben a pillanatban, hatalmas dörrenés hallatszott, és a kapu, amin keresztül a Halálfalók bejutottak, mintha fellángolt volna egy pillanatra. Közvetlenül ezután pedig, Hermione lépéseket hallott a háta mögül: megpördült, készen rá, hogy megvédje magát, de akivel szemben találta magát, az nem volt más, mint Dumbledore professzor. Az igazgató, rá sem nézett, csak elviharzott mellette. _Vajon miért nincs a többiekkel? _

Az idős és nagyhatalmú varázsló már menet közben a csatatér felé irányította a pálcáját, újabb dörrenő hang hallatszott, és a védőpajzs kitartott, sőt mihelyt Dumbledore csatlakozott a többiekhez, a Halálfalók máris hátrálni kényszerültek.

Az egyik Halálfaló kivált a többiek közül, és a kerítés felé iramodott, amikor azonban ki akarta nyitni a kaput, mintha áramütés érte volna, megrázkódott, és vagy holtan, vagy eszméletlenül zuhant a földre. A többieknek pedig, lassan nem volt hová hátrálniuk, mert már nagyon közel értek a falhoz.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Piton és Sirius is kiváltak a sorból, és két oldalról szórni kezdték az átkokat a megmaradt támadókra, akiknek a száma gyorsan csökkent (ha figyelmen kívül hagyjuk persze, azokat, akik már a földön hevertek). Piton elhajolt az egyik felé száguldó fénysugár elől, és Hermione csak ekkor jött rá, hogy a két férfit, már nem védi a többiek által kreált pajzs, de úgy tűnt ez egyiküket sem zavarja.

Újabb Halálfaló próbált a kerítésen át elmenekülni, de ő is a korábbi társa sorsára jutott. Hermione rádöbbent, hogy az ellenség számára már nem volt kiút, sarokba voltak szorítva. Abból, ahogy egyre közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz, arra következtetett, hogy ezt ők maguk is tudták. Már csak védekeztek, de a fekete mágia erre nem nagyon volt alkalmas eszköz.

Ekkor Piton, annak ellenére, hogy Hermione nem látta, hogy bármi is eltalálta volna, a földre rogyott. Lupin professzor rögtön kilépett a pajzs alól, felnyalábolta a bájitaltan-tanárt, és behúzta a többiek közé. Ezzel Sirius magára maradt, de teljes nyugalommal folytatta a feladatát, és Lupin néhány pillanattal később már csatlakozott is hozzá.

Akárhogy is, ezután a csata már nem tartott sokáig. A két tanár rövidesen visszalépett a sorba, és Hermione látta, hogy Dumbledore mond valamit a még megmaradt maszkos alakoknak, azok pedig sorra leeresztik a pálcáikat.

Megadták magukat. Az első csata a roxfortiak győzelmével ért véget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry kétségbeesett erőfeszítéssel próbálta kiszabadítani a bal lábát. Odafentről dühös kiabálást hallott, amit fájdalmas üvöltések követtek. Néhány Halálfaló nyílván csalódást okozott a mesterének, és most ennek itták a levét. Ez azt is jelentheti, hogy már nem sok ideje van…

És végre kiszabadult! Gyengének érezte magát, és szédült, de megszabadult a kötelékektől, és fel tudott tápászkodni. Igaz, majdnem össze is esett újra, olyan gyengének érezte magát. Körülnézett a pincében, de sehol nem talált semmit, amit esetleg fegyvernek használhatott volna. Egyedül volt, segítség és pálca nélkül.

Óvatosan elindult a csapóajtó felé. Csak remélni merte, hogy eléri az alagút másik végét, és valaki észre is veszi, mielőtt Voldemort rájönne, hogy eltűnt. Felemelte a csapóajtót. Sokkal nehezebbnek tűnt most, mint amire emlékezett, és odalenn rettenetesen sötét volt. Vett egy mély lélegzetet és bebújt a nyíláson, majd behúzta a feje fölött az ajtót. Hatalmasat csattant, még a lélegzete is elakadt, és a szíve kihagyott egy pillanatra. Ezt biztosan meghallották!

De hiába hallgatózott, továbbra is csak a fájdalmas kiabálását hallotta odafentről.

Harry elindult a sötét alagútban, az iskola felé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Mi a végső statisztika?"

„Kilenc fogoly, ebből három eszméletlen. Mind be van zárva odalenn" válaszolt Piton. „Az egyik, akit eltaláltál, életben maradt."

„MacNair?" Piton bólintott, és Sirius megvonta a vállát. „Nem is akartam megölni."

„És miért nem?"

„Az az érzésem, hogy sok mindent tudhat, amire mi is kíváncsiak lehetünk" felelte. Sirius most sokkal nyugodtabbnak érezte magát. Szomorú tény volt, hogy néhány halálfaló lemészárlásával le tudta vezetni a dühét, de ez volt a helyzet.

Piton furcsán méregette.

„Tudod, Black, néha igazán meglepsz!"

„Mégis miért?"

„Húsz évvel ezelőtt, nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha képes leszel ilyen előrelátásra."

„Húsz évvel ezelőtt azt sem tudtuk volna elképzelni, hogy civilizált módon beszéljünk egymással" válaszolt egy félmosollyal.

„Ez igaz" ismerte el a bájitaltan-tanár, aztán témát váltott. „Hogy viselik a Hollóhatasok Flitwick halálát?"

„Ahogy az várható volt" Sirius el tudta képzelni, milyen megrázó lehet a házvezetőjük elvesztése. Ez igazán valóságossá tette számukra a háborút. Hányan fognak vajon még meghalni, mielőtt véget ér? De gyorsan kiverte a fejéből ezeket a sötét gondolatokat.

„Tudod, elég furcsa helyzet állt elő, most, hogy megmentetted McGalagony életét. Lehet, hogy vége az ősi Griffendél-Mardekár viszálynak?"

„Arra még csak ne is számíts!" válaszolt ingerülten Piton.

Néhány pillanatig csendben álltak, mindketten a közeljövő feladatain gondolkodtak. Aztán Piton szólalt meg.

„Nem sokáig tarthatjuk itt a halálfalókat."

Sirius bólintott. Na igen, az egyetlen módja, hogy egy varázslót bezárva tartsanak az, ha dementorok közé zárják. Erre pedig se lehetőségük, se kedvük nem nagyon volt. Sirius még gondolni se nagyon akart rájuk. Épp elég volt látni őket odakinn az udvaron. Ha Remus nem lett volna vele, nem valószínű, hogy sikerült volna elmenekülnie.

„Voldemort tud várni. Ha csak Dumbledorenak nincs valami terve, nem sokáig tudjuk már megvédeni az iskolát."

„Ó, nagyon is van terve!"

„Felvilágosítanál?"

„Kérdezd őt!"

„Nem nagyon tetszik neked az a terv, ugye?"

„Ezt eltaláltad. Nagyon nem tetszik."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry a sötét alagútban teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét. Nem tudta mekkora utat tehetett már meg, de úgy sejtette talán félúton lehet az iskola felé. Alig látott, de annyira szédült, hogy valószínű akkor sem látott volna sokkal jobban, ha tud fényt csiholni valahonnan.

Hirtelen valami furcsát halott. Először nem tudta beazonosítani mi az, de aztán rájött. Lépések! A háta mögül közeledtek, vagyis a Mézesfalás felől. Voldemort irányából! Ezek szerint rájöttek, hogy megszökött, és most üldözik!

Azt nem feltételezte, hogy a Sötét nagyúr maga eredt volna a nyomába, és a hangokból ítélve csak egyetlen emberről volt szó. Először teljesen lebénult, de aztán az agya dolgozni kezdett. Nem fogja feladni harc nélkül! Igaz, nincs sok esélye, egy felnőtt varázslóval szembe, különösen nem pálca nélkül, de akkor sem adja fel. Jó érzés volt, ezt elhatározni – így legalább ura a saját sorsának.

Őrült ötletek sora fordult meg a fejében néhány pillanat leforgása alatt, de mindegyiket elvetette. Hülyeséget csinálni rosszabb, mintha nem csinál semmit. Aztán, mivel más nem jutott eszébe, futni kezdett. Így legalább növelheti a távolságot, és közben is van ideje gondolkodni. Aztán hirtelen eszébe is jutott valami.

Elkezdte tapogatni a falat, keresve egy mélyedést, vagy hasadékot a falban, és hamarosan talált is egy kis beugrót. Bepréselte magát, és így szinte teljesen beleolvadt a sötétségbe. Ha az üldözője eléggé siet, nem fogja időben észrevenni.

A lépések egyre közelebbről és közelebbről hallatszottak, neki pedig a szíve a torkában dobogott. Arra gondolt, ezt biztosan a Halálfaló is kiszúrja, több méteres távolságból. De aztán a sötét alak (akit nem tudott felismerni, mert csak a pálcájából fellőtt, kis fénycsóva világította előtte az utat) odaért mellé, majd lassítás nélkül tovább is haladt.

Ő pedig kiugrott rejtekhelyéről, és hátulról rávetette magát a varázslóra. Mindketten a földre zuhantak, és Harry minden erejét beleadva püfölni kezdte a Halálfalót, aki fájdalmasan felkiáltott. Halk koppanás hallatszott, és a fény kialudt. Elejtette a pálcáját!

Harry, továbbra is az üldözőjén fekve tapogatózni kezdett a porban, és épp megérintette a pálcát, amikor a férfi lerázta magáról. De őt ez már nem érdekelte, csak egy cél lebegett a szeme előtt: szerezd meg a fegyvert! És a következő pillanatban az ujjai összefonódtak a pálca körül. Épp akkor fordult meg, amikor a férfi feltápászkodott, és tökéletes célpontot nyújtott.

„Stupor!"

Az árnyék hangtalanul elvágódott, csak egy puffanás jelezte, hogy földet ért. Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és indulni akart.

_Most, hogy már van pálcád, használhatod is!_ – szólalt meg, egy nagyon is Hermionéra emlékeztető kis hang az agyában.

„Lumos!"

A halvány kis lángocska azonnal újra megjelent a pálca felett, és fénye megvilágította a földön heverő Halálfalót. Harry azonnal felismerte.

Peter Pettigrew volt az.


	26. Chapter 26

**Huszonötödik fejezet:**

**Taktikai megfontolások**

Harry egy pillanatra lemerevedett, és csak bámult az eszméletlen alakra. A férfira, aki elárulta a szüleit, aki tizenkét év szenvedésre átkozta a keresztapját. Ő tette lehetővé, hogy Voldemort visszatérjen, és újra rettegést és sötétséget hozzon a világra! És arra gondolt, mi lett volna, ha a dolgok másként alakulnak. Hiszen Harry maga volt az, aki megakadályozta, hogy Sirius és Remus végezzenek Pettigrewval. Most pedig arra gondolt, mi lenne, ha ő végezné el ezt a feladatot.

Még erősebben szorította Féregfark pálcáját. Olyan egyszerű lenne. Két egyszerű szó, és a világ megszabadulna Peter Pettigrewtól … olyan vonzó gondolat volt. De aztán eszébe jutottak Dumbledore szavai: e_gyszer még örülni fogsz, hogy megmentetted Féregfark életét. _Eddig ez még nem következett be, de megtörténhet. És a saját szavai is az eszébe jutottak: hogy az apja nem akarná, hogy a legjobb barátai gyilkosok legyenek. Azt vajon akarná, hogy a fia az legyen? Nem valószínű. Nem akarná, hogy a fia így álljon bosszút, az ő haláláért.

Egy sóhaj kíséretében, Harry elfordult, és tovább folytatta útját.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Nem hiszem el, hogy végignézhetted a csatát!" áradozott Ron. „Izgalmas lehetett!"

„Ron, nőj már fel! Veszélyes volt! Flitwick professzor meghalt! Te csak az izgalomra tudsz gondolni?"

„Nem. Csak azt akartam mondani…" hirtelen, mintha egy kőszikla lett volna a gyomra helyén. Valahogy mindig sikerült olyan dolgokat mondani, amikkel felidegesítette Hermionét. Pedig nem is úgy gondolta … csak mindig rosszul fejezi ki magát. Mély lélegzetet vett, és elnyomta a büszkeségét. „Sajnálom, nem úgy gondoltam. Csak aggódtam, ez minden."

Hermione arckifejezése megváltozott.

„Megértem" mondta. „Én is aggódom Harry miatt."

_De én nem Harryről beszélek – _gondolta magában Ron, kicsit dühösen, de helyette azt mondta.

„Aha. Remélem, jól van. És örülök, hogy neked nem esett bajod!"

„Kösz. A jövőben megpróbálok a közeledben maradni, jó?"

„Azt jól teszed" morogta Ron. _Mert nem akarlak téged is elveszíteni. _De kikényszerített magából egy mosolyt. „Mit gondolsz arról, amit Lupin professzor mondott korábban? Szerinted engednek minket harcolni?"

„Nem tudom" sóhajtott fel a lány. „Azt hiszem, nagyon veszélyes lenne kiengedni minket. Másrészt már így is, úgy is belekeveredtünk, és a Roxfort a mi iskolánk is. Ha úgy gondolják, hogy segíthetünk, én biztos vállalom. A Roxfortért megéri harcolni."

„És inkább tennék valamit, minthogy itt ücsörögjek, elbújva" tette hozzá Ron.

„Ez igaz" mosolyodott el szomorúan Hermione. „De azért mégis remélem, hogy erre nem kerül sor."

„Én is" hirtelen nehezebben lélegzett, de úgy érezte, most van itt az ideje, hogy kimondja, amit gondol. „De akármi is legyen, szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy büszke vagyok rá, hogy veled nézhetek szembe vele..."

Hermione csak bámult rá, és Ron már legszívesebben visszaszívta volna, amit mondott, amikor végre megszólalt.

„Én is. Örülök, hogy a barátom vagy!"

Barát! Hát igen, de Ron szíve őrülten dübörgött, és arra gondolt, hogy ez talán egy kicsivel többet jelez, mint egyszerű barátságot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry minden lépéssel egyre közelebb jutott a Roxforthoz. Mégis a lábai egyre lassabban mozogtak, olyan fáradt volt. Többször nekiütközött a falnak, mert nem használta a pálcát, hogy világítson. Arra gondolt, jobb nem kockáztatni, nehogy észrevegyék, ha esetleg még többen is utána indultak volna. Jobb rejtve maradni, és kockáztatni, hogy neki megy néhány dolognak. Persze, mondogasd csak magadnak, hogy a sötét miatt ütközöl a falnak – mondta egy gúnyos kis hang az agya hátsó csücskéből – nem azért, mert alig állsz a lábadon! Nem volt olyan porcikája, ami ne fájt volna.

Mindez nem számított azonban, mert egyre közelebb jutott a céljához és a biztonsághoz. Most már igazán nem lehetett messze! Mások előtt nem ismerte volna el, hogy teljesen kimerült, de maga előtt nem tagadhatta. Ennek ellenére, eszébe sem jutott, hogy megálljon: a feladni szó egyszerűen nem szerepelt Harry szótárában.

Annyira csak a gyaloglásra koncentrált, hogy majdnem nem hallotta meg a háta mögül az újabb lépéseket. Az utolsó pillanatban azonban, kviddics-edzette reflexei segítettek. Hallotta a kiáltást, megpördült, és felismerte az alakot is nem csak a hangot. Mit is mondott Sirius? A valódi helyzetekben nincs idő gondolkodni, csak az ösztöneidre halgass és reagálj! És Harry ezt tette. Oldalra vetődött és már kiáltott is:

„Capitulatus!"

Nem történt semmi, csak annyi, hogy az ellenfele pálcájából jövő fény kialudt. Harry tudta, hogy a varázslata nem talált célba. A varázsló, aki üldözte tapasztalt volt, és nagyhatalmú, felkészülve az ilyen kezdetleges támadásokra. A következő pillanatban egy erőteljes hang szólalt meg.

„Imperio!"

De a sötétség Harry oldalán állt, Lucius Malfoy (mert ő volt az, ezt Harry rögtön megállapította) nem láthatta a célt, így nem is talált.

„Impedimenta!"

Kiáltott válaszul Harry, és nem várva meg, hogy ő talált-e vagy sem. Megfordult és futásnak eredt. Az ötödik lépés után kezdte azt gondolni, hogy megmenekült, szinte diadalittasan tett egy újabb lépést, amikor felharsant a kiáltás, és Harrynek erre nem volt alkalma reagálni.

„Stupor!"

A világ még jobban elsötétedett, és Harry elvesztette az eszméletét.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elkéstek.

Mihelyt megpillantotta a Tekergők Térképén a pontot, ami mellett Harry neve állt, Remus azonnal elindult a félszemű boszorkány szobra felé, Fredet pedig elküldte, hogy értesítse Siriust és Dumbledoret. George vele ment, de nem sokat tudott segíteni, a védővarázslatok feloldásában – pedig ez időigényes feladat volt. Túl sok idő telt el vele, még maga Dumbledore sem tudta volna könnyedén megszüntetni őket, és megnyitni az alagutat. Most a saját védelmi intézkedéseik fordultak ellenük.

Amire végre sikerrel jártak, a térképen már megjelent egy másik pont is: Lucius Malfoy. A két pont találkozott, és röviddel később elindultak visszafelé a Mézesfalás irányába. _Nem fogják elérni őket!_

„Gyerünk!" mondta Sirius, és már el is tűnt a résben.

Remus a térkép felé intett, amit a Weasley ikrek tartottak a kezükben.

„Már túl késő" mondta.

„Talán nem" mondta mellette Dumbledore. „Még lehet időnk."

És az igazgató is eltűnt az alagútban. Remus majdnem rákiabált. Hát nem látta? Ez teljesen reménytelen! De azért utánuk ment, persze. Fred és George pedig őt követte. Úgy érezte, hiába is szólna rájuk, hogy maradjanak.

A kis csapat gyorsan haladt előre, de Remus néhányszor rápillantott a térképre, és azt kellett látnia, hogy mégsem elég gyorsan. Malfoy már majdnem elérte a Mézesfalást, ők pedig még csak fél úton voltak.

Ekkor Sirius hirtelen elkáromkodta magát, és váratlanul lefékezett, de úgy, hogy Dumbledore hátulról belerohant, Remus pedig az igazgatónak ütközött.

„Kösz a figyelmeztetést, Remus!" halotta a sötétből a barátja feszült hangját.

Aztán egy puffanás hallatszott, ahogy Sirius belerúgott valamiben a földön, méghozzá a hangból ítélve jó erősen. Remus rápillantott a térképre, és megpillantott egy újabb pontot, amit eddig nem vett részre. Peter Pettigrew. A farkas rögtön felmordult benne, vérszomjasan, Lupin azonban elnyomta magában a késztetést, és inkább Harry után nézett – most már biztos, hogy elkéstek. A Harryt jelző pont már nem látszott, ami azt jelentette, hogy már nincsenek a Roxfort területén, hanem a Mézesfalásba értek, Voldemort birodalmába.

„Elvesztettük" suttogta, az igazgató mellett állva.

„Én is attól tartok" válaszolt szomorúan az idős varázsló.

Sirius hangosan felsóhajtott, és Remus a barátja felé irányította a pálcája fényét. Rettentő sápadt volt, de úgy tűnt visszafogja magát, nem úgy mint annak idején, a Szellemszálláson. Akkor, Sirius kész lett volna megölni Petert. Most, az arca szinte nem is árult el semmit, de a szemeiben Remus most is látta azt a gyilkos dühöt. Azt, amit Remus alig néhány pillanattal korábban nyomott el magában.

„Visszavigyük?" kérdezte Sirius halkan, de a hangja remegett az elfojtott feszültségtől.

„Igen" bólintott Dumbledore. Elmormolta a varázsigét, és az eszméletlen halálfaló teste a levegőbe emelkedett. „Még hasznát vehetjük."

_És legalább felelhet néhány kérdésre_ – tette hozzá gondolatban Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry fájdalomra ébredt, és rögtön tudta, hogy elkapták. A sebhelye égett, ami csak egy dolgot jelenthetett. Egy pillanatig, csak ködösen emlékezett arra, mi történt, de aztán hirtelen minden visszatért. A siker érzése, Malfoy hangja, és a sötétség. Hát mégsem volt elég ügyes!

„Jó reggelt, Harry" sziszegte a most már ismerős hang. „Örülök, hogy visszatértél közénk!"

Egy másodpercig azt fontolgatta, hogy nem nyitja ki a szemét, de aztán arra gondolt, ez nem sokat segítene, és még gyávaság is.

„Kár, hogy én nem mondhatom ugyanezt" mondta rekedten.

„Crucio!"

Harry ugyan számított rá, de ez nem állította meg a fájdalmat. Mégis jó érzés volt, szembeszállni Voldemorttal, még ha csak szavakban is.

„Harry, Harry, mikor tanulsz meg végre tisztességesen viselkedni?"

_Soha. _Már a nyelve hegyén volt, de visszanyelte. Csak újabb adag fájdalmat nyerne vele. Így aztán csak bámult a férfira, aki az ellensége volt, mióta csak megszületett, már akkor is, amikor ő még semmit nem érthetett az egészből.

„Úgy látom, nem vagy valami együttműködő" állapította meg Voldemort.

„Bocs" Harry nem tudta visszatartani magát.

És még vicces is lehetett volna, ha nem fájt volna annyira. A következő percek homályba vesztek a számára, még azt sem tudta, mennyi idő is telt el pontosan. De végül Voldemort persze megunta, hogy jó modorra nevelje, és átadta Lucius Malfoynak, meg néhány más Halálfalónak, akiknek parancsba adta, hogy zárják be megint, de ezúttal vigyázzanak is rá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Helló, Peter!"

Peter egy ágyon fekve ébredt, és nem volt megkötözve. Egy pillanatra még azt is gondolta, hogy otthon van a saját ágyában, de a hang, ami felébresztette, megfosztotta ettől a reményétől. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és az ágy mellett ülő varázslóra nézett. Dumbledore volt az.

Peter felült, és körbe pillantott a szobában. A Roxfort egyik vendégszobájában lehettek. Kellemes környezet, szép bútorok, tipikus Roxfort. Csak épp nem volt ablak. Az egyetlen kijárat az ajtó volt, ami viszont zárva állt, és áthatolhatatlannak tűnt. Egyedül volt Dumbledoreral, de így is tudta, hogy fogoly.

„Isten hozott újra a Roxfortban!" mondta az igazgató

Peter vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy megnyugtassa magát, aztán gyorsan csak annyit mondott.

„Akármit is akar tőlem, én nem mondok semmit…"

Az öreg varázsló elmosolyodott, amitől – valamilyen okból – végigfutott a hideg Pettigrew hátán.

„Én semmit nem akarok tőled, Peter. Bár vannak jó néhányan, akiknek tartozol egy-két válasszal, én nem tartozom közéjük."

„Ne engedje őket a közelembe!" dadogta, a félelemtől összeszorult torokkal.

„Miért ne?" csodálkozott ártatlanul Dumbledore. „Gondolod, hogy bántanának téged?"

„Meg akartak ölni!" azt kívánta, bárcsak ne remegne annyira. De a gondolatok csak úgy kavarogtak a fejében:_ Sirius meg fog ölni. És Remus. Meg fogok halni, és Dumbledore végig fogja nézni._

„Talán. De a fiú, akinek elárultad, és a halálba küldted a szüleit, megállította őket. És te, most Voldemort kezére adtad ezt a fiút" Peter összerándult, amikor Dumbledore kimondta sötét nagyúr nevét. „Remek módja, hogy törleszd az adósságod. Nem igaz?"

Peter idegesen feszengett, és nem tudott a szemébe nézni.

„Maga ezt nem érti…"

„Akkor magyarázd meg!" a hangjából eltűnt minden finomság. Peter soha nem félt Albus Dumbledoretól… eddig a pillanatig. Soha nem látta az öreg varázslót ilyen erősnek – hatalma teljében. Hirtelen erős késztetést érzett, hogy mindent elmondjon. Mindent, amit csak tud. De aztán eszébe jutott, mi ő, valójában. Kinek esküdött örök hűséget. Eldobott mindent, ami a fény oldalához kötötte, tizenöt évvel ezelőtt, amikor elárulta James és Lily Pottert. Nem volt választása. Már nem.

„Nem" mondta bizonytalanul. „Nem tartozom magának semmivel."

„Nos, rendben" Dumbledore felállt. „Rá fogsz jönni, hogy én kedvesebb vendéglátó vagyok, mint a mestered. Semmi bajod nem fog esni, amíg itt vagy!" közben elérte az ajtót, és a keze már a kilincsen volt. „Itt maradsz, amíg véget ér, akárhogy is legyen."

Peter akaratlanul is feltette a kérdést:

„Miért?"

„Mert én nem vagyok olyan, mint Voldemort. És a régi barátaid sem olyanok!"

Peter nem tudta, miért, de megrándult az arca, amikor az igazgató azt mondta: régi. Régen teljesen megbízott bennük, és ezt ők is viszonozták … olyan régen volt. Már nem is emlékezett rá, milyen érzés, ha van, aki törődik az emberrel. Az iskolai évekből való emlékei megfakultak, mint egy rég elfeledett, sarokba dobott talár. Az eszével tudta, hogy a választott élete meg sem közelíti azt, amit élhetett volna a barátaival, mégis meg kellett győznie magát, hogy jó utat választott. Nem akarta, hogy mások védjék meg. Hatalmat akart végre, ki akart lépni a másodhegedűs szerepéből. Azt akarta, hogy egyszer végre tőle is féljenek. Nem akart rettegni.

Dumbledore kinyitotta az ajtót, de még visszafordult.

„És, Peter… köszönöm…"

„Mit?" kérdezte, és tudta, hogy nagyon döbbent lehet az arckifejezése. Az öreg varázsló elmosolyodott, de a tekintete kemény maradt.

„Hogy megőrizted Harry pálcáját. Fogalmam sincs Voldemort, miért éppen rád bízta, de biztosíthatlak, jó célra fogjuk használni!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Huszonhatodik fejezet:**

**Halandóság**

Dörgés rázta meg a Nagytermet.

Ha felnéztek a megbűvölt mennyezetre, azt láthatták, hogy odakinn egyetlen felhő sincs az égen, mégis olyan hangok szűrődtek be, mintha vihar tombolt volna odakinn. Egyébként is, egy szimpla vihar nem tudta volna megrázni a Roxfort falait. De ez a mostani, ami kinn tombolt, nem időjárási jelenség volt, hanem mágikus.

Sápadt arcok fordultak a Tekergők Térképének falra kivetített, felnagyított képe felé. A térkép, aminek a célja eredetileg nem volt más, mint a tréfacsinálás, most az egyetlen eszköz volt, ami egy kis előnyt biztosított a kastély védői számára. Az apró pontok fel alá mozogtak a kastély körüli területen.

Az első győzelmük ellenére, a Roxfort továbbra is ostrom alatt állt. Mivel az iskola mágikus létesítmény volt, a hagyományos harci szabályok itt nem érvényesülhettek. Voldemort nem tudta kiéheztetni őket. Nem tudta kifüstölni őket, úgy, hogy felgyújtja az épületet. Nem játszhatott kivárásra, hiszen a tanárok és diákok akár az örökkévalóságig is a falak között maradhattak. Nem juthatott be a hagyományos módokon, amíg a védő varázslatokat le nem rombolták. A sötét varázslók már lassan hét órája ezen dolgoztak, eredménytelenül. A védelem kitartott.

A teremben sötét volt, néhány gyertyát, és térkép által árasztott, halvány fényt leszámítva. A fényekre nem pazaroltak varázserőt, mindent a védelmi vonalakba pumpáltak. Ezek a védelmi vonalak közel sem voltak egyszerűek. Többszörösen rétegezettek voltak: a korábbi igazgatók mindegyike hozzátette a magáét. Nem voltak hasonlíthatók azokhoz sem, amik néhány nappal korábban a Három Seprűt védték. Azok a varázsló erejétől függtek, aki létrehozta őket, és ő is tartotta fenn az erejüket. Ezek azonban, mintegy részei voltak magának a kastélynak, függetlenek a bent lévő személyektől. Ez tette őket szinte áttörhetetlenné.

És ez vezetett ahhoz, hogy Voldemortnak más eszközökhöz kellett nyúlnia. A térképen látták, hogy Tom Denem kilép a többiek közül, és őt két másik alak követi: Lucius Malfoy… és Harry Potter. Sirius mély lélegzetet vette, és próbálta lelassítani az őrülten kalapáló szívét.

„Igazad volt" súgta a mellette álló férfinak.

„Sajnos" válaszolta Piton, keserűen.

„Honnan tudtad?" kérdezte Remus, aki Sirius jobbjáról figyelte az eseményeket.

„Bármilyen okos is Voldemort, bizonyos dolgokban nagyon is egyszerűen gondolkodik" felelt az egykori halálfaló. „És a megszállottsága Potter iránt, kiszámíthatóvá teszi. Egy esélye volt bejutni a kastélyba, és azt Dumbledore ellen kellett volna felhasználnia, de neki a fiú kellett, aki egyszer, _véletlenül_, legyőzte. Nem tud lemondani róla. Tudja, milyen szimbolikus jelentőségű a fiú, az egész varázsvilág és a saját követői szemében is. Nem hiszi maga sem, hogy ez működni fog, de talán azt gondolja, megoszthat minket, és félelmet kelthet azokban is akik nincsenek itt."

„Sikerülni fog neki?" kérdezte Remus, és Sirius tudta, hogy a kérdés neki szól, de túlságosan lefoglalta, hogy leállítsa a keze remegését. „Sirius?"

„Remélem, nem" válaszolta őszintén, bár tudta, hogy a barátja nem ezt a választ akarta hallani, mégis képtelen volt mást mondani. Nem tudta megvédeni Jameset és Lilyt. Nem fog kudarcot vallani Harryvel is. „Ez Dumbledore-tól függ" tette hozzá.

„De ugye nem gondolod, hogy…"

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert egy bagoly suhant végig a Nagytermen. Mindenki a madarat figyelte: leszállt az asztalra, ami mellett az igazgató ült, és mihelyt földet ért, a madár átváltozott egy kígyóvá. Sziszegő szavait az egész teremben tisztán lehetett hallani.

„Engedjétek le a védelmet, vagy a fiú meghal!

Aztán eltűnt, csak egy kupac fekete hamu, és egy kis felszálló füst maradt utána. Csönd töltötte be a termet. Néhány pillanatig senki nem mert még pisszeni sem, de mindenki az igazgatót figyelte. Övé volt a döntés joga, és bármit is választ az csak rosszat hozhat.

Sirius már nem remegett. Mozdulatlanná dermedt. Dumbledore felnézett, és a tekintetük találkozott. Látta a végtelen keserűséget az igazgató szemeiben, és megértette, hiszen lehetetlen választás elé állították.

Dumbledore bólintott, Sirius pedig viszonozta a gesztust. Tudta, mi a terv.

Győzelem vagy halál.

Egyszerre mozdultak, célirányosan, határozottan. Aztán megjelent Fawkes, a főnixmadár, és Dumbledore vállán landolt. Az igazgató megpróbálta elhessegetni, de a madár meg sem mozdult, csak ingerülten felvijjogott. Aztán a csőrével benyúlt az igazgató talárja alá, és előhúzott valamit.

Harry pálcája volt az.

Hirtelen felismerés villant Dumbledore arcán, Sirius pedig másodszor is mozdulatlanná dermedt.

„Megtennéd ezt nekem, Fawkes?" az igazgató hangja alig hallatszott.

A madár, egyetértő búgást hallatott.

„Akkor menj!" suttogta Dumbledore könnyes szemmel, és a főnix kecsesen elröppent.

A Nagyteremben egy légy zümmögését is meg lehetett volna hallani, olyan csend volt, bár csak kevesen értették a történtek jelentőségét. A legtöbben nem tudhatták, miért olyan veszélyes Harry pálcája Voldemortra nézve – sőt még talán azt sem, milyen kétségbeejtő is volt a jelenlegi helyzet. Azt sem tudták, milyen közel állt Dumbledore terve ahhoz, hogy megbukjon. A főnix lett most az adu ász – és talán a lehetőség a győzelemre.

Dumbledore újra mozgásba lendült.

„Itt az idő Minerva" fordult a mellette álló, komor tekintetű professzorhoz.

Ő bólintott, és nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy ő is be van avatva a tervbe. Aztán Dumbledore Siriusra nézett, aki pontosan tudta, mit fog mondani az igazgató.

„Csak perceink vannak…"

„Vegye úgy, hogy már végeztem is" Sirius három hosszú lépéssel a legközelebbi ajtónál termett, oda sem figyelve Remus kicsit ijedt hangjára a háta mögött. _Sajnálom Remus, de hív a keresztapai kötelesség – _suhant át az agyán.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry ott állt, pont szemben Voldemorttal. Tudta persze, hogy milyen ultimátumot adott a sötét nagyúr, és azt is mi lesz rá a válasz. Feltételezte, hogy mivel csalinak nem volt jó (hiszen a csapda nyilvánvalóan nem működött), Voldemort másként akar hasznot húzni belőle – de az is megfordult a fejében, hogy a sötét varázsló bolond, ha azt hiszi, Dumbledore belemegy ebbe. Ezt egyszerűen nem teheti meg. Túl nagy lett volna az ár: egy ember életéért nem éri meg feladni a Roxfortot. Harry tudta ezt. És Dumbledore is tudta. Épp Voldemort ne tudná? De akkor miért csinálja? _Talán csak okot akar rá, hogy megölhessen. _Sajnos a gondolatai nem sokat javítottak a helyzetén. Csak egy dolog tehette volna vidámabbá: ha lett volna pálcája (akármilyen – még csak nem is feltétlenül a sajátja!), de Voldemort azért ennyire nem volt bolond. Nem, mintha Harry azt hitte volna, hogy le tudja győzni, de azért meg szerette volna próbálni. Nem akart csak egy egyszerű áldozat lenni.

A hideg végigfutott a hátán, amikor Voldemort elnevette magát. A Halálfalók körbeállták a mesterüket, de most sokkal többen voltak, mint azon a napon, amikor visszatért. De, mintha valaki hiányzott volna. És Harry gyorsan rájött: Féregfark! Mielőtt elgondolkodhatott volna rajta, hová tűnt az áruló, Voldemort beszélni kezdett.

„Nos, úgy tűnik, az életed mégsem olyan fontos Dumbledorenak, Harry" mondta mosolyogva. „Milyen sajnálatos! A nagy mugli-imádó talán mégsem olyan erős, mint amilyennek mások hiszik"

„Vagy talán csak okosabb, mint maga gondolja!" vágott vissza Harry. Lehet, hogy nincs semmi esélye a túlélésre, de nem fogja megadni magát, és nem fog gyáván meghalni.

„Ez a gyerekes bátorság máskor talán szórakoztatna, de most teljesen felesleges" mondta. „Készülj a halálra, Harry Potter!"

A sötét nagyúr előhúzta a pálcáját, miközben hidegen mosolygott. Harry megfeszült. _Talán, ha elég gyorsan mozgok_ – gondolta. De aztán eszébe jutott Sirius magyarázata. A halálos átkot nem lehet kikerülni, mert követi az áldozat gondolatait is – tudja merre akarsz kitérni! A körülöttük álló Halálfalók is nevettek.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Harry kétségbeesetten balra vetődött, hiába tudta, hogy felesleges. Mégis minden jobb, mint harc nélkül elpusztulni.

És akkor valami nekiütközött, épp az ellenkező irányba lökve, szándékaival ellentétesen. Ahogy a földre esett, látta a zöld fényt lecsapni, arra a helyre, ahol állt volna, ha balra veti magát. Hirtelen valami landolt előtte a földön, és ismerős éteri hangot hallott.

„Fawkes?" bámult elképedten a madárra.

Újra a főnix mentette hát meg! Hatalmasra tágult szemekkel meredt a tárgyra, amit a madár ezúttal hozott neki. Most nem a Teszlek Süveg volt az, nem is egy kard, hanem valami sokkal jobb. A saját pálcája!

„Már megint te!" mordult Voldemort dühödten a madárra. Nyílván megtudta valahonnan, hogy vallott kudarcot fiatalkori énje. A pálcája újra felemelkedett, még mielőtt Harry megragadhatta volna a sajátját.

„Avada Kedavra!" dörgött újra a hangja.

Fawkes azonban embertelen gyorsasággal cselekedett.

Zöld villanás, és egy nem evilági sikoly. Egy főnixmadár halálsikolya…

Harry még föl sem emelkedett egészen a földről, amikor a madár teste a lábai elé zuhant. Mozdulatlanul, élettelenül. Harry egy pillanatig bénultan nézte, aztán az agya újra működni kezdett. Fawkes megmentette az életét – most rajta a sor. Voldemort már emelte a pálcáját, hogy harmadszor is kimondja a halálos átkot. _Egyszer már működött_ – suhant át Harry agyán. Előrelendítette a pálcáját, és felkiáltott:

„Capitulatus!"

És a pálcák megint összekapcsolódtak, és Harry érezte az ismerős érzést, ahogy a pálcája megremegett az áramló, hatalmas erőtől. De most nem emelkedtek fel a földről, mint egy évvel ezelőtt, és a főnix dala is más volt – gyászos és fájdalommal teli. Aranyszínű fénysugarak kapcsolták össze a pálcákat, de Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére, ezek egy harmadik ponttal is összekötötték őket: Fawkes halott testével. Most nem jött létre körülöttük az arany kupola sem, és úgy tűnt Voldemort felkészültebb, mint akkor. A szája hangtalanul, de vadul mozgott, és Harry tudta, hogy valamiféle ellenátkon dolgozik. A pálcája még erősebben rezgett, és már sejtette, hogy Voldemort ezúttal meg fogja szakítani a kapcsolatot. De ekkor valami váratlan történt: Fawkes teste, mintha fellángolt volna – csodálatos vörös-arany lángok csaptak fel – és aztán a pálcája, mintha megfagyott volna. A kapcsolat megszakadt.

Harry ösztönösen tudta, hogy a varázspálca használhatatlanná vált: Fawkes halála mindent megváltoztatott. Védtelen volt, de az volt a sötét nagyúr is. Voldemort Malfoyhoz fordult.

„A pálcádat!"

Másodpercek. Csak ennyi ideje maradt. Annyi, amíg Lucius Malfoy átadja a tartalék-pálcáját (hiszen az eredeti még mindig Siriusnál volt!), és Voldemort újra ráküldheti a halálos átkot. Az agya pörgött, keresve a megoldást, de nem talált semmit. A Halálfalók szűkebbre vonták a kört, minden menekülési utat elzárva.

Hideg nyugalom szállta meg, mikor rájött, hogy mindennek vége. _Végül mégiscsak találkozom anyával és apával_, gondolta, és ez valahogy békével töltötte el.

Aztán furcsa, hangos zajt hallott a háta mögül. A Roxfortot védő varázslatok leomlottak. _Jaj, ne!_ A Halálfalók ugyanúgy megdöbbentek, mint Harry_. Miért adná fel Dumbledore?_ A külső kapuk kinyíltak, szinte csalogatva Voldemortot a támadásra, a pusztításra és a gyilkolásra. _Hogy tehette?_ gondolta Harry kétségbeesetten. _Inkább meghalnék…_

De a figyelmét mégis lekötötte a fekete árnyék, „ami" a kapun kitört, hihetetlen sebességgel. Fölötte egy másik árnyék suhant.

A hatalmas fekete kutya, mihelyt elég közel ért a halálfalókhoz, átváltozott.

„Stupor!"

Az átok óriási erővel csapott le a sötét varázslókra – akik közelebb álltak a kapuhoz azonnal eszméletlenül estek össze, de a távolabbiak is meginogtak.

Voldemort dühösen megfordult, és új célpontra irányította a figyelmét, Harry helyett. De Sirius megtorpanás nélkül közeledett – újabb átok szántotta a levegőt, és Voldemort felkiáltott fájdalmában.

Közben senki nem figyelt a másik alakra, aki Siriusszal jött, vagy inkább szállt ki a kastélyból. A hatalmas fehér sas nekivágódott a sötét nagyúrnak, és belemélyesztette a karmait. Voldemort a földre rogyott, és veszettül csapkodott. Csak véletlenül találhatta el a madarat, de erős csapás volt. A sas a sötét varázslóval együtt bukott a földre, szárnyaival sötét porfelhőt kavarva, és úgy verdesett, mintha próbálna felszállni.

Voldemort dühödten ugrott talpra. Megfeledkezett Harryről és Siriusról is, csak a madárra koncentrált, miközben egyik kezével vérző arcát markolászta.

Aztán felemelte a jobb kezét – de az üres volt! Elejtette Malfoy pálcáját!

A sas helyén pedig, ekkor már Albus Dumbledore állt.

„Maga!" hördült fel Voldemort.

„Viszlát, Tom!" mondta Dumbledore egészen halkan. Kék szemei olyanok voltak most, mint a jég, mégis szinte égették Voldemortot. A nagyúr szemei elkerekedtek, részben a gyűlölettől, de még inkább a rettegéstől. Lehajolt az elejtett pálcáért, de Dumbledore már emelte is a sajátját. A hangja szinte gyenge volt, de a hatás korántsem volt az.

„Avada Kedavra."

Felvillant a rettenetes zöld fény.


	28. Chapter 28

**Huszonhetedik fejezet:**

**A vég**

Visszatekintve, Harry már úgy gondolta az ez utáni események megjósolhatók voltak. Amint Voldemort holtan esett össze, a Halálfalók számára csak két út maradt: megadják magukat, vagy folytatják a harcot. Amikor a fiatal nő, aki Malfoy mellett állt, Dumbledore ellen fordította a pálcáját, a döntés megszületett. De a nőnek szinte megmozdulni sem volt ideje, máris a földön volt, mert Sirius azonnal ott termett Dumbledore mellett, és Harry látta, hogy az igazgató kitér egy másik átok elől. Aztán kitört a teljes káosz, amikor az összes többi Halálfaló is reagálni kezdett. Harry látta, hogy Malfoy felveszi a pálcát, amit Voldemort elejtett. A kör még szorosabbra zárult körülöttük. Érezte Sirius kezét a vállát, ahogy a keresztapja gyorsan maga mögé rántotta. Közben azonban újabb hangokat is hallott – a roxforti tanárok sorra kiözönlöttek az iskola kapuján.

Harry pálcája hirtelen újra felforrósodott a kezében – életre kelt! Az összes védekező bűbáj és átok, amit valaha tanult ott kavargott a fejében. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy egy őrült tekintetű Halálfaló hátulról akarja megközelíteni Siriust, és már kiáltott is:

„Stupor!"

A férfi eszméletlenül rogyott össze, de Harry hangjára további Halálfalók is felfigyeltek, és mindegyiknek kegyetlen düh csillogott a szemében. Csak ő, Sirius és Dumbledore voltak a körben: a többi tanár még csak most sietett feléjük, és még nem voltak elég közel, hogy magukra irányítsák a Halálfalók figyelmét.

„Maradj a hátam mögött!" kiáltotta Sirius, túlharsogva a minden irányból feléjük zúduló átkokat, és ő engedelmeskedett.

Teljes volt a zűrzavar. Az események olyan gyorsan pörögtek, hogy nem volt másra idő, csak reagálni. Harry csak szórta és szórta az átkokat, felhasználva mindent, amit valaha tanult és közben végig tudatában volt, hogy a keresztapja ugyanezt műveli mellette. Pillanatokon belül Dumbledore is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Hárman egymást fedezve álltak a rengeteg Halálfaló közt. Igazából halálra lettek volna ítélve, ha az ellenség nem lett volna szétszórt és zavart, a vezérük halála miatt. Nem volt, aki összefogta volna őket – egészen addig, amíg Lucius Malfoy nem kezdett parancsszavakat kiáltani, és a többiek reagáltak is rá.

Aztán zöld fény villant, és az első számú Halálfaló hangja elhalt. Harry megkockáztatott egy pillantást az irányába, és látta, hogy halott… Ez azt jelezte, hogy Perselus Piton elérte a csatamezőt.

Csak egy lépéssel mögötte, már ott volt Remus Lupin és McGalagony. Hirtelen az arányok már nem is voltak olyan rosszak. A tanárokhoz a diákok is csatlakoztak, és Harry számos barátját fedezte fel az arcok között. Mégsem volt ideje gondolkodni, mert a csata folytatódott. Az agya távoli sarkában észlelte, amikor egy-egy szövetséges esett el, de a Halálfalók sokkal nagyobb ütemben hullottak. Halotta Dumbledore irányító kiáltásait, és hamarosan már szabályos csoportokban küzdöttek a szétszakadozott ellenség ellen. Harry egy idő után Ron és Hermione között találta magát, akik ugyan teljes erejükkel a küzdelemre koncentráltak, mégis volt egy pillanat, amikor mindketten rámosolyogtak.

Sirius most távolabb volt tőle: Piton, Remus és Dumbledore társaságában a Halálfalók központi magja felé vette az irányt. Olyan halálos pontossággal működtek mind a négyen, amit Harry csak irigyelni tudott.

Harry nem is érezte a kimerültségét, az, hogy a legjobb barátai ott voltak mellette, nagy erőt adott. Meg nem tudta volna mondani, hány átkot szórt el a csata alatt, de mire a megmaradt Halálfalók megadták magukat, a kezei remegtek a kimerültségtől.

Amikor a világ lecsendesült, körülnézett, próbálva nem figyelni a szédülésre. A roxfortiakat is érték veszteségek, de a Halálfalók sokkal rosszabbul jártak, alig harmincan maradtak. Sok test feküdt szerte az udvaron. Néhány csak eszméletlen volt, mások, mint Voldemort vagy Malfoy nyilvánvalóan halottak. A máskor makulátlan gyep több helyen kiégett, és Harry úgy sejtette, ezek a foltok örök mementói maradnak majd a lezajlott harcnak.

A tanárok a megmaradt Halálfalókkal foglalkoztak. Elválasztották a sebesülteket a halottaktól, és ebben néhány idősebb diák is segített nekik. A legtöbb tanár is kimerültnek tűnt, és bár voltak, akik megviseltebbnek tűntek az átlagnál, mégis mindenki arcán ott ült a boldog megkönnyebbülés. Győztek.

„Hé, Harry!" szólalt meg Ron a jobb oldala felől. „Jól vagy?"

„Igen. Nincs semmi bajom, amit Madam Pompfrey ne tudna helyrehozni" és abban a pillanatban szinte nem is érzett semmi fájdalmat, se szédülést, se fáradtságot. Egyszerűen, tizenegy éves kora óta először, szabadnak érezte magát. Nem fájt a sebhelye, és nem is fog soha többet. Szinte gondolkodás nélkül suttogta a szavakat: „Tényleg vége?"

Ron elvigyorodott.

„Aha! Nehéz elhinni, mi?"

„Hát" nyögte, miközben a szabad kezével feltolta a szemüvegét. Rájött, hogy végre sikerült úgy átvészelnie egy ilyen vad kalandot, hogy nem tört el a szemüveg. „Te is jól vagy?"

„Valaki megpörkölt egy kicsit, de minden oké!" válaszolt a barátja, és Harry látta, hogy a megpörkölést szó szerint kell érteni. Ron haja még jobban égnek állt mint máskor, és a haja vége fekete volt. Ettől hirtelen nevetnie kellett, és ez rettentő jól esett. Aztán a másik oldalán álló Hermione felé fordult.

„Hermione?"

„Én jól vagyok, Harry" mosolygott, és tényleg úgy is nézett ki.

Hermione egyetlen karcolás nélkül úszta meg az egészet. Tipikus.

„Mi van a többiekkel?"

„A negyedikeseknél fiatalabbakat nem engedték ki" magyarázta gyorsan Hermione. – „McGalagony professzor Neville-re bízta a fiatalabbakat."

Harry erre megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Csak elképzelni tudta, milyen reménytelenül érezte volna magát Neville egy ilyen helyzetben. A többiek felől is érdeklődött volna, de ekkor egy vörös hajtömeg ugrott a nyakába.

„Jaj, Harry!" Ginny volt az, és majdnem sikerült feldöntenie, olyan hevesen ölelte meg. Harry elnevette magát, és viszonozta az ölelést. Amikor végre kibontakoztak egymás karjaiból, Ron nevető arcát pillantotta meg.

„Úgy látom, van, ami soha nem változik" állapította meg vigyorogva a barátja.

„Ha nem félnék, hogy még jobban megsérülsz, most pofon vágnálak!" jelentette ki komolyan a húga. –„Aggódtam érte! És csak ne nevess rajtam, mert én láttam, hogy te mennyit nyavalyogtál Hermione miatt, Ronald Weasley!"

„Hagyd már!" állította le Fred, aki közben szintén odaért melléjük. „Jól vagy Harry?"

Harry bólintani akart, de addigra már szinte az összes Griffendéles ott tolongott körülötte, és hirtelen elszédült a sok, felé zúduló kérdéstől. Egyik fele örült a barátainak, másrészt viszont rettentő fáradt volt. Körülnézett, és megpillantotta Dumbledoret. Épp akkor térdelt le Fawkes teteme mellé. Hirtelen mély szomorúság fogta el. Átnyomakodott a tömegen, és odasétált az igazgató mellé. Szerencsére egyik osztálytársa sem követte, úgy tűnt megértik, hogy egy kis egyedüllétre van szüksége. Amikor odaért, csendben és kicsit bizonytalanul megállt. Végül letérdelt Dumbledore mellé és gyengéden megsimogatta a madár fejét.

„Fawkes…" - suttogta. Hogy köszönhetné meg egy halott főnixnek, hogy megmentette az életét? A lelki szemei előtt újra látta a történteket: ahogy Fawkes félrelökte, ledobta elé a pálcát, aztán elészállt, felfogva a halálos átkot. Nem értette…

„Harry…" szólalt meg halkan az igazgató.

Harry nem tudott megszólalni, csak bólintott, le nem vette volna a szemét a főnixről.

„Most tényleg…?" sikerült kipréselnie magából.

„Igen, Fawkes tényleg meghalt. A hamvadó napja után újra életre kel, de ezután már nem."

„Miért?" kérdezte Harry.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott, felnézett, és a diákja szemébe nézett. Természetesen tudta, hogy Harry nem arra gondol, miért nem éled fel a főnix. Azt akarta tudni, miért kellett meghalnia.

„Azt hiszem, ennek több oka is van. Először is, Fawkes mindig is különlegesnek talált téged."

„És még?" biztos volt benne, hogy valamit Dumbledore nem akar elmondani, és most először látta az öreg varázslón, hogy bizonytalan.

„A másik ok az, hogy Fawkes átvállalta azt, amit Dumbledore akart megtenni" szólalt meg egy hang a hátuk mögül. Sirius volt az, és Harry hátrakapta a fejét, hitetlenkedve nézve a keresztapjára. Aztán az igazgatóra nézett.

„Mi?"

Dumbledore felemelkedett, és Harry is ezt tette. Érezte Sirius kezét a vállán, és hálás volt a megnyugtató közelségért. Azt is látta azonban, hogy az igazgató szigorú arccal néz Siriusra, de aztán elmosolyodott.

„Láttad, hogy az animágus formám egy sas" mondta, és Harry bólintott. „Így én voltam az egyetlen, aki időben elérhetett volna - nem mintha a kellő sebesség hiánya képes lett volna megállítani a keresztapádat például."

„De, ön képes lett volna…?"

„Igen" jött az egyszerű válasz.

Harry elámult.

„De akkor ki ölte volna meg Voldemortot?"

Dumbledore csak a fejével intett Sirius felé, és Harry most megint a keresztapjára bámult.

„Hidd el Harry, végig azon dolgoztunk, hogy kiszabadítsunk! De tudtuk, hogy Voldemort Roxmortsban számít a támadásunkra, és azt is tudtuk, hogy ez öngyilkosság lenne… Úgy sajnálom, hogy nem sikerült korábban…"

„Azt mondta, hogy csali vagyok" mondta Harry, mire Sirius megszorította a vállát, de ő megint csak az igazgatóra nézett. „Ön tényleg meghalt volna megmentsen… engem?"

„Igen. De Fawkes választott helyettem, és átvállalta ezt tőlem."

Harry remegett, és nem tudta, hogy ez a heves érzelmektől, vagy a fáradtságtól van-e.

„Én ezt nem értem…"

„Én sem" felelt halkan az igazgató. „De ez már nem számít. A fontos az, hogy vége van. Voldemort halott, és bár sokan meghaltak a harcban, most a tiszteletükre meg kell őriznünk a békét, mert így köszönhetjük meg, hogy jövőt kaptunk tőlük."


	29. Chapter 29

**Epilógus **

**A hatodik év**

Amikor leszálltak a Roxfort Expresszről, Harry rögtön ismerős hangot halott:

„Elsősök! Ide, hozzám!"

És látta Hagrid megszokott, integető alakját, amint az újonnan érkezett diákokat gyűjti maga köré. Harry elvigyorodott, és látta, hogy Ron és Hermione ugyanezt teszik. Jó volt visszajönni, még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy a roxmortsi állomást a nyári szünetben teljesen újjá kellett építeni, hogy eltüntessék a károkat, amiket Voldemort okozott. A diákok sorban leszálltak a vonatról, és a ló nélküli lovaskocsik felé igyekeztek, amik majd a kastélyba szállítják őket. Új iskolaév kezdődött, és minden ugyanúgy ment, mint az eddigi években.

Vagyis majdnem minden. Ahelyett, hogy a megszokott sebességgel haladtak volna át, a kocsik lassítottak, amikor elérték a külső kaput, így minden diák elolvashatta a táblát.

Filius Flitwick professzor

_Anna Vector professzor_

_Madam Rolanda Hooch_

_Cho Chang_

_Lee Jordan_

_Parvati Patil_

_Stephen Cornfoot_

_Ernie McMillan_

_Susan Bones_

_Tracey Davis_

_Derek Harper_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Colin Creevy_

_Emlékére._

_Nem felejtjük őket, és örökké adósaik maradunk._

_Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola_

A diákok, főleg az idősebbek, sokkal csendesebbek voltak, mint máskor, amikor beléptek a Nagyterembe. Amikor leültek az asztalokhoz, kihagyták az üres helyeket, hogy így is emlékezzenek elesett társaikra. Ez az elmúlt év második felében szokásukká vált. Igaz volt, hogy soha nem felejtik őket – a táblán szereplők nem csak egyszerű nevek voltak, hanem barátok.

A beszélgetés végleg abbamaradt, amikor az új igazgatóhelyettes, Perselus Piton, bevezette az elsőéveseket. Piton, miután megszabadult évek óta játszott szerepétől, néhány fokkal kedvesebb lett. Bár valószínűleg soha nem fogja megkedvelni Harryt, és Harry sem fogja soha a kedvenc tanárának nevezni, de már nem terrorizálta a diákokat, hanem sokkal jobban hasonlított a többi professzorra. De nem Piton magatartása volt az egyetlen változás a Roxfortban, ami nyilvánvalóvá vált, amikor az igazgató szólásra emelkedett.

McGalagony volt az.

„Isten hozott a Roxfortban mindenkit az új tanévre!" mondta.

Bár a beszéde nem volt olyan látványos, mint Dumbledore-é szokott lenni, a lakoma ugyanolyan volt, és ez idő alatt Harrynek volt ideje felidézni a varázsvilágban bekövetkezett egyéb változásokat is.

Voldemort eltűnése után, még nagyon sok teendő maradt. A végső csata után Caramel megpróbálta visszanyerni miniszteri posztját, és sokan engedték is volna, de Dumbledore másodszor is fellépett ellene. Tizenöt évnyi győzködés után végül elvállalta a Mágiaügyi Miniszter pozícióját, Caramel pedig legyőzve és szégyenkezve eltűnt a színről.

A Minisztérium gyorsan elfogta a megmaradt Halálfalókat (a legtöbben ott voltak a végső csatában, úgyhogy tényleg nem sokat kellett már megtalálni), és aztán arra koncentráltak, hogy valahogy megújítsák az Azkaban rendszerét. Miután a dementorok bebizonyították, hogy valójában kihez lojálisak, senki nem mert tiltakozni, amikor Dumbledore nem engedte őket vissza a börtönbe. Ehelyett jól képzett varázslók és boszorkányok lettek az őrök, nagyrészt korábbi aurorok. A megmaradt aurorok pedig ezután a dementorok ellen léptek fel. Harry azt nem tudta, hogy Dumbledore hová száműzte őket, de abban biztos volt, hogy ezután nem lesz helyük a varázsvilágban.

Sirius a második félévre felhagyott a tanítással, és Arabella Figgnek segédkezett, a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály helyreállításában, és a dementorok begyűjtésében. Az egész iskola sajnálta, hogy elvesztették a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárukat, és csak annak örültek, hogy megígérte, a következő évre visszatért. Az órákat helyette, felváltva tartotta Piton professzor és Remus Lupin. Piton persze nagyon is sokat tudott a sötét varázslatokról, bár Harry most már megértette, hogy valójában soha nem akarta ezt az állást, mivel még Siriusnál is nagyobb szenvedéllyel gyűlölte a fekete mágiát.

Amikor az év véget ért, még különösebb dolgok történtek. Fred és George Weasley megkezdhették az auror-kiképzést, Sirius ajánlásával. Mrs. Weasley ugyan tett még egy kísérletet, hogy lebeszélje őket, de a legjobb barátjuk, Lee Jordan halála, csak még jobban megerősítette őket az elhatározásukban. Végül az anyjuk kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy nagyon büszke rájuk, és nehéz szívvel sok szerencsét kívánt nekik. Kijelentette, hogy ez azért mégiscsak jobb, mint egy viccbolt – bár az ikrek hamarosan kifejtették, hogy nyugdíj után meg fogják valósítani az eredeti tervüket is.

A nyári szünet egyszerűen szuper volt. Harry megeresztett egy rövid utat a Dursley házba: ami csak addig tartott, míg összeszedte egy pár ott maradt holmiját, és vigyorogva elmondta a rokonainak, hogy soha többet nem fog visszajönni. Aztán beköltözött Sirius házába – a keresztapja ugyanis nagy meglepetéssel azt tapasztalt, hogy a régi családi birtok még mindig a nevén volt. Ugyan enyhén lerobbant, de mire beköltöztek, már majdnem teljesen rendbe hozták. Bár ez volt a legkülönösebb ház, amit Harry valaha látott, mégis igazi otthonná vált, néhány nap leforgása alatt.

Végre megtartották az első szülinapi buliját is, ami magában foglalt, egy kevés meg nem engedett alkoholt is, de Sirius békésen szemet hunyt a szabályszegés felett, elvégre tinédzserek voltak.

A nyár nagy szenzációja az volt, hogy Ron és Hermione randizni kezdtek. Elég hosszú időbe telt, amíg be merték ezt ismerni Harrynek, aki hangosan kinevette őket, és közölte, hogy már alig tudta kivárni, hogy végre kinyögjék. Ron elvörösödött, Hermione pedig dühösen otthagyta. De hát ez így volt normális. Ő és Ginny alig negyvennyolc órával később mentek el először együtt valahová.

A szokásoknak megfelelően a Weasley családtól indult a pályaudvarra, de ahhoz, hogy kijusson a házukból egy csapat baglyon kellett keresztül verekednie magát. Mrs. Figg ugyanis folyamatosan levelekkel bombázta Siriust, hogy fogadja el az auror-részleg vezetői posztját, annak ellenére is, hogy ő már vagy százszor nemet mondott. Elvégre megígérte, hogy legalább még egy évre visszamegy tanítani. Szóval, ő Ronékkal ment az állomásra, de tudta, hogy Sirius már ott lesz a Roxfortban, mire az évnyitó elkezdődik. És nem is kellett csalódnia, amikor a főasztal felé pillantott…

„Hé, Harry!" zökkentette ki Ginny az álmodozásból. „Itt vagy még?"

„Persze. Csak elgondolkodtam."

„Miről?"

Harry elmosolyodott:

„Hogy milyen jó újra itt lenni!"

VÉGE

AN: Hát ennyi! Remélem tetszett!

Továbbra is várom a 'szavazatokat!' Még egy kis étvágygerjesztő: a Promises Unbroken valójában egy trilógia első darabja. Nem így indult, de a sztori valahogy csak nőtt és nőtt. És hihetetlenül sok rajongója van - talán van köztetetek olyan, aki már találkozott is vele. Van már külön YahooGroup, sőt most már önálló honlap is, amit a történetnek szenteltek. Robin hihetetlenül kreatív, még előzeteseket is vágott össze a HP filmekből. A lényeg az, hogy a PU maga is 40 fejezet és több, mint 300 oldal. A 2. rész (Promises Rememberred) 43 fejezet, és bőven több, mint 300 oldal. A 3. rész (Promises Defended) jelenleg a 14. fejezetnél tart és gondolom eléri majd azt a mennyiséget, mint a testvérei.


End file.
